I Am Yours
by Solasta15
Summary: This book is all of the "I Am Your Seraph" series combined. Creating sequels can be confusing to myself and my readers so I decided to do this to make things easier. I took down the separate books. I did put the links to the images in another book I created, "I Am Yours Special Arcs & Finale". That is where I will write the last sequel, but I'm not done with "I Am Your Queen" yet.
1. Save Me

"You..g-get out of here, too!" the pale blond shouted at me.

A mixed expression of horror and hurt spread on my face.

"No, if you die...so be it, I'm dying with you," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Then...turn me-"

I shook my head quickly, "No! I won't do that! I..I don't want you to become what I am!"

"Th-that's telling m-me...y-you have a death wish...They're coming...I-I know you're resisting, s-so..."

He pulled my head to the right side of his neck with the arm he had left.

"M-my blood should satisfy y-you."

I hesitated, but eventually...

I sunk my fangs into his neck, releasing my venom into his bones.

After a few seconds, I pulled away before I could suck away his life.

"Now go! Yu needs you!"

I slowly rose my head and leaned my forehead against his cold one.

"Just know...I love you."

I layed him down gently and ran out of the exit of the hell that kept us captive for four years.

"...If you live, I'll save you. If you die, I'll do whatever it takes in my power to still save you."

(I decided to update this book due to a user named Mizuna Kurenagi wanting me to because she didn't have access to the Bookwriter app. Fearing that the same thing will happen to others, I will put I Am Your Seraph on here and add some changes from the original.)


	2. The Girl Who Suddenly Appeared

_~4 Years Later~_

I stood not too far away from the walls...

The walls that guarded the district known as Second Shibuya.

'Four years of waiting for this very moment. Four years of intense training and gathering information on both sides..'

"*Smile* I'm coming Moon Demon Company...to reunite with who I have to protect."

I sat on the edge building with my legs crossed, then stood up once I heard a crash from a nearby building.

I stood on the edge, then fell forward to the ground and did some damage with some rails against the building.

No, it didn't hurt if I was the one inflicting pain on myself.

Despite my dark and ominous appearance, I was actually nice once one got to know me better.

I wore a black, long sleeved dressed with a hood on the back and it was outlined with white. It hugged my top part of my body nicely. The cape is black on the outside, but the white is in the inside.

(Imagine the outfit Orihime Inoue from Bleach wore in Hüecö Mündö.)

I flipped on my hood, which masked my facial features well and I looked to the building that had crumbled.

It was a Four Horsemen of John. I ran towards it and caught its attention. Making a U-turn, I ran towards the gates of Second Shibuya.

Seeing the guards, I did something that made me look weak and feel secretly embarrassed.

"H-Help! H-Help me, please!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

"Wait!" one of the soldiers said to another because he was about to 'help me'.

Hesitant to see if it was a trap or not, they concluded that it wasn't because about five soldiers ran pass me to kill the creature.

Three other soldiers approached me, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, th-thank you so much.." I said, pretending to breathe hard.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Why are you wearing...a vampire's clothing?" the other soldier asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well..o-one of the vampire nobles specialized in m-my blood. I escaped early t-today..."

Contemplating on my story, the soldier in the middle-who I assumed was the guard of guards of the gate-nodded.

"Let her in. Take her to the Lieutenant Colonel, too."

The two soldiers saluted, "Yes, sir!"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After arriving inside the walls of Second Shibuya by train, I got out behind the two soldiers and they lead me to this 'Lieutenant Colonel'.

 ** _'Remember, child. From here on out until I give the say, you will cover yourself with the things I told you to say. Understand?'_**

 _'You know I don't enjoy lying, but if it's to meet_ _him_ _again..I don't mind at all.'_

"Lt. Col. Ichinose!" one of the soldiers shouted to him.

Seeing a man up ahead, I noticed his features more when he turned around. He has black slicked back hair, dark purple irises, and a lean figure.

I lightly blushed, 'He's..kinda cute.'

"This young lady here was being chased by a Four Horseman of John. Lieutenant Tsukiyama said to take her to you, sir."

This Lt. Col. Ichinose looked to me and pretended to flinch in fear, not knowing what he was going to do with me.

"Alright. Leave her to me. Dismissed."

They saluted, "Yes, sir," he said and left us alone.

'This guy kinda puts me on edge. He seems unpredictable, but..I've dealt with unpredictable before...'

"Name, young lady?"

"M-My name i-is Sayo Kirio."

He studied me, looking up and down to which I slowly hugged myself as he went around me.

"Unusual clothing, I see," he said, going back to standing in front of me.

"A-A noble gave th-them to m-me. He specialized in m-my blood."

The Lt. Col. smirked at me, "Looking cute like that, why wouldn't he?"

Blushing-which was not apart of the act-at his comment, I looked down, trying to gain recomposure.

'Is this what we humans call a 'flirt'?' I asked myself in uncertainty.

"I'm just pullin' your strings. Don't take me seriously. Come with me," he said, turned around, and started walking.

Following close, but not close enough to where he could catch me off guard, I looked around the newly built architecture in Second Shibuya.

"How old are you?"

"I-I'm sixteen years old. Wh-why is th-that, sir?"

"You're going to be enrolled in Second Shibuya High School. Don't you escaped school just yet," he said in some sarcasm.

'I never attended.'

"U-um, wh-when do I-I start?"

"I'll arrange it for you to go in two daya, but..."

"Y-yes?"

He stopped and turned back around, smirking at me again, "I sense something different about you, so...I am enrolling you into the Japanese Imperial Demon Army."

"Wh-what?! M-Mister Ichinose, do y-you have the authority t-to do that?"

"No, but Kureto Hiragi wouldn't mind, knowing him...the bastard," he mumbled the last part.

Tilting my head at his small comment, I could see resentment and aggravation in the Lt. Col.'s eyes.

'I heard of this Kureto Hiragi before. Anyone with that last name and is related to the Hiragi family has some type of secret. I'll be sure to take extra precautions if needed.'

"B-but Mister Ichinose.."

He leaned towards me with his hands on his hips, "Are you disobeying my orders, Kirio?"

Blushing lightly, I took a step back and looked away from him, "Y-your orders?"

"Not only will you be enrolled in the army without taking a test, you'll be placed under my association: the Moon Demon Company."

"I-I guess..I simply have no choice. If that's the case, sir..." I looked back up, "I might as well put this power to more use."

Lifting my right hand up that had a Latin language in my palm, it glowed a light whisp of pink and I grabbed a white to the touch handle that was halfway out with my left hand.

Lt. Col. Ichinose watched in interest and slight amusement as I pulled out a piercing silver katana with a rose colored aura around it.

"This is a Himezuru katana. I call her Himezuru-sa," I told him as I made it emit a pure, yet dangerous aura.

(It means Cunning Princess.)

"Where did this power come from?" he asked, studying the katana.

"It was granted to me by what you call an angel after someone dear to me had died."

"An angel, huh. It must've saw something interesting in you, like myself," he told me.

I smiled a bit, "I'm afraid that's not all, sir," I said and held Himezuru-sa by the handle, and blade, then pulled them apart and into two katanas. "I call this form Chimei-tekina Ohimesama-tachi. The technique is Zurui Kitsune."

(Chimei-tekina Ohimesama-tachi means 'Deadly Princesses'. Zurui Kitsune means 'Sly Fox'.)

He smirked, "I think you just improved your chances of becoming a Sargeant already, Kirio."

Perking up at that, I slid Chimei-tekina Ohimesama-tachi back into Himezuru-sa and back into the right palm of my hand.

I scratched my left cheek with my left index finger, "Are y-you jesting, M-Mister Ichinose?"

Lt. Col. Ichinose folded his arms, "I am. By the way, stop being so nervous and please stop calling me Mister, you make me sound old. Just call me Guren."

I bowed relentlessly and apologized, "I-I am s-ao sorry, Mist-I mean, Guren! Please, call me Sayo!"

"Are you begging?" he asked with a smirk.

Becoming more flustered, I could only shake my head 'no', 'I can't read this guy as much. I have no idea how to handle flirty comments!'

"Just kidding, Sayo. Loosen up a bit. Not everything is serious and uptight around me. Hm..can I see your face?"

Nodding, I pulled the hood backwards and it revealed my thigh length light brown hair, peach colored skin...

And peach colored skin...

How strange for someone that has already sipped human blood.

(I can hear the fangirls' screams now...*Sigh* Yes, Guren was flirting with Sayo-BUT, it was to make her feel less nervous, and I know some of the readers were pretending you were Sayo.

Shinya: Why scream over him when I'm the handsome gentleman, ladies?

Guren: This is _my_ fan service, thank you.

Shinya: You're just jealous!

Guren: Of what exactly?

You two...Get the lump OUT OF HERE!

*Shinya and Guren runs away*)


	3. Mending A Broken Bond

It's been two days since I entered Second Shibuya and I was given the girl's uniform of the school yesterday by a woman named Sayuri Hanayori.

She told me she is my teacher and that she can't wait to teach someone like me with potential, meaning she already knows.

'Word sure does get around. It makes me wonder if Guren told the Hiragis of my presence and attendance yet. Well, telling by his character, he has not,' I thought as I sighed.

Over the last two days, I had been practicing my posture, introduction and facial expression when I enter the class.

'It's been quite some time since I last smiled...an actual smile full happiness and joy...'

I walked to the classroom where I would be taught and trained for the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

I tightened my grip on my bag as I stepped in front of the door, 'Miss Hanayori said to come at 13:15 PM. And it's 13:10 PM. I'm a bit nervous..'

I've never attended any type of school before. My mother and my father home schooled me and taught me many things themselves.

Taking a few breaths as I heard Miss Hanayori saying, "We have a new student.".

'Calm down, Sayo. There's nothing to worry about.'

"You may come in now, Miss Kirio."

Sliding the door open with my right hand, I walked in front of the class and gave a sweet smile.

"Hello. My name is Sayo Kirio. It ia nice to meet all of you," I said in a cute tone and bowed 35 degrees with closed eyes.

Leaning up, I looked to Miss Hanayori for instructions on where to sit...I noticed Guren sitting in the chair next to her as she stood.

"Go take a seat by Hyakuya, please."

My eyes widened and I looked over the classroom, "...H..Hyakuya?"

'It's a coincidence. Surely, it couldn't have been this easy to find him. I expected some difficulties.'

"Oh, we're sorry. You don't know who he is. It's not that we expected you to memorize the class' names yet."

Guren opened his right eye, "Near the idiot whose sleeping, Sayo."

Looking over the class again, I found 'the idiot' who had his face on his desk with his arms supporting him and went to go sit by him.

'I see. They assumed I didn't know who it was due to not giving me enough information and thinking he would raise his hand unless...Guren thought otherwise.'

Sitting on the left side of the boy, I heard Guren sigh, "Wake him up, will ya, Sayo?"

Nodding at his request , I reached my right hand out to the sleeping boy after putting my handbag on the side of my right desk's hook.

The boy caught my hand with his left and squeezed it tightly, but not enough to harm me.

He lifted his head and glared at me with a scowl placed on his lips...until he quickly looked me over.

We stared at each other with wide eyes, '...Is it...really...him?'

"Hey, idiot. Stop silently flirting with her," Guren said with a smirk.

The ravenette let go of my hand and glared at Guren, "I wasn't!"

"Shut up, a$$hole.." whispered a boy with glasses behind him.

The ravenette stood up and faced the boy in glasses, "You wanna go?!"

"Fine, but you asked for it!"

I sweat dropped, 'It's him alright...' I thought as they started to fight.

Guren sighed in annoyance as Miss Hanayori told them kindly to stop fighting.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Throughout class, I kept feeling eyes next to me glance or stare at me for a long time.

For once, I took my eyes off my notebook and glanced to my right.

Those shady green irises softened, making mine flutter back down to my notebook in embarrassment.

I went back to writing my notes, fidgetting now, 'Why...does he keep...staring so intently?'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Miss Hanayori ended the lesson and I sighed quietly in relief.

'How should I approach him?' I asked with slightly pink cheeks.

Feeling a hand on my right one, I looked up to see those familiar green ones I adore so much.

He gently? pulled me out of my seat and into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"Please, tell me it's you, Sayomi..." he whispered in my right ear.

I relaxed in his embrace and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yeah, it's me, Yuichirou..."

Opening my eyes, I saw a surprised girl with ashen colored hair and goldish hazel irises along with the shocked boy with glasses, dark pink irises and frizzy pink hair, and a confused boy with curly dark brown and kind green irises.

"Um..Yuichirou...Who are your friends?" I asked as he kept squeezing me.

"Oh? Is this your girlfriend, Yu?" the girl asked with a sly smile.

He pulled away from me as I covered my red cheeks in embarrassment.

"No, Shinoa! She's a childhood friend!" he yelled at her in frustration.

"Hello, Miss Shinoa. I'm Sayo Kirio. Are you a friend of Yuichirou's?" I greeted her with a small bow and asked her.

Yu lifted his right eyebrow at me in question and I quickly glanced to him, telling him we'll talk about it later.

"Oh, my. How polite. You hear that, Yu? She called me your friend," Miss Shinoa said and chuckled a bit.

Yu got a irk mark on his left temple and with a smile, I softly rubbed my right hand through his hair to calm him down.

"My name is Shinoa Hiragi. I'm Yu's Surveillance Officer," she introduced herself, then shook my right hand with hers.

My eyes narrowed slightly, "Hiragi? Should I say Lady Shinoa then?" I asked her.

"No, no. Shinoa by itself is fine."

"I'm not surprised that he has a Surveillance Officer. Yu was always reckless," I said, and chuckled with her as he got annoyed.

"I'm Yoichi Saotome. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yu's friend," he said, outstretching his right hand for me to shake and I did so.

I made a closed eyed smile, "You're very adorable, Yoichi. Who knew Yuichirou could make such a nice friend?"

Yoichi's cheeks dusted with light pink as he chuckled, but Yu grumbled under his breath about 'unfairness' and 'attention'.

I turned to the light pink haired boy with glasses, "And you?"

As if in slow motion, the boy quickly reached out to my right hand and I was about to pull away, but I knew it would give me away in my abilities.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his face, "What's this mark?" is the real question."

Feeling hands wrap around my waist and pull me back into a chest, I looked up to see a glaring Yu.

"Don't touch her so familiarly," he growled.

Looking back to the surprised three, I made a closed eyed smile and smiled kindly.

"Don't mind him. Yuichirou is just overprotective of me is all," I said and easily slid out of his grasp.

"Hmm? Overprotective? How sweet~," Shinoa said teasingly.

"Anyway, about this mark," I said and held up my right hand, "This is the mark of an angel. It was given to me when I escaped the capital of the vampire city."

"An angel?" Yoichi questioned in awe and I nodded.

"Wait...then where have you been all these years?" the boy-whose I have yet to know-with glasses asked.

"Kimizuki's got a point. Where have you been for four years?" Yu said, then turned to me with a frown.

I smiled, "Ohh, training, killing horsemen, secretly helping the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. The usual..."

"Killing horsemen? Hah! With what?" Yu questioned, then got in my face.

Taking a few steps back, I summoned Himezuru-sa and pulled her handel out my right palm with my left hand.

"Meet Himezuru-sa, lady and gentlemen. She is what helped me over the past four years to survive."

Yu's eyes widened, "Sayo...let me have it."

Shinoa chuckled, "Ahaha, here we go again~," she mused in some type of joy.

I titled my head, "Oh? You want it? Why would you want something that was forged for someone else?"

"I don't care! I'm strong enough to wield anything. Angel or demon, I can take it on!" he said with confidence and took a step towards me.

Smiling at his determination and confidence, I walked to the classroom's door.

"If you want Himezuru-sa, meet me on top of the roof. You'll have to fight me to take her away."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Standing on the roof for a few minutes, I heard the door slam open and glanced to see Yu with a katana.

"So you came."

"Tch. What did you think? That I was gonna not come, like a coward?" he questioned, getting in position and good distance away from me.

Turning around, I smiled softly, "I never once thought of you as a coward, Yuichirou. I can't wait to see how strong you've grown."

"Are you mocking me?!" he yelled at me.

"No, I think she's actually complimenting you, Yu," Shinoa spoke with a smile.

"That expression doesn't look like it's lying," Yoichi said with a closed eyed smile.

"Don't get full of yourself. You still got a long ways, idiot," 'Kimizuki' told him.

Though annoyed, Yu ignored him and charged at me as I lifted Himezuru-sa to block his attack.

Backing away with each attack while blocking, I narrowed my eyes, 'He's not being serious..and he has some hidden potential that hasn't been released yet.'

Jumping back, I slowly circled around Yu, "You're not being serious. You're going easy on me. Why?"

"What are you talking about? I'm giving it all I got!"

Stopping in my footsteps, I thought about it for a second before my eyes widened, 'Could it be that he's going easy on me because he..doesn't want to hurt me?'

Looking back to Yu, I was the one who went after him and struck many times. He blocked well and got a few strikes as well.

Clashing our katanas together, I did a technique where I could dance and striked Himezuru-sa at my opponent. It's something I taught myself and I call it Nise no Dākudansu. It's only a few times I use it.

(It means 'Dark Dance of Deceit'.)

Yu's katana scratched my left cheek to which I back flipped at and pulled Himezuru-sa apart and into Chimei-tekina Ohimesama-tachi.

Crossing them together like a 'x', I moved the blades down, making sure they scratch each other.

"Zurui Kitsune."

Swift winds erupted from the two katanas and headed for Yu in the invisible shape of a fox of sorts.

He stuck his katana in the cement, but it must've not been deep enough because the wind forced him back into the fence.

"Oh, my, 'they' were right about karma," Shinoa said, then laughed.

"Impressive," said a new voice.

Looking up, I looked up to see Guren standing on the small storage building on top of the roof.

"Are you talking about Yuichirou, sir?" I asked and put my katana back into one.

"Not that idiot. You. Your skills are competitive and powerful. I need someone like you in my sect, so I'm approving you to the Army as soon as possible."

"R-Really?" I questioned.

"Say what?! Why her?! I've been training for four years, every day, and every hour I can get! This is only her first day!" Yu complained.

"Because one, she has her temper in check; two, she's skilled and could probably match up to my strength; and three, how can I not let a beautiful young woman join the army if willing?"

I looked away, "Th-thank you..sir..."

"~Ohh? The Lt. Col. is getting personal with Yu's girlfriend~."

"He's not gonna lay a hand on her!" Yu shouted as I approached him.

Holding out my right hand for him to take, I smiled, "Need some help?"

Yu huffed in frustration, then took my hand with his left. I pulled him up with full force, making him stumble a bit.

"Damn, you're strong for a girl," he said to me with a puzzled expression.

"It must be my excitement of being by your side again," I said and hugged him close to me.

"Aww," Yoichi cooed.

"Don't 'aww' us!" Yu yelled with an irk mark on the back of his head.

 _~Time Skip~_

Guren had dismissed me and Shinoa from attending classes since I needed to know my way around campus.

This resulted in a sulking and complaining Yu, who was dragged back to the classroom by the aggravated Kimizuki and ever so cheerful Yoichi.

"Thank you for showing me around the campus, Shinoa," I said and bowed my head.

"No problem, Sayo. Do you need help finding your way back to the dorms or did you already forget where they were?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"No, no, I remember where it is. See you!" I said and waved before turning to walk away.

"Alrighty then," she replied.

While heading to the dorms, I stared at the sunset. It reminded me of a moment I shared with...

"...*Sigh* Sandy blond hair..and blue cat-like eyes..."

Stopping in my footsteps, I turned towards the setting sun and put my hands together as well as close my eyes.

"Please...let him be alive..."

"Hey, Sayomi!" I heard Yu's voice approaching behind me.

Pretending I didn't hear him, I attempted to walk as quickly as I can to my dorm until I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"Hey. Where ya goin'?"

Jolting at his grasp on shoulder, I stopped and turned around with a small smile.

"Oh, it's you, Yuichirou. I was just heading to my dorm."

"Is it okay if I walk you there?"

My eyes widened, "Um..sure, I don't mind."

We began walking in silence...until he decided to end it.

"It's been so long..." he spoke in a distant tone.

"Well, to me, it felt like an eternity," I said and closed my eyes for a few second.

"You said you were outside the walls training. Why didn't you come with me? Guren could've trained you, too."

"I'm sorry, Yu. Things were..too traumatic and complicated for me at the time. I didn't-no, I couldn't face you at the time. I was wondering around for a couple days after escaping, lost on what to do despite obtaining the power of an angel."

"...So..you saw-"

"Yes. I escaped after you did," I replied, then clutched my aching heart with my right hand.

"Did he...say anything to you?"

"...Only a few words...but I rather not say," I told him in a grieving tone.

 _*Silence*_

"..Mika would be glad that you stayed strong," he suddenly spoke.

I looked at him in shock, yet somewhat terror, 'That's right...he doesn't know,' I thought as a memory resurfaced.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was the third week that I was at Hyakuya Orphanage and I already got along with everyone..._

 _Well, except Yu-who didn't like me, but I still found him as a decent person to be around._

 _I was on the roof of the orphanage with Mika by my side._

"You're so nice, Sayomi. To me, the children, and surprisingly, even Yu" _he complimented me._

 _I smiled at him a little,_ "Thank you, Mika. Now, why did you call me up here?"

"Well..." _He held a look of uncertainty,_ "You're different and yet..you're not."

"I don't understand," _I said in confusion._

"...What are you?"

 _I widened my eyes and looked down, shadowing my fave with my medium short hair._

"Promise to keep it a secret? Especially from Yuichirou?"

"Promise," _he said while outstretching his right pinky finger to which I intertwined it with my left one._

"I am...a vampire," _I said as I looked at the wintery sunset._

 _*Silence*_

"I believe you," _he suddenly spoke up, which shocked me._

"You do? Why?"

 _Mika didn't say anything. He just smiled at me and used his right hand to put it in front of me._

 _I gasped as he put his index finger under my left fang and pulled a bit._

"Hide them better or everyone is going to suspect," _he said with a gentle smile. Mika let go and hugged me,_ "Are there others, like you, our there?"

"I don't know. My mother was a vampire, but didn't get involved in their affairs too much. That's what she told me."

"Hm...I guess we'll know aomeday. For now, we will be happy like this, okay?" _he said and asked._

 _To reassure me, he leaned his forehead against mine, smiling at me._

 _A small smile appeared on my lips,_ "Okay, Mikaela."

 _Someday...came sooner than we thought._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

'I'm not even sure...if turning him...saved him.'

"Sayomi?!" I heard Yuichirou call my name loudly.

I came back to reality and pushed him against a tree behind some bushes, covering his lips with my left hand.

"Shh...someone might hear you," I told him, looking over the hedge.

He lifted his right eyebrow, "What do you mean? Are you being hunted down or something?"

"Around here, my name is Sayo Kirio, not Sayomi Kiiro."

He stared in confusion, then nodded, "Why?"

I looked back to him and got off of him, "...I can't really say anything about it, but please, just do as I say."

Yu crossed his arms, leaning more against the tree, "I'm not sure what your intentions are, but I'll comply this time. *Sigh* Geez, you changed a lot."

A smile slipped on my lips, "Some of a human's qualities change over time."

Noticing Yu's gaze linger on me, I tilted my head in confusion. He beckoned me forward with his left index finger.

Crawling closer to him, I didn't expect him to wrap his arms around my waist and hug me close.

"Yu?"

"For a few minutes.."

I nodded and put my arms around his neck. He inhaled my scent and I became a little flustered.

'Sure, when we got along, he liked to sometimes smell my hair for some strange reason, but this time..it feels somewhat different.'

"Cherry blossoms and peaches as always," he sighed out.

I snuggled into his chest more with half-lided eyes, remembering precious memories similar to this moment.

'I missed him. I couldn't let go of him. Though I could've kept being on my own outside the walls, the human part of me couldn't bear the pain. I believe that's what we humans call 'love'...'

Thinking over what I just thought, my cheeks immediately turned crimson.

"Sayomi..." he mumbled my real name.

I slowly lifted my head from his chest, "What is it?"

His piercing green irises stayed on my golden ones for a couple seconds before leaning down, slowly getting closer to my face.

My eyes widened for a quick two seconds before resuming back to their half-lided state. I slowly moved closer to his face as well.

Our lips closed the gap.

I closed my eyes in bliss, '...This is what we humans call a 'first kiss' from the opposite gender...I'm liking it already..'

Our lips moved in sync as his grip on my waist tightened. I accidentally parted my lips at the grip and he made a move to put his tongue in my mouth.

I liked the way how he moved mine against his so slowly, carefully, gently...

'Like his nickname...Yu means gentle.'

Unfortunately for me, we had to pull away from oxygen, which was my enemy as of now.

We gazed into each other's eyes as if time had stopped...until they widened due to the sudden darkness of the night settled in.

Crimson red spread on my cheeks, "U-um, I-I..gotta go to my dorm!"

Yu let me go, "Ri..Right..."

As quickly as my inhumane speed could take me, I ran to my dormitory.

'Yu is my first kiss, but..until I know for sure...'

"It's not complete without the other."

('I gotta work on 'The Mysterious Third Seat' story. Wh-where did the chapter with Yuuki bursting into flames go?!'

Sayo: Hey, it's time for an A/N announcement!

Ahem, hello, reader-chan/kun! Anyway, I know Team Yuichirou fans loved this chapter! Don't worry Team Mikaela fans, your time for Mika to shine will come!)


	4. My Angel

I was walking to school, thinking back to a silly time that we thought would come true...

But fate was cruel.

(See what I did there? No? Okay...)

 _~Flashback~_

 _I sat alone in a corner of our mini home, reading a book called 'How To Love'._

"Sayomi..Hey, Sayomi? Sayomi, are you listening to me?" _Mika kept trying to get my attention._

 _I folded the page to where I wanted to start on again, then looked to him._ "Yes?"

"You didn't hear me, did you?" _he asked with a smile._

"I apologize, I didn't. I was just so consumed into this book," _I said and held the book up._

 _Mika sheepishly smiled at me_ , "..'How To Love'? You're really don't know how?"

"I've only felt six emotions: happiness, sadness, fear, anger, excitement, and shock. Nothing more, nothing less. Despite me being eleven and a child, I want to know how to love."

 _Mika smirked,_ "Really now? Which one?"

 _I tilted my head in confusion,_ "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Aww, poor Sayo doesn't know the difference. There are two types of love. One is the one you have towards family and friends, like us. The other is towards lovers and married couples."

 _I nodded in understanding since my parents showed a perfect example of romantic love._

 _My eyes widened in realization and I clutched my hands over my heart, blushing to no end._

 _Mika placed his right hand on my left shoulder,_ "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Mikaela..describe the feelings of romantic love," _I mumbled as I shadowed my face with my hair._

"Um, sure?..When someone's in love with another, their heartbeat increases, they have a need to hold that person, protect ane support them, and they feel happy or excited whenever they see them. Oh, let me not forget that they can feel extremely nervous, too."

'I'm feeling all of that right now. Could it be that I am i-in l-lo...love..w-with-'

"Perhaps..you feel that way towards me, Sayomi?" _I heard Mika ask._

 _Looking up at him with red cheeks, I stood up and shook my head,_ "N-no, I don't! I love Mika as family!"

"Your protesting isn't helping. It's written all over your face, Sayo. You love me romantically."

 _Beginning to shake in fear, I realized this was the second time in my life I was actually afraid..to be exact in this situation, afraid of rejection._

 _Mika giggled,_ "I'm kidding, Sayomi. No need to get so worried and shaken up."

'Your eyes didn't say that. It's as if you can read me like a book, Mika. I don't know why, but..you will be the death of me one day.'

"If you do, will you become my girlfriend?"

 _Feeling an arm around me, I was pulled back into arms as I stared at Mika in disbelief._

"Geez, Mika. Teasing her like that got her all scared. Wait...boyfriend?! No way! Sayomi would want to date someone like me!"

"Y-Yuichirou?" _I stuttered._

"Someone like you? Haha..Not a chance, Yu. She would like a someone who is _actually_ gentle," _Mika replied calmly and pulled my right arm towards him._

 _Yu pulled my left arm. They kept pulling my arms until Akane came around and noticed my distress._

"What's going on here?" _she asked and pulled me away from them. I hid behind her._

"Nothing much. So, who would you choose, Sayo?" _Mika asked me._

"Help, Akane. I'm being hunted down by something other than vampires. Love is torture!" _I said dramatically._

"Love? Wait, what? I can't believe you would really step down to Yu's level of idiocy, Mika. As for you, what's your point, Yu?"

 _Yu folded his arms and looked away,_ "She's the only girl in this hellhole that's pretty."

"Hey, I'm pretty, too!" Akane whined.

"For all of your information, I don't plan on having a boyfriend..even if we do escape this place. I'm strong and independent, and that's how it's going to be for the rest of my life," _I stated my opinion._

 _There was silence until we all started laughing at our childish behavior despite my mature opinion._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

"...And yet, I kept my word."

'..When you kiss someone you have feel for and vice versa for the other person, doesn't that mean the two are a official couple?'

Blushing at the thought, I shook my head and screamed, "Noooooo! That doesn't make me independent anymo_re!"

"Sayo?" I heard a kind voice behind me.

Stopping my screaming and ruffling my hair with my hands, I cleared my throat and straightened my hair.

Turning around, I smiled, "Yes..Yoichi?"

"Are y-you alright?" he asked me with a closed eyed smile and sweat drop on his right temple.

"Oh, I'm fine."

I frowned ever so slightly, 'You put on a false smile to hide your false intent. You want revenge...but you're hiding some other emotion I can't identify.'

"You remind me of myself a bit, Yoichi. Nice on the outside, but probably dangerous if provoked."

He scratched his cheek with his left index finger, "I-I suppose so.."

After the somewhat awkward, short silence, we laughed together.

"Getting along well?" We heard a familiar voice ask.

We turned around to see Shinoa and Yuichirou. I avoided eye contact with him.

"Yeah.."

"Two innocent cinnamon rolls," she giggled.

I smiled, "..You keep thinking that," I said and walked on ahead to school, laughing.

 _-3rd P.O.V-_

"Yu..." Shinoa spoke.

"Hm?"

"Your friend is strange-"

He grunted, "I know."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Throughout class, I kept glancing at Yu and he seemed to get irritated every time I averted my eyes.

'I wish I still had that book. Maybe it could give me answers to my complicated situation. I don't know much about love, which is..pitiful.'

Sighing in hopelessness, my head sunk as an aura of depression could be seen around me.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Miss Hanayori eneded another lesson.

My head fell on my desk as I began to silently sulk at my hopelessness...

Until a hand came on my shoulder.

On instinct, I grabbed the hand with my right and twisted it, making that person fall on their knees.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" Yuichirou yelled in pain.

I quickly let go and stared at him with apologetic eyes, not saying a word to him.

"Don't just stare. Say something," he told me with a frown.

"...Hi."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Tch. Do you regret yesterday?"

I shadowed my face with my hair, "Of course not. I'm just...new to it, is all," I muttered the last part.

"Well, to make it easy on you..." he began, then leaned down to my right ear, "It was my first, too," he whispered.

Yuichirou leaned up and tried not to snicker at my reaction, which resulted in my cheeks turning red.

"You're like Guren's son," I replied boldly.

"The guy practically raised me," he responded, folding his arms behind his head.

I looked to the front of the classroom to see Guren having a conversation with Miss Hanayori.

Closing my eyes, I listened to what they were saying with my intense hearing.

"What? Seriously, Lt. Col. Guren?"

"Well, if someone doesn't make it..." he started and placed his right hand on his katana.

I quickly got up out of my chair and pushed Yuichirou behind me, causing him to be startled at my actions.

"They should blame themselves from not training enough," he pulled out his katana, which gave off a dark aura.

It spread across the classroom, effecting many students; but when it got close to me and Yu...

It stopped.

Guren lifted an eyebrow in question as I shrugging innocently...despite me knowing the reason why it stopped.

"It stopped at her...Why.." I heard Shinoa say in disbelief.

I slowly put my right hand within the dark miasma and it all went back into his katana.

The students who were poised by it collapsed and were either groaning or became unconscious.

"Sir, who...is she exactly?" Miss Hanayori questioned in confusion.

"I don't know, but..you're quite special, Sayo," Guren complimented me.

My cheeks slightly turned pink, but I hid it with a nervous smile, 'I'm really not..'

"Those who are standing...I'll immediately let you challenge a Black Demon Series, the same rank as my own," Guren explained.

I turned to Yu, "Are you okay?"

His left eye twitched at me, "You didn't have to protect me. I can take care of myself."

I smiled, "I know you can, but protecting you is an instinct I've developed," I spoke before turning around, "Question, Lt. Col."

He looked at me as the others-Yu, Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Miss Hanayori-did, too.

"Does that include me?"

He smirked, "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

We walked down unknown steps through a dark corridor.

I felt someone glance at me, already knowing who it is and knowing what the question is.

Making a closed eyed smile, I looked to Yu and put my hands up, "It was the mark of the angel, if you're wondering."

Halfway knowing this walk was going to be a long walk, I zoned out.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Yu, Mika, and I were walking around, talking about whatever popped up in our imaginative minds._

 _Laughing at a joke Mika made, I frowned and looked straightforward, sensing a presence I didn't like one bit._

"Ah, little Mikaela. How was the meal?"

 _Ferid Bathory, a seventh progenitor I've been secretly learning about._

 _I knew about Mika's small 'offerings' to him and I told him to stop, but he refused to, so he can keep providing food and other things for us._

"It was great. Thank you," _Mika said with a smile._

 _Yuichirou grabbed me by my right hand with his left, walking away. He and I both knew about Mika's secret._

"Hm? I've seen your little friend before, but who may be the girl?"

 _Yu and I stopped in our footsteps, then turned around glared at the menacing noble,_ "It's none of your-"

"What he meant to say is that she's our friend, Sayomi. Come and say hello to Lord Ferid," _Mika said with a nervous closed eyed smile._

 _Yu hesitated to let go of my hand, but I made him by smiling a little to let him know 'I'll be okay'. I walked next to Mika, who held a somewhat stern look._

 _I looked up at the noble with a false nervous expression,_ "Hello, sir. I'm Sayomi Hyakuya."

"Hello, Sayomi. I believe your name means 'night-born' or 'beauty of the night'. How unique."

 _I made a false smile_ , "Thank you."

"Mika, will she be joining tonight's feast?"

"I wouldn't mi-"

 _Mika cut me off,_ "No, Lord Ferid. She has to help another friend of ours cook. Isn't that right, Sayo?"

 _Slightly narrowing my eyes at Mika in a quick glance, he and I knew what my intentions were...To kill Ferid Bathory when he least expected while feasting on my precious Mika._

"Alrighty then. I'll be seeing you tonight at my mansion," _he told him, then leaned down and kissed the back of my left hand with a 'smile',_ "It's nice meeting you little _princess."_

 _I 'smiled',_ "You as well, _seventh progenitor Bathory."_

 _The dark tension between us could be sensed if one was that keen..and that didn't get by Mika nor Yu._

 _Speaking of Yu, he pulled me by my right hand again and away from the noble._ "C'mon, Sayomi. We have to go meet up with the others," _he said with gritted teeth._

"I apologize for his behavior, Lord Ferid. See you," _Mika said and caught up with us._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

Not realizing I was humming, I heard Yu sigh, which made me come out of my daze.

"There you go again humming that same melody. What are you humming anyway?" Yu asked me.

I smiled, "You'll know in due time."

Glancing to Yoichi, I noticed a new aura around him, 'They must've talked to him about his revenge. I wouldn't underestimate Yoichi just because of his outside appearance..'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We entered a elevator that went down and a dark room that I assumed held the Black Demon Series.

Studying the room, statues hung over black weapons.

"Finally! After waitingfor four years, I get to take my revenge for my family...and for the torture one of them went through," Yu muttered the last part.

With intense hearing and being close to him, I nudged his side by lightly pushing into him.

"So, what do I have to do?" Yu questioned Guren.

"It's simple. Just approach the weapon of your choice and pull it out," Guren explained.

"Heh, that's easy," Yu replied arrogantly.

"I'm afraid not. I'm letting you all know now, these demons play with your memories," I spoke up.

Their attention turned to me as if asking how did I know that to which I raised my hands that glowed a vibrant gold.

As they went forward, I stood in my position with crossed arms, studying each demon's statue.

 ** _'Kiseki-o, Gekkõin, and Asuramaru...I know the last one.'_**

 _'Really? Is he dangerous?'_

 ** _'Yes. Watch over Yuichirou carefully.'_**

I smirked, _'You needn't tell me at all.'_

"You go too, Sayo," Guren suddenly said and I looked at him with confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure about that," I said in uncertainty.

He sighed while approaching me and wrapped my left arm around my waist, "Unless you _want_ to stay out here with me?" he questioned seductively.

"Hey! I'm here, too!" Shinoa sarcastically complained.

I noticed Yu glaring and growling lowly. So for both our sakes, I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Uh, I'll take my chances with the demon," I said and slipped out of his grasp.

I studied each weapon until my eyes landed on two black automatic PM63 guns. I looked at my right hand and back at the guns.

'Chimei-tekina Ohimesama-tachi...I hope you can transform,' I walked up to guns and grabbed them, then pulled them out.

I was within lots of water that came to my feet, not so much gst my feet wet. The sky was blue as ever, but there were no clouds.

"Oh, is that you, Sayo?" a voice behind me asked.

Slowly turning around, I saw familiar faces smile at me.

"Look everyone! Sayo is here!" the 'so called' Akane called behind her to the children.

The kids from the orphanage ran up to me and gathered around me with smiles.

"We've missed you so much, Sayomi!" the 'so called' Aiko shouted.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

I looked down at them...

With a grimace and disgusted look.

I made my way past them and out of the circle, approaching the blond who stood before me with a blank expression.

"Is something wrong, Sayomi?" he asked me with a 'smile'.

I frowned, "You should know better not to toy..with a _half breed's_ memories, demon," was my reply.

I touched the 'so called' Mikaela's forehead with my right index finger and in an instant...

He burned into thin air along with the other children.

 ** _"As always, you impress me, Sayomi,"_** I heard a voice ahead of me.

"Hey, Dante," I greeted the angel once again and turned around.

She was a younger version of my mother, about fifteen years old. Her hair was light brown like mines, but had silver tints in two strands on each side.

Her eyes were golden brown. Lastly, she wore a while royal kimono with silver leaves decorating it.

 ** _"And you, too, SaySayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro,"_** she stated my full name.

I smiled a bit, "You really do like that name, don't you?"

She giggled, **_"I don't like it, I love it. It suits you well."_**

She may have my mother's physical appearance and kind of acted like her, but I knew it wasn't her. This angel took on the appearance of someone I could trust.

 ** _"Have you called for me, dear?"_**

"Well, if I'm here, I must've as well as touched the weapon called a Black Demon Series or Cursed Gear."

 ** _"Right. Well, you're in luck because you don't have to battle me or your demon. It already submitted to you. Or in other words.."_**

I crossed my arms and showed concern, "Is there a problem?"

 ** _"The demon isn't here. I took over its powers and purified them for you."_**

My eyes widened, "Seriously? I thought you would've let me battled it to see if I really surpassed you, but that's fine with me. I'm not complaining."

Dante giggled, then stayed silent for a while. She looked down, then back up with a genuine smile.

 ** _"My little princess has grown up so fast. I know you'll protect Yuichirou, like I protected Ryota. Now, go."_**

Confusion was written on my face, "Wh-what? Wait, Dante!"

Waking up, I quickly sat up and looked around.

'What did she mean...Surely, she was playing around, like she does sometimes.'

"Sayo-! Don't aim that thing at me!" Yu shouted as I aimed my right gun at him from being surprised at his sudden approach.

"I'm sorry. Don't just walk up on me like that," I said after putting the gun down.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he said with a poker face.

"You took an awfully long time, Longer than Yoichi. Was it that difficult?" Kimizuki said and asked me.

"No, I just had a...talk...with the angel. Her name is Dante," I said as I studied the guns.

"Then, what happened to the demon?" Yoichi questioned.

I smirked and started to chuckle, "...It was consumed by the angel. I didn't really have to do anything."

"One hell of an angel," Gurem commented.

"Sayo. Yoichi turned into a demon and attacked all of us, but..he didn't attack you. Do you know why that is?" Shinoa informed and asked me.

I looked at Yoichi to see he waa perfectly fine, but I did sense the demonic aura around him, but not his soul.

I looked back to her, "No."

"He said that, "I can't attack that one because if I did, she wouldn't die, for she's the _true_ queen." Got any idea what that means?" Kimizuki remarked the demon's words.

I got off the ground, "Queen? Me? Haha, far from one. Anyway, I don't mind myself."

While responding, I made the PM36 guns disappear into gold dust, then summoned Himezuru-sa from my hand, changed her into Chimei-tekina Ohimesama-tachi, and transformed them into the PM36 guns.

"Bad a$$," Yu commented and pat me on the back.

"We'll deal with this later, but for now, you five have a mission to complete," Guren spoke and we gave out attention to him.

"I guess it's time for you all to be sent to the front lines."

Everyone was shocked or excited by the news except for Shinoa and I.

'If I recall correctly, I heard some speaking of taking some land back in Shinjuku from the vampires the day after I arrived. I'm already one step ahead of you, Guren.

Laying my Cursed Gear on the floor, I intertwined my fingers and got on my knees, pressing the palm of my hands together.

'Lord above, please, let my friend be there and..if he's not...at least let him be alive.'

"What are you doing?" Kimizuki asked me.

I stood back up, transforming the guns back into Himezuru-sa and sealing her back in my right hand, then I opened my eyes, "It doesn't hurt to pray."

"What are you praying for?" Yu asked.

I smiled and placed my right index finger over my lips, "Sshhh..."

(So busy, so busy, so busy! Eep! I have to write this, and that, and then-

Reader-chan/kun: Ahem.

Oh! Hey there, reader-chan/kun! Forget anything that you just read!)


	5. Who I Used to Be

Waiting for the rest of my team to arrive outside walls of Second Shibuya, I glanced around.

The soldiers kept staring or glancing at me, whispering about how I could be the 'Angel of Salvation' due to them hearing of my power from the angel and how 'angelic' I look.

The uniform I wore looks like theirs, but a bit different from the usual girl's uniform. Mine is in the form of a Chinese qui pao and there a splits on the side of my legs, so I can move freely.

I had on a short jacket of the blazer that reached to my wrists and ankle length boots.

As one could see, I liked designing my clothing.

I sighed, staring at the broken city before me, 'What is taking Yuichiro and Shinoa so long? My patience is beginning to wear thin..'

Just as it began to thin, I heard the two familiar voices behind me and didn't have to turn around to see whom they were.

"You're late," I said to them.

"Sorry, sorry. Yu was taking his sweet little time," Shinoa said and walked next to me. "Depressing, isn't it?"

I kept staring at the broken world, "Not anymore, to me, at least."

"Oh? What have you been doing for the past four years to make you have that view of the world?"

"Learning things I've never learned and things..I wish I never learned," I told her, walking down the steps.

"Strange indeed," Shinoa commented.

"Hey, Sayo. What's with your uniform?" Yu asked me.

I glanced to him and smiled, "Do you like it? I made it myself just by looking at the girl's uniform."

He smiled, "It looks good on you."

Smiling at his compliment, I closed my eyes, 'Perhaps I should keep sowing different outfits. I'm lucky mother taught me how to sow.'

"Hey, guys. Over here," Kimizuki called to us where he and Yoichi stood against a wall as we walked down the steps.

"So, where's Guren?" Yuichiro asked them.

"I don't know. We're-" Kimizuki was cut off by a girl with blond hair and violet eyes yelling.

She seemed to be having a..one-sided argument with Guren about being stuck on our team with a bunch of rookies and not being team leader, Shinoa's Squad.

Due to not wanting to hear her make a fuss until everything is settled, I zoned out a little again.

'Learning new things doesn't hurt, even if it's from a group of beginners. I could teach her a thing or two about controlling anger and deal with a situation one has been put in. *Sigh* Although, she seems to be stubborn...perhaps due to a past tragic event?'

"Wait..you said, "Team of five," Lt. Col. Why is there six of us? Someone has to be reassigned," the blond girl said. She looked to me, "She looks incompetent."

I smiled, "Me?"

She frowned and attempted to kick me, but Yu caught her left foot with his right hand, "I _dare_ you..." Yu growled.

I placed my right hand on Yu's left shoulder, "Now, now, Yuichiro. Mitsuba is our team mate. No need to fight."

He let go of her foot and stood beside me as if he was a guard dog, 'So cute~.'

"As for the six team members, you'll just have to trust me on this. I know for a fact Sayomi will be of great help to you all."

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes, "You speak as if you know me."

He smirked, "You just remind me of an old acquaintance. Alright, Shinoa's Squad, move out!"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

As we headed out on our mission, I kept gazing with my intense eyes to places where Horsemen were very far away, wondering if they'd become a threat to us. If they did, I'd go handle the situation myself without anyone knowing where I went.

"You, girl with the rare eyes," I heard Mitsuba spoke to me.

"Hmm?"

"What's your name? I didn't catch it."

"Sayo Kirio."

"Night-born?" she questioned, looking at me weirdly.

I made a closed eyed smile, "I was born at night."

"Uh...huh," she said, staring at me suspiciously.

To clear up the suspicious atmosphere, Yoichi started talking a how devastating and destructible the world looks.

'*Sigh* That was kinda close. Even if she did suspect me of being a vampire, it would be much harder for her now to prove it than Mika.'

"H-he..HELP!" a girl's voice screamed.

Looking forward, I saw a small girl running away from a Four Horseman of John.

Yu attempted to go and help the girl, but Mitsuba held him back, "No! Stay in formation!"

"Why?! She's going to die if we don't!" Yu yelled at her.

"It's a trap vampires set up to make us break formation, and they'll kill us off one by one."

Passing the bickering two by, I approached the little girl who had fallen and I kneeled down in front of her on my right knee.

 _"Are you okay, little one?"_ I asked kindly in my angelic voice and half-lided eyes.

At first, she was shocked to see me, but I calmed her down by patting her head with my left hand.

In response, she nodded her head as I glanced behind at the Horseman that was coming towards us quickly.

"Sayo! Save the girl and move it!" Yu yelled in panic.

I hugged the girl close to me, then picked her up in my right arm and turned towards the Horseman.

Holding my right palm forward...the Horseman disappeared as a big, round golden Star of David formed in front of my hand.

The Horseman turned into golden dust and sparkles, making the girl stare in awe at the scenery.

I put her down and lightly pushed her back towards my team members. She ran towards Yu and hugged him by his legs.

Glancing at the top of the nearly crumbled buildings, I stood straight.

"Why aren't you attacking," I demanded an answer from the vampires in my normal tone of voice.

They didn't answer. I stared directly into the leader's eyes, "You must all know..who I am."

"...The Angel of Salvation..." he said a few meters behind me.

"Go ahead. Attack. I'm unarmed," I said with a mocking smile.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! She's only livestock-"

In the blink of an eye, I had my grip around one of the subordinates' neck with my right hand and indented him in a well of a building. With crazed eyes, that were filled with rage, I showed my true nature.

 ** _"Don't you ever call me that."_**

Tightening my grip on his neck, I crushed his neck, making blood spill on my hands.

"Hey, leader. Tell your queen that I said, "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," I said with a insane smile, making sure it was concealed from my team mates.

Surprisingly, but not to me, he nodded in fear, and they all retreated as if putting off the situation, like it never started.

 _*Silence*_

"What..in the hell...did I just witness?" Kimizuki questioned himself.

I looked in their direction and made a small smile, "..Something I wish you didn't have to witness..."

"Just..what are you?" Mitsuba questioned in utter disbelief.

I sighed, "Just a measly human who was given power from an angel."

'In due time, they'll find out..because I know for a fact that I'm going to run into some familiar faces,' I thought and frowned a little.

"Does that make you an angel?" the little girl asked me.

I smiled a bit, "I'm not sure. Now, we'll get you help immediately."

 _~Time Skip~_

After taking a bath after Shinoa and Mitsuba, I slid on a gray spaghetti strapped, thigh length nightgown.

'I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I needed to listen to Shinoa and Mitsuba as of to why she wanted us to stay in formation earlier. I knew something else was wrong. Her previous team mates were killed due to her breaking formation.'

I walked to the locker room and saw that they were getting information from her.

My eyes narrowed when she hesitated sometimes, '...It's not good to tell a lie, little one, but I understand your position as of now, so I won't say anything for now. I don't need them being even more suspicious of me as is..'

I felt a tug on the bottom of my gown and looked down to see her, "Thank you for saving me, Miss. How could I ever repay you?"

I looked up in thought for a while, "What I want...is something I could never get back..." I clenched my hands into fists, "Unless I fight for it."

She tilted her head in confusion since it was a unresponsive type of repayment.

"Never mind me. I just want you to smile, 'kay?" I asked, then made a closed eyed smile.

She stared in worry for a while, but then smiled, seeing that it was convincing enough.

'What I really want..is not a what, but a who...and a he...but I'm not sure if he's even alive..'

(If only this was vice versa, she would know for sure...)


	6. Battle Front

The next day, our squad headed out to the next mission, which was our original plan: fighting the vampires in Shinjuku and taking some land back.

Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi and I sat at a table outside near a broken restaurant, eating canned foods.

Yu kept nagging Kimizuki to let him drive as he tried to hot-wire a car.

"Sayomi?" I heard Yoichi speak to me.

I looked at him as I supported my face on my hands, "Hm?"

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked me with a concerned expression.

"I ate earlier before we left," I replied with a small smile.

'Lying to them will only end in them despising me foe deceiving them. All humans get upset if lied to..'

"Well, this a chance to eat again. Suit yourself," Shinoa said and ate another spoon of beans.

Glancing away from them, I saw a piano not too far away from where I sat and got up.

Walking up to it, I pulled out the chair and sat on it, then put my fingers on the keys.

"You play?" Mitsuba asked me.

"Mhm. I also know how to play the flute, violin, base, koto, and regular or electric guitar."

Closing my eyes, I inahled, then exhaled, thinking of a song I used to sing to my second family.

 _"~You, rest inside my mind_ ,

 _~Since the day you came, I knew you would be with me._

 _~All_ _the time we spent,_

 _~What we shared was surely,_

 _~Warm enough to know you care for me,"_ I sung.

Playing the instrumental part on the keys, I swayed my head at the beautiful tune, remembering when my mother taught me this song.

 _"~Light, floods through memories,_

 _~Helps me walk my path, I'll keep my head up high._

 _~Words and faith, and love,_

 _~Your strength gives me ho_pe._

 _~Someday, I'll find you with open arms~,"_ I finished the lyrics and kept playing the piano.

(FF13-2: Memories by Joelle.)

Feeling hands on my shoulders, I turned in my seat to see Yu smiling at me.

"I haven't heard you sing in so long. It's nice to hear your singing voice again," he complimented me.

Smiling at him, I blushed a little, "When I sung lullabies to the kids at the orphanage, you seemed to be bothered by it."

"I really wasn't. Your voice is beautiful," he complimented me again.

"Yu has a point, Sayo. Your voice is really charming," Yoichi complimented me, too.

I could tell Yu got a little protective because he held me close to his chest.

I glanced back to see Shinoa and Mitsuba chuckling as Yu glared at Yoichi, who waved his hands in defense of meaning no harm.

"Hey! The car's up and ready to go!" Kimizuki called out to us.

 _~Tiny Counterclockwise Time Rewind brought to you by 'Thank me later for the input of this.'~_

I kept walking around, not looking for human children.

Hearing a voice from very far away, I stopped as my left ear twitched behind my hair..listening intently.

 _"~Light..._

 _~Helps me walk my path..._

 _~Words and faith, and love..._

 _~Someday, I'll find you with open arms~."_

Though I could barely hear what that person was singing, I didn't care.

In that very moment, I thought I would faint from hearing that very melodious voice again.

I shook my head, 'It can't be...This thirst is making me delusional...'

"We're done here," said Rene.

"Get your head out of the clouds, and let's go, Mika," I heard Lacus call.

Turning around, I started to walk behind them.

'...She could've died from not having any human blood..like I will sooner or later.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After a car incident with Yu smashing it into a pole, Kimizuki decided to be the one to drive since none knew how to drive and Shinoa was...short.

Embarrassing as it already is, Yu suggested I sit on his lap since there were only five seats to which I refused.

I decided to sit next to him on his left side as Kimizuki kept driving. My body may have been hourglass shaped, and I am Yu's height, but my body was small enough for two in one seat.

"Sayo, do you know how to drive? I would expect you at least know how over four years," Yu asked me.

"I can drive, but I drive like a bat out of hell, so.."

"That sounds fun. Kimizuki, pull over and let Sayo drive," Yu responded.

"And sit by you? Hell no," he replied bitterly. "Plus, that sounds dangerous!"

"I'm curious. What else have you been doing over the past four years?" Shinoa questioned.

I looked behind the seat and at her, "Studying both sides of this war as well as learning about them more."

"Like a spy?" Yoichi questioned.

"Yep."

"That also means you've secretly infiltrated both sides and gathered information on things we don't know about," Mitsuba pointed out.

I slowly smiled, "...Classified," I spoke and turned back in my seat.

Quickly glancing to Yu, who stared at my reflection, I looked down and stared at my marked hands.

'I didn't lie there, I just simply spoke one word...which will rise their suspicion even more.'

Gasping as I felt a presence up ahead, I looked up and we saw a vampire approaching us.

"Hit him!" Yu shouted to Kimizuki.

Opening the door's handle, Yu held me in his arms and we all fell out the car as it head straight for the vampire..noble?!

Before Yu and I could make contact with the ground, I shielded him by turning towards the ground.

I noticed Yoichi had drawn and shot five arrows at the noble.

"Sword, drink my blood," I heard him say with my intense hearing.

Blocking his arrows and deflecting them back towards Yoichi, who was left vulnerable, we stood in front of him in a type of formation.

Shinoa and Mitsuba cut the arrows down with their weapons.

"Everyone! Do not go off on your own! The enemy is a vampire with a class one weapon! He's not like the vampires we've fought so far!" Shinoa explained.

The vampire noble swiftly moved behind her and was about to attack her, but Yu cut his arm off just in time.

"Uh-oh...You're strong for a human. I wonder who you are.."

My eyes widened in realization, 'No! Not now! Of all vampires, it had to be Crowley Eusford, a thirteenth progenitor, and he knows me!'

His two servants, Horn Skuld and Chess Belle, landed near his side.

Crowley studied us for a while until his eyes landed on me and sparked with interest.

"I didn't know what you looked like underneath that cloak, but I do remember those eyes, Angel. You're pretty cute."

Yu growled and was about to charge at him, but I held him back with my right arm.

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you doing here," I demanded from him.

"I should've known under that conservative demeanor of yours was a mean woman. Aren't we friends?" he asked with that menacing smile.

"There is no reasoning with you," I said and summoned Himezuru-sa from my right hand.

"Lord Crowley, who is this female human?" Horn Skuld questioned.

"She's an acquaintance of mine. She appears to be human, but I think otherwise. We fought a couple times before and I must say, she's skilled."

"Her? Horn, let's handle her this instant!" Chess Belle spoke and ran at me.

"Fine by me," I said as I shoved Himezuru-sa into the cement and took off my jacket, laying it on the hilt of my sword, revealing my full qipao.

"Wait, Sayo!" Shinoa yelled.

Charging at Belle, she swung her sword at me, but I caught it with my left hand and hit my forehead against hers.

"Owie!" she grunted childishly.

She stumbled back as I kneed her in the stomach and dropped her sword. About to do the final attack, I felt a presence behind me.

Roundhouse kicking someone, my right ankle was caught by Eusford.

"Hmm, your blood smells delicious," he said and was about to take a bite on my leg.

With all my strength, I kicked him closer with the flick of my foot, then plunged my left hand through his chest.

He let me go as I back flipped towards my bewildered team mates. Shaking my hand free of the blood on my hand, we heard him chuckle.

"You've become stronger, I see," he said and turned around.

"Lord Crowley, enough fooling around. _He_ is awaiting our arrival," Skuld informed him as Belle stood next to her with her arms around her stomach, glaring at me.

"I suppose you're right." He glanced back at us, "Next time, I wouldn't mind fighting you and that human."

With that being said, they retreated.

 _*Silence*_

I slid my jacket back on and grabbed Himezuru-sa, "Don't pay any mind to what you just saw."

Yu stared at me with wide eyes...until a wide smile stretched on his lips.

"You're such a bad a$$, Sayo!"

Blinking in confusion, I nervously smiled afterwards, "O-oh..thanks?"

Despite Yu's happy aura, the others stared at me in disbelief, surprise or suspicion.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Since the car had somewhat crashed into Eusford earlier, we had to run to Shinjuku on foot.

'I know they want answers, and they will get them...just not now.'

["Emergency! Emergency! There's a vampire attack!"] Someone yelled on the speakers.

'Why did it have to occur as soon as we got here?' I groaned in my thoughts.

Perking up at a crumbling sound, I looked up to see a building about to crumble and fall down.

"Move it!" I yelled at them and they noticed the building about to fall down, getting out of the way.

The building that was hit by the vampires' helicopters were shot down by arrows.

Looking to a building where a row of men were lined up, they had bows in their hands, drawing more arrows.

"Are those bows like mine?" Yoichi questioned as he studied them.

"No, it's a downgraded version," Shinoa responded.

"Those are just normal weapons, but they're called Enchanted Gear. They're a simplified version of the Black Demon Series," Mitsuba explained.

'I see. The skilled gets the Cursed Gear and the less than normal skilled get the Enchanted Gear. Why didn't Guren give me that...unless he knows something I don't...'

While the others were planning their next move, I ran off towards a concrete pathway.

Running up the concrete, then on the side of a building, I jumped into midair when the building's end came in view.

Flipping myself downward, I grabbed one of the remaining helicopter's blades with my right hand and stopped it from moving.

Glancing to an area where there were no people, I flung the helicopter in that direction.

I did somersaults in the air to not make my landing as harsh. When I did land, I didn't have any injuries except on my right hand.

"I don't know how you did that, but you're kicking major a$$, Sayomi!" Yu said and ran pass me to attack a vampire.

Smiling a bit, we went to help him out with extinguishing more vampires.

One ran at me, but I grabbed him by his neck and did a rock bottom move into the concrete under me.

Another tried to grab me by my neck, but I caught their left arm with my right, twisting it, making her fall.

Smashing her face in with my left boot, blood leaked from under it.

I ran at another vampire and dodged her blade, then grabbed her neck and pulled it backwards, making it break off.

Dropping her head, I glanced to a group of vampires that looked phased by me.

I smirked, "Who's next?"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

["Everyone, please wait. As the tides of battle will soon turn. Next are orders for Shinoa Squad from Lt. Col. Ichinose. Head over to the fifth district! The enemies' leader is at the intersection! Please, hurry!"]

"It must be serious if he's calling us for help," I mumbled to myself.

"The fifth district?" Yoichi questioned.

"It's close! We'll get there in no time!" Kimizuki informed.

"Alright! Let's go massacre those vampires!" Yu shouted as Kimizuki led the way.

 ** _'Sayomi, something is wrong here.'_**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 ** _'You can sense it, but..I can't explain. Just be on guard and keep your eyes open.'_**

I smirked, _'You got it.'_

(Er-mer-gersh! We're finally here! I've been waiting so long to rewrite this moment! Reader-chan/Reader-kun, get freaking ready because next chapter is the reunion!)


	7. Sacrifice to Save

We were starting our next mission underground in Omotesando Subway. Shinoa was explaining what we are to do.

'When in the human world, do as the humans do, so...I can't wait to unleash hell. Wait..is that a humanly thing to say or think..I hear Yu say it sometimes.'

"And don't get separated from the rest of the team. Got it?" she clarified and questioned us, expecting answers.

"Sure!" Yu said with determination.

"Mhm," Kimizuki hummed.

"Yes, ma'am," Yoichi said with respect.

"All right," Mitsuba grumbled, but agreed.

"Okay," I replied.

"Then, let's destroy those vampires!"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"Everyone, stay attentive," I suddenly spoke up.

"The vampires are away and sleeping," Yu informed again.

"You can never be too cautious. That girl from yesterday, she was lying to us. She tried to set us up in a trap," I explained.

"What? Why would she do that?" Shinoa questioned, seeming weary of my opinion.

"She did it to protect the ones she love, her family. I know that look anywhere. I knew...how it felt to be in such a predicament."

"How did you know she was lying?" Yoichi questioned in curiosity.

"The truth lies within the eyes," is what my mother and father used to tell me.."

Silence settled in again for a little while, that is, until someone in a white cape walked by.

"Get ready to attack! Draw your weapons!" Mitsuba ordered.

Everyone did as she told, but I remained unarmed, deciding to not use her on a low ranking vampire I can easily kill.

"Let's kill him before he calls his friends-" Yu cut her off by passing her and charging at the vampire.

'Reckless as always,' I thought, shaking my head and sighing.

"You idiot! I told you not to take independent action!" Mitsuba lectured him angrily.

'If Yu takes independent action and misses, I'll be there to help him out when he least expects it,' I thought and got into a fighting stance.

Yu pulled Mitsuba out of the way and before another vampire could strike, I swiftly moved in front of the two and kicked him into a wall.

Let's just say...my sharp heel went into his face and made quite a mess.

"You let your guard down, Mitsuba," I told her and stood back on my feet.

Ignoring the conversation as I saw blood seeping from my right boot's heel, I narrowed my eyes.

'Disgusting. It's not worth sipping,' I thought as I listened to Mitsuba question Shinoa about Yu, Kimizuki, and me.

"Those two are Lt. Col. Guren's favorite. Problem children who suck at teamwork. That is probably why he had you train them, don't you think? As for Sayo..."

Pretending I wasn't paying attention, I scrubbed my boot against the ground, trying to get as much blood off, though I could hear her.

"Lt. Col Guren recruited her right away when she entered Second Shibuya. I don't know a lot about her, but she's..not ordinary. Marked by an angel? I nor the Lt. Col. have no more info on that matter. All we know is that she was a slave to the vampires, knew Yu, escaped, and somehow probably got separated. We don't know where she went either. Then, perhaps got recaptured again? It's so little info, but so difficult to figure out."

"Why not just ask her? I mean, she looks approachable..from what I can see. She didn't even draw her weapon when ordered," Mitsuba asked, then commented.

Stretching, my eyes widened when I noticed a couple of nearby presences.

"Mitsuba, look out!" I yelled to her.

The windows behind her were smashed out as vampires came out. Mitsuba was grabbed by the neck, and clawed at his hand to get free.

"Heh, humans are despicable creatures. When a friend or a family member is taken hostage, you don't hesitate to turn in you own brethren."

Mitsuba no longer kept struggling to get free, "Damn it! I'm done for! Forget about me and f-"

"Enough of that crap! How many times do I have to repeat myself?! I won't abandon my team mates! I'll come to your rescue!" Yu shouted in frustration.

I was about to take action, too, umtil some grabbed me into their arms, holding a knife against my neck.

"Move, and you're dead."

I noticed Yu glancing between Mitsuba and I. He was torn...torn on who to save first.

I slowly nodded, letting him know I can handle it. I'm half immortal after all...in a bad and good way.

Yu ran to Mitsuba, slicing each vampire down that got in his way. Mitsuba kept protesting, but in the end, Yu successfully saved her.

Seeing Yu hold Mitsuba the way he did stirred some type of emotion I have yet to discover, but I brushed it off.

Feeling the knife press tighter against my neck, I stiffened.

The vampire jolted, looking at the stream of blood that was sliding my neck as Yu glared at the vampire.

"The scent of your blood...That is the unmistakably scent of-"

Elbowing the vampire in his stomach, I ducked as one of Yoichi's arrows shot through his arm.

While being unbalanced, I kicked his head into the ground, causing his head to be smashed in.

Not having enough time to react, I felt arms catch me from behind since I was about to fall.

Looking up, I saw Yu. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

'Oh, how I wish I could last forever in this moment in your arms, but now isn't the time for that.'

"What was said earlier...'Humans are despicable'? Ready to betray their own brethren just to save a family member who's been taken hostage? Humans would do anything to save their family."

When Yu said that, I looked down in shame, thinking of turning Mika into a beast in human form...in his last moments of life.

"They're ready to die, and turn themselves into devils and demons. If that's what you meant by despicable..."

When Yi said that, I looked down in shame, thinking of turning Mika into a beast in human form...in his last moments of life...

"They're ready to die, and turn into devils and demons. If that's what you meant by despicable..."

The left side of Yu's fave turned into a purple flame of sorts, which made me curiously amazed.

"Then, tremble in fear as this human kills you...Vampires!"

Yu and I stood back to back, 'Even now, you still loathe vampires with a burning passion. Does that mean...you hate me?'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

We exited Omotesando Subway Station after killing the vampires.

The girl we saw yesterday noticed us and ran towards me and Yu with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I..."

"You were only trying to protect you family. That's all," Yu comforted her with a smile.

"B-but..."

"You did the right thing. You don't need to apologize," he said, patting her left shoulder.

"And I said to smile, not the opposite!" I complained while poking my lips out.

She stared at us for a while in uncertainty, but slowly smiled up at us, "O-okay!"

"What the hell?!" a man's voice yelled.

We looked in the direction to see a man complaining about killing the vampires and what will become of them due to that reason.

"D-Dad.." the girl mumbled.

My eyes slowly widened in terror, '..Sacrifice...Father...k-killed..'

 _~Flashback~_

 _Playing in a room that was connected to mine where I kept many plushies and teddy bears, I hears my mother call me from downstairs due to my intense hearing._

 _At hearing her voice, I smiled and stopped playing with my favorite teddy bear and went down the white staircases of our pure white home at an inhuman speed due to due to excitement._

 _Coming around the living room corner, I saw my mother and father sitting on the couch. When she looked at me, I could classify the emotions in her eyes: upset, anger, uncertainty..._ "Sweety, remember how mommy said she needs blood to survive, like you do sometimes?" _my father asked me, hiding his sadness._ "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

 _They looked at each other with anxiety on their faces, and my mother nodded, then they looked back at me._ "Mommy's going to drink my blood in order for her to live, so she can take care of you."

"Okay...?" _I replied, still not understanding._

"You see, Sayomi, I..haven't had an extreme amount of blood over several centuries in order to make the human world not know much of vampires' existence," _she explained._

 _It took a while for me to read between her words, but I came to a quick realization as my eyes widened in fear._

 _Looking back up at her, I saw her eyes were a deep hue of crimson red that resembled a bloody sunrise.I turned to my father,_ "Are you...going to...die, daddy?"

 _He didn't respond. He and my mother kneeled down to me and hugged as I silently cried._ "Go..go back upstairs, Sayomi. We don't..want y-you to see this..." _my mother spoke, trying to not choke on her words._

 _After a few more minutes of hugging them and hesitating, I let go of them and turned away, no longer feeling the excitement I ran downstairs with.I stopped in my footsteps,_ "M-Mommy, Daddy, I..love you both, no matter what you do. One day..."

 _Turning around, I let more tears stream down my cheeks and tried to smile as if everything will be okay._

"I'll try..very hard...to find a way to turn vampires into humans."

 _~Flashback Ends~_

Opening my eyes, I felt a tear slide down my right cheek, then quickly wiped it away with my right hand.

'What I said back then...is it even possible to turn a vampire into a human? No, I can't start doubting myself now. I've come too far to do that..'

"Sayo, are you okay?" I heard Yu ask me, staring at me in concern.

I waved my hands in front of me, "Y-yes! I'm fine! No need to worry about me!"

Smiling at him and hoping he would believe me, he 'hmph'ed and leaned forward, getting close to my face.

He smirked, "So if I kiss you again, you won't pull away? And if you do, that means you're lying?" he whispered.

Blushing at his request, I took a step back, then turned around and ran away to a tent for recovery items.

"I won't give you the chance again!"

(This is a different ending than my original story on Bookwriter because I thought it would be a little boring.)


	8. I Am Your Seraph

As we kept fighting and getting closer to district five, a sudden waver made my heart pound in euphoria.

I clenched my right fist over my heart, 'Whoa...what was that just now? It felt like my heart was kicked.'

All of a sudden, memories of Mikaela and I together flashed through my mind.

'What the...Why am I thinking about him right now?' I shook my head, 'Now is not the time to take a trip down Memory Lane. I'm in the middle of a battlefield.'

"Here, Sayo. You take one, too," Yu said, handing a pack of pills.

I quickly analyzed them, 'Those pills, I've seen them before. Soldiers have taken more than one pill and I've seen the deaths of them many times. I wouldn't dare. Besides...I'm not entirely loyal to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.'

"No thanks, I'm fine," I said and pushed the pack of pills towards him.

"Why not," Mitsuba demanded.

"Did you not see me take out a helicopter with my bare hands? I'm strong enough as is," I said to her.

"Don't try to force her, Mitsu. If she doesn't want to take one, she doesn't have to. It's not our fault if she dies."

"Shinoa," Yu said, staring at her with a frown.

"It's okay, Yuichiro. She has a point. If I die, it's my fault...which I won't," I said and ran ahead.

"What?" they all questioned.

"Nothing! Let's go!" I shouted behind me, still running.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Sitting on a ledge of a nearly crumbled building, I stared down at the world that had ended._

'When I look at the humans..I see a want for hope, but destruction for those who are greedy. "Humans are good by nature, but can be corrupted by power." When I look at the vampires...I understand they want to stop humans from ruining the world than it already is..or was.'

 _Seeing a Four Horsemen of John, it was walking around aimlessly, probably looking for anything human to kill._

 _Raising my right hand up, a golden pentacle formed in front of my head and struck through the Horseman's heart, purifying it's soul._

"It gets a little boring sometimes.." _I said to myself._

"My, my. How impressive. Whom may you be?"

 _Standing up, I turned around and glared at the vampire standing in the white moonlight._

 _The vampire noble that killed Mika, Ferid Bathory._

"...I go by the name Angel of Salvation," _I responded quietly._

"You seem like one, too. I'll call you Angel. I'm curious as of to what your face looks like. May I see it?"

"No. My face must not be revealed to anyone...nor my identity. I will be frowned upon."

"Hmm? You amuse me already, Angel. You remind me of this lovely livestock girl. It's too bad I never had a sip of her blood.."

 _Turning around, I frowned at his last sentence,_ 'If he's trying to test me to see if I'm that livestock girl, provoking me isn't the way to do it.'

"This doesn't concern me. If you don't have any business with me, then I shall take my leave," _I replied, taking a step on the ledge._

"Hold on," _he spoke and grabbed my right hand, which made me annoyed._

"What," _I demanded monotonously._

"..Hn? Your scent is alluring...Anyway, what are you? You can at least tell me that," _he questioned with a sickening smile I wanted to smack off his face._

"...If you wish for me to join the vampires, request denied, and..."

 _I turned around, only revealing my eyes in the moonlight._

"I don't know what I am anymore," _I said and felon backwards, disappearing into the darkness below._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

My eyes narrowed, 'Why do I have this bad feeling..that _he's_ the leader of this attack?'

"Sayo! Pay attention! We're almost near the battle!" Shinoa lectured me

Nodding, I noticed that I was running slower than the others and focused on getting there in time.

Up ahead, I could see a figure on the ground. His blade had stabbed..Guren in the left side of his chest.

"GUREN! GET AWAY FROM HIM, VAMPIRE!" Yu yelled and charged at the vampire.

Once seeing the vampire turn around, his eyes widened, and my heart felt like it stopped and my breath hitched.

My running became slow again...

My eyes widened in shock...

I felt my body begin to tremble...

And I somehow found my voice again.

"YUICHIRO! PLEASE, STOP!"

It was too late...Yuichiro had already stabbed the vampire...

With my intense hearing, I could hear what the two whispered.

"..Yu?"

Yuichiro looked up, "...Mika..."

"DON'T KILL HIM, YUICHIRO!" I shouted and ran at Yu at max speed.

Pushing him away from the blond vampire, I made sure to wrap my arms around Yu to shield him from the ground.

Letting go of him, I tried to stand to my knees, and I did, though I wobbled a little.

Seeing Guren about to attack the blond, I found the will to run again at my inhumane speed.

As soon as I got close again, the blond turned around and swiped me off my feet, holding me in his arms as he jumped away from Guren.

I stared up at him in disbelief, "...Mikaela?"

The blond vampire hugged me close in hia arms, seeming just as shocked as me, "...Sayomi..."

"Let her go, vampire!" Yoichi yelled as he fired arrows towards us.

Mikaela put me down and pushed me out of the way, but not enough to make me fall. He jumped away from the arrows.

I fell to my knees, tears sliding down my cheeks, "...I-it worked...M-my venom...w-worked?...H-he's alive.."

Shadowing my face with my hair, I muffled my sobs and clenched my fists. One would've thought I was angry, but I am

actually happy.

The others had caught up to Yu and I, "What were you two thinking, idiots?!" Mitsuba yelled.

Yu was still a bit stunned, but tried to help Guren up; already, Guren punched him in the face.

"Don't forget we're still on the battlefield!"

No longer shadowing my face, I had wiped my tears and stopped trembling, letting the new information sink in:

That Mikaela Hyakuya is alive.

"Ah, what a wonderful reunion, is it not?" a familiar vampire's voice spoke.

Looking to who it was, I glared, feeling rage and resentment build up in me.

It was Ferid Bathory.

He stared in amusement at a still befuddled Yu, then at a glaring me.

His eyes lifted in curiosity, "Where have you been all this time, sweet Sayomi? I don't recall you joining the Demon Army."

"Well, here I am. Do you still think I'm that 'lovely livestock girl'?" I spoke bitterly.

He seemed a little surprised, "You had me fooled. So you're the 'Angel of Salvation'."

Noticing reinforcements come, I spotted Crowley Eusford with Skuld and Belle as well as more vampires.

Guren looked to me, "What the hell is going

on, Sayo?!"

I stood back on my feet and shadowed my face again, "I see..so you don't know who I really am. I've been lying just to get to this moment. I suppose..it's about time I reveal myself."

"..Sayo..." I heard Mika whisper with an emotion I couldn't read with two vampires behind him, and seemed close to him.

I no longer shadowed my face, revealing my now glowing ruby red irises.

"My name is Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro, the very 'Second Female Progenitor of the Vampires'. My mother, Estelle Lucienne Ruby, the 'Second First Female Progenitor of the Vampires', was killed by your current queen, Krul Tepes."

No one responded, so I continued.

"My mother declined her throne in the middle of October of 2012. She wanted humans and vampires to coexist. She had worked on that for over seven hundred years. This may come as a surprise, but..she fell in love with a human. So..I am a half-breed. Ever since I was born, she hid me from both the human and vampire world. She knew she'd die, so she told me to go to a place called Hyakuya Orphanage."

I glanced to Yu. He looked like he just saw some type of disturbing beast.

'This hurts me to speak the truth just as much as it hurts for you to hear this, Yuichiro.'

"Four years ago, I was acting of what you call 'livestock'. I could've escaped any time I wanted to, but I decided to stay due to a second family I willingly wanted to protect. In an attempt of escape, I lost them..but I turned the remaining one that was still living into a newborn vampire, not Tepes. That makes two of us," I said the last sentence with a frown.

I glanced to Mikaela, 'It's been so long since I've seen those blue, cat-like eyes. *Sigh* Going to hug him is so tempting right now, but not in this situation.'

All of the vampires, except the nobles, bowed down to me.

"Hail to Queen Sayomi," they spoke.

"Do not bow before me. I am neither on either sides. My goals are alterior, and if _any_ of you get in my way, consider yourself already dead."

"It makes me wonder, _Queen_ Sayomi, what are your ulterior motives?" Bathory questioned with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes, "To coexist with humans, and take back what's rightfully mine."

Yu approached me...then raised Asuramaru up, and brought it down. Closing my eyes, I waited to be cut down.

 _*Silence*_

"..You do know...they're not going to willingly cooperate...right?" Yu whispered in my right ear.

Glancing at him, I saw determination in his eyes and nodded, knowing what that look meant.

We stood back to back again. I summoned Himezuru-sa.

I held up my katana in my left hand, "But I know...you all aren't going to suddenly agree with that idea."

Then, the fighting began.

Yu and I swiftly passed each other, slaying two vampires that were heading towards us.

"Chimei-tekina Ohime-sama-tachi," I said and pulled Himezuru-sa apart into the two katanas.

Five vampires charged at me and I performed the Dark Dance of Deceit.

As if dancing while striking each vampire, I dipped backwards and shoved the two katanas in two vampires' throats.

Leaning back on my feet, I kept twirling around, striking Chimei-tekina Ohime-sama-tachi into three vampires' chest.

Seeing about three vampires run towards me, I threw the katanas in the air, deciding to get my hands a little bloody.

I struck a vampire through the stomach with my right hand in a blade-like way, getting my hands bloody. Then, I struck five more times before jumping up, and kicking him with my knees twice.

Sensing someone try to sneak up behind me, I grabbed them by the neck with my left hand without looking back and pulled them forward.

One landed on the other as Chimei-tekina landed through their heads.

I handled the third vampire as she ran at me, ready to cut me down, but I ripped out her throat with my left hand.

I felt my eyes glowing the crimson color as I unknowingly satisfied a blood thirst I didn't know I had.

Catching Ohime-sama-tachi from falling in the air with my right hand and picking up Chimei-tekina in my left, I transformed them into the PM36 guns or Hantei Soshite Batsu.

(It means 'Judgment and Punishment'.)

Aiming them at the vampires that decided to either attack me, Yu or my team mates, I kept my fingers on the triggers.

Turning Hantei Soshite Batsu back into Himezuru-sa, I shoved her in the ground, creating a crack in the ground.

The cracks spread and the ground gave way in some places.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Mitsuba yelled, hanging on to a street light pole.

Sensing something was off, I looked to Yu and saw Bathory using the broken pieces of the ground as platforms to get near him.

Guren and I must've thought the same thing because we both ran towards Yu.

 _"You're not touching him!"_

I got in front of Yu and created a shield by putting my hands side by side. It was as if a rose colored Star of David with Latin words around the circle it's in.

Holding up the shield was easier said than done. Luckily, Guren got Yu out of the way. My shield was slowly cracking.

"My, you're stronger than I thought," he said in amusement.

Once my barriers broke, he reached his hand out to me, "Let's get a taste of you."

Bathory's arm was suddenly got cut off, making him jump away from me as Yu stood in front of me, wanting to protect me.

 _"If you touch her, I'll kill you,"_ Mikaela said with a...very frightening look.

Too fast to comprehend, Mikaela approached us, resulting in Yu falling to the ground.

"Yu, Sayo, abandon everything and run away with me," he told us.

"I don't run away from fights!" I protested, then turned as a vampire tried to surprise attack us.

I grabbed him by the neck with my left hand and ripped his heart out with my right, squishing it until it burst.

Mika flinched at what I did to which I sheepishly smiled.

"I'm going to act as if I didn't see that, but..Run away?! Why?!"

"Just do as I say."

Somehow, he pulled Yu on to his back and picked me up easily.

"Yu! Sayo!" Shinoa shouted to us.

"Put us down, now!" I demanded.

"What is the meaning of this?! Both you and Sayomi have to explain to me what's going on!" Yu shouted.

"You can't go there..because you're being used by the humans. As for you..." Mika said to Yu, then glanced down at me.

I looked away from his gaze as my eyes turned back to its golden color. Yu and I nodded to each other slightly.

Yu jumped off of Mika's back as I pushed him away from me and fell, landing on the somewhat bloodied ground.

"I'm being...used by humans? What are you saying? Do you know, Sayo?"

We both stayed quiet. Indeed, I did know, but I wanted his permission before stealing him away from the Demon Army.

'I just never got the chance to mention it to him...'

"Are you...Are you truly not human anymore? Sayomi wasn't kidding?" he asked him, then looked at me.

"Blame me, Yuichiro! I'm the one who turned Mika into a vampire! Kill me if you want to! I did it because I would do anything to protect and save my family!" I took the blame...

That was supposed to be taken long ago.

"...Because..of you..." he mumbled.

"It's not either of your faults! Just go already. You both don't belong here," Mika said with guilt.

"I-I won't, Mika. I'm not going. My friends are here right now-"

"Me and Sayomi are your only friends! Please, don't be fooled! The humans are using you!" Mika kept trying to reason with him, then looked to me, "And they'll use you, too! You're too nice, Sayo!"

We heard screaming from one of our friends, but I ignored it, trembling from the stressful situation.

'I...I want to agree with Mika, but I can't fully. I'm confused on what to do. They did experiments on us. There was a human prophecy, too... _Dante, tell me, must I forge my own?'_

 ** _'Yes, but as of now, get Mikaela to a far distance. Yu's seraph is about to activate.'_**

Looking up, I saw Yu's left eye turned red and black as his right turned pitch black. A dark brown seraph wing sprouted from his back as he screamed in agony.

"I knew it. The humans were using-"

Yu turned to Mika and swiftly raised Asuramaru, creating swift winds and indents in the ground. Just in time, I ran in front of him and used the same shield spell.

"Mikaela, do not interfere. Let me handle this," I said and approached Yu.

'I've never did the full transformation as a seraph. _Dante, please, give me the strength to save him.'_

 ** _'You know I'll always help in any way I am able to.'_**

 _"Yuichirou?"_ I called out to him in an angelic voice.

He stopped in his footsteps towards Shinoa, and turned around, swinging Asuramaru at me, creating more dentures in the ground and swift winds.

I wasn't phased by the amount of power as I kindly smiled.

"What are you doing, Sayo?!" Shinoa yelled at me.

I glanced to her, _"You wouldn't care if I died, remember? Besides...I'm a vampire_ ," I said and focused my attention back on Yu.

 ** _"All..s-s-sinners must die. S-Sinners must die...You're not..one..."_**

 _"*Smile* You're correct..then you may be incorrect. I don't know if I am or if I am not. You're the one who's judging and I_ _am_ _half human."_

The seraph seemed confused to which I took the opportunity of transforming myself into a complete seraph.

A white mist suddenly came over us. I hunched over in a little pain and white seraphic wings came out of my back.

My eye color became brighter, my hair grew to my knees, my fangs had disappeared, and I wore the kimono Dante wears.

 _"You wish to kill humans for their sins? Not even taking in consideration for what situation they were in to commit that sin? I'm afraid I can't let you do that."_

The mist had cleared and showed my form to the onlookers as I grabbed Himezuru-sa from the ground.

It narrowed its eyes at me, **_"What is..your purpose...Seraph of Song."_**

 _"To have humans and vampires to coexist. I promised myself to never hurt my family and friends, or any human. In the end, I turned one of them into a vampire and lied to the rest of them. I believe that's a sin. "Thou shalt not bear false witness." Though this is God's place to do this.."_

I lifted Himezuru-sa in my right hand and at the seraph that was possessing my friend.

 _"Bring judgment down on me."_

It grinned, **_"Despite you being a ally...With pleasure."_**

Asuramaru and Himezuru-sa clashed together many times as we began to fight.

 ** _'Start singing. You're the Seraph of Song. It can help you.'_**

 _'What to sing is the problem!'_ I thought as the seraph pushed me back.

Pressing my feet into the ground, an indent was created, so I kicked the seraph in it's left side, sending it through a building.

I ran to the building and crashed through a wall, glancing around for the seraph.

Walking around, I stopped once I heard something underneath my feet. The ground instantaneously gave way, but I flew up.

As the weak building crumbled due to the floor sinking in, I could see the seraph using parts of the falling ceiling as platforms to attack me.

Blocking each strike, I used the un-sharpened back of my blade to push the seraph out of a window forcefully.

The seraph hit the ground, creating a smoke screen, and I flew out of the building.

I kept searching for my target through the smoke screen.

 ** _'Now! Now's your chance! Sing now!'_** Dante told me.

I inhaled, _"~I don't want nobody to get killed._

 _~I'll come and get you, I'm always ready to fight,_

 _~So don't take all of the blame, we're always swept away,_

 _~Don't take all of the weight, you always do. There will always be something you cannot control._

 _~We will overcome, your salvation has begun.."_

With that being said, the smoke screen cleared up, revealing the seraph in white chains by the neck, wrists and hands, being held into midair.

 ** _"Stop singing!"_** it screamed as the chains in the ground began to rattle from his rage.

 _"~No signs, no lights, such a mess all over,_

 _~Don't kill your hopes._

 _~You make me realize who I need.."_

The more I sung, the more pain was inflicted to the seraph by the chains.

Somehow the seraph broke from my sacred chains and charged at me, ready to swing Asuramaru at me.

I dodged, clashing katanas again with Asuramaru at an unseemly speed.

 _"~I'll be there, hold on!_

 _~They changed you somehow, so where are you no_w?!_

 _~I'll reach you by dawn, before you can be turned. Illusions are to_rn!"_

The seraph growled at me, then charged at me again.

This time, it used its one seraphic wing to jump in the air and come at me.

 _"~The fallen angels you run with don't know, that it's the pain that makes us all human after all._

 _~Warm, old sepia photographs show,_

 _~Our fragile, precious world. Must protect it, respond to the call~."_

My grip on Himezuru-sa tightened before letting go of her, immediately falling to the ground.

Then..I felt the blade pierce through the middle of my chest.

I smiled up at him _, "I...I could never...hurt one of th-the...people I-I...love.."_

Hugging Yu's body closer to mine, I choked on my own blood as Asuramaru's blade went deeper into my chest.

I knew Yu had come back to his senses because his seraphic wing went back into his back, leaving a lot of blood behind.

We fell downwards.

The hard winds blew against our faces and I glanced down a bit to see an unconscious Yu in my arms.

With what little strength I had left, I wrapped my wings around him, making sure he didn't get hurt.

I braced myself for impact as we collided into the ground, making a large hole.

 _-Mikaela's P.O.V-_

Knowing Yu wouldn't get hurt since Sayo protected him, I couldn't help, but to worry for her safety when they hit the ground.

I knew she was a vampire, but she never told me she was the first progenitor's niece and his sister's daughter.

'She could've escaped Sanguinem whenever she wanted..and I knew that, but...she stayed with us.'

I gritted my teeth and shook my head lightly from frustration, "...She cared for us...and loved us..and still does...but I just had think of something so naive...as escape.." I whispered to myself.

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_

Sitting up slightly, I still held Yu in my arms with my wings embracing him.

Looking down at my

chest, I slowly pulled the Cursed Gear known as Asuramaru out of my chest, letting it fall beside us.

Noticing the dust had cleared up and a presence nearby, I looked up to see Shinoa leaning over the edge with a terrified expression.

"..Y-you're..."

I pulled Yu over my left shoulder, _"Alive?"_ I finished her sentence.

Using the last straw of my strength, I flapped my wings twice and with a slight jump, I boost up back to higher ground.

 _"He'll be okay,"_ I told her with a smile as she crawled back a little.

Looking over to where the blond vampire known as Mikaela Hyakuya, he stared at me with hopeful and relieved eyes.

I gave him my most relieved, genuine smile, _'I'm glad you're alive. I can communicate with you like this when I sometimes take this form. I don't want you dying on me or Yuichirou now. I want to keep protecting you and him..'_

 _"For I..am your seraph...a..and will protect you both..."_ I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

The last thing I saw was Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Yoichi coming towards Yu and I..and the last thing I heard...

Was Mikaela shouting my name.

(Whooooo! I hope you all liked/loved this because I did!...despite taking two days to write it. I love this newly recreated chapter! It's better than the one on Bookwriter! The next chapter is the last chapter for I Am Your Seraph, then I Am Your Angel of Salvation begins.)


	9. What I Am isn't Who I Am

Hearing voices around me, I tried to decipher each one, but I felt too dizzy.

'Huh..? Wh-what's going on?...What happened to me?..Wait, where's Yuichiro?! And Mikaela?!'

My eyes shot open and I leaned up, looking around the room...

Only to find Yoichi standing on the left side of a bed I am in Kimizuki sitting on a nearby chair, and Mitsuba leaning against a wall to the left.

"Hey! You're awake!" Yoichi said happily and hugged me.

"Don't get too close, Yoichi. She's one of them, remember?" Kimizuki spoke, narrowing his eyes at me.

Yoichi leaned back, blushing a bit, "You have a point...but she's still our friend. I feel like I should bow since you're basically royalty.." he said with a nervous closed eyed smile.

Glancing around, I noticed my wrists are chained by demonic restraints to the hospital bed rails, a oxygen mask was placed over my nose and lips, and I was changed into a white, long-sleeved nightgown.

An IV needle is placed in the crease of my right arm and a monitor that showed my heart rate and blood pressure was on the left side of the bed.

"Yoichi, where's Yuichiro?! Where's Mikaela?! Is everyone alright?!" I asked, hyperventilating.

Becoming dizzy again, I felt some type of easing drug course through my veins, 'Damn it..morphine.'

Looking over to Kimizuki, I saw that he held a button to activate the morphine in my veins.

"First, calm down. Second, Yuichiro is resting, he's been in a coma for seven days. Third...if you're speaking of that blond vampire, he was taken back with the other vampires. And fourth, everyone is just fine."

Sighing in slight relief, I fell backwards on the pillow behind me.

"...I know..an apology won't be accepted for what I've done..so I won't even try," I said with a smile, placing my arms over my eyes.

"Tch. Even through the damn worst times, you somehow find a way to smile," Kimizuki said in a tone I couldn't recognize.

"So..you're a vampire..a royal vampire at that...and a completed experiment," Mitsuba spoke.

"...A royal vampire? Yes. A completed experiment? I'm unsure. A human as well? Definitely. Despite me being what I am, will you all still accept me for who I am, and not what I am?" I asked, removing my arms.

 _*Silence*_

The constant beeping sound on the monitor got a little faster.

 _-Chak-_

"Oh, c'mon, team. At least try to consider it. Sayomi did her very best to protect all of us," Shinoa said, walking through the door.

"You were a friend when I first met you, and you are a friend now," Yoichi said, holding my right hand.

"Kimizuki? Mitsuba?" Shinoa questioned, looking in between the two.

"...As long as she doesn't try to attack us, we're good," Kimizuki spoke.

"Agreed," Mitsuba spoke.

"You needn't worry. I don't drink human blood," I said and sat up again.

They looked to me with shocked expressions and confusion.

"Then..what do you drink?" Yoichi hesitantly asked me

I smiled, "Animal blood. I've been consuming that as a energy source since I was born..well, despite me trying to bite my mother and father's fingers off to get blood since I was just a infant."

"So..you never had human blood before?" Mitsuba questioned.

My smile turned into a straight line as I looked out the window on my left.

"Remember, she said she turned a family member into a vampire when escaping the vampire capital. Like Yu said, "Humans will do anything to protect their family," Shinoa explained and remarked his words.

Looking to her reflection in the window, I smiled again, "I'm glad...you consider me as a human being, Shinoa."

"Speaking of human...you said your father was one, right? If I may ask, what happened?" Yoichi asked carefully.

"His life was drained away..by my mother because she had went without blood for over seven hundred centuries, wanting to coexist with humans. Some vampires that knew, helped her; while others remained in the dark about it. I forgave her before what happened to my father. He sacrificed himself to protect my mother from herself and me. Before she was murdered, she gave me all her power along with the ones she consumed with my father."

No one said anything.

Staring down, I pulled at the restraints a bit, then looked back to my friends and team mates.

"..Is this the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's doing?" I asked, and they nodded.

Pulling at the restraints a bit more, I kept tugging until they broke of the rails with one rough tug.

"As if that woul hold me down," I said, taking off the oxygen mask, taking out the IV needle, and the AED Pads on my chest.

"W-wait, Sayomi! You need those to recuperate!" Yoichi said in surprise.

"With injuries like these, I can heal within a day. Hmm...how many days have I been asleep?"

"Six days," Kimizuki answered. "Say, why do you call yourself the 'Angel of Salvation'?"

I giggled, "Once, I saved a child's life and he called me that. So, I went with it because I have the powers of an angel and I have saved many lives outside the walls," I responded.

Seeing that it was in the early afternoon, I let my legs hang from the bed and got up.

"If you all would please leave, I want to get changed," I told them, and they nodded, then left.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Standing on the rooftop of the school building with my Second Shibuya uniform on, I closed my eyes, listening to others' conversations.

'...Hm, I see...so the Army didn't release any information on me to the students of Second Shibuya. Wise choice because if they did, people would be in a panic.'

I opened my eyes, "Lt. Col. Guren Ichinose. How may I be of assistance to you?" I asked formally.

"You're keen...or always have been. I thought the beautiful vampire queen would be obedient and stay in her hospital room to not cause trouble with the Demon Army."

I turned around to see a smirk on his face, "I cannot tell if you're being lewd or not, Lt. Col."

He approached me, "A seraph who can control her abilities. I didn't know your strength, but I assumed if you knew Yu, then you were an experiment, too."

"You had faith in me on a mere suggestion?...*Smirk* Kinda clever of you, Lt. Col. Are you going to kill me?"

He placed his hands in his pockets, "No, I won't do that. I can't do it because you'll be of great help, and plus, you're hot. You added fire to match as well, the families of the Imperial Moon are weary on your ambitions here."

Blushing lightly, I sighed, "My ambitions are to simply help vampires and humans coexist. Being a half-breed could help it."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that to clarify for me. Have you ever bit anyone and how long ago was it?"

I frowned and turned away slightly, "...Yes, four years ago. Over the years, I've been drinking animal blood since I was born. That is the only time I had human blood."

Hearing no response from him, I became a little concerned and glanced at him, but he quickly pulled me towards him.

My lips accidentally pressed against the right side of Guren's neck and my eyes widened from what he's implying.

"Take as much as you need."

"Please, stop. I don't need any and I don't want any.." I said, slightly pulling away to tell him I mean it with my eyes.

"Really? You don't even want the slightest pleasure? Research was done, and said when a vampire bites another, both parties get heated."

(It's true. Look it up.)

I pushed away from him with a red face, "You flirt! Like I said, I don't need blood!" I huffed and turned around, crossing my arms.

"Heh, with that sailor uniform, you're simultaneously cute and irresistible," ge said, pulling me to his chest from behind by my hips.

"Lt. Col., if you're attempting to flirt with me to be on the humans' side, then it's not working."

He pushed away from me, "Damn, you're good at reading people."

Turning around, I crossed my arms and stared at him in disbelief, "That was just an assumption! Are you jesting?!"

"Halfway. Anyway, I came to find you to notify you that the Hiragi family would like to talk to you within a couple days. By the way, Shinoa's Squad is off duty. Rest up," he said and walked to the roof's door, exiting after taking a glance at me.

When the door closed, I clenched my fist, 'By you flirting with me so carelessly, I think you might've angered your demon-if not, jealous...Mahiru no Yo.'

 _~Time Skip to night time~ -Shinoa's P.O.V-_

As our conversation with Yu came to an end, we decided to go get something to drink until I spotted someone outside the window.

"Uwah!" I yelled.

"What?! What's wrong, Shinoa?!" Yu asked with concern.

Outside the window was a hand sliding down the glass, it lightly pushed open the window and a head poked out.

"Oh..hey, guys," Sayomi said with her head upside down.

"H-how are you doing that?!" Mitsuba asked, moving herself away from the couch in the room.

"And where have you been all day? We haven't seen you since this morning," Yoichi questioned with worry.

She smiled slightly, glancing away, "Oh, I was just..training. Being asleep for so long can take a toll on me. I was waiting for Yu to wake up. Is he-"

When she looked to Yu's direction, her eyes widened and she pounced on him, embracing him and rubbing her left cheek against his right.

"Yuichiro! You're awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Some water? Some food? Another pillow? Perhaps a hug?"

He stared at her in bewilderment, "...Sayo, you're...already hugging me.."

She blinked a couple times before letting him go, taking two steps back, and clearing her throat.

I chuckled at her silly reaction, but Mitsuba seemed to be bothered. Yoichi smiled at the two and Kimizuki simply smirked.

"Ahem...right. Anyway, I'm glad to see you're awake," she said with a pearly white smile.

Yu kept staring at her, then tilted his head, "This is something new I'll have to get used to."

All in an instant, she frowned at him with some type of emotion I couldn't identify...maybe hidden anger, and not at Yu...but at herself?

"Let's give them some privacy, guys," I told them, and prodded them forward to the door.

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_

As soon as the others left, I sighed.

"You said you hate vampires...Do you hate me? Despise me? Loathe me-"

"Correction. I don't loathe you, I love you, Sayomi," he said with a closed eyed smile.

How he said it threw me off. He said it so casually...so simplistically. I didn't understand what kind of love he meant, but I took it as family love.

I lightly blushed, "I love you, too...and Mikaela," I said, mentioning the blond vampire.

Yu kinda chuckled, "Shinoa told me...about his situation and that I suddenly fainted when I was with Mika and you, and...I remember what you said..."

I crossed my arms behind my back and turned away from him slightly, "Oh...to be more specific, I'm the 'Second First' or 'First Second' Female Progenitor."

"Either way, you're royalty," he said and reached his right hand out to me.

Blinking at him in confusion, I stepped closer...only for him to gently tug my right fang.

My eyes softened while I glanced away in embarrassment, 'How come they're so alike? Are they sure they're not twins from past lives or something like that?'

"If I wanted anyone to turn Mika into a vampire...it would be you. You did what you had to do to Mika in order for him to be alive today."

Turning back to him, a ghost of a smile stretched on my lips.

He tilted his head at me, "Half vampire, half seraph, and half human. You're a lot of things, Sayomi."

I giggled a little, "You're right. The vampires will be intimidated that I am with the humans..but I did not side with them. There's a difference."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough vampire talk. Come here," he told me and pulled me down with his right hand by my left.

Looking up at him as red returned to my cheeks, he held me by my waist and my hands rested on his chest.

"Y-Yu?"

"I've been waiting so long to hold you in my arms again...my seraph," he whispered.

My cheeks became redder, "..Y-Yu...How did you.."

"I heard my beautiful seraph's voice while I was unconscious," he whispered in my right ear.

Shivering at how close he is, his lips moved teasingly up and down the right side of my neck.

Instantaneously, Yu pulled away, making me somewhat pout. He oddly leaned his head to the left.

"I know what you are. And I know what you need to survive. So, drink," he told me, glancing at me.

"Wh-what? Oh, right..*Sigh* You don't know about me drinking only animal blood, do you?"

His eyes widened from surprise, "Really?...How long has it been since you had a sip of blood then?"

I sighed again, "...Since I came here."

"Then, have my blood. I don't mind if it's you, Sayomi," Yu said, placing my head in the right side of his neck.

"...Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive," he reassured me, hugging me by my waist again.

Hesitating for a few minutes, I placed my lips on his exposed skin and licked a small patch before slowly sinking my fangs in.

"Ngh, ah..." Yu grunted to which I didn't push my fangs any further into the punctures.

'His blood tastes...spicy, yet sweet. It's to my liking...'

Not realizing I had taken ten gulps and quietly moaned at how delicious his blood is, I pulled away with light pink cheeks.

"I..I'm sorry...I hope I didn't-"

"I'm fine, Sayomi. Was my blood really that good that you took ten gulps of it?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Frowning at his arrogance, I licked the blood that was on my lips, "Hmph.."

Yu pressed his lips against mine and I immediately kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His tongue slipped pass my lips. My grip on him tightened, closing the space between our bodies.

Yu did the unexpected. He started-what I believe humans call-grinding against me to which I reacted by gasping.

"Yu..ngh..ah, st-stop. We're i-in...a, haah, a hospital.."

"Hospitals were made..to make people feel better with the help of drugs. *Smirk*...And you're the drug that's curing me."

Widening my eyes at him in bewilderment, I pulled away from him and shoved him off the hospital bed, blushing like there's no tomorrow while he laughed.

"That's not funny, Yuichiro!" I complained, crossing my arms.

"Hahaha! S-sorry, I had to! Haha..you were just so vulnerable looking," he said and got up. "How rude. Pushing an injured patient off their bed, Sayomi? That's not the human thing to do."

Perking up at that, I got off the bed and checked to see if there were any physical injuries, but there were none.

"Do you have a concussion?" I asked him and he shook his head 'no'.

Sighing in relief, I turned to the window where the white moon shined directly through the window.

"Hey...do you think he's staring at the moon, too?" Yu questioned, implicating that he's staring at it, too.

"...I know he is..."

Another minute of silence passed by and Yu approached the window, leaning his forehead against the glass.

"...I'll save you, Mika."

Smiling at him, my eyes softened, 'And when you two save each other, I'll somehow save you both.'

(Hello, reader-chan/kun~! You've reached the end of I Am Your Seraph! Now, you can go ahead and move on to I Am Your Angel of Salvation. Seraph of the End belongs to him and the art, Yamato Yamamoto.)


	10. A Monster with Emotions

"This is a new unique result."

Staring at the red mixed liquid, I twirled around a little in my hand.

"A mix of my blood...and father's. It doesn't do this with others."

Studying the regular red liquid and the reddish pink liquid, I sighed and put the two test tubes back in its holders.

Taking off my glasses, I began to think, 'Testing my blood with Mother's is 50% well rounded. Testing my blood with Father's is also 50%. But, my blood is...'

I stared back the reddish pink liquid and narrowed my eyes, "90.05%..."

No longer thinking of it, I took off my lab coat and placed the holder in a safe place.

All around me was a room filled with books and red liquids in large body test tubes and small samples of skin from abnormal beings.

Closing the door behind me while locking it, then walking upstairs, I lifted the hatch a little...checking for any signs of life.

There were none, so I slid out and closed the hatch that was camouflaged with the dirt ground.

'What is that I had to do again? Guren said something about postponing the meeting until Yuichiro was well.'

I widened my eyes, "That's today! And it's in eight minutes!" I panicked aloud.

I began to run at inhumane speed and headed for Second Shibuya without running into Horsemen.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Approaching the tall building, I entered and waited for the elevator to come down.

'Three more minutes and fifty-six seconds counting!' I thought as the elevator made a 'ding' sound.

As the elevator went up, I closed my eyes, thinking of what I was going to do and what to say.

'I understand that I'm under their suspension and that's normal. I don't need unnecessary arguments to happen. Hn, Yu's here, too...' I thought as I squinted my eyes open.

The elevator made another 'ding' noise and the doors slid open, I walked out and went down the right of the hallway.

'One minute left.' I thought as I approached the double doors.

I knocked on the right one twice, "Come in, Miss Kirio." A calm, yet unpredictable voice said.

(Shinya Hiragi.)

Doing as said, I put on a stoic expression and walked in, closing the door behind me.

Seeing Yu who glanced over his left shoulder to look at me, I walked forward towards the long rectangular table and stood beside him.

"I am here, like you asked of me, Lieutenant General Hiragi." I spoke to Kureto Hiragi.

"And right on time, monster."

I noticed Yu twitched at that and I closed my eyes to only reopen them again.

"You're right. I am a monster."

"You're acknowledging it? Quite something, Kirio," Guren questioned with a smirk.

I turned my attention to him, "I am acknowledging it. Like the rest of you, I have to do what I have to do in order to make sure everything is in order."

"You have a point there. If I may ask a question, Progenitor, are you saying you're helping us?" Major General Shinya Hiiragi asked with a mischievous closed eyed smile.

"Do not take this the wrong way, but no. I came here for one person and I don't intend on forcing him to leave with me. After all...it is his decision," I said the last part lowly.

"So, it's true what he said. You're associated with Yuichiro Hyakuya?" Lieutenant General Hiragi asked me.

"I am."

"She is," we both answered.

"Tell us, what are you trying to gain?" Guren asked with a smirk.

"She doesn't have to answer that," Yuichiro spoke with venom.

"Coexistence," I stated my reasoning.

They stared at me with either shock or hidden surprise.

"I am the daughter of a progenitor...well, not exactly. More like the niece and the rank passed on to me."

"Niece?" Lieutenant General Hiragi questioned.

"Yes, my uncle is the actual progenitor, but he's either missing or dead. My mother, his sister, became progenitor afterwards. She went by a human name. Do you know what that makes me?"

"...The queen's cousin," Major General Hiragi spoke, hardly surprised.

"That's correct."

"What do you have against her," Guren demanded from me.

"...Classified," was all I could say as I looked downwards, shadowing my face with my hair.

"Hm...is your father involved in any of this? I heard he's human," Lieutenant General Hiragi pushed further.

"Classified."

"Oh my, quite a secret keeper," Major General Hiragi commented.

"Bring them in," Lieutenant General Hiiragi told the guards.

'That first question...I do have something against her. The second, I don't even know. Fragments of my memories have-'

A loud bang made me come back to reality. Both me and Yuichiro turned to the right to see Yoishi and Kimizuki tied up with cloths around their mouths, both a bit injured.

"Better start talking," Major General Hiragi told me in a playful tone.

"What did the Third Progenitor of the Vampires do to you," Lieutenant General Hiragi demanded from me, I didn't respond, "Go on."

The two soldiers behind our two friends dislocated Yoichi and Kimizuki's shoulders, making them scream in pain.

"Stop this now! She doesn't have to answer that!" Yu defended me.

'Pain...something I've seen...so many times...my mother and father, Hyakuya Orphanage...Now in this very m-moment.'

"Have it your way, progenitor. Kill them," General Hiragi said and told the guards.

 _'...Dante.'_

The somewhat demonic angel took over my body, but it remained normal, as the guns were pointed at Yoichi and Kimizuki's heads.

Yu attempted to pull out Asuramaru, but I...or Dante...walked passed him. Pushing my two friends out of the way, the guns were pointed towards me.

 _*Bang* *Bang*_

My limp body fell backwards to the floor as Dante screamed in pain inside my body.

It slowly became cold and Yu's yells along with Yoichi and Kimizuki's panicking became muffled to my ears.

My vision became blurry once my body hit the floor and the gold in my eyes slowly turned into a pale hazel.

'...I can't easily die like this. Come on, get up. My friends need me.' I thought and I regained control of my body from Dante.

Seeing the blurry figure of Yu over me, checking for my pulse. Before he could get any sign of a beating, I sat right back up.

I stood on my own, facing the quiet table, "...They missed," I said and pulled a bullet out of my left eye with my left hand.

I spit out another bloodied bullet onto the floor that Dante caught with my teeth. I pulled out a handkerchief and held it to my damaged eye.

"I didn't know we humans responded with such brutal violence. Besides, I couldn't give that information to anyone...for now," I told them, feeling Dante want to take over again.

With that being said, I lifted my right hand into a blade and the ropes and cloths on Yoichi and Kimizuki fell to the floor.

I turned on my heels and walked to the doors...feeling someone special to me panic that was far away from me.

Stopping before I walked out, I glanced over my left shoulder with a 'one more thing' expression.

"I'm unsure if this will be useful, but...I know that my father was associated with Mahiru Hiragi."

Taking quick glances at each of their faces, I noticed Guren's seemed serious and Lieutenant General Hiragi glared at me. Major General Shinya seemed to be serious, yet puzzled at this.

I walked out, closed the door behind me, and stood there for a while before sighing.

"Mika..."


	11. Second Half Complete

"Wait! Sayomi!"

Walking in the dreaded grass field that was in front of the building, I stopped and turned around.

"What do you three want?"

"What the hell was that all about?!" Kimizuki asked incredulously.

"Was there something I did wrong?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah! You just got shot!" Yu shouted and I removed the handkerchief from my eye.

My left eye was back to its normal abnormal gold color, as if nothing ever happened to it.

"H-how? B-but...th-the socket..." Yoichi stuttered, disbelieving what he's seeing.

"You forget that I have an Angel in here who can suck up a demon or human whenever provoked. Three questions, that's all."

"...What are you planning..." Kimizuki decided to ask.

"...To help my family on the other side, help the Demon Imperial Army with whatever I find necessary, and try...to help myself."

Kimizuki was about to ask what I meant by that, but the thought of me saying they can only ask three questions must've reocurred in his mind.

"Are you still going to work with us?" Yoichi asked worryingly.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"You're such a smart a$$," Kimizuki commented aggravatingly.

"Oh, I know. Be grateful that I helped you out back there. Dante was implying not to take a bullet for you two, but I stopped her," I replied, trying not to laugh, but Yu did.

"Would you shut up?!" Kimizuki yelled at Yu who began to calm down.

"Hahaha, that 'so-called' Angel is very demonic if you ask me, but...where are you going now?"

I nodded in understanding, "To the outskirts of Shibuya...or Sanguinem. I'll be fine and I'll try not to cause too much hell while I'm there."

"Wait! What?!" Yoichi and Yu shouted simultaneously.

"I'll be back by tomorrow night. Tell Shinoa and Mitsuba that."

Extracting my wings and spreading them out, I swiftly lifted into the air and headed west of Second Shibuya to the original one where Sanguinem would be near.

'First, I need to see if Mika is okay. Second, I need to check on the test tubes. Lastly...I need to experiment with it.'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Flying in the night sky felt relaxing.

The moon was high in the sky, the night air gently rubbed past my skin, and my wings felt free.

'Mahiru Hiragi...I wonder what she was like. I heard she was smart, beautiful, related to Kureto Hiragi, was engaged to Shinya Hiragi, and had a thing...with Guren. If that's the case, we only have the two first things in common.'

My eyes narrowed, "I wonder...if Shinoa doesn't talk about her because...she thinks her sister was a fool for what she did."

A crashing building broke me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I spotted a Horseman that was the cause of the collapsing building.

Noticing a small group of children, I swooped down and like in the old days, split the Horsemen into two with my bare hands.

The four grouped children stared at me in fear before the blood splattered on the ground turned into sparkles and lifted towards the sky.

"Wh-who are you, Miss?"

I smiled softly at the two boys and two girls, "People call me the 'Angel of Salvation'."

Easily gaining my trust, they approached me with bright smiles as I laughed half-heartedly.

Noticing the clothing they wore, I frowned, "Are you four escaping from 'them'?"

The eldest one, who was a boy, nodded, "Yeah...we are."

Turning a certain direction, a white line that illuminated from sparkles and was big enough for four to walk on appeared the direction I turned.

"If you follow this path, it'll take you to Second Shibuya. Nothing can't hurt you as long as you stay on the line. Okay?"

One of the girls, who I guess was third to oldest, bowed, "Thank you so much, Miss Angel!"

"You're welcome. Now, go along," I told the four and they went ahead.

Smiling, I continued my path towards the underground city of the vampires.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Easily sneaking into the gates of Sanguinem that I was once escaped out of, I had changed my outfit back to the one when I first came to Second Shibuya.

Not having any suspicion rise, I smirked at my accomplishment, but I didn't let pride get the best of me.

Taking small whiffs of the air, I followed the scent I was looking for, which wasn't too far away from where I stood.

Leaning against a wall, I overheard a conversation.

"Oh, come on, Mika! Just one sip!" A familiar playful bastard's voice said.

"You're breaking the rules, Ferid," the voice I liked so much to hear told.

"Nonsense, you're the Queen's favorite. After all, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Let the kid go."

"*Sigh* Alright, but you're going to suffer the consequences," Bathory agreed and I assumed he let the child go.

Stepping out on the wrong timing, the child bumped into me and I kinda recoiled.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He apologized and bowed a full 90 degree towards me.

My eyes saddened and I squat down to his level, "It's alright. No need to apologize, little one. Run along," I said and ruffled his hair.

His eyes glimmered for a moment before he nodded and ran off.

"You, there."

Looking back, Bathory was already in front of me, so I falsely cowered in fear.

"Y-yes, s-sir?" I answered him in a quivering tone.

"Are you always nice to your livestock?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Y-yes. I-I believe th-that...just because they're our f-food supply...doesn't mean y-you have to be cruel t-to them. Humans may be fragile...b-but children are th-the most delicate."

He stayed quiet for awhile, "Hmph. Strange servant," he said and passed me by.

Standing there for a bit, I walked towards the pale blond who sat on the ground while leaning on the wall as he observed the scene quietly.

"...You're a good actor," he told me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked him quietly.

"Your scent...when you entered the city, I knew I caught it before you covered it. How is Yu?"

I smiled, "He's doing okay despite the Seraph of the End incident. Come on and get up before someone suspects me."

Mika got off the ground and I pulled him from publicity eyes into a dark alley.

"Why did you come back here?" He asked with a frown.

"You were worried about me...I could feel it. You had a right to worry because I got shot in my left eye, but it's healed," I smiled and tried being a little sarcastic.

"...Just how did that even happen?" He asked in disbelief with a small sweat drop.

"Well...the founders of the Demon Imperial Army doesn't like when their questions aren't answered," I replied, scratching my right cheek with my right hand.

"You and that idiot better not go dying on me," he said as he leaned against the alley's wall.

"*Giggles* You sound like Guren."

"I don't know who that is and I don't care. Now...tell me, First Second Female Progenitor, how did you come to be?"

Explaining almost everything I told the founders of the Demon Imperial Army and key events in my life before I came to Hyakuya Orphanage, he seemed surprised at my background.

Pulling out five vials of blood from the inside of my cloak, I extended my hand towards him with a smile.

"Take them."

"...Is that yours?"

"Yeah, I don't see why it wouldn't be," I told him and he hesitated, but accepted the vials, "I have something else to tell you..."

He narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

"...I'm the Queen's cousin...and I want her head for a reason. Krul Tepes killed my mother. It may seem stupid, but my mother held a lot of power over the vampires."

Mika didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Even though I was the one who saved his life, Krul gave him more power to survive...

Something a newborn vampire couldn't easily receive.

"I want to kill her for what pain she's caused me and my family...but for now, I won't. I'll see how this next battle plays out."

He slowly nodded, "I agree...Sayomi."

Looking up at him again, my lips connected with his as he hugged me.

My cheeks turned a velvety red when he licked my bottom lip.

My eyes became half-lided and I made a small 'o' shape with my lips, Mika ravaged my mouth like it was his prey.

'Mm...his lips may be cold, but they feel like they're burning on mine. I want to pull away, but...I'm attracted to him.'

Taking this chance, I held my hands against his chest as he snaked his hands from my sides to my waist.

'*Shiver*...wh-why did that-ngh!' I thought, then he bit into the left side of my neck.

Feeling his fangs pierce my neck hurt, but it also made me arch my back in slight pleasure.

He pulled away, "Get going or someone will find us."

"*Blush*...Y-y-y..yeah," I stuttered and shadowed my face with my hood again while covering the scent of my blood.

Walking normally outside the alley, I looked both ways and decided to take the right pathway.

'...Now...I feel like I had a complete first kiss. Sooner or later, Yu's gonna brag about kissing me first to Mika,' I thought and quietly giggled to myself.

I accidentally bumped into someone and bowed relentlessly, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I-"

"Calm down, you lowly servant," a emotionless voice told me.

I stared up to see two vampires and they stared at me, then behind me. The second one smirked as I glanced back to see he was staring at Mika.

'Not good...so not good. They'll figure out that I'm not what I appear to be,' I thought, trying to come up with an idea.

"Keeping a servant on the side, huh, Mika? Never knew you were such a player."

"I-if y-you'll excuse m-me..." I said and slid past the two, quickly walking away.

'Too close...'

(I don't know what to think of this, but one thing...EEEEE! MIKAYOMI! Yes, I just shipped them...though I sometimes do that with anime characters.)


	12. Such Littleness Means Much More

Looking all around me, I saw no one.

Lifting the latch, I entered the underground stairs and locked the latch behind me when I closed it.

Encased in the darkness, I walked down the steps, watching each step I touched, so I wouldn't fall.

'A little more research and I'll be on the verge of bringing half of my kind to their reign.'

Entering the door and approaching the desk of the three test tubes, I put on my glasses, then sat and swirved away in my swivel chair.

Staring at all the red in large and small tubes around the room, I sighed at one of them.

'...Father's sword. Why didn't you tell me what you did...what's its name? There was another you before you met Estelle Lucienne Ruby...Who were you father?'

Thinking those questions over and trying to find an answer, I began to test blood samples.

'Mine and...her's...they're 85% match. 85% Match of what she wants...85% match of what I want...What do I want now that she wants?'

 _~Day Dream~_

I wasn't able to sleep that night...

Getting out of my queen sized bed that could be half seen do to the white moonlight that showed from my balcony's open doors.

My short hair flowed carelessly along with my mint colored, long sleeved nightgown through the small air that filtered the air.

I opened my door and walked to my parent's room, which was at the end of the hallway and it was cracked open.

Quietly approaching the door, I listened to what was being said...

"*Inhale*...As ever...my husband's blood is satisfying," my mother said with a chuckle.

"Este-...Sayoko, forgive me," my father apologized, sorrow filled in his voice.

"...What for..."

"Me...if I didn't go against 'you know who', then...you and Sayomi wouldn't be in danger."

I heard the smile in her voice, "If that's the case...then Sayomi wouldn't be here and I apologize as well. You forget that I'm being hunted down, too...by my niece. She knows, yet she can't let anyone else know or she'd be imprisoned for going against me."

"I guess we're stuck in the same boat. I can't stand her. What do we do about...Sayomi?"

 _*Silence*_

"I know that she'll have to carry this on in the future and I'd hate to see her struggle, but we'll always be with her...in heart and strength."

"You're right...Mahiru didn't sacrifice herself for nothing. I need to repay her for what she did for me...If she didn't sacrifice herself, then you would've..."

"It's alright. We're here and one day, I'll explain all of this to Sayomi."

 _~Day Dream Ends~_

"You never did," I said, being consumed into the past.

Flying back over the walls of Second Shibuya with the guards approval, I settled on my feet.

I began to walk to my dorm as I stared at the night sky filled with bright and dim stars and constellations.

'I wonder...if the world wasn't about to end a second time...would I look at these small, but noticeable matters? And...how would Yu, Mika, and I look if...we were to all attend high school together?'

"I couldn't imagine Guren being our actual teacher. *Chuckle*"

"Glad to know you're thinking about me. Enjoyed your trip outside the walls?"

I didn't even have to turn, "In fact, I did, Guren."

"Where did you go?"

"If I told you, then you'll tell Lieutenant General Hiragi...and I don't need that."

He approached me, "Has it ever occurred to you that I don't like the Hiragis?"

"It has. I've never personally met Kureto Hiragi, but I know many things about you and him. I have my...connections."

"You're very mysterious and I will not question you on how you know those things. I'm unsure what's your true purpose, Sayomi."

"Like I explained before and...I plan on putting an end to my friend's sister's seraph in the next battle...if I can at most."

Turning towards him with a glare, which meant that's a promise and not a threat, I began walking again.

"I know you're a completed experiment, but you won't be as strong as her or Yu."

I kept walking, "It's this thing called 'faith', use it sometime."

 _~Next Day~_

"Yo! Sayo!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

I looked forward and saw Kimizuki, Yoichi, and Yu walking towards me.

"Hey," I greeted with a small smile.

"Whatever you did yesterday, did you finish it up early?" Yu asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You okay?" Kimizuki questioned.

"...A little. I just feel as though...I'm not fitting in with my fellow humans."

They both had a sweat drop, "Uhh...I don't really know how to fix that problem. Just act like us," Yu said and I nodded.

"Anyway, Shinoa invited us to her dorm, so we could discuss some things about the the latest battle," Yoichi informed me.

"...Oh..." Was all I could, "W-well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You're going the wrong way," Yu told me and I changed my direction.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After knocking on Shinoa's door a few times, I opened the door to see that Shinoa and Mitsuba were burning something.

"WAAAHHH! YOU PUT TOO MUCH WATER!" Mitsuba yelled.

"I-I DIDN'T KNOW!"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Thanks to me and Kimizuki's cooking skills, we put out the fire and made omelettes for everyone.

'I haven't been acting myself since that dream at the 'hide out'. I need to figure out what my father used to do. Mahiru Hiragi sacrificed herself for not only the world, but to save my father...unless that's what my parents thought and Mahiru lived on...'

Glancing at Shinoa, I studied her and was awfully confused.

'From what I heard, Mahiru Hiragi was the top of her clan...why isn't Shinoa taking action-'

"What do you think, Sayomi?" She asked me.

"Wh-what? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," I said apologetically.

"We should take Yu out of Second Shibuya and teach him how to control his demon," Mitsuba informed me irritatingly.

"...I don't know about that," I replied and put finishing touhes on the two omelettes.

"Aw, c'mon, Sayomi! If you can handle a angel that's consumed your demon and you're half human, I can control Asuramaru, too!" Yu encouraged me.

I looked to him, then back at the finished dish, "...Okay."

"I'd knew you understand-hey, I don't want your omelette, I want Sayomi's! She's a better cook!" Yu was about to finish, but Kimizuki put his omelette in front of him.

"You haven't even tried it, you idiot!" Kimizuki lectured him.

As the two argued, I secretly slid the omelette on the table, pushing Kimizuki's to Mitsuba, who hadn't noticed.

"Just try it, Yu," I told him and he frowned for a while.

"Fine, whatever," he said and took a fork full, then ate it.

Leaning against the counter, Yu pretended not to like 'Kimizuki's omelette', but he kept eating it.

'Yu, you're so dimwitted. Didn't even see me switch the plates,' I thought and chuckled to myself.

"Aren't you going to eat, Sayo?" Yoichi asked me.

I twitched, "I can...eat?"

They all had sweat drops on the back of their heads as Shinoa chuckled.

"Of course you can. Aren't you going to make one for yourself?" Mitsuba said and asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"...No, I'll be fine," I turned down with a sheepish closed eyed smile.

"...What do you normally have for breakfast?" Kimizuki questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

I sighed, "Would you be disgusted if I told you I kill pigs and chickens in order to not lash out on humans?"

"...No," Yu said before taking a bite of my omelette.

 _~Small Time Skip~ ~Flashback~_

"Daddy, I like that katana. How did you get it?"

The girl's Father chuckled, "I received it from a girl named Mahiru, who died long ago."

The girl with medium short, light brown hair and her father, who also had medium short whitish silver hair sat on second to last white step.

She was curious about the green katana that was strapped to the left of her father's side.

He pulled it out for her to examine it. The katana glowed an intimidating grayish color.

"What's its name?"

"Chimei-tekina Batsu. It means 'Deadly Punishment'. Someday, I'll give you this to protect yourself."

"Wow! Huh...Mommy said the same thing. Will I wield two katanas?"

"You don't have to. Mines and hers will be combined together, making them into one. So, what will you name it?" her Father asked, smiling at her.

The girl made a wide smile, "Hmm...if I can split them into two, I'll name one Chimei-tekina, like yours, and the other Ohimesama-tachi, like Mommy's, but hers is without the 'tachi'. They're the Deadly Princesses! Although, I don't know what to name it for its original form."

He laughed and the girl noticed something strange about her father when he did so.

"Eventually, you'll figure it out," he chuckled a little, showing off his pearly white teeth.

The girl tilted her head curiously, "Daddy...are those fangs?"

"...Yeah, but I'm not like your Mother. I'm something different besides human. Do you know the organization called the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights?"

"Uh-uh."

A sad smile etched onto his lips, "Soon, you'll find out and whatever happens in the future...me and your mother love you."

 _~Flashback Ends~_

"...Who and what were you, father?" I spoke quietly.

"Did you ask something, Sayo?" Shinoa asked me.

"Just mumbling to myself," I told her and stared at a unconscious Yuichiro.

'The Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights and the Order of the Imperial Demon. They somehow connect altogether. They were the most powerful magic organization at the time...and weren't really on good terms with the Hiragi clan. They controlled those experiments. As a result, I became a completed experiment when I manifested Dante. Yu is also a completed experiment...so is her. This only makes little sense. If I ask Guren about it, he'll put it off. If I ask Shinoa, will she tell the truth? Hm...hardly, she may not be involved with the Hiragis, but she'll question me about it, and will possibly-'

"You're in deep thought," Mitsuba noticed as the sun began to set.

"She can't help it. She's worried about her Yu. Isn't that right, Sayo?" Shinoa joked.

"*Blush*...N-not really. I just have so many unanswered questions and I'm trying to find the answers."

"Why not just ask us?" Yoichi wondered with a smile.

"...I don't think you would know the answers. It has to do with my family," I responded and looked away.

'Father mentioned that organization to me for a reason. Was he apart of it? Would my mother agree to that? Unless this was before they met. She was a bit different from the usual progenitor one would see. I can hardly remember because of those experiments...'

My eyes widened in realization, but I shadowed my face, so that the others wouldn't notice.

'...My father was an completed experiment of something. I know he was. Whatever else being he was, father didn't let it pass on to me...only part of it maybe...'

I unsheathed Himezuru-sa from my white sheath and stared at it, wondering if answers were engraved in it.

'Chimei-tekina means 'Deadly'. Ohimesama-tachi means 'Princesses'. Hantei means 'Judgement'. Batsu means 'Punishment'. Wait...Something was deadly, two people were princesses, someone was judged and...someone took the punishment. All I need to do is piece it together!'

"Sayomi! It's Yu!" Yoichi informed me and I came out of my thoughts.

I crawled to him and held him down with the others as he struggled to get out of our grip.

"What's Yu doing in there?!" Mitsuba yelled frustratingly.

'I guess I don't have a choice...'

I appeared in a blank, white space.

Nothing was around me.

When I turned around, I saw a boy standing on a katana.

 _ **"It's forbidden to enter one's battle with a demon."**_

I walked forward, _"Will you make an exception for Himezuru-sa?"_

The boy turned around on the katana and smirked at me, _**"I suppose so. I'm guessing you're the girl Yu cares for so much?"**_

 _"I guess I am. It's finally nice to meet you, Asuramaru."_

 ** _"You're an odd one of race. Vampire, human, demon, and seraph. Which one would you like to be?"_**

I smiled, _"Actually, I'd like to be all of them. When this crisis is over, I'd prefer to become human and stay by Yu and Mika's side."_

 _ **"Hope is not the only thing that can get you out of this. Don't you want revenge? Such despair you faced when your Mother died. Don't you want to kill the Queen?"**_

I frowned, _"I won't let some other demon control me. Only my angel can attempt that. Yes, I want revenge. Yes, I want the Queen dead. But not until I figured out this game plan."_

 ** _"She's right, Asuramaru."_**

Looking down to my right, I saw Dante, who smirked at me, then faced him again.

 ** _"My-...Sayomi wouldn't let such tricks and nonsense get to her. She would appreciate it if you stop making it so hard for her friend."_**

 _ **"I can't do that."**_

She sighed, then closed her eyes to only open them again with a new emotion in them.

 ** _"Not even for...your loving aunt?"_**

Asuramaru widened his eyes, **_"Aunt...Aunt...as in...Aunt E-Estelle?!"_**

Once he said that, I became confused and my head started to hurt.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled as I backed away.

"Sayomi! What's wrong?!" Yoichi yelled from panic.

"Who are you?! Leave me alone!"

What I said wasn't directed towards Yoichi.

It was directed to a dark figure...

Smiling evilly as its hand reached out to me.

Shaking in fear, I pulled out Himezuru-sa from my sheath and swung it at the figure.

 **"Come, granddaughter, I'll make you into what Ashera is."**

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

Darkness consumed me once it grabbed my hand.

(So that you don't get confused, the next chapter will be a past of events, and it's pretty long.)


	13. What the Past Held

(Based off the very beginning. Read Seraph of the End / Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe At Sixteen.)

 _-Different P.O.V-_

"Ishikawa?"

"Here," I responded calmly.

Hearing whispering and quiet squeals, I ignored them and looked back outside the window.

'I wouldn't attend here if I didn't have business with the false god-like clan,' I thought and quietly sighed.

"Today is the day the new freshman attend here. Also...this year is the final year you will graduate from First Shibuya. You've all grown into nice seventeen, eighteen and nineteen year olds'," the teacher explained.

After she said that, I blocked out her voice and looked back outside the window.

I was neither seventeen, eighteen nor nineteen, I'm actually twenty years old, though no one here knows that.

Apparently, I'm here undercover. Other students thinks I'm the same as them...

'The students and teachers here are so naive. They don't even know what's happening in the shadows of the Imperial Moon. I don't blame them, the Hiragi's were always shady.'

"Alright everyone, line up. We're going to the assembly."

'Damn it...maybe I should've listened more. Eh, not my fault my attention span is short.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

There was a large crowd in the auditorium, even though only one thousand students attended here.

Glancing around, I saw many noble clans, but I stopped once I made eye contact with some girl with short, black hair.

'She seems like a type who won't say anything about me. Then again, she looks informative. Hope her master isn't someone I should worry about.'

Glancing around again, I felt a tap on my right shoulder and looked to my right to see a guy with platinum blond hair.

"Hello," he greeted with a closed eyed smile.

"You got my attention for a reason, now what is it?"

"Hm, I knew you were interesting. What's your name?"

"You should already know that and from the way you look, you're a Hiragi. The girls in my class wouldn't shut up about you."

"I guess I'm popular, after all-...*Smirk* You're good at putting off questions. But still, a introduction would be nice."

I stared at him blankly, "My name is Ryou Ishikawa."

"Oh? The new head of the Ishikawa clan? It's an honor to meet you. I'm Shinya Hiragi. Your clan is just as famous as our clan, but very secretive. Hn, I never knew what you looked like."

"I rather not give away my appearance. I don't like so much attention," I told him and returned my attention to the stage.

A girl spoke on the stage and I only caught a few parts of what she was saying before walking off the stage.

She didn't catch my interest until we made direct eye contact when she walked off the stage into the crowd. Her beauty kinda made my eyes widened.

If I had extra time on my hands, I would find her and talk to her, but sadly, I came here on a undercover mission.

I noticed the audience looked back to a loud yell, so I did, too. The yelling came from a girl with red hair and she apologized.

'Huh...A Jujo.'

Another girl who wore a sailor uniform with ashen colored hair walked onto the stage and the audience immediately became quiet.

'Found her. A little too easily. All I have to do now is to tell her the organization's movements.'

"Hey, do you know who that is?" Shinya asked in a whisper.

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me," I pretended to be sarcastic and sighed.

"*Chuckle* That's Mahiru Hiragi, my fiancee."

When he mentioned fiancee, that made me inwardly frowned, 'This makes my job all the more harder. He may seem all nice and all, but that's just a facade.'

"Oh, congratulations," I congratulated him in a bored tone.

"Huh...You don't find Mahiru interesting?"

"She's a nice looking girl, but she's not my type," I replied boldly, but to no one could hear.

"Well, you're bold in words. I guess Guren doesn't have a love challenge except for me. In his case, that's good for him."

'What the hell is he even talking about? And why is he talking to me? *Sigh* I don't care. I'm only here until the ocurring fight.'

 _~Next Day~_

The next day we gathered for an assembly.

It wasn't exactly an assembly, more like a training ground where we could practice for improvement in our fighting skills.

Staring at different fights between different students, I sighed in boredom.

It's not that I didn't want to fight or didn't have any interest, I just couldn't find a student who could be strong enough against me.

"Hey, you!" A female voice called out to me.

I turned to my right and saw the same female with red pigtails. She approached me intimidatingly, but I wasn't phased by her aura.

"Wanna fight me?"

"If I told you no, you would aggravate me until I agreed."

"Hmph! Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"Mito Jujo, age fifteen, next leader of the Jujo clan. Your personality is straightforward, but if there's a Hiragi around, as kind as you can be and loyal. The Jujo family was cursed with red hair for generations to come for sealing a dangerous demon away."

She stayed quiet and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment, "Just fight me!"

She made an attempt to do a swift kick, but I lifted my right hand and caught her foot with ease.

Lots of attention, which I despise, came towards us as muttering spread across the courtyard.

"What? How did you..." She trailed off, not believing what she saw.

"I wouldn't bother him, Mito. He doesn't really like being bothered," Shinya informed her.

"What makes you think I want to be bothered as well?" A male with black hair, tinted dark purple, with dark purple eyes asked.

I studied him, "You're an Ichinose."

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with an 'innocent' smile.

I didn't respond to that and sighed, "Stay away from me, all of you," I told them and let go of Mito's foot.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" She shouted after me.

"I don't care," I replied carelessly.

Fast footsteps came running my way and I knew exactly who it was. Turning around, I saw Shinya coming at me with a stern face.

His fist was branded with some type of invincible fuda and a whirlwind surrounded it.

Backing up at each punch he threw at me, I saw openings near his stomach and chest, then went for the strike.

Punching him twice in the stomach and chest, I kicked him up and did a circular kick, sending him away.

"If you want to sneak up on me, you're going to have to do better than that," I told him and left.

The students I passed by either glared at me with enmity or muttered how cool or awesome I looked to which I could care less.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

School ended and I headed home.

My home wasn't too much. Just a small apartment high from the ground that's as big as a zen garden.

(Seriously? -_-)

Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I sighed and exited the classroom.

"Um, excuse me..." A female voice called out to me.

I looked over my right shoulder and saw a girl...the beautiful girl from yesterday on the stage.

Her medium long hair is a bright, light brown. Her eyes are like mesmerizing rubies that are shielded by glasses. Her perfect hourglass body shape was nice. Her shy, yet soothing voice is comforting.

Though she was very beautiful, I responded to her like any irrelevant person would.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...Ryou Ishikawa?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and she stayed quiet for awhile, "If you can't say what you want to say, then leave me be," I told her before slightly turning.

"N-no, wait. I just wanted to say...I-I need to speak to you...in private," she mumbled the last part shyly.

'*Sigh* Honestly speaking, she's gorgeous, but this better not be a love confession. I really don't have time for this.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-_

We walked under a oak tree in the school entrance area.

As students passed by, I hesitated on how I was going to approach the boy with what I had to say...the boy who I know, but doesn't know me.

'How do I ask him? Well, I shouldn't provoke or scare him...though he looks like a person who wouldn't easily be scared...'

Out of all honesty, I admired the boy who stood next to me.

His slightly ruffled, whitish silver hair was like soft feathers. His golden irises were like the Golden Gates of Heaven. His slim, well built body also intrigued me.

A silver stud was placed in his right ear, the kanji my sharp eyes noticed said 'Swift Viper'. It was engraved in the stud.

"Ishikawa...do you want to become friends?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "...No."

"What? Why?"

"I barely know you and you don't just walk up to a stranger and ask if they want to become friends. What are you trying to gain from this?"

"I...I just wanted to be your friend," I replied sadly.

"I don't need friends. Me, myself, and I is all that I-...Mahiru," he retorted, but stopped, and walked to the known girl.

Staring at him go and talk to my friend I knew for quite some time, I tilted my head in confusion before exiting the school entrance.

'So, Ryou Ishikawa, your ally is Mahiru Hiragi and you have a objective to complete...'

I smirked, "You're very different than before...Ryota."

 _~Time Skip~ -Different P.O.V-_

After coming home, taking a bath, and my maids cooked dinner for me, I decided to do my homework.

I looked at the digital clock, '20:29 PM. I should get started on the letter to the organization.'

Getting a new sheet of paper, I wrote a letter to the organization I belonged to about Mahiru Hiragi.

 _I found her. I found Mahiru Hiragi. She attends First Shibuya High School. She says that next week is when we make our move. If she convinces the next head of the Ichinose clan to come with us, our plan will be an success._

 _From, Ryou Ishikawa_

Folding the paper and sliding it in a envelope, I turned off my office desks light and sighed.

 _*Silence*_

'That girl...'

Memories of the girl from earlier today flashed through my head. She somehow caught my eye and I felt something strange towards her.

'It's a good feeling and a bad one. No one ever approaches another, saying they want to become friends, not without a reason. She may prove as a threat to us or...she might be useful. I just know something's off about her.'

Attempting to figure out more information about her on my laptop, I searched clans with little information...

She wasn't found anywhere.

This made me narrow my eyes at the screen, 'She's a threat. She must've hacked the system at school and created false records to make her seem she's from a clan. Smart move.'

Turning around to the window in my swivel chair towards the rectangular window behind me, I stared at the white full moon.

My eyes caught a figure on a building that wasn't too far away as the wind blew. Whoever it was...they had long hair and wore a white cloak.

The figure turned to my direction and red hues appeared.

Grabbing my katana that was near me, Chimei-tekina Batsu, I waited for the identified figure to make a move.

'A vampire.'

The vampire didn't move, it only stared at me with its false intimidating eyes.

Though far away, I took a few whiffs of the air, wanting to know if I recognize the scent...and to my surprise, I did, but it was a bit foreign.

The vampire smiled at me while revealing half of its face and gave a slight wave when it noticed my shocked reaction.

She fell backwards on the edge of the building afterwards.

 _~One week later~_

Qualifying examination week came.

These exams were to be graded by evaluation. One class would go up against the other in a fight, but individually to see where you would be placed.

It was like a test to see if you were to be held back or pass on to the next grade. Of course, the Hiragis set this up since they were the Imperial Moon and first elite of this school.

I felt no hatred or friendliness towards the Hiragis. Naturally, they were a threat to the organization I was raised in...

The Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights.

We're the most powerful magic organization throughout Japan, but I could care less about power or fame.

My only objective was to retrieve Mahiru and go back to the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights.

Coming out of my thoughts, I noticed someone was staring at me longer than needed.

It was Guren Ichinose.

Lifting up an eyebrow towards him, he gave away a false friendly smirk before turning back to his class's opponent.

Returning back to my class's opponent as well, I noticed red eyes again in the rivaling class.

Blinking to make sure it was an illusion, I stopped and saw the girl from one week ago...the last time I saw her.

Her eyes were the reddish pink that was shielded by thin glasses as she stared into my golden eyes with a small, but adoring smile. She gave me a slight wave before I looked away from her.

Her real eye color would prove she's a vampire.

I clenched my hands into my fists, 'I can't have her getting in my way. She's a vampire...Does a vampire pose as a threat to the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights? Or...is she after-'

"Ryou Ishikawa."

When my name was called, I walked through the students of my class and approached the fighting ground.

Annoying as enough, the girls of my class swooned and fawned over me while wishing me good luck.

"Sayoko Kuribayashi."

With that name being said, the classmates of this 'Kuribayashi' started cheering and the students of my class muttered.

"Lady Kuribayashi? That girl's hell. But Ryou Ishikawa, too? I think the two can both kill anything."

"Yeah, she is just as powerful as all the Hiragi's combined. I've never seen Lord Ryou Ishikawa, but I heard about him and rumour has it that he's deadly."

"I doubt it. The Hiragis can beat her to a pulp. Kuribayashi is lucky she's even friends with Lady Mahiru."

'This Kuribayashi is friends with Mahiru Hiragi? Just as powerful as all the Hiragis? Interesting. I might convince her to join us. She'll be of great use.'

Waiting for my opponent to come, my face showed a little bit of shock at who approached me.

It was the girl with the unmistakably sharp reddish pink eyes.

She bowed, "It's an honor to fight against you," she said, then leaned up and got into a fighting position.

I unnoticeably frowned at her, 'She's not going to use any type of weapon? Not that she doesn't have to, but I would've at least expected this from someone like her.'

"Don't wanna take off your glasses?" I asked her.

She shook her head. When she did that, I noticed her real presence behind me and the girl before me was an illusion.

I swiftly turned around as she was about to strike me in my chest, but I backed up each time she went for a blow.

'She's amazingly fast. Almost as fast as me. I gotta hand it to her, she's good at Ninjitsu and Judo,' I thought and decided to strike.

When I was about to strike at her chin, she caught my arm and swung kamikaze-like on my shoulders. This made my footing unbalanced.

She hugged around my neck with her thighs and flipped me forward. Almost hitting the ground, I twisted my left foot and kicked up three times in her chin.

This sent her up and I was about to kick her twice, but she somehow flipped backwards in midair. Her moves were slick, it was as if her hands were a fox's movements.

Blocking each blade-like thrust, I noticed her feet were open and quickly squatted on the ground before tripping her up.

When her head was about to make contact with the ground, she put her hands behind her head and jumped back on her feet.

Glaring at her, I decided to to go for another blow while using Kung Fu. Grabbing her right hand with my left, I twisted her arm. Then, I pulled her pass me and kicked her in the back of her right leg.

Faltering, she spun around and kicked me in the back of my head, making me cringe and grunt, but I showed no weakness or defeat.

Getting out of my grasp, she back-flipped four times to put some space between us. I turned around, wanting to know her motives.

"Ohimesama-tachi, Tsuki Kitsune..." She mumbled under her breath.

(Moon Fox.)

A type of katana called a nodachi assembled out of her left hand. It looks like a blade that could cut through anything. It's aura was pure, but it was also an intimidating rose color.

Seeing how this was going to go, I unsheathed Chimei-tekina Batsu from my white sheath and aimed it towards her.

The katana I had was much different from hers. It was a Masamura katana. The blade is a piercing silver and it's very sharp. The aura was a relieving, yet tainted gray color.

Kuribayashi came at me, flash stepping on the way. It was a Ninjitsu technique that makes your body seem like a shadow is in one's previous position.

Clashing katanas, both our classes cheered. The cheer was loud enough to draw attention from other rivaling classes to us.

Unexpectedly, she broke the clash.

Kuribayashi spun around me and somehow flipped me on my back by grabbing my neck. She hovered over me while pointing her katana at my throat.

"You're really stro-" She stopped talking as she glanced around.

Taking this chance, I flipped her over and held Chimei-tekina Batsu against her throat.

Though caught by surprise, she still looked focused elsewhere. And to my internal surprise, her glasses didn't fall off once.

"The victory goes to Ryou Ishikawa!" One of the judges said.

Kuribayashi pushed me off of her and ran towards another class.

Looking to the fight she ran after, it was a girl with wheat colored hair, she was beaten badly.

It was Seishiro Hiragi's doing.

"Stop this now, Seishiro!" Kuribayashi yelled as she blocked his path from getting closer.

"Move, woman. You are in no position to stop me," Seishiro told her.

She refused to move as she shook her head and he grinned malevolently. I didn't like that grin on his lips or glint in his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. Both her and your servant are gonna get hurt," he directed his eyes toward...

Guren Ichinose?

Advancing towards her, something inside me told me to go and help the two, so I ran towards the scene, coming unnoticed.

As if everything went in slow motion, I stepped in front of Kuribayashi and formed my right hand into a blade, positioning it under his neck as a drip of blood spilled.

Glancing over my shoulder, but still keeping an eye on Seishiro, who stopped his advance and was taken by surprise, I didn't see any kind of reaction from Kuribayashi.

'...Is it possible she can resist from the smell?' I thought before a female voice spoke.

"My ears must be deceiving me...I thought I just heard you say you were planning on killing that girl."

"...This is none of your concern, Mahiru. Stay out of my business."

"This is my business. I won't let you dirty the Hiragi name..."

"I told you, stay out of it!"

Mahiru somehow got close in a flash. It seemed as if she was going to grab Seishiro, but I knew she was coming to our direction.

He swung furiously to pry her away, but she spun on her left foot and went to the girls behind me.

"Are you alright, Sayoko?"

"I'm fine, Mahiru, but her...not so much," she responded and looked back at the still, weakly, standing girl.

Bruises, cuts, blood, a now rag sailor uniform...it was horrible looking at this girl. She appeared to be broken, but she still stood her ground.

I blocked out the conversation, 'She's a servant of Guren Ichinose. If she could withstand those punches, then I know her master is even more stronger.'

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this, Ryou Ishikawa," Mahiru apologized as she held the girl by her shoulder and arm.

"It's alright, Mah-..Lady Mahiru."

I quietly sighed, 'I don't need students coming after me just because I didn't use 'lady' at the beginning of her name as a sign of respect.'

Feeling the glares and looks of surprises, I sensed two intense stares on me.

Lazily looking through the crowd, I saw a male with reddish black hair and eyes that were dark.

'Now I'm being watched? The hell?' I thought before slightly turning around to the strawberry eyed girl.

"You okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

My eyes slightly widened when she smiled and thanked me. It was something I wasn't used to.

"Hnn," I replied and walked away from the scene.

"Quite impressive," someone said as I passed by them.

Glancing to the right of my eye, I saw blue ones. It was Shinya Hiragi. I ignored his false compliment and walked back to my class.

 _~Next Day~_

The second day of the qualifying exams came like silk.

The day was sunny and clear, not a single cloud in the sky.

Soon...it will be clouded with smoke, dust, and the metallic smell of blood.

'Everyone looks happy, full of excitement, and very dedicated...What if I could feel all those emotions? Would I not be so cold? But...I have been having an emotion or two...'

"Excuse me," a quiet, yet stern female voice spoke.

Looking down...literally, I saw the girl with short, jet black hair from before. The girl who I noticed from the opening ceremony.

"Yeah?"

"I need to thank you for helping my ally. My master thanks you, too."

"And your master is?"

"Guren Ichinose, next leader of the Ichinose clan. You met him one time."

"Oh, him. Well, you're welcome."

That small conversation ended there and she walked away. It's what I wanted from the beginning.

"Hello, Ryou."

"Don't you have people to impress?"

"*Chuckles* Just like him. In fact, I do not. I already took my qualifying exam and I passed. Like yourself, impressive, isn't it?"

I gave him a poker face, "Does it look like I care?"

"Aww, you're so cold and mean, but...you seem lonely. I pity you."

"I don't want your pity. I just want to be left alone. If you'll pardon me," I retorted and left.

Sneaking away from the training courtyard, I leaned against the school's wall and stared up at the sky.

'Any time now. Before it happens, I need to get my thoughts together. Over the last two weeks, I've met: Shinya Hiragi. Mito Jujo. Guren Ichinose and his two servants. Lastly, Sayoko Kuribayashi. I'm only concerned about three of these students and the student who's watching me. Out of these four, two are a threat. Kuribayashi and the watcher. I'll assume the watcher is a Hiragi and judging from his orderly aura, he's Mahiru's brother, Kuerto Hiragi. Back to Kuribayashi...what would she want? What could she gain out of a...a newborn, like myself? Does she even know that I'm a-'

 _*BOOM*_

'There's me and Saito's que.'

Walking inside the smoke screen that was filled with screams and red liquid, I made a black scarf appear and wrapped it around my head, making half of my face shielded and my eyes were only shown. I also made a black cloak appear and buttoned the buttons at my throat, so the uniform wouldn't be easily shown.

Closing my eyes and focusing on where the two were, I finally sensed a pinpoint and ran to that location.

'Two people are with Saito. The other just left. I better hurry before they run into more problems.'

Skidding to a stop, I tilted my head in belittling amusement as I saw Ichinose having a small battle with Mahiru.

I stepped forward, "Let her handle this on her own," Saito said, blocking my way with his left hand.

She broke the clash they held and jumped back, "Oh, my apprentice is here. No need to interfere."

"Apprentice? I wouldn't be surprised if you did teach a student," Guren remarked as he glanced to me.

I glared at him, "Enough with the small talk. Besides, impressive! You really have become stronger, haven't you? Was it all for my sake?"

I didn't pay no heed to what his response was. Obviously, it was no. Who could blame him?

Mahiru Hiragi is currently possessed by a demon.

Watching the showdown between the two, I felt another presence behind me...it was familiar, yet unfamiliar.

Slowly backing up farther into the smoke screen, I glanced around as the three were no longer in my view.

"Who's out there."

"...You're being used."

"Answer me."

"Please, just let this conflict be and run away from it, with me."

(Sounds familiar?)

"It's an incompetent choice. If I do that, I'll only have to deal with the conflict in the near future. Now, answer me, who are you."

A shadow in the smoke descended, it was cloaked and looked like the figure of a girl do to the long hair...

'Long hair...It's her. She's showing her true self...and unto me? What if I leak this information?'

"It's me, Sayoko."

She was in perfect and clear view. In her true form, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"Why are you here."

"I would like to explain when we leave this place. I no longer want to see these humans get killed all because of the organization you're joined with."

"And if I refuse?"

She shadowed her face with her long bangs, "Would you believe if I said that...we met long ago and you're the only one who can help me to accomplish humans and vampires coexisting?"

I gave a disgusted look, "I have no reason to do that. It's not my fight, I'm just doing as told."

"You do, I see it in you. You will help both civilizations greatly."

"How so exactly?"

For some reason, her cheeks turned light pink, "Like I said, let's discuss this elsewhere."

I pondered, "...Fine."

 _~Two weeks later~ -Different P.O.V-_

"All we've been doing is training for the past two weeks and still attending school as if nothing ever happened."

"I know and you've been getting stronger. This is all apart of the coexistence of humans and vampires."

We stood in a grass field that was surrounded by trees and a good sized mansion was nearby, but it didn't give off a lot of attention.

"I want answers."

I sighed before sheathing Ohimesama-tachi in my black sheath, "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you. What rank of a vampire are you," Ryota demanded.

"...My name isn't really Sayoko Kuribayashi. That's just the 'human' name I go by. My real name is Estelle Lucienne Ruby. I...I am the First 'Female' Progenitor of the vampires."

"First 'Female' Progenitor?"

"I don't pose a threat...not unless someone tries to kill me. My people don't know what I am planning and I rather keep it secret. Can you at least trust me?"

"I'm going to need more information in order for you to gain my trust."

I sighed again, "I know what you are. You're a snake chimaera, aren't you, Ryota Kiiro."

He narrowed his eyes, "How do you know what and who I am."

"I've been watching you a week before school began. I find you very interesting and I just knew you were the one."

He seemed taken aback, but covered it, though a pink blush coated his cheeks, "Hmph. What do you see in me exactly?"

This time, it was my turn to get pink in the cheeks, "Uh..not only do I need you to help me, but...I kinda like you."

It was silent before I chuckled, "This is weird for the First 'Female' Progenitor to tell me something like this." He kept chuckling.

My blush turned red, "H-hey! Don't joke around with my feelings!" I lectured him.

Seeing his chuckles turn into laughter and smile like that, it was the first time I ever saw him do that...and in a long time.

'Oh, Ryota...you don't have any idea. Surely, you'll remember when I give you the medicine to help you...'

He made a small smile, "Anyway, I guess I should properly introduce myself, even if you already know me. I'm Ryota Kiiro. Hope we can make a difference for the future."

"W-wait, didn't you say-"

"I trust you. I don't know what this feeling is I get whenever I'm around you, but I like it. Though you practically persuaded me to go against my organization...I can make an exception for a beautiful and peaceful girl."

Somehow, his cold aura disappeared.

My still heart melted, "Ah...thank you, Ryota, b-but I'll tell you my full reasoning."

"And I'll give you my explanation," he responded as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not the original progenitor. The 'First' is just a sub. People sometimes forget to use 'Female' to know which progenitor they're talking about. My brother is the actual one. I haven't seen him in decades...Some say he's dead and others say he's alive. Honestly, I dislike him for his ways, but I did not take or overthrow his reign; I don't know what happened for him to disappear. I want to get my niece away before he tries to..." I explained in detail.

"Tries to...turn her into a demon?"

"I'm guessing you know about the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights experiments for Cursed Gear and that's why it connected?" I questioned before narrowing my eyes in pity.

"That, too. You forget I was in the organization. I wasn't just someone who followed out rules, I took notes on what they were doing to an orphanage...and I didn't know what to feel. Testing experiments on those innocent children..." He explained.

"It's despicable and evil. You felt disgust and revolt towards it. Since you're a completed experiment, I'm guessing they didn't teach emotions to you," I told him.

Ryota folded his arms, "Partially true. I was taught how to manage my anger, be cold to possible threats and enemies, and kill anyone who tries to kill me."

I smirked at his last sentence, "I like the last one, but I don't generally agree with it. What's the Brotherhood of One Thousands Nights planning?"

"There's a lot happening, so I can't really say, but I do know there is about to be a war between the Thousand Nights and the Hiragis."

"A war? Hm...I want to keep out of it. Do you have a purpose within this war?" I questioned him with a worried look.

"Not really," he responded without a care in his tone.

"Oh, okay. That's good, I don't want you getting killed and...about Mahiru Hiragi-"

"I have small connections with Mahiru Hiragi. She gave me Chimei-tekina Batsu before a demon began to control her and trained me to become strong along with the One Thousand Nights. I thank her for that."

"Oh...well, be very cautious. If I make a mistake in my reign, some of my people might kill me...mainly, two vampires that go by Bathory and Crowley. Anyhow, I was capable of convincing most progenitors to make peace with humans. I attempted to convince my niece, but she said that my nephew was used by the humans' experiments...by my brother. I understand what she means now."

"Eventually, she'll come around and realize that she has to get him back by coexisting. The enemy of her enemy can be her friend. Also, there's one last piece of information."

"What is it?"

"The world as we know it...it'll be ending within eight months, on Christmas day."

I was taken aback for a moment, then I narrowed my eyes, "How did I not see this coming...? How would you know something like that?"

Ryota looked at the swaying trees from the breeze, "Mahiru told me. As you can tell, she's a trader to her clan. All because of her undying love for Guren Ichinose."

"To go to the extent of becoming a demon for the one you love and to become powerful...I don't need anything like that. As Mahiru's friend, I didn't want her to get hurt. I'm afraid it's too late for her to turn back..."

"So, in the meantime, what do we do? It's April 16th, we have enough time to train."

"I suppose so. Let's do our best for the outcome of the future, Ryota!"

(To be continued...)


	14. Reminiscing

"Miss Angel, how old are you?!"

"Miss Angel, can you play games in Heaven?!"

"Miss Angel, can you teach me how to fight with that katana?!"

The small group of children kept asking questions as I tried to calm them all down, but they were too energetic.

They literally pulled me places they wanted to go and whenever I would sense danger would be there, I would point out something interesting, so they could forget a certain direction.

Glancing back at the others, who were having the conversation without me and some chuckling at the children and me, I noticed Yu smiling at me a little bit.

I quickly looked away and sighed, 'It's been four years since I saw him smile like that...'

"Miss Angel, why are you blushing?" One of the children asked.

I put my left hand on my left cheek and felt heat rising, "Wh-what?"

"Miss Angel is blushing!"

"Hahahaha! Is it because of the nice boy you were looking at?!" A girl with blonde hair asked me.

I stepped back a little, surprised that these group of kids noticed my flustered state, "N-no! I...I didn't even notice I was expressing feeling."

"Ehhh? You never showed emotion before, Miss Angel?!" They all asked in surprised unison.

A pair of hands clapped beside me, "Alright, that's enough, you all. Miss Angel has to come speak with us," the unknown boy from before told them.

They whined, but were eventually pried away by the person, who I guessed was in charge of them...kinda like our Instructor back at Hyakuya Orphanage.

Smiling at their pouting, but excited faces, a flashback enclosed my vision as I saw the younger version of me, Yuichiro and Mikaela...laughing when we were in the normal world.

A sunset was layed halfway behind the ocean as its sparkling blue glittered from the orange-ish pink rays of the the setting sun.

'Is it possible...I can have this again?'

"Um, Sayomi, right?"

My eyes blinked and that paradise I saw was gone, I looked to my left and nodded for the boy to go ahead and speak.

He smiled sheepishly, "Heh, didn't know if that was your name or not, but you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We turned around and began walking back to the group, "I'm Makoto Narumi, a somewhat friend of Yu's."

(That sounds so weird because I think of Makoto Tachibana when I hear his first name. )

I smiled at him, "I'm Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro, soon to be progenitor or queen of the vampires in Japan when I get in control."

His eyes widened, "P-progenitor?! S-so, y-you're a bloodsucker?!"

I slightly frowned, "Your reaction tells me that my friends have not informed you about my background history," I said and narrowed my eyes to them.

Yu chuckled, "We thought it was irrelevant."

"Idiot is speaking for himself," Kimizuki mumbled.

"Sayomi, you're technically a progenitor...It's just that Krul had overthrown your mother's rule and you're heir to the throne," Mika explained.

I lifted an eyebrow, "So, she told you? Heh...the First Second Female Progenitor...*sighs, giggle* That's such a big title. I don't know how I'll pull through once everything's official," I said and raised my left hand to my forehead.

"You're a strong one, I can tell that much just by looking at you. You give off a sense of...hope? I don't know, but what do you plan on doing," Narumi complimented, then demanded from me with narrowed eyes.

That's when realization struck me.

What am I going to do after this is over?

'Am I going to immediately take throne? Yes, I have to...I need to make the vampires see some of the wrongs of their ways. What about high school?...What about it? I never attended it until I came here for Yu, so that's clear...I just won't be able to attend with him.'

I sighed, "I'll build negotiations with humans, my top priority. I would contact the outside to see if there are still any of Japan's allies, but...my wings won't allow me to go that far. I have to become stronger."

"Welllll, if you'd just take this pill..." Shinoa obviously suggested and held up that odd pill from before.

I frowned, "No. I won't rely on pills or magic the Imperial Demon Army has given you. That's one of the reasons why I didn't take it last time...and you saw what happened."

Shinoa understood and nodded, "And about Guren, were you really going to kill him? The man who saved Yu?"

I glanced to Yu, who focused on me intently, "..At the time, yes. If it weren't for Major General Hiragi...I think I would have killed him and seeing that Yu is fine, I might just not get my revenge. Plus, he would be very angry and I don't need that. Right, Yu?"

He didn't say anything and only nodded. His reaction concerned me, but I hid it well...a trait that was given to me by my father.

"Wait, you tried to kill the Lieutenant Colonel?!" Narumi exclaimed again in shock.

"Yes. Why so shocked?"

He seemed angry, "For one, I didn't even see that happen and two, he's the leader of the Ichinose Clan. You got some nerve pulling that on him."

"Oh? I'm assuming you're a follower of his clan. Hn...do you know a woman by the name of Sayoko?"

"Sayoko?" He went into thought, "Yeah. She was a student helping our clan out when the Lt. Colonel went to First Shibuya high."

I looked up to the sky, "You could've told me that, mother," I said aloud. I looked back down to see them staring at me strangely, but I ignored it, "What did she help with exactly?"

"I wouldn't say she physically helped, but she was more of a disguised transporter, sending magic materials the scientists could study. Her name was not known at the time. She and Mahiru Hiragi were friends, and planned to betray the Hiragi Clan for an organization called the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights. In that way, Mahiru could get what she wanted. As for Sayoko Kuribayashi, I'm unsure of what she wanted. Do you know her?"

"Sayoko Kuribayashi is my mother, Estelle, First Female Progenitor of the vampires. She wanted peace to come to both races, as do I and what she wanted...was a chimaera, my father. He was a snake chimaera. You would know him as Ryou Ishikawa."

Narumi seemed surprised, "No way. That guy? But the Ishikawa Clan dispersed, then suddenly reappeared."

"Ryou Ishikawa, hm? I remember him, he and Guren didn't get along with each other too much from what info I collected," Shinoa recalled.

"It's coming together now," I mumbled to myself.

Gently grasping Himezuru-sa, I smiled at her and sighed, then closed my eyes as the breeze carried my hair.

My eyes quickly opened and revealed my sharp pupils to which meant that I sensed danger coming our way.

"Does anyone hear that?" Yu asked and Mika and I quickly nodded.

"Yoichi, come with me, I'll get you on high ground to spot who's coming." I told him and he nodded.

I leaned down and held my hands behind my back, so he could climb on. Though a little overwhelmed, he got on and I jumped on a roof.

With sharp senses, I took a look at where the running engine was coming from and saw a car heading our way.

"Yoichi, it's a car coming from the left side of the road. There's two people in it, aim to see who it is."

Yoichi did as I said, "Do you think it's Kureto Hiragi?"

"No..." I said and narrowed my eyes, trying to focus them on the moving vehicle.

Noticing Yoichi stiffen in my peripheral vision, I glanced to him, "What's wrong-"

"It isn't the Demon Imperial Army! It's the vampires!"

Once I heard that, I looked back to the moving vehicle and noticed silver hair and red hair flowing in the breeze.

"Yoichi, tell the others to go without me. I'll be fine." I told him and he hesitated, but jumped from the roof, telling the others.

I could only hear my critical breathing at the moment as the yells and shouts became distant.

My eyes were wide and I stared at nothing in particular, 'Why...why are they here? They're the last I expected to see...I don't have the strength to fight as of now due to transforming into a Seraph two months ago. Damn it...how will I protect them?'

Attempting to spread my wings, I grunted in slight pain since I was weak and couldn't use them.

'Please, just work for now. I have to protect my friends and family. Huh...I guess I have no choice...'

"Mitsuba!"

Hearing my friends shout, I looked up to see Mitsuba's body in the air. She was attacked.

Adrenaline rushed throughout my blood and veins as I resulted to the last option I could choose.

"Dan-!"

A hand wrapped around my neck, "Sorry, I can't let you do that, Angel."

Feeling air cut through my hair and the wind being knocked out of my lungs, I struggled against Crowley's grip against my neck.

He slammed me against the ground, making it harder for me to breathe. Still clawing at his hand, he smirked at me.

He looked up to the others, who stood still, shocked, "Okay. Until Ferid arrives...let's have some fun."

"Leave them be!" I yelled at him.

He looked back down at me, "Aw, when you struggle like that, Angel. It makes me want to kill them."

My eyes were filled with wrath as rage as I stopped struggling and growled at him...it was an actual one.

"Being obedient, hn?" Crowley questioned and I looked away from him in resentment.

Mikaela was about to approach until I yelled, "Don't come any closer!"

'They don't stand a chance right now. Crowley is very fast for a thirteenth progenitor and could 'have fun' with them and come back to hold me down in 2.5 milliseconds. Can the others handle it on their own? Even if I could fight, I wouldn't be of much help. Dante drained most of my energy in the previous battle...'

While these thoughts came to my mind, I was right about Crowley fighting the others and they were doing pretty well holding up a fight, but he kept watch on my stiff body.

I attempted to get up, but I was pulled up and held by my right hand and left side, "Well, quite a situation the Angel of Salvation is in."

I glanced behind me and saw Bathory smirking down at me, moving his lips over to my neck.

"Ah, you look as defenseless as the Queen. How cute..." He spoke, then sunk his teeth in my skin.

Gritting my teeth and refusing to whimper in pain to give him pleasure, I heard quick footsteps coming at us.

Glancing up, I saw familiar green irises that were outraged and I jerked to the left, so Yu wouldn't cut me, but Bathory instead.

Bathory let go of me and I pulled away from him. Pulling out Himezuru-sa, I attacked from behind.

"Too slow, Angel~," Bathory mused.

He was behind me.

I transformed Himezuru-sa into Ohimesama-tachi and Chimei-tekina...

Before I knew it, a swift of wind could be heard behind me.

My body stiffened again as my eyes widened from fear and surprise. Slowly looking behind me, there were two fiery rose and gray colored fuzzes behind me.

They disappeared.

"What just...happened...Dante?" I questioned no one in particular and looked at Ohimesama-tachi and Chimei-tekina.

"Sayomi!" Yu yelled as he ran to me, "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

I looked up at Yu, almost not recognizing, "What?...Oh, I'm...fine."

'I didn't create that move and surely, no else performed it. That would be impossible. Unless...' I looked to Mika, 'No, that's impossible.'

The fighting stopped and Crowley quickly stood at Bathory's side once more, who was a little bloodied by that unknown attack.

"Well, even if the First Female Progenitor is dead, she still protects her daughter through that weapon of yours."

I turned around and growled, "Why are you two here. There is absolutely nothing you can gain from us."

Bathory smirked, "If you want to know, come with us." He said and made his way to the trunk.

"Are you kidding us? We'll think twice before we-" I cut Yu off.

"...Akane?" I questioned in a raspy and hoarse tone.

Though I said her name...I wasn't staring at her...No...

I was staring at her head.

Memories of my failure and memories I don't even recall came to me and I almost faltered, but I kept up a strong mental state.

'No, Sayomi. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help her or the other kids at the orphanage that day...'

Before any words could be exchanged, I fainted.


	15. Memories Tell Stories

I looked through the fence on the rooftop, staring at the green grass and trees, wondering about the world.

'It's peaceful. I've never seen something so beautiful throughout my long life. If only I could enjoy it with...'

"You seem as if you're in deep thought." I heard my friend next to me.

Glancing to the right, I saw her stare at me with a expression of concern and I gently smiled.

"It's just...I hope to see this kind of scenery in my short life, Mahiru."

Mahiru slightly frowned, "Sayoko, you know that if you join me, you can have everlasting life..."

I couldn't how many times she wanted me to help prefect this weapon called 'Cursed Gear'.

Mahiru Hiragi and I have been friends since our first year of Junior High and we were currently in our last year as well.

I changed my background a lot just to become friends with her and create coexistence. I've told her about future events my eyes can see with, but I didn't tell her all the details.

Though it seems as if she has different objectives and I certainly didn't like what she was to do in the year to come...but I've never told her that.

Even I, Sayoko Kuribayashi, keeps her secrets. Mahiru knows I am a Progenitor, but she doesn't know which one.

"I don't want to help with that. Mahiru, listen to me, you're dealing with demonic witchery. Do you not realize the love you have for Guren Ichinose is consuming you to do evil things such a perfecting this Cursed Gear?"

She giggled, "I know that. You should at least try it out. I am willing to become a demon for Guren." She said and twirled around.

"If you know that's a consequence, then you're a fool, Mahiru Hiragi." I snapped at her.

"You want coexistence, no? Then, the only way for that is to fight our way through your kind and convince the Queen with all her kind to help get along."

Mahiru didn't know she already did convince the Queen.

"Anyway, you're not only after coexistence. You're after something else, too. What may it be?" She took note of and asked me, stopping her twirling.

I looked back at the green grass, "...It has to do with the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights."

"Oh? The most powerful organization of magic? I didn't know we had the same objectives, Sayoko..."

"What you and I want to do are different when it comes to the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights. I want a chimaera from there...and it has to be a newborn."

She came back to my side, "Are you planning to do experimentation?"

"No...You see, Mahiru, I've been working with the Ichinose Clan in secret and the only way to benefit their scientists is with presenting a chimaera they've never seen."

She frowned, "What are you trying to play at."

"I'm saying that my plans will only lead to future answers." I walked away after I said that.

 _~Time Skip~_

My long red dress trailed behind me as I walked up to my throne.

Sitting down, I sighed, 'Being a Queen can be a royal pain sometimes. If only I had some entertainment in my free time, I wouldn't be so bored.'

"Ah, see? She is here, Eusford." I heard a familiar agitating voice.

An irk mark appeared on my left temple, for I didn't have to open my eyes to see what two vampires was in the room with me.

Hearing footsteps approach me...and a third pair that came closer, I opened my eyes to see what was happening.

I glared at the two, "What is it you two want...Bathory, Crowley."

Upon seeing my niece with a smile, Krul, my glare softened and she hugged me.

Backing away, she stood next to me and silently observed what my actions were going to be for the two noblemen.

"We simply came to ask a request." Bathory told me.

I looked to Crowley, partly knowing he wasn't involved, "I have nothing to do with what he's planning, Queen Estelle. He dragged me into this."

I sighed, "What is this request, Bathory?"

He simply smirked, "I am sure you have heard about the experiments the humans are doing on children in orphanages, yes?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes. It truly disgusts me."

"Well, I am here to request you to let...Eusford steal one of the children, so we can observe its actions." His smirk turned into a 'playful' smile.

"Heyyy," Crowley whined.

"In other words, observe the Seraph of the End's actions..." I corrected and thought about this.

'I've never seen a Seraph of the End subject. I don't believe the human children are a danger, but if you push them to a certain point...Hn, I know Ferid has other plans in mind if we get our hands on one. I don't need more catastrophe being caused below ground.'

I stood, "Instead of being sneaky about this, I shall disguise myself as a human, act like an assistant to their caretaker, and observe these Seraph of End subjects."

"Are you sure about that, my Queen?" Bathory questioned.

"Do you think I'm incapable?" I countered his question with another and moved pass them.

Before I exited my throne room, I looked back to Krul.

"Krul, dear. Due take care of matters for today for your aunt. You'll be rewarded with my blood."

"Yes, Aunt Estelle," she replied immediately with a small smile.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Sneaking out of Sanguinem without vampires noticing you was no easy task, not even for the First Female Progenitor.

I already knew the location of where the 'interesting' subjects were, Hyakuya Orphanage.

I wore a gray, long sleeve blouse that were like kimono sleeves when it reached my forearm, black stretch jeans, and black, bondage boots.

Honestly, I admired the humans style of clothing nowadays. It's much better than wearing nineteenth century, self-restricting dresses. My curly, light brown hair hung down with a thin white ribbon wrapped around in a small braid on the left, and I wore my thin framed glasses.

'Ugh, the horror I went through with corsets and brother mocked me about it...' I groaned in my thoughts.

Smiling at by-passers that greeted me, I truly did find them nice people to say the least. Why does my kind not care for humans?

Approaching my destination, I walked up the steps and knocked on the brown wooden door. Patiently waiting for the door to open, I was greeted by a middle-aged woman.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you?"

I smiled genuinely, "Hello there. You see, ma'am, I came to this orphanage to apply for a part-time job."

She seemed bewildered, "Oh, my! Really? I can have some extra help around here now."

"What do I have to do to get the job?"

Her bewilderment beamed, "Hm, since you seem like such a nice young woman, I'll simply observe your actions with the children."

My face remained happy, 'Not to be rude or anything, but seriously? What if I were a murderer, or child molester and she knew? Would she then look at me as a 'nice young woman'?'

"Okay, thank you," I thanked her and she let me enter.

When I entered, all activities that were going on stopped and adorable, big eyes stared at me curiously.

"Director, who's she?" A small, cute girl asked the woman.

"Oh, this young woman might become my assistant. I'm just observing for the time being," she told the small girl and pat her head.

"Mhm, what's your name, sweety?" I agreed and asked her.

"It's Akane...you're really pretty, Miss...?"

"Oh, I'm Sayoko Kuribayashi. It's nice to meet you all," I introduced myself to the children and bowed.

When I leaned up, I was met with blue, cat-like eyes that seemed to hold a tragic past, but beamed brightly.

He held his hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Kuribayashi-san. I'm Mikaela Hyakuya, the oldest around here."

His pale blond hair was like sand on a beach and his eyes were very adorable and mesmerizing, 'Mikaela, hnn...'

Immediately, I hugged him.

I rubbed my cheek against his, "Eeee! So cuuuuute!" I cuddled him more.

My behavior towards him caused their caretaker to giggle at my actions while I noticed a flustered face of Akane's and the rest of the children laughed at us.

"K-Kuribayashi-san?" He stuttered against my cheek.

I let go of him and stood, bowing, "I apologize, Mikaela. It's just when I see something or someone cute...I just want to cuddle them."

He looked away from me with red, embarrassed cheeks...full of cuteness!

"I-it's alright, Kuribayashi-san.."

"Please, call me Sayoko and you, I'll call you Mika, okay?"

"Hey, Sayomi!"

I turned away from the noble in front of me to look behind me, seeing Akane.

Her eyes trailed away from mine, seeing the noble that was in front of me that was smirking at her.

My peripheral vision caught that.

"Ah, sweet Sayo, is she your friend?" Bathory asked me.

My grim expression turned into a naive, happy expression before Bathory could set his eyes on me.

If I even let him suspect me of being like him once, he would most definitely take me to Krul Tepes, the Queen and my cousin.

No human nor vampire needn't know that at the time.

I nodded, "Mhm! Um...by the way...Lord Bathory, if I may ask, why did you call me here?"

He chuckled, "I'll let you off with a quick hint, so you can go play with your friend."

At a too stealthy pace...to a human, Bathory came down to my level with an amused, yet frightening smile.

In order to act like a scared human child, I flinched and trembled in fear...when really, I felt no fear, but absolute abhorrer towards Bathory.

"You look like her, yet your scent says otherwise," he whispered in my left ear before leaning up, "Alright. Now, off you go. See you, Sayo-chan!"

For a moment, I hesitated on leaving, but I knew I had to. I didn't want suspicion to rise as other vampires passed by.

Approaching Akane, she stared at me with worry in her eyes. I only made a small smile towards her.

"Are you okay? I don't see any blood."

I placed my hand on her head and giggled a little, "I'm fine, Akane. Don't worry about me."

'The only one who has to worry is me. Bathory is curious of me being Estelle Lucienne Ruby's daughter...I have to be more discreet or I'll put Yuichiro, Mikaela, Akane, and the rest of my family in danger...'

My eyes opened up when I felt a presence near me.

Immediately, I summoned Himezuru-sa and aimed it at whoever stood before me.

"My, my~. No need to be so cautious~."

I slowly sat up, wincing a bit, "Ugh, out of all vampires...you're the vampire I awake to."

He put a hand on his hip, "Oh? Were you expecting little Mika?"

I glared at him before positioning myself in a sitting position and taking quick glances of where I was. I was in...a city bus?

"Due tell why I am in a bus, Bathory."

"Ah, how I admire that authority you have, like your Mother," he said before pulling me up by my right hand. "She wasn't willing to let me take her blood, but you..."

I pulled away from him and passed him by, "Don't touch me with your bloodstained gloves."

In the corner of my right eye, I saw that he looked at his gloves in slight shock and I slightly smirked.

'I guess he has his dumb moments, too.' At that thought, I held a laugh and exited the bus.

Sensing a presence to my right, I looked to see Crowley, waving and smiling at me.

I blinked before frowning, "Hmph," was my reply before quietly inhaling the air.

Turning to the direction where I smelled the scents, I entered the small building and looked at the two doors.

'Wait a minute, why would Shinoa and Mitsuba be in the men's restroom? Well, observing the situation at hand, they must be forming a plan...'

I casually walked into the men's restroom.

"You all seem busy," I spoke when I saw them in a circle either squatting or standing on the floor.

Yoichi beamed and tackled me in a hug, "You're okay!"

I giggled sheepishly, "Well, it'll take a lot more to kill me."

Yoichi slightly pulled away and stared at me in slight anxiety and he was about to ask something, but Shinoa spoke first.

"Well, we're glad our only hope isn't dead. That statement makes me wonder about you, Sayomi. Are you capable of even dying?"

Yoichi stepped back as I crossed my arms, "...Maybe?" I responded in a uncertain tone.

Narumi frowned, "Shall we test that?" He questioned with a serious expression.

Mika pointed his sword at Narumi's neck, "Try to hurt her and I'll-"

"Mika, it's just a joke. Calm down," Yu told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, my. This is interesting~," Shinoa mused and chuckled afterwards.

I tilted my head, 'What's so interesting?'

I cleared my throat and approached Mika, putting my hand on his that held the sword.

I smiled towards him, "I'd appreciate it if you'd put that down. I don't want to see any of my comrades get killed."

"Speaking of being killed, you're strong enough to take down those Bathory and Crowley guys, why not take the advantage?" Narumi questioned me.

"I'm using them. I need as much information I can get from the two. As for Dante...she's giving me information, too...piece by piece."

"And by piece by piece, you're saying that Dante is the cause of your blackouts," Kimizuki basically concluded.

"Yeah. Whenever I would blackout, I'd see my father or mother's memories."

"Can you tell us what you know so far that will help us in our situation?" Shinoa asked, seriousness spreading on her face.

I began to think with closed eyes, "...Bathory and Crowley have not only taken us 'hostage' to use me, but my conscious tells me...that Bathory is using us as a presentation."

"A presentation? You mean, Ferid Bathory is using us to present him to someone. How would you know something like that?" Yoichi figured and questioned.

I opened my eyes, "Not someone, perhaps a large group. Best stay on your guards."

Mitsuba crossed her arms, "Hmph, just 'cause you're special doesn't mean you don't have to watch your back, Sayo."

I only frowned, "Just because I'm basically a princess, does not make me special, not in the least...I'm just trying to find a rode that leads to a better future."

"I suppose that's what makes you special, your dedication," Yu pointed out.

"*Sigh* More like stubbornness..." I commented whilst shaking my head.

Yu was offended, though I didn't mean to offend him, "Hey! Was that a insult towards you or me?!"

"Probably both of you since you're both idiots...well, maybe not Sayo since she has common sense," Kimizuki commented.

"What?! The one who doesn't have common sense is Shinoa! She entered the men's bathroom, asking how to use one of the stalls!" Yu pointed a finger at her.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Ahahaha..." She only chuckled.

Yuichiro and Kimizuki kept bickering, calling each other 'idiot', 'dumb ass' and other insulting names.

I looked to Mika, who observed the scene quietly, '...Aw, he looks lonely,' I thought and walked next to him.

Yu stopped bickering with Kimizuki as if he remembered something important.

"Mika! Guess what?"

Mika looked to him, curious, "What?"

Yu glanced to me with a sly smirk and my eyes widened, knowing what he was about to tell him.

"I k-"

I pounced on Yu and covered his mouth, "We're glad you're here! Hahaha! Isn't that right, Yuichiro?"

Yu shook his head, trying to break loose from my strong grip, but I had the upper hand.

"See? He's happy!"

"Whatever it is...she must really not want him to know..." I heard Yoichi comment to Kimizuki, who nodded.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

We were back on the road.

Everyone kept quiet...

While I glared at Yu from my seat that was across from his. Mika sat behind me. Narumi sat in front of me. Mitsuba sat in front of Yu. Kimizuki sat behind Mika. Yoichi sat behind Yu. Shinoa sat in front of Mitsuba.

You could say this was a type of formation we planned just in case Crowley and Bathory decided to attack us.

Mika sighed and leaned forward, "Glaring at him won't solve anything."

I kept my frown, "I know that."

I was glaring at Yu...but Himezuru-sa was 'gleamed' at Asuramaru. Dante would whisper in my thoughts about keeping watch on him sometimes.

Sighing, I turned away from Yu and faced forward, closing my eyes to relax them from glaring for a long time.

'Bathory said that where we were going was a 'surprise' and that Guren's friends-Shinya Hiragi, Mito Jujo, Norito Goshi, Sayuri Hanayori, and Shigure Yukimi-died long ago, but they were revived, resulting in a pricr to pay...A price to pay, huh...'

My eyes widened as I looked at the symbol on my right hand where Himezuru-sa was lingering, waiting to be drawn.

'Judgement and Punishment...my Cursed Gear's name in English...could that somehow be a clue to connection with the Seraph of the End experiment?...Yeah, it has to be. The virus started with those six. As for earlier, I'm guessing after I passed out, Yu went berserk from seeing Akane's head because of the aura I sensed around him. Shinoa told me on our restroom break that Bathory used some type of injection that calmed his demon...the same injection Guren is using. Narumi said that we stand no chance against them right now, so it's best if we made a truce. That wouldn't be true if Dante hadn't used my energy. That reminds me, Yoichi said something about Yu getting colder towards us since Asuramaru is slowly taking Yu's body over...I don't like the sound of that.'

I turned my eyes to stare at the blue sky, I sighed again.

'All this thinking is making my head hurt and hungry. What should I do?'

Hearing a loud roar and building falling in the near distance, I moved my eyes to look for the source of the commotion.

Seeing a Four Horsemen of John, my eyes narrowed, 'I guess I have no choice, but to lie...'

I stood up and walked to the middle of the bus, looking up at the emergency exit latch.

"Sayomi?" Yu questioned, curious of my actions.

I turned to them, "I'm going on a killing spree to let off some steam..." I turned to Bathory and Crowley, who was driving, "You two don't mind...do you?"

Bathory approached me and smiled, "As long as you come back. Take more than ten minutes...and I'll have to hunt you down, Angel~."

I scoffed, 'Who am I to be frightened by you?' I thought and opened the latch above me.

Easily, I jumped up and crawled out the bus, making sure to put down the lid. I turned towards the crumbled, destroyed city.

The view reminded me of when my mother went atop the school roof in junior high with Mahiru to talk about their plans and the future.

I ran and jumped off the moving bus.

"Wait, Sayomi! You can't fly-" Yu called out to me.

Apparently, I landed on some railing and steadied my balance, sliding down towards the broken city to where the Horsemen was.

"She...she just..." Was all Yu could mumble.

"Well, it's to be expected from a vampire of her superior status," Ferid complemented...I think.

The others thought I was going to go kill the Horsemen, and I was, but not before I find me something to eat.

'Whether it's pig, lamb, rabbit. I don't care, I just need something to eat before my blood lust kicks in.'

It's true that I don't desire blood...but not if I haven't had it within a long time, perhaps two months...

My eyes widened, "And I thought Yuichiro was the idiot."

Looking around whilst avoiding the Horsemen for now, I heard small voices and before I knew it, I saw two children, cowering behind a large piece of concrete.

"Excuse me, little boy, little girl...are you alright?"

They noticed me and stopped trembling a bit, "Y-yes, b-but please hide. That monster is-!" The little girl tried to explain, but her face showed fear.

The boy pointed a finger behind me, "M-Miss...b-behind you..."

I knew the Horsemen was behind me and as soon as the boy finished speaking, it went to attack me.

I leaned up from the children's level and turned around, sticking my right hand out.

As soon as the Horsemen came into contact with me, a bright gold circle and pentagon with Latin words written in it appeared, and a bright light nearly surrounded the city.

The Horsemen was nothing, but sparkles and flower petals being carried in the gentle breeze.

I turned back to the children, who stared at me in awe. I smiled down at them as the sparkling, white light from before appeared under my feet and stretched to its destination.

"Listen, little ones...if you follow this line here, it'll take you to Second Shibuya. Whatever you encounter along the way will not be able to hurt you as long as you stay on this line," I explained to them.

"Th-thank you so much, Miss!" The little boy said as the girl hugged me around my legs.

The two children walked on the light that was thick enough for two and waved to me before running off.

'...It feels nice to help people who are in need. If only...I had the strength to protect all of my friends and family...'

Going back to what I came to do, I heard a nearby squeal, which made me lick my lips.

Glancing to my left, I saw a pig, 'Raw bacon it is, then.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Just at the ten minute mark, I landed on the moving city bus, making a loud sound and probably startling some of the others in the bus.

Opening the hatch up, I slowly slid back into the bus and closed the hatch again.

"Just in time, too~. What was that light we witnessed moments ago?" Bathory asked.

I turned to him, "Nonya."

"Nonya?" he questioned.

"Nonya business," I retorted and went back to sit down in my seat.

I could tell Shinoa held a chuckle as she looked outside her window.

Narumi turned around, "Um...Sayomi?" He called to me, pointing to the side of my lips.

I touched the left side of my lips and saw blood from when I ate the edible parts of the pig.

Quickly, I rubbed the blood onto the sleeve of my uniform's sleeve, The last thing I need is for someone to ask-'

"Did you...drink the blood of the Horsemen you killed?" Yu asked me.

I stared at him unbelievably, "...Ew, no. Their blood is disgusting. I can't stand it..."

As if remembering what I said about hunting animals for blood, Yu nodded and said no more.

I felt Mika's stare at the back of my head. He already knew about me hunting for animal blood...

(I would say this is fairly long chapter. I had an idea of putting a Yu and Sayo scene in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out where nor could i figure out how it would play out...?)


	16. Step by Step, Piece by Piece

Though Bathory said we were going to where the world's end happened, I knew it was not where we were going.

'He lied. It doesn't surprise me, but where is he taking us exactly for this presentation? Maybe if I demand it from him as the First Second Female Progenitor, he'll answ-'

'It's Osaka Bay.'

My straight face went deadpanned, 'Or I could've just asked you...'

"My dear Queen Lumina, I suggest you get some sleep," Ferid's annoying voice reached my ears.

I glared at him, "Why should I?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you did announce your father was human in Shinjuku, no?" He recalled with a smirk.

I scoffed, "I did say that...but I never said he was completely human. Besides, vampires don't need sleep and I, especially, will not sleep if me or my friends are within your distance."

He seemed delighted by my words, "You speak so graceful, Queen Lumina. One of the reasons why I love you."

That threw off my calm posture.

 _'Love?...The hell?'_

 _ **'Don't fall for his deceit.'**_

I crossed my arms, "Love? You and I both know that you feel no love towards anything or one, so stop babbling foolish words."

"I do not jest when it comes to that, my Queen," he stated, almost too seriously.

Sensing a presence sitting next to me, I looked to the left and slightly revealed surprise.

"Yuichiro? I thought you were asleep..." I said lowly.

He glanced at me, "Well, I can't sleep, knowing that my friend is trying to be seduced by the guy who killed almost my whole family. You got a problem with it?" He whispered.

I stared at him for a while, "...No."

I heard Shinoa chuckle, "Yu is possessive as ever..." She listened in to our conversation.

I sighed aloud, 'Anyway... _any other information you have for me to get an advantage in my situation, Dante?'_

 ** _'No, but...I do have advice for you.'_**

 _'And that is?'_

 ** _'...You may not realize it now since it's been masked by the two, but soon you will. Yuichirou and Mikaela have-...no, it's not my place to say it. Know that I will not see what you see since I am not a demon. By the way...say hello to sweet Mika for me? Until then, Sayomi~.'_**

 _'Wait a mi-'_ Before I could say anymore, I could sense that Dante was no longer within my thoughts.

I stared at the palm of my hands where the symbols were located. They both glowed a pale pink color and outlined the symbols with gold slices of light.

'Yu...Mika...something tells me both of your fates were sealed from the moment you were born. For better or worse...I'll protect you both and our friends.'

"Something wrong?"

I looked to Yu, "Hm? Oh...it's nothing."

Yu kept his gaze on me to which I did the same thing. I wasn't planning on revealing my true emotions to him or the others too much.

That's when an unexpected memory popped into my mind.

I knew my cheeks turned pink, "Yuichiro, if you're concerned about me, I'm fine, really."

He blinked a couple times...and slowly smirked, "Okay~."

I narrowed my eyes and looked away, 'What is he planning? Whatever it is, I just hope...it doesn't have to do with...'

Staring at my reflection in the window near me, I raised my right hand to my lips and grazed them softly.

Soon, my pink blush turned red and I could hear Yu trying to hold back his chuckles and snickers as he laid his head on my left shoulder.

'When the time is right, he's planning to use our kiss against me! No matter, I'll ruin every opportunity he tries to get!' I said with clenched fists.

"Crowley, why does Angel look so determined?"

"I don't know. That could mean anything. By the way...are you doing all this just to get back at him?"

Ferid didn't reply, he only kept that idiotic closed eyed smile and hummed to himself.

"If you don't tell me...I'll decide it's you who I want my revenge on instead of him," Crowley said while glaring at Ferid.

"Ahaha! If you must, make it something spectacular!" Ferid said, obviously amused, and pat Crowley's shoulder.

He sighed, "Sheesh..."

As I kept thinking to myself, I didn't realize the conversation Mikaela and Bathory were holding.

'Something's becoming clear now that I think about it. Guren isn't the only cause of the world ending. It's something else and it's amiss before me, but I can't figure it out. Perhaps when we get to-'

The bus swerved and was stopped, nearly sending me over the seat Narumi was sitting next to.

"Aaaaooowch!" Yu shouted.

It was clear he had fallen asleep next to me and was awoken by hitting his head on the seat in front of him.

"Yu! Are you okay?" Mika quickly asked him.

"No...oww, I'm not okay..."

I chuckled at that, but soon realized that the front window was broken through.

I got out of my seat and with heightened eye senses, I could see a body laying out in the middle of the road.

I got excited and walked to the front of the bus, laughing.

"Hahahaha! H-he went flying thro-! Hahahahaha!" I shouted as I jumped off the ledge of the window onto the road.

I approached his body. He snapped his head back into place with his hands and faced the sky.

"Hey, get up. You're not dead...yet," I said with a blank expression.

Bathory kept staring at the sky with a distant expression, seeming not to hear my words at all.

I slightly frowned, 'What could this guy be possibly thinking? Did the sky turn a different color or something?'

"Gold...it matches with the sky..."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Um..."

"I've seen the sky many times, but gold just made it better...I think I have a new favorite color...and it's your eyes, Sayomi..."

I had no idea what was happening as of the moment and I didn't know what to say either.

As if nothing happened, he sat up and got up off the ground, walking pass me towards the bus.

I stood there with widened eyes, 'Wh..what...what was th-that?'

I was taken out of my thoughts by hearing his laughing, which seemed real, but I knew better.

"Hey, Ferid! You got some explaining to do! Where the heck are we doing here-"

"Ferid Bathory! Why did you not arrive to greet your betters promptly?" The voice spoke again.

Everyone turned to where the source of the voice was coming from, including me.

'...Oh, great...' I thought sarcastically, 'We call a truce with Bathory and now he has taken us to a bay full of a vampire army who are from... Russia, I'm assuming by their accent.'

"You bastard! This was a trap, wasn't-"

Bathory cut off Yu by putting a hand on his chest from keeping to proceed any closer.

From a good hearing distance, I could hear what he said.

"Quiet. Screw this up and even I will get killed in an instant."

On the outside, I remained calm, but on the inside, I was surprised and amused simultaneously.

'Oh, wow. Not only has he brought us to a Russian army of vampires and...hn, two or more progenitors, but he got us in a situation where if one word is said wrong, we're dead.'

"My, my~! Lords and Ladies of the Progenitor Council, welcome. I have been awaiting your arrival."

'...This...this is the Council my mother used to run?'

(It took me some time to organize this chapter since I had to keep reference to the manga. I didn't want to use all their conversations since it's copyright, and it would take too long; Seraph of the End belongs to Takaya Kagami. Though this is similar to the story, remember that this is if a girl named Sayomi Kiiro was in it and the story will have different outcomes.)


	17. One Way Out

"Thank you very much, my lords...for making a graciously trip from Russia."

'It's best if we don't do or say anything right now. I've gained the ability to take most of them on, but not all.'

"I hope the trip wasn't too boring-"

Before Bathory could finish his sentence, the short progenitor stabbed through his chest, obtaining his heart.

Bathory fell to the ground, clutching where the blood was pouring from. I noticed Yu was about to take action, but Crowley stopped him.

"Don't move. This is just a game to him," he spoke in a quiet tone.

'A game?! Not feeling pity or happiness about this, but pulling someone's heart out their body is not the most fun or wise thing to do.'

"Why, look, Ferid Bathory...this is your heart. Just look at all the blood pouring from it. In a few minutes, you'll become a demon."

His last sentence caught my attention, 'He'll become a demon if he does have his heart? This could be new information to the blood samples back at the lab. Dante, do you have info on those two progenitors?'

'The one with Ferid's heart is Lest Karr, third progenitor of the vampires in Germany, and the other is Urd Gealas, second progenitor of the vampires in Russia.'

'This is really bad. I've only had experience with a thirteenth, seventh, and third progenitor, which all were halfway predictable. I'm unsure of a second progenitor.'

'You needn't fight now, but rather take flight. This here is not your fight or your demise.'

Dante was right. I wasn't going allow myself to die because of a foolish move I made on instinct.

"Return his heart, Lest Karr. He's becoming a demon," Gealas spoke.

As he had said, Karr plunged Bathory's heart back into his chest. I could imagine it was just as painful as it being torn out.

A few milliseconds later, Bathory made a beeline for Kimizuki and sunk his fangs into him.

At that moment, Yu was about to move. Once again, Crowley stopped him, but Yu glanced to me as if saying 'Can you do something about it?'.

I nodded and looked down, 'Dante...'

My body became limp, but I kept standing, and I let my conscious slip into Dante's body, which could not be seen by those who are living.

I walked forward in Dante's body towards Bathory and tugged on his cape since her body was like a child's.

Bathory must've felt the tugging and pulled away from Kimizuki. He glanced to the ground a little, probably a small fuzzy outline, which was me.

Running back to my body, I opened my eyes and uncovered my face with my hair, 'I would be petty and tell Kimizuki to thank me for saving him, but I won't because he's my friend,' I thought with a smirk.

"But it still isn't enough. I need more," Bathory said and glanced to me.

I made a closed smiled, but it turned into 'I'll rip off your face if you touch me' face for two seconds, and turned back into a closed eyed smile.

"Now, who wants me to drink their blood first? No pushing, now!" He turned to the others with that idioticsmile.

"What are those?" Gealas questioned.

"Oh, them? Those are my current favorite toys, my lord," Bathory covered for them.

'As much as I hate to think this, I thank him for taking the risk of covering for th-'

"It is made to believe-...Who is she?" He stopped mid-sentence, and questioned again, gesturing to me.

"...Is there something interesting about her, my lord?" Bathory asked, still keeping up the facade.

"I advise you to not play dumb. Who is she."

'Dante, what now?'

'It's best to state who you really are. If they even suspect you once, you're dead. Your identity will be known eventually since Urd Gealas has noticed something is off about you.'

I took three steps forward, "I'm unsure of how greetings work in your council, but since you're so eager to know me..."

"Go on," Karr said, seemingly interested.

"I'm Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro, the second First Female Progenitor. It's...nice to meet you," I introduced, bowed, then leaned up.

"...Estelle had a child and didn't even tell us?...That woman was always a mystery," Karr spoke. "May I ask why you are cascading yourself as a human?"

"..." I placed my right index finger on my lips.

He narrowed his eyes at me and was about to say something, but noticed Gealas was staring somewhere specifically.

"Is something the matter?"

I looked at him before turning my head the same direction, 'What could be so important that-….'

I frowned at the scent. I started off in that direction by jumping to the other side of the street, and running further.

A couple minutes later, I heard footsteps not too far behind me. I quickly recognized the vampire by scent as Urd Gealas.

"So...she just ditched us like that?" Kimizuki asked no one in particular in a hushed tone.

"Apparently so. What made them run off like that?" Mitsuba asked Shinoa.

"I don't kn-" Mikaela cut her off.

"Krul."

Yuichiro glanced to Mikaela with question, "...hm."

I kicked down a door in a mansion and entered, seeing Krul stuck in a wall and...that man from before...

The same man who guided me to Hyakuya Orphanage when I accepted his help.

He smiled, "Oh, it's you, Sayo. It's only natural you got here first because you're faster than them."

I wasn't able to respond because Gealas rushed in, immediately attacking the man, but he dodged it.

As they fought, I silently made my way to Krul and looked at the state she was in.

I slightly smirked since her weak self was a little amusing, "You look horrible."

She glared at me, "Oh, shut up and get me free."

As I tried to find a way to get her out of wall, I listened in to the conversation that was going on between the two, glancing sometimes.

"Isn't it amusing? It is a curse...that I've been working on for centuries, with human help," he said as chainsconnected from his torn off arm and shoulder.

"Even when I cut off your arm, I could not smell your blood. You're not a vampire anymore, are you?"

"Me? How long do you continue to bumbling about as one? This is why the first progenitor abandoned you, you know."

"He abandoned you, too."

'Well, my mother didn't abandon me,' I thought with a quick poker face.

"Haha! Quite true. Then, I guess we're both orphans...brother."

Krul looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What do you want?"

His arm reattached, "What do you want, living pointless century after century...faithfully upholding the rules set down by a father who carelessly abandoned us both?"

"...I-"

"Oh, I don't need you to tell me. We are both brothers born of the blood of the same first progenitor, after all."

I felt his stare on me to which I already gotten one of Krul's arms out the wall.

"I can't say the same for you, Sayo. I admit, I envy you for having such a caring parent."

I glared at him, "She was caring because she actually understood the human heart."

He chuckled, "Amusing. So, what, say we stop interfering with each other? Okay? Okay. Now, leave Japan. This is my playground."

'Oh, I'm not having that,' I thought as I got Krul's other arm free.

"Sorry, Rigr. I am not listening to no request from you," Gealas spoke, avoiding a chain that was supposedly thrown at him.

Thinking it was coming for me, I back flipped a couple times, but the chain swung around her neck and pulled the rest of her body out.

She was a distraction for this 'Rigr's' escape by throwing her at Gealas. I summoned Himezuru-sa and threw her at him only for it to stab him in the back.

"Lord Gealas!" Karr finally showed.

"Lest Karr! Stop Rigr!"

Before Karr could make any movement, Rigr sliced him into two with two fingers.

'He's something way beyond a vampire...maybe even a seraph. No, I can't think negatively...not now, not until this nightmare is over.'

When I came out of my thoughts, Rigr was nowhere to be found...nor Himezuru-sa.

I noticed Karr's body was regenerating and I looked away, making my way to Krul, who held her throat from pain.

"You alright?"

She 'hmph'ed at me, "As if you'll ever care what happens to me..."

"I won't lie about it," I didn't deny.

"Mrrg...Krul Tepes, tell us what happened," Karr spoke.

She explained to us what Rigr told her and that only made me more confused on the situation at hand.

Half of her explanation left me with one question, 'Who's actually pulling the strings? Now that I know it's not the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, could it be someone who set this up? All of it?'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Since I'm faster than all progenitors, I made it back in a few minutes.

When I returned, most of the progenitors bowed towards me to which I walked faster and covered my face with my left hand.

'Too much attention. Not to mention, too much 'special' attention.'

"You're back," I heard Mika's voice in front of me.

I didn't respond as I hugged him and turned a bit, so I wasn't facing the progenitor council.

"Their staring is too much."

His back is shaking a little, probably from trying not to chuckle, "Is that so...my Queen?"

I frowned, "I'm not a Queen...not yet. For now, I am a Princess trying to take back what's rightfully mine."

(Kinda sounds like Yona of the Dawn.)

"Yo, Mika. So you're still alive? What's up?" A voice said, which was approaching with someone else.

I looked to see the two vampires that I accidentally bumped into in Sanguinem when I visited Mika.

Since I was undercover and my scent was similar to a servants' at the time, there was no need to be uptight around the two.

"Lacus. Rene."

The one named Lacus was about to speak until he noticed me slightly behind Mikaela. I didn't intend on hiding behind him from them.

I placed my hands on Mikaela's shoulders, "I'm gonna go rest, Mika."

'...I don't like what I'm sensing from Yoichi. He's reacting to one of their presences. If he lets Gekkouin take control, we're all screwed...'

Once I got on and made my way to sit next to Kimizuki, who seemed to be hyperventilating a little, I watched he and Yoichi to make sure nothing went wrong.

"You're hungry, right?"

Kimizuki glanced to my concentrated eyes on Yoichi and didn't respond verbally, but he only nodded.

I reached into my uniform jacket's right pocket and pulled out a rolled up, medium sized bag and toss it to him, landing in his left hand.

"...Beef jerky?"

"It's for when I'm in desperate need of animal blood. You can say it's a hiatus on my thirst until I satisfy it fully."

From my long range peripheral vision, I could see he nodded in a understanding manner.

Kimizuki began to eat the beef jerky as if he were a wild animal, which kinda surprised me. Then again, he did lose a lot of blood.

"Yoichi? Hello?"

Yoichi seemed fine when he came back to reality, "Oh...I'm fine..."

"Well, you should rest up," Yu told him and he agreed.

When Yoichi passed me, I grabbed his left arm, making him stop. He seemed surprised at my gesture as I glanced up to him.

Understanding what I did, he made a closed eyed smile and nodded. I returned it, but I didn't mean for it to come with a little sadness expressed.

I let him go; unfortunately, Shinoa noticed and stared at me as if wanting some type of answer for my actions.

'Distraction. I need a distraction.' My eyes landed on Yu and I got up, kinda startling a now calming down Kimizuki.

"Yu, I need to talk to you."

"Why? We can just talk right here."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I see we're going to have to do this the hard way," I spoke and cracked my knuckles.

"What-! Hey! Put me down!" He pounded on my back.

"S-Sayo! What are you doing to Yu?!" Mitsuba whisper-shouted at me with panic etched on her face.

I ignored there questions and complaints as I opened the latch atop the bus again, jumping up with Yu still over my left shoulder.

Once I got on top of the bus, I set Yu down, closed the latch, and sat down, then motioned for him to sit down with me.

He glared at me before doing so, "Why did you do that?"

"Hmm, because I wanted to talk to you alone," I simply replied.

He sweat dropped, "Why do I feel like you just came up with that answer..."

I smiled, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Despite the situation we're in, are you okay?"

He lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "Uh, yeah? I'm alive, aren't I?"

A small smile etched its way on my lips, "Yep. I'm glad you are...or I wouldn't know what to do with myself," I said and looked down.

"Keep living," he suddenly said.

I looked up at him, "Keep living? What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. You wouldn't want to leave Mika on his own in this forsaken world if I was gone, do you?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't even want you to die, Yu-"

He gave me his famous idiotic smile, "Then, keep living...for me, for Mika, and the others."

I blinked a few times before lightly blushing, "S-sure, I'll do what I can..."

"That's the Sayomi I know. I swear, ever since you disappeared that night when I manifested Asuramaru, you've been so uptight," he sighed out.

I twitched at that, "Disappeared?"

He was about to explain, but a gleam in his eyes appeared and he chuckled, "I'll tell you about that another time."

I pouted, "Aww, Yuichiro~."

Suddenly, he seemed surprised and widened his eyes as if hearing me-or anyone, pout for the first time.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, more serious than I thought.

He looked away, blushing slightly, "It's the way...you said my name..."

I was confused, "Yuichiro...Doesn't Yu mean 'gentle' or 'gentleness' in kanji spelling? What about it?"

He nodded, "That's not the case. You tend to say my full name more than the others. What's with that?"

I smiled at him, "I like your name. You may not be the expected type of gentle, but you are in your own way...Yuichiro."

He stared at me before smirking, "Is that so? Shall I show my Seraph gentleness since she's been through many hardships?" He asked and leaned closer.

My eyes widened and I was freaking out on the inside, but I remained calm and still on the outside.

Luckily, no one could see on top of the bus if they paid close attention because it would be a disaster watching a human kiss the future vampire queen.

We were already all over each other in a couple seconds.

Yu had his right hand around my waist and the other holding my chin, positioning my head and his a certain angle. My right hand was tangled in his fluffy hair and the other on his right shoulder.

His breath fanned my face as our foreheads touched, noses brushing at the close proximity.

I won't lie...I was excited by this and yearning for him to kiss me.

(Hey, just because she's very different, doesn't mean she can't have love. Everyone needs some type of love.)

Our lips brushed against each other, but they didn't connect because Yu was teasing me, which made me frown a bit.

Feeling four nearing presences approaching, I quickly pulled away from Yu, opened the latch once again, and picked him up, carefully sliding him back in the city bus.

"What?! I thought we were having a m-"

I shut the latch and walked to the front of the bus, letting my legs dangle from the left corner.

A couple minutes passed by and I saw the four progenitors approaching. Gealas carried Krul by the throat and Karr dragged Bathory by his ponytail.

I smirked a little at the site, 'Ouu, being put in your place you two? It's about time...'

Bathory looked to where the bus was and waved with a closed eyed smile.

I didn't know how to respond to that since it was...him, but I heard Narumi saying something about 'you better not wave back' to Yu.

"Both traitors have been captured! I hereby sentence them to torture by exposure! Begin the preparations!" Gealas announced.

'Torture by exposure? Does that mean vampires really can burn in sunlight? I thought that was just a myth along with the garlic, stakes, and holy water. Perhaps not. They may have something protecting their skin that'll be unnoticeable. Huh...I just figured out a weak spot. Whatever the small object is, I don't have or need it because I'm half human.'

Gealas turned to someone, "Ky Luc. I'm putting you in charge of their punishment."

I glanced at this 'Ky Luc', 'Hnn...his aura gives off...sixth...no, fifth rank. Yeah, he's definitely a fifth progenitor and...maybe deranged.'

"Queen Lumina," Karr called out to me and I looked his way.

My left eyebrow twitched from being called that, "Yes?"

"I obtained your blade. Apparently, 'he' dropped it," he explained and held it towards me.

I jumped down from where I sat to the ground and walked forward to Karr, wanting to get back Himezuru-sa as quickly as possible.

I smiled when I held her in my hands and looked to Karr, "Thank you very much."

He nodded, "You're welcome, my Queen."

I turned around, making my way back to the bus until I felt a sharp wisp of wind behind me.

I revealed no emotion as I stopped. I looked down and saw most of my hair on the ground, which meant my half of my hair was cut short.

I turned around, "Mind telling me why you did that?"

"You look better with short hair," he replied with a bored expression.

I made a closed eyed smile, "Aw, how thoughtful, but if you do that again...I will lock you in a basement, sentence you to death by one thousand cuts, and for my entertainment, I'll add lemon juice and bleach to the cuts."

With that being said, I walked back to the bus.

"My lady, care to speak on my behalf for my actions?" I heard Bathory ask of me.

I stopped and glanced to him and Krul, then quickly glanced to Crowley to see him with that ridiculous smile of his...but it said something.

I turned to Bathory to see his eyes gleam as if trying to tell me something as well...and he was.

Glancing over to Yu and the others, who are staring at me with unbelieving wide eyes because my hair was sliced off moments ago.

My eyes returned to Bathory, "...Burn," I said while walking.

"Oh, wow..." Luc spoke sarcastically and enthusiastically.

When I made it back, Crowley stopped me by slightly getting in my walkway.

"Glad you got the signal," he whispered.

I crossed my arms and quietly huffed, "Whatever. I was going to go with that answer in the first place."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"Sayomi...did you say 'Burn'?" Mikaela asked me.

I looked to him, "Yeah. Why do you-...don't tell me you actually care about what happens to them?!"

He looked away, "No..."

I was going to say more, but I stopped, '*Chuckle* You half liar. You don't care for Bathory, but you're concerned about Krul. I can see it in your eyes. Perhaps he's been with her so long, he's taken a liking to her...'

Pain surged through my chest.

'No, that's not possible. Mika wouldn't...and if he did, what did that kiss we shared meant? Mika and Yu are the ones I love. Love...do I honestly love them like family, like people to protect or...romantically?'

"Well, what do we do, Yu?" I heard Mika ask him.

I noticed he looked to the two burning crosses...that wouldn't be burning if I said otherwise, but I did it because of my own selfish reasons.

"We rescue them," he spoke with determination and confidence. "Crowley, is there a way?"

"If you really want to, first...we'll have to tame the Seraph of the End inside of you. To do that, we'll have to go to Ferid's mansion."

'What? Tame the Seraph of the End inside of him? I disagree with it, then again, I don't. At the least for my selfish reasons...I should help if it'll save those two. Besides...they can't die just yet. I need more answers.'

"Are you on board with us, Sayomi?" I heard Yu question me.

I looked up to his eyes gleaming with hope. That was my job, I'm supposed to give people hope, but somehow he and the others gives me the strength to do so.

After all, I am the "Angel of Salvation"...

But Dante is the one who gave me that name because she said I really do restore hope and faith into ones who's lost that.

I smiled genuinely, "...It's the least I can do, for I am your seraph."

(This is the end of I Am Your Angel of Salvation, Next chapter is where I Am Your Savior begins.)


	18. Reflection

We came upon a mansion.

'So...this is one of Ferid's mansions, huh? Though we may be here to find a way to save those two, I'll do a thorough search while we're here for any useful information.'

"Uwah! It must be worth millions! Do vampires really make good money?" Shinoa exclaimed in awe.

"Hey, don't say stupid things. In this world, money doesn't amount to anything," Kimizuki spoke.

"Money doesn't buy happiness," I spoke, staring at my reflection in the polished iron bars with a distant expression.

"Oh? How would you know? You're a princess, so you should've had the good life," Mitsuba said nonchalantly.

I looked over my left shoulder slightly, "Look, I've been fighting destiny for a long time and I'm getting good at it, and I'm not about to stop now."

"Geez, what's your problem?" Mitsuba questioned, crossing her arms.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I asked, not caring if I received an answer or not.

Before she spoke again, I looked away from the black iron gates and took small inhales of the air with my nose.

"That scent..." I mumbled and took one last inhale before my eyes widened at realizing whose it was.

Spreading out my wings, I began to run towards the gates and jumped up to get a flying start.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?!" I heard Yu yell after me, but I didn't answer.

'That scent. I know it anywhere when I get a whiff of it. My nose is not deceiving me,' I thought, narrowing my eyes at a particular window.

I set down on the ledge and looked inside to see beautiful dresses on mannequins and jewelery of all kinds on two royal blue victorian dressers.

Sliding my right hand up on the glass while adding pressure, it cracked open, so I used both hands to slide it up more.

Slipping inside, I closed the window behind me and looked around more, finally coming to a conclusion.

'...These are my mother's dresses and outfits she loved..and that's her jewelry. Why would they be here?' I thought in utter confusion as I saw a couple pictures of her and myself.

I came upon a grand gray mural on the wall in between the dressers. There was a woman, cupping a child's cheek as she layed on the floor...as if she was dying.

My eyes widened, 'The prophecy. It's here...Why would Bathory have the prophecy of...of me?'

I looked to the victorian dresser on the left and saw a picture of me, my mother and father. We were smiling as if the future was promising...

At least I thought that.

'...Dante, answer me. Tell me who you really are, what your purpose is, and why are you doing it for that purpose.'

She didn't answer.

'I demand an explanation, now.'

Still, no answer.

'Dante, I order you to-'

"Answer you?"

Looking up to the silver mirror that was apart of the royal blue dresser, I saw a reflection of Dante and not myself.

"Tell me everything. Ferid Bathory didn't collect these items on a whim, did he? Why has he gathered the remaining items of my my mother's?"

"...Because prior to my death, I told him to do so."

I digged my nails into my palms, "So, I was right all along...You are my mother. Why have you been avoiding the truth all this time?"

She smiled, "Forgive me, Sayomi. I didn't want you to find out exactly like this, but not only is it me, but your father is also apart of me. I didn't consume his body whole. Instead, I burried him where his body wouldn't decay. As for this room, I told Ferid to gather items that survived the fire when Krul left. Speaking of Krul..."

"What is it?"

Seriousness crossed her eyes, "Though she set our home aflame, she...she is not the one who killed me."

I gasped, "What? Are you saying that someone else...tried to kill you that night?"

She nodded with a frown, "Apparently so, but they disguised themselves as Krul. I sensed this at the last minute. I've been meaning to tell you, but whenever it came to Krul...your soul wavers in rage."

I chuckled and shadowed my face with my bangs, "She's not the murderer...Hahahaha, I've been blinded by rage all these years?"

"I'm really sorry, Sayomi."

"No, that's okay. She still attempted to kill you and I by setting our home on fire. Now I have half a bone to pick. Mother, do you know who killed you?"

She shook her head, "No, but when you meet that person, you'll know."

A smile appeared on my lips, "Alright and thank you for telling me. Hey, you didn't tell me why you told Bathory to gather all these items. And why is it most of yours or mines?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "I never told him to gather your things, only mine, so I could have more to bound me to this world."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Then...why are they here?"

She seemed clueless at first before sighing, "Oh, God, no. Please, don't tell me that psychopath has fallen for you..."

I widened my eyes as light pink dusted my cheeks, "What?!"

"Sadly, I speak the truth. I don't know how, but you somehow seduced him. Perhaps when he went flying out the bus's front window or previously?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "I don't know when and I don't care! He killed my family from Hyakuya Orphanage and I won't-"

She put her hands on her hips, "Won't forgive him? Sayomi, you know I taught you better than that. No matter how painful, horrible or silly the deed is...you must, but NEVER forget. What you go through are life lessons. Understand?"

I looked away and sighed, "Yes and I'll try...to forgive him, though I know Mika and Yu won't."

"Mikaela? *Giggle*"

I looked back at her in the mirror, "What's so funny?"

She flapped her left hand dismissively, "It's nothing. By the way, I've noticed you're dedicated to protect those two."

"Of course I am. They're the last of my family at Hyakuya Orphanage and they're really precious to me..."

She smirked, "Precious, hm? Precious as in romantic?"

I put my right hand over my now fast beating heart as my cheeks turned scarlet, "...Maybe so. I tell myself I love them as friends and like family, yet I..."

She smiled tauntingly, "Can't convince yourself? *Giggle* Don't worry, sweetie. You'll figure it out. You know...it's nice talking to you like a real mother to daughter after..eight years."

I smiled at her, "It is nice. I wish I could ask more, but I think the others are getting worried about my absence."

"Agreed, but before I go physically, know this...when in doubt, rely on Dante."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Dante? Aren't you her?"

"You forgotten that I told you that I didn't consume your father's body. His body is combined with mine. Together, we are Dante."

With that being said, Dante disappeared from the mirror as mine reappeared.

I narrowed my eyes, 'They've been with me since I escaped Sanguinem and...I didn't even know it...'

(Hello, reader-chans/kuns~! Welcome to the third part in this book. In this, Sayomi's parents' memories will be revealed more)


	19. Relax

I walked down flights of stairs, wandering the mansion for a while until I found the others.

'This is quite the mansion, I'll give Bathory that, but-no, I must forgive him...I wish the process wasn't slow. Is it okay for me to vent? I mean, every human does it-!'

Something I didn't realize until now caught me off guard.

My hair had grown to my collarbone.

I started to rake my hands through my hair, 'What?! When did this happen?! Mo- I mean, _Dante! What is the meaning of this?!'_

 _ **'I think long and medium long hair looks lovely on you. Lest Karr is wrong about your short hair. Wait a minute, if that little munchkin thinks he can slip into your heart, like butter, he's got another thing coming!'**_

 _'...What? I'm sorry, I'm confused.'_

 _ **'*Sigh* Sweety, do you hardly look in the mirror and not acknowledge your beauty and curves?'**_

I tilted my head in utter confusion, 'Um..no? I mean, who has time for that?! We're in a crisis! No girl should be looking in a mirror, checking her makeup and hair!'

 _ **'Oh, God..she's oblivious to her beauty on the outside and inside, just like her father...'**_

I puffed out my cheeks, 'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! I-I can be...delicate looking sometimes.'

 _ **'You know what, turn to the left of this hallway and enter the first door to your right.'**_

'Why?'

 _ **'Just do it.'**_

Sighing at the naive and somewhat request, I did as she explained and came upon a black door with a gold knob.

I slowly turned the knob and cracked the door open, seeing a slit of sunlight peak through the crack.

Deciding that it was safe to enter, I opened the door and with wide eyes, i stared at the dress on a mannequin in the center of the room.

 _ **'Do you like it?'**_ she asked with what I assumed was a smile.

'How...How do you expect me to fight in that thing?!'

 _ **"You're not supposed to! Go to that door on the left to take a bath, then put it on and walk to the dresser behind the dress to style your messy hair!'**_

 _~Small Time Skip~_

As soon as that situation happened, I stepped out the room in a white, spaghetti strapped, long dress.

Despite the fact of not being able to fight in it, it was comfortable along with the silky see through sash around my forearms.

My hair was put up in a downward French bun in the back with a big white ribbon wrapped around it as my long bangs hung in my face and on each side.

Dante told me to apply mascara and eyeliner along with clear lip gloss. Honestly, this was torment to me...

'Did you tell Bathory to prepare...all of this disaster?'

 _ **"Yes and you know you like it! One day, your father and I prayed to see you in that dtess on your eighteenth birthday, when you'd come out of hiding and assemble the throne.'**_

I frowned at hearing Dante's voice since as she was sad, 'It's okay. As long as you can see me in it than not at all.'

 _ **"I...I suppose you're right...'**_

With that last sentence, she exit my mind and went back to her dwelling, Himezuru-sa.

I turned a corner and entered what looked like a place to relax, like a sun room with two bookshelves against each wall.

Observing the room a bit, I saw a grand black piano, then smiled, 'I haven't played since the battle in Shinjuku...'

I sat down on the black chair and lifted the cover from the keys. Placing my fingers on the keys softly, I began to play and sing.

 _"~Our prayers meet no matter where we're going. In unison, they beat, the sky is glowing._

 _~Above our thoughts, we'll find a key together_ To fill the day with all the things we treasure_._

 _~A crystal view, I'll follow you_. An open ga_te invites me through_._

 _~Our prayers meet no matter where we're going. In unison, they sing with lo_ve._

 _~Above the clouds, we'll find a key together_ To fill the day with all the things we_ treasure_._

 _~All we, treasure~"_ I sung.

I kept playing the notes to the song until the last verse came up.

 _"~A crystal view, I sing to you_._

 _~And in my slee_p, you softly speak_._

 _~In stormy sea_s or solid blue_._

 _~I'll remember_ to trust in you_~,"_ I finished.

(FF13-2: Plains of Eternity by Joelle.)

"Your singing is beautiful," a voice complimented.

"Thank you...Wait, what?!" I stopped playing the keys on the piano and and looked up.

Standing in the entrance was Yoichi and Narumi.

I sighed and looked back down at the keys, "Oh..it's you two..."

"What's with the dress?" Narumi asked in a curious tone.

An irk mark formed in my left cheek, "Please, don't ask..."

"Anyway, we came looking for you. Why did you...fly off like that?" Yoichi said and questioned, not knowing how to form his sentence.

I scratched the back of my neck, "I thought I..sensed something, but I didn't find much."

"Let's discuss this over 'dinner'," Narumi said, leaving me confused and a smiling Yoichi.

"What does he mean by that?" I said, confusion obvious in my tone.

"Apparently, this place has food. C'mon, we can't let Yu raid the refrigerator. By the way...*Blush* You look really..pretty," he said and quickly left, too.

I blinked my eyes, "...I do?"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After discovering for myself that there was indeed food to cook or grab and go for myself, I decided to cook along with Kimizuki...again.

"Um..Sayo, what do you have on?" He asked me.

The irk mark formed again, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all! You look hot, Sayomi!" Yu said with his cheerful smile.

 _*Silence*_

"...You can't just say that to a girl with a smile as if there's nothing wrong," Narumi said with a sweat drop.

My face slowly turned red, "...I don't normally dress like this, but...thank you..."

I began to cook teriyaki chicken, baked chicken, and German brots with what the type of meat I saw.

I got a cutting board and started on teriyaki first. Later, I would add barbecue sauce to this.

Then, I would start on the baked chicken and add lemon spice.

Lastly, the brots will have cut up onions and green peppers to bring out the flavor more.

"Wow, a vampire who can cook..." Narumi said unbelievably.

As soon as I was done cutting the teriyaki in good pieces, I walked over to the preheated oven and opened it, setting them on the top rack.

I closed it back, going to start on the chicken that was soon to be thoroughly clean and seasoned with pepper and once it was done, barbecue sauce is added on.

"Well, my mother taught me how to cook. She said it'll come in handy one day...and when I went to the orphanage, it did," I explained.

"If I recall correctly, vampires don't have appetites for human food. Only blood interests them," Narumi said suspiciously.

I stopped cleaning the chicken, "..."

"True, but Sayomi's different. She doesn't drink human blood, but animal blood. Plus, she's capable of eating human food," Yu spoke on my behalf.

"Really? And how do you know she doesn't drink human blood? Has she eaten in front of you?"

"There was that one time when we met at Shinoa's apartment to discuss things over breakfast...but I never saw Sayomi eat a omelette..." Yoichi recalled, but said the last part uneasily.

"Exactly. So..." Narumi said and picked up a pear in a fruit basket, "Eat this. I want proof. I overheard you and Kimizuki's conversation on the bus. Instead of animals or beef jerky, eat something other than that."

"Hey, don't go bullying her, too! You don't have to eat it, Sayomi," Yu told me. He is obviously on my side.

"What will this prove?!" Kimizuki asked, aggravated.

"If we trust her not to attack us when she's...'dehydrated'," he said, glaring at me.

By now, I was fully turned around and decided to grab the now identified pear as an Asian pear, and I did just that.

I raised the pear in my left hand to my nose and sniffed it, then took a bite out of it, chewing the piece.

"...Well?" he questioned.

I swallowed, "..So...this is what a Asian pear tastes like?! It's really good and sweet!" I asked and said in bliss.

"Seriously? You never had a Asian pear before or any type of pear?" Kimizuki questioned.

I shook my head, "No. As a born vampire, my mother and father didn't want to take risks, so they only let me drink animal blood and eat rare or medium meat," I said, taking more bites of the Asian pear.

"..Born?" Narumi stuck out the word with wide eyes.

"I guess...Mikaela isn't the only newborn within the past eight years," Yoichi said...seeming worried?

"I don't understand. Is there something wrong with that?" I spoke and asked with narrowed eyes.

"...It's against vampire law to reproduce or turn another into one of them," Narumi said.

 _*Silence*_

I smirked, "Oh, really now? You can't put blame on my mother when she and my uncle are the ones who created that law," I explained and went back to cleaning the chicken.

His eyes widened, "Why did she defy her own law?"

"...She was in love with my father. There was a time...when she wasn't always so nice and loving. Anyway, she was willing to protect him, for whoever tried to harm or kill him."

"But...vampires can't feel any emotions, right?" Yoichi asked, sounding unsure.

I chuckled, "That's another story for another time, boys. Let's get cooking!"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

"Aaaah! Boy, am I stuffed! I've never eaten so much meat all at once in my life!" Yu said, patting his stomach.

"Geez, Yuichiro. You ate too much," Yoichi lightly chided.

"Can I go to sleep? I wanna go to sleep. My stomach feels ready to burst," Kimizuki said, lying his head down on the table, "I can't believe you two have space for more," he said, looking up to Shinoa and Mitsuba.

"You know what they say. "There's always room for desert"," Mitsuba quoted, biting a slice of cake from her fork.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. Elegantly enjoying a sweet dessert boosts the girl power," Shinoa commented.

I noticed the others looked at me as I finished my two brots in a hot dog bun and began on my dessert as if I just discovered what food tastes like...which I kinda did.

"Yeah, no kidding there..." Yu said with a crooked smile.

I stopped eating my chocolate cake and looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry...it's my first time eating human food like this."

"I can't say I understand, but I guess it's like introducing a child to sweets," Mitsuba said with a huff.

"Would a child kill a bunny she befriended because she couldn't control her thirst?"

 _*Silence*_

"...That's deep," Kimizuki said.

I took a bite of a spoon full of my peach yogurt parfait, "It was my first kill, too."

"You rather not prey on humans, but on animals. Similar to how..." Narumi spoke, but trailed off.

"To how humans kill, and preserve animals in grocery stores for humans to buy, cook, and eat, I know," I finished his sentence and chucked a chocolate strawberry in my mouth.

Since the conversation began to turn tables, Yoichi started a new one about how meat isn't the only good protein and named other foods.

I finished my parfait and started on my three carrot cake cupcakes covered in cream icing, 'Though it's true, I understand why they put off the situation. This could turn Mika against them...perhaps even me, but I don't have a grudge against humans.'

I noticed Yu was at Mika's side and I kinda listened on to what they were saying since he hasn't said anything in quite a while.

My eyes widened after hearing 'blood' and 'later', 'Don't tell me he had already drunken all five vials of my blood? His thirst is stronger than I thought...'

"You look deep in thought, Sayo," Shinoa noticed, "Is something wrong?"

"Or...do you know something we don't?" Narumi questioned suspiciously.

I ate a few double chocolate chip cookies, 'There are many of things I know and they don't because most of them are my problem. If I did tell them most of what I know, the future would have a dire outcome. What should I say and it has to be truth...'

"...It's just...I was thinking about a song that my mother used to sing."

"Due sing it. If I recall correctly, the song you sung in Shinjuku was angelic," Shinoa said, entangling her fingers together.

"So it was you..." Mika said quietly to which I quickly winked at him, telling him 'I'm glad you heard me from far away'.

"Thanks and okay...

 _~Try with all of your might, but none can can hide from this unforgiving moonlight._

 _~Bear your scars like a prayer. Another wish lost to the night._

 _~Every step I take, every fallen tear, weaves another lie-a curse I will bear._

 _~There's another part of me, struggling to break free._

 _~It lives within the dark._

 _~Will tomorrow come at last? In a million shards of broken glass?_

 _~Fate is bleeding through, my resilient soul, dyeing in a pale and fragile blue._

 _~There is beauty in the lie, spoken like a bitter sweet goodbye._

 _~Still, that brilliant light, is beyond my reach. Maybe I belong here-_

 _~Beneath the light of the moon,~"_ I sung.

(Aoki Tsuki Michite by AKIRA. Listen to it in English dub by AmaLee.)

"...Beneath the light of the moon..." Mikaela mumbled aloud.

I smiled, "To be honest...that song bothers me. When I sing it..it makes me realize-..."

"Realize what?" Yoichi questioned.

 _-Flashback-_

"P-please, spare m-"

 _*Snap*_

I flicked the blood off my fingers, "I'm sorry, but...you would've found my friends on their escape route. I cannot allow that to happen."

Staying in the shadows as I saw my family rounding a corner, I smiled at their excited faces, getting closer to their freedom.

I was helping in their escape by disposing vampires that were nearby.

No one noticed that I was gone since I chose to look after them from the back of the line...which I kinda was doing, but moving ahead of them in the shadows.

Though Mika knew I was a vampire, even I didn't tell him about my alternate motives for their escape. It's best he didn't know what I was doing...

As they kept sneaking underground and around the city, I kept snapping vampires necks to the point where their pulses could barely be felt.

Oh, no, I didn't kill them, it would kinda bother me, so I basically spared them.

As a child, I could take on servants and tenth progenitors...which was a problem because if they ran into one less than that...

'I can't think that way! I would lay down my life in order for them to escape this hell hole-!'

Something was off as they came closer to the exit.

'This scent...it smells familiar. Wait a minute...It's him!'

There he appeared on top of the gate, Ferid Bathory.

When Aiko was bit and killed, I went into a frenzy and ran as fast as my 'twelve year old' feet could take me.

Suddenly, I froze in place.

I glanced down and saw a glowing pentagon with a circle touching the edges, 'It's a type of restraining spell! Who put this here?!'

I glanced up and saw Bathory looking straight into my eyes before he bit Akane.

He did it. He prevented me from saving my family: Aiko, Akane...Mika...

As I stood there, restrained, silent tears went down my cheeks, watching the horror before me.

When Mikaela pushed away Yuichiro and told him to run away, the restraining spell broke.

I ran quickly to Mikaela with tears still running down my cheeks.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Sayomi?" I heard Yu's voice.

I looked up, "..Yeah?"

He stared at me with wide eyes, "You're crying."

I touched my cheeks, feeling tears that kept sliding out of my eyes. Swiftly, I wiped them away, chuckling a bit.

I smiled, "I'm okay. Perfectly fine. I just thought about the deep meaning of that song and it made me cry."

"And this deep meaning i-" I noticed Kimizuki grabbed Narumi's shoulder and shook his head, telling him to stop.

"C'mon, Narumi. Can't you stop questioning her and just accept who she is, background, race, and her feelings?" Yu asked, then sighed.

"That's hard to do when bloodsuckers of the real queen's killed my friends," he said, clenching his fists and glaring at me.

I bowed my head a bit, "My condolences for your losses."

"A-anyway, Sayo, since you're kind of four races...I've been meaning to ask this question: are you really sixteen?" Yoichi changed up the subject...again.

"I, uh, lied about that, too. I'm very sorry. As a child of a half human and half snake chimaera-my Father, his venom transferred to my blood...making me kinda age faster."

"Well, how old are you now?" Shinoa asked, seeming interested.

"Hn, it's been two months since Yu and I basically were in a coma, so I'm...eighteen years old."

"If Lt. Colonel only knew, ahahaha..." Shinoa said and chuckled.

"You're still stuck on that?" I asked her with red cheeks as she laughed.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Yu asked all of us.

"It sounded like a scream," Yoichi commented.

We turned to where we heard footsteps...and I almost choked on my chocolate mochi ice cream due to not trying to laugh because Crowley looked beaten and burned.

I wiped a tear from my eye, swallowed the mochi and laughed at him, pointing a finger at him.

"Hahahahahahaha! What happened to you?! Hahahahaha!"

"Are you okay?" Yu asked in a uncertain tone.

"No. I'm not okay."

"Who did it?" Yu asked.

"A jerk! Now..everyone's done eating? Good. The cellar's waiting," he responded, kinda asked, and said.

"The cellar?" Mitsuba questioned.

"Wait, what's down this cellar anyway?" Shinoa asked in suspicion.

"...I haven't been down there, so I can't say for certain. Oh, let me explain. There are dead bodies...of people who were important to you."

My eyes widened...'Bodies? Importance? Then, does that mean...'

Instead, I buried him where his body wouldn't decay.

I stood up from my chair, "Show me."

"And...given the way Ferid does things..." He continued.

"Now that he's played with our emotions...he'll plunge us into despair and amuse himself with our tears, right? I know," Mika spoke.

"But Mika-"

He cut me off, "You think they'll actually come back, right? Don't make me laugh, Sayomi. You know better than that."

I frowned, "That's not what I was thinking,"

'...Dante, is 'he' here?'

 _ **'...I see you've figured it out...'**_

"I don't care either way, I'm going," I said and passed he and the others by.

"What? Did you go down there before me? You have me interested because someone you know is down there," said Crowley.

I stopped before turning slightly, "I haven't seen this person...in nine years," I said and kept walking.

'I need to see him, I need to...'

(To be continued...)


	20. Reunited

_-Flashback-_

"Daddy! Mommy! Come look at this view! It's pretty!" _I, of six years, said excitedly._

 _In the middle of October of 2012, my mother and father decided I was old enough to go explore the outside world-with them watching close by._

 _My red pea coat with three black buttons protected me from the autumn wind along with my black stockings, flats, and thigh length black skirt._

 _I jogged down the orange-ish red colored sidewalk as more red, orange and yellow leafs fells from the trees above._

"Don't go too far, Sayomi," _said my Mother as she smiled at me._

"She's right, Sayo. If you travel far, you'll get lost," _said my Father with his common emotionless face._

"No, I won't!" _I replied, jumped in every square of the sidewalk._

 _He smiled a bit_ , "Oh, yeah? How so?"

 _I stopped and turned around_ , "I know you and Mommy's scent. If my nose was blocked by a smell, I would have to listen for cries..."

 _My Mother's face scrunched up in confusion_ , "Cries? I would cry if you were kidnapped, but I feel like you're implying something else."

 _I nodded_ , "If I made a successful escape from the kidnapper, I would listen to a child's cries to find my way back to this area."

"Do you know this child's name?" _my Father asked me, seeming concerned._

"Mm-mm. He keeps crying and saying he wants to go home. I wish I could meet him..." _I said with a distant look._

"Yu..." _my Mother mumbled._

 _I tilted my head a bit_ , "Hm?"

 _She made a closed eyed smile_ , "It's nothing. Mommy's gotta meet up with a friend. Ryota, look after her well," she said and ran off.

 _My Father turned to me, smiling_ , "Everything's gonna be okay."

"...Gentle..." _I muttered._

 _I didn't know why I said that and what it was supposed to mean until the ending of October._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

Approaching two doors, I pushed them open and saw what looked like a never-ending scientific laboratory with rectangular, sealed metal boxes.

I slowly walked down the aisle, staring at the people inside, 'Some of them are..the kids from the orphanage, my second family.'

I stopped at familiar one and approached it, then I laid my forehead and left hand on the glass.

"Aiko...forgive me, for I was weak," I said with closed eyes.

"Far from it if you ask me," I heard Crowley's voice along with...six footsteps.

I opened my eyes, "At least, now I am," I spoke and pushed off the metal box she was in.

Facing away from them, I kept walking down the long aisle of metal boxes, keeping my composure of trying to break down.

I needn't look behind me to see Yu silently crying because...you can say he, Mika and I have a connection.

As long as he was by his side, I knew Yu would be okay.

'How strange. I'm not picking up any scent of him nor am I sending him. Dante, due explain.'

 _ **'There's no need, because look to your right.'**_

I did as she said...and there was a white coffin with a green snake emblem in the middle.

The bars on the sides are silver and thin tubes filled with a blackish red liquid were connected to the side as well as going in the creases.

Putting two hands on each side, I paused in my movements for a minute or two before sliding the coffins door to the side.

A mist of smoke spread out in the area and I took a few steps back, coughing and trying to fan it away.

"Sayo! You're not supposed to touch anything! Much less open one of-"

I cut Shinoa off by falling to my knees when the smoke cleared and cupping half of my cheeks and lips as tears slid down my cheeks.

"...You're here after all..." I said, staring at one of the people I love...

Ryota Kiiro, my Father.

I stood up and cupped his pale, cold left cheek with my right hand, _"Padre, estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo._ _Cuando todo esto haya terminado, te diré como a ti dismo de cuánto he superado,"_ I spoke in Spanish.

("Father, I'm so happy you're alive. When all of this is over, I'll tell you as yourself of how much I overcame.")

A pair of steps stopped next to me, "Woah...who is this guy?" Mitsuba asked.

I slowly smiled, "...Ryota Kiiro, my father, supposedly king of the vampires in Japan."

"Him? Wow..I must admit, he's handsome, but why does he look so young?" Shinoa said and asked.

I frowned, "...He died at twenty-one. I was only..six. My mother...I didn't know her age. She died on the 24th of October...same day I-"

"Came to the orphanage," Yu finished for me, staring at my 'sleeping' father, "You were speaking in a different language. What is it?"

"I speak seven languages. You'd only understand two out of the seven," I said and took a step back.

 _'Dante, like the rest of the others in here...will father be revived as well?'_

 _ **'I'm surprised you figured that all out by just looking. I've taught you well, Sayomi. And the answer to your question...it depends on someone.'**_

 _'Someone? Who is this someone?'_

 _ **'Not only someone, but what your friends think. This even has to do with what decision you make...and it'll be hard to accept this person's request.'**_

 _'Just tell me!'_

Shinoa turned to Crowley, "Really, are they going to help us?!"

He mushroom sighed, "Ask Ferid."

"Prepare your weapons!" Narumi shouted to us.

I was confused on the situation until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a smelling a familiar scent.

"...Hey."

"Huh?" Mitsuba and Yu spoke confusedly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Guren."

"HUUUUHH?!" Yu shouted, "Guren! Eh...Guren! Hey, Guren! Is that really you?! Explain!" He was freaking out.

"And why are you suddenly rambling so loud, you little kid!" Guren yelled at Yu and chopped him on the head.

"Ack-! Ow!"

 _'Don't tell me...'_

 _ **'Unfortunately, yes. I know you have a grudge against him for what he did to Yuichiro, but please, put that aside for now. Can you do that?'**_

'I'll...try. I can't say that for Mika though," I said and glanced to him, who was staring at the small gathering.

Smiling a bit, I walked over to him and pat his soft, pale blond hair with my left hand.

"You want revenge, don't you..."

He glanced down to me, "He stabbed Yu. What do you think.." he replied coldly.

I moved my hand from his head and cupped his left cheek, "Slowly...but surely...you're losing your emotions," I said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself," he told me and carefully took hold of my hand with his right and held it.

To be honest, the way he was holding my hand and being caring towards me meant he still has some emotions.

Also, Mika was making me blush because being care and loved for by a male was foreign to me-romantically speaking.

"To think the First Second Female progenitor would choose a newborn as a king is breaking the rules," said Crowley. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

My face turned light pink as I looked away, "I don't have time for that. Besides, I doubt I'll ever have a king throughout my lifetime," I said as I let go of Mika's hand.

There was a presence and I looked around. My eyes went back to my father's body.

Narrowing my eyes at the weary presence, I slashed at the empty space in front of him with my claws.

It's a good thing no one else noticed what I did except for Mika, who looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"I thought I saw something..." I said, just glancing around more.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a hazy figure in front of Shinoa and I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better look of the outline.

 _'...Dante, it's her...'_

 _ **'I know. I'd like to know why she's here...Naive question. Mahiru is Guren's demon and even though she's...far from dead, she still has motives and intentions.'**_

 _'Similar to how you are guiding me, but you're many things. A seraph to put it simply.'_

 _ **'If you'd like...I can tell you what she's telling her little sister.'**_

I closed my eyes, _'I can't be considerate in this situation because it's Mahiru Hiragi. Go on.'_

For a little while, Dante stayed silent as I placed the coffin's door back over my father's 'sleeping' body.

As she kept listening to the one-sided conversation, I looked down to my hands that had the markings of Dante's power...my mother and father's power.

 _ **'Sayomi, don't get angry,'**_ she told me in a hesitant tone.

Already, I felt a wave of anger, _'I'm calm. Tell me what Mahiru said to Shinoa. Nothing bad, I hope.'_

 _ **'Mahiru was trying to tempt Shinoa to drown in lust, quite a sin.'**_

 _'It is. But in lust? What do you mean and with whom?'_

 _ **'She asked Shinoa-though she can't hear her-who she wanted to embrace in her arms. Look ahead.'**_

Yet again, doing as she told, I looked forward...and my eyes landed on Yu.

 _ **'Sayomi?'**_

Walking towards the group around Guren, I tried not to reveal my anger to which only my bangs shadowed my face.

I leaned against Yu's back, trying to calm down, '...I won't...I won't let Mahiru try to taunt Shinoa into giving you false feelings...'

He seemed to notice this despite paying attention to the situation and there were no longer any tension in his shoulders.

"Who is using my sister?" Kimizuki questioned.

"... Hiragi. Kuerto Hiragi. He may be the one in command. However, he can't even stop her," Guren explained.

"Utilizing power you can't even control is naive," I commented, still learning against Yu's back.

"You're strong enough to bring her back to her senses, right?" Kimizuki asked me.

I poked head from behind his back, "Depends on the situation," I replied and put my head on Yu's back.

"...But then, who is behind this?" Kimizuki asked Guren.

"...Continuously...many years ago, I was also searching for this answer. The person who's behind this, I thought if I got rid of that individual, all problems will be solved."

I stepped from behind Yu, "Tell me, Guren, did you think it was Sayoko Kuribayashi or Ryota Kiiro?"

"Sayoko seemed like the average girl, so I didn't think it was her despite testing if she was behind this and not knowing she was the queen at the time. On the other hand, Ryota...a little too shady for my liking, but I knew he was just following orders."

I narrowed my eyes, "Okay..."

"For another instance, the Hiragis. Because of them, we slipped through many painful experiences. If I could get stronger, if I could get wiser...then, couldn't I just take what I want with my hands?" Guren explained and questioned himself.

'Don't just ask for it, dimwit. Pray for it. I swear, I wish I could tell him that, but he needs to learn for himself. '

"Being in a high position made me realize something," Guren spoke.

"What is it?" Narumi questioned.

"That the Hiragis are not responsible. The Hiragis and Japanese Imperial Demon Army...were all created to be used by someone."

'...Does that include myself? Or am I the queen on the other side of the chess board someone wants to get rid of?'

(Following the manga is kinda hard when you quickly forget what the character's gonna say... *sigh*)


	21. Ready or Not?

"Wait. The Hiragi family, even the Demon Army...They're all pawns?" Mitsuba questioned. "I'm afraid I can't believe that, sir."

'If I am the queen this person-if it's a person-wants to get rid of on the chess board, then why haven't they come after me yet? Are they trying to use their pawns to try to kill me?'

I looked to Mika, _'Now that all of my power's back, I can once again speak to you or Yuichiro. Mika, if someone ever says anything about me, don't believe them.'_

Mika glanced to me, and gave a slight nod, 'If someone's trying to kill me and is using someone who's unbeknownst to it, then I need to consider some options. Krul, Bathory, and...perhaps myself. They're probably trying to get me to sacrifice myself for my prescious family. Mainly, Yu and Mika. Deciding that be the case...they've known me when I I was younger...'

I looked back down to my hands and studied the slightly glowing brands.

They weren't supposed to be doing that...

Nor were they supposed to be glowing a reddish white color.

"It was through an insane experiment that you were born-created, already fused together with a demon. It was implanted in you at birth. Tell me, what does it say to you? What does Shigama Doji...whisper in your ear?"

"You were born with a demon?! What the heck does he mean, Shinoa?!" Mitsuba shouted in question.

"Shi..gama...Doji?" I whispered.

Something in my body was burning. It felt like adrenaline, but it wasn't. I felt like I was at war with myself in my mind and body.

I took slow steps back away from Yuichiro, hugging myself as different colored shapes similar to the one in my palms appeared on my body.

"Owww...aahhh..." I groaned lowly, "Ngh...It hurts, it hurts...AAAAHHHH!" I screamed, falling to the ground.

For the first time, I knew what it would feel like for a human to turn into a vampire.

The pain, agony, blood thirst, torture, suffering, torment...I felt all of that hit me like a wave.

"Sayomi!" I heard Mika yell and came to my side.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Yu came to my side as well, grabbing my jerking and twinging shoulders. My body was doing the same. It felt like venom was spreading throughout my body.

"Yoichi, Kimizuki! Help us restrain her!" Yu yelled to the two and I could feel weight on my legs.

Suddenly, I no longer heard my screaming.

I opened my eyes to see I was in...some type of ruins. The soapstone architecture was crumbled as if it were a concrete underlie in a garden.

Next thing I know, I see a younger me being thrown into a mural of sorts with a angel patting boys heads.

Looking over to see who threw or kicked me into the mural. It was a person...a beautiful person with white angel wings.

"You cannot defeat me, child. Now, I'm giving you one last chance. Leave Hyakuya Orphanage."

I held my dislocated right arm, "N-no. Wh-why should I?"

"You do not play a role in this prophecy. You're only here to give up your life. Nothing more."

"I have more than that to do in my life! I must become the First Second Female Progenitor of Japan before destruction comes!"

She? giggled at me, "And by defeating me, you think you can do such a thing? You're just a child, nothing like her mother or father. And those two boys you so-call 'protect'...They're under my protection now."

I stood back on my feet, "I won't let you do this! Even if today is the day of the world's ending! If I defeat you, it'll give me enough time to get stronger!"

"You refuse to believe the angel behind you on that mural is me and not you? How foolish, child. So, how will you kill me, Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro?'

"Oh...I won't kill you, no. That's way too easy..." I said after shadowing my face with my tangled bangs.

Her? eyes widened, "What?! You were deceiving me this whole time?!"

I looked up as the different colored pentagrams of salvation branded into my skin and glowed...even in my golden irises.

 _"Ex quo nos venimos. Quod idem tempus._ _Praeteritum et prasens. Illo tempore iterum constitueter,"_ I spoke a spell in Latin.

("Take us back from where we came. To time and place that are the same. Let past be present. That time regain.")

A bright appeared around the ruins and a explosion could be heard.

"*INHALE*"

"Sayomi! Are you okay?!" Yuichiro asked me, eyes full of worry.

I stared at the two faces over me in relief, "...I...I'm okay..."

"Are you sure? Because we don't want you going berserk or anything in here," Mitsuba said, concern lacing her voice.

I slowly sat up, "..Yeah, I'm just...I'm famished and...dehydrated-"

Immediately, Kimizuki got up and took a few steps back, "I'm not going through that again."

"That's not what I meant..." I said with a sweat drop as Yu and Mika helped my wobbly body up.

"Anyway, what happened?" Yoichi asked in worry.

'Should I tell them the truth? Though they're my family, I shouldn't straight out tell them. I should reference the situation from earlier.'

"About the demon earlier, Shigama Doji. Shinoa...forgive me," I apologized and bowed ninety degrees to her.

She tilted her head, "What for?"

"I...I'm the one who sealed that demon in the wrong vessel on December 25th, 2012..it was supposed to be me."

"What are you talking about? Give me an explanation," she spoke in a suspicious tone.

I leaned up, "That demon you had within you since birth, Shigama Doji...I fought her and I wasn't able to kill her. I was only eight for goodness sake, so...I used a spell to seal her away in my body. Little did I know...I sealed her away into another vessel, you. Due to you being born with her was the reason why. I greatly apologize for that."

"...*Smile* Impressive. Attempting to seal away a demon into your body, an eight year old's body at that, is very impressive. You almost remind me of my sister."

I smiled, "I'm glad you accepted the truth, but do not compare me with her," I said as nicely as I could.

"I see. You hate her?"

"Hate is a strong word. I don't hate nor dislike her, but..." I trailed, glancing over my left shoulder to the coffin, "She could've helped someone that was dear to me instead of another asking for it."

Shinoa tilted her head, "Huh?"

"I'm just rambling," I said and walked towards the stairs.

"Where ya goin'?" Yu questioned.

I turned around, running up the steps backwards, "Traveling back to the past can take a toll on you, so I need something to eat and drink."

 _-Yuichiro's P.O.V-_

"...She's not hungry, she's just greedy," Kimizuki commented.

"At least she doesn't have to bite you," I joked, chuckling afterwards.

"Why me?!"

I ignored him, 'I should be asking the opposite of that. I want her to bite me again...That sounds weird, but it's true. Her fangs didn't hurt. Why?'

 _~Small Time Skip~ -Sayomi's P.O.V-_

I entered a room a after quenching my thirst and satisfying my appetite, and decided to take off the dress since it was getting uncomfortable.

Looking around, I saw a dresser and opened, seeing feminine outfits...feminine battle outfits. A note lay on top of it.

 _Dearest Queen Lumina,_

 _I had my servants design them for you. I think they suit your...curvy figure nicely~._

 _Sincerely, Ferid Bathory_

I looked up, blushing lightly and shivering, _'Ugh, creepy...'_

 _ **'*Shiver* Agreed.'**_

I looked through the...pretty looking outfits and found one I liked out of all the five.

(The title picture.)

Slipping it on with ease, I made sure not to rip the probable delicate fabrics. When I was done, I looked in the mirror and turned certain angles to get a better look.

I took my hair out of the French bun and wrapped my hair in the ribbon as a ponytail.

Letting the ponytail lay over my left shoulder, I also let bangs hang out to make it match. _'I don't know, Dante. What do you think?'_

 _ **'Though Ferid can be...twisted, I like it very much. Plus, it's suitable for fighting in. Do you like it?'**_

I smiled and nodded, 'Very mu-"

Turning my head to the floor, I felt a small vibration. Rushing out of the room, I turned different corners and ran down hallways to get to the cellar.

 _'Hopefully, nothing's bad happening down there.'_

 _ **'In this situation, and sadly, I highly doubt that, sweetheart,'**_ Dante said and sighed afterwards.

By now, I was running down the stairs to see Mikaela being held back by Yuichiro as Yoichi and Kimizuki stood next to Guren, weapons ready.

Not wanting to interrupt just yet, I stayed put...despite wanting to aid Yu's scratched hand. He probably didn't even notice.

'Notice...notice...n-...' I interrupted anyway by approaching Mikaela with a shadowed face.

"I leave this room for thirty minutes and you're already going on a rampage?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

He stiffened, "..."

I slowly looked up...to show a pouty face, "Don't try to kill one of our allies!" I lectured and pulled his cheeks, "I understand how you feel, but killing Guren wouldn't solve a thing," I said, then let go.

Mikaela hesitated, but put his sword back in its sheath, "Yu, this isn't right. How come every body smiled to see when he arrived? He's the one who destroyed the world. It's his fault we have to live like this!"

"Let me stop you right there. It probably just wasn't Guren's fault, but...probably mine's, too..."

He looked at me, "..Don't try to take up for him. You may have sealed a demon eight years ago and wasn't there when we were kidnapped, but don't try to change the story. After everything he's done to us that you both can look at him and smile makes me think you're brainwashed."

"He has a point. I've done-and am doing-wrong things. If you want an apology, I'll give it."

"Shut up. If you're aware of the atrocities you've penetrated, then get lost. Leave, and never come near Yu nor Sayo again."

"Mika..." Yu called to him uneasily.

"Begone!"

(...thot...pft, lmao!)

"Mika!" Yu shouted at him.

"It'd be easier on me, too, if I could...but I can't. There's still something I have to do first."

"I don't c-"

Before Mika could get his full sentence out, I shoved my right hand over his mouth, making sure his fangs sunk in my palm.

"Shut up and drink!"

"Sayomi, st-"

My irises turned red, _**"I said shut. Up. And. Drink. Are you disobeying your queen, Mikaela?"**_

Mikaela glared at me, but proceeded to drink the blood, slowly sliding down my hand.

"...Well, that's one way to calm him down," Mitsuba said casually as my eyes turned back to its original color.

Glancing to Yu, he stared at me with wide eyes, 'Maybe I went a little overboard with the 'disobeying queen' part...'

"Lt. Colonel, we heard your story from Ferid Bathory," said Narumi.

There wasn't no need for me to listen in to this conversation, so I blocked out some parts.

 _'Acting like that wasn't going to get us anywhere, Mikaela. We may need Guren to help us out in a tight spot.'_

His eyes narrowed at me, _'I thought you were the First Second Female progenitor. Can't you handle it?'_

 _'I could, but I don't want to make any mistakes or take any risks that could get us all killed. All I want you to do is calm down.'_

His eyes softened a bit, _'...Fine.'_

I smiled, _'Thank you.'_

After a couple seconds, I tried pulling my hand away, but Mika held it with his hands, seeming to want more.

This was making my cheeks slowly turn light red as I became dizzy...and not because of blood loss.

 _'Mika, let go.'_

 _'No...I want more..'_

Still attempting to pull away, I couldn't because he had a firm grip...and I really didn't want to fling him across the room.

A hand placed itself on Mika's shoulder. Luckily, Yu had noticed and came to my aid.

"I think you had enough," he told him.

Mika let go of my hand, "Sorry.."

"It's okay," I said, wiping the remaining blood on my black skirt.

"What? So, the catastrophe was going to happen no matter what? Then, there's no need to feel guilty over it, sir."

Yu smiled, "Semantics. None of that is important." After Mika said that, Yu's smile turned upside down.

"He's right. I'm still the one who pulled the trigger," Guren spoke.

 _'Is this what we humans do? Blame ourselves and make us guilty about it instead of forgiving yourself and that person for what they did to them? We humans need to work on our priorities. The first priority should be guilt/blame.'_

 _ **'No, Sayomi. This is what humans do when they know they've done something truly evil. For that evil thing, they think they sinned for eternity and will go to Hell for it, but humans forget..they have a long life to make up for it. Redeem themselves. If you're doing something wrong for the right reason, then there is nothing evil with that-depending on the situation.'**_

 _'Is it okay to tell him that? Mika might even consider it.'_

 _ **'Give it a shot.**_

"Tell us, Guren. We're family, right? What are you trying to do?"

"...I'm trying to resurrect humanity. Everyone I killed...I want to bring all of them back."

'...Even mother and father?'

(Well, I don't know what to say. Um...school's back in from Winter Break, the first three days literally hurt my body and mind. Annnd...that's it!)


	22. Recall

It was a long night and apparently, Yuichiro became very exhausted from losing consciousness and regaining consciousness.

Mikaela and I told him to get a good rest, but he was being stubborn, so when I tried to encourage Guren, but he brushed me off.

Disliking that, I had approached Yu and swiped his shaking legs from tiredness from under him, then carried him to my room to go to sleep.

It wasn't shocking that the ravenette had fell asleep in my arms; actually, I found it cute.

 _~Time Skip~ ~?~_

As I blinked my eyes, I found myself in that dreadful place again...my second nightmare, Sanguinem.

Looking around, I was confused at where I was, but I could tell it was night outside because the street lights were on.

"What's wrong, Sayomi?" asked a familiar child's voice as a small hand grabbed my..small right one.

Turning my head that way, my eyes met with cat-like, blue ones and curly sand blond hair.

It was Mikaela.

We were back in Sanguinem, before the unintended incident happened.

"Oh, uhh...Nothing, I'm fine. Hey, we should get back to the others. I don't want you being out here.." I said, glancing to see if there were any bloodsuckers around.

He laughed, Haha! Aren't I'm the one who's supposed to be saying that? Besides, we still have to look for Yu-chan," he said and pulled me along with him.

'Oh, yeah...How could I almost forgotten? I hope Yu isn't making a ruckus or we'll have to play it off for him again..'

"Hey, Sayomi...why don't you drink my blood?" Mika asked quietly.

Stopping, he stopped as well and turned to see an upset frown form on my usually calm face.

"I could never do such a thing, Mika. I want to protect you and our family, not make you all my prey. Though I can leave whenever I please, I won't leave you all to suffer and die. That's being heartless," I explained to him.

Mikaela made a small smile at me and pulled me into a hug, softly combing his small left fingers through my medium short hair.

Nuzzling his face into the left crook of my neck, he inhaled my scent, chuckling a little.

"You smell nice...like nature at its best," he complimented as I blushed.

"M-Mikaela, stop talking nonsense. We have to find Yu-"

A yell cut me from short distance.

Unintentionally, I pushed Mika aside and ran as fast as I could, which was as fast as a horse.

Speeding around corners in alleyways, I came down a sidewalk where I saw Yuichirou held up by the neck by a servant in a cloak.

"What you say, livestock?!"

"That's exactly what I'm not! I'm not livestock, you bloodsucker!" Yuichirou kept protesting at the servant.

I charged at the servant and pulled on the back of his cloak, "Please! Stop hurting him!"

"Urgh! Little brat!" he yelled at me and kicked his right leg back at me.

Stumbling backwards, I fell and looked up with a shadowed face as the servant was about to plunge his fangs into Yu's left side of his neck.

Adrenaline kicked in and I stood up, pulling a anti-vampire knife my father gave me from my hood just in case and I rushed at the servant.

Before the damage could be done, I cut the servants' back ankles and knee caps, making him drop Yuichiro as he screamed, falling down.

I plunged the knife in his back, getting blood on the front of my uniform, then pushed it through until it poked out from his stomach.

He crawled backwards away from me as I slowly approached him with my red irises that I made sure to conceal from Yuichiro.

"P-please! Spare m-me!" he begged for his life.

I frowned, "My, my, how the tables have turned. I would spare you, but you tried to hurt Yu-chan...*Smile* I can't allow that!"

With that being said, I grabbed the point of the anti-vampire knife with my right hand from his stomach and kicked him with my left foot over a ledge...

Where the river ran deep into a abyss, darker than black.

'...Forgive me, but that is the consequence you receive when you try to harm my family. Hopefully, you know how to swim. It'll be the only way for you to survive after you regains consciousness...' I thought as my eye color went back to normal.

"S-...Sayo...S-Sayomi?" I heard Yu's jittery voice call to me.

I turned around and looked at him for a while, then smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, Yu-chan..."

I could tell he was silently panicking because of the bloody knife in my hand, the blood on my uniform and the smile on my lips.

"Sayomi!" I heard Mika shout out my name before pausing in his footsteps, staring at me with wide eyes, "Wh-what...happened?"

I placed the knife back in my hood and approached Yu, "Don't worry, I took care of the problem," I said and embraced Yu, "Yu-chan...forget what you saw..."

After saying that, Yuichirou fell asleep in my comforting arms...

Never able to remember that memory unless I showed it to him or told him about it.

 _~? Ends~_

My eyes shot open and I looked around frantically, sitting up in the gray sofa I fell asleep in.

"Yuichiro? Mikaela?" I called out to the two, still looking around the room.

A hand grabbed my left one, "Sayomi, it's okay. You were only dreaming..." said Mika's voice in front of me.

Looking forward, I saw Mika sitting in a gray sofa as well with a concerned expression.

Relaxing a good bit before slightly turning around in the sofa, I saw Yu yawning quietly, but staring at me with confusion.

"Oh...it was a dream...yet it was a memory," I said, trying to even my breathing.

"What were you...remembering in a dream-*yawn*..Sayomi?" asked a tired Yu.

"*Chuckle*..I looked like a yandere in that memory...It was a memory of Mika and I going to find you at night. I could tell the time of day outside of Sanguinem. When I heard you yell, I immediately ran to where your voice sounded..." I explained slowly and let the concealed memory reveal to him.

His eyes widened, "...And you took that vampire down as if he were hardly a challenge..." he finally remembered.

I nodded, "...Sayo, who is your mother exactly?" Mika suddenly asked.

I giggled for a few seconds, "...*Sigh* The nicest vampire you could meet. She was sweet and considerate to and of other's opinions. What she loved most...were humans because my father was kind and generous to her when they were children."

"Hold on. I'm confused. How old was your mom?" Yu said and asked in confusion, of course.

I smirked, "Let's just say...she wasn't exactly a child when she fell in love with my father...Her love for him was undying. I loved them both...but I was powerless when my mother was forced to drink his life away when the thirst was killing her after seven hundred years of resistance. He didn't want to let her die, so he sacrificed himself in the middle of October, so she could look after and protect me. Then...Krul Tepes set our home on fire at the end of October, as a warning to my mother to stop associating with a human. Little did she know that I saw her walking the opposite direction from my home in the woods and I immediately accused her. She didn't kill her, but someone else did...and I'm going to find out who..."

 _*Silence*_

"Um...that's deep..?" Yu said, not sure how to respond to my story since he was a little mean to me the first two weeks at the orphanage.

"I know...Now that that secret's out, I have another thing to tell you both. We may have underwent experiments from the Seraph of the End project and lost little of my memory, but I figured something out in my unconsciousness."

"What is it?" Mika questioned.

"I didn't obtain the seraph at the orphanage nor when I left Sanguinem. I was born with it," I said, staring out the window to my left.

"S-say what now?!" Yu asked with interest and shock.

"My father...worked for an organization called the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights. He was an experiment, and the cause of that misfortune and his lost memories...is Mahiru Hiragi."

"If that's the case, why did you tell Shinoa you didn't hate her sister?" Yu asked, sitting on the windowsill.

"..."Love the enemy," said the big I Am. I cannot bring myself to do it...nor could I ever bring myself to hate Bathory or my cousin, Krul. I was simply blinded by rage."

Mika didn't express any type of emotion, "..."

"Sorry..." Yu mumbled.

I tilted my head, "What for?"

He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "I've been mean to you for a few weeks when you first came to the orphanage...and I hadn't any idea you went through that..."

I chuckled, "Okay? I guess I should be sorry, too, because I've never told anyone this."

"I have another question. Why were you so observant at Hyakuya Orphanage?"

"Well, I had to fit in somehow, but..." I looked to Mika, "A certain blond wanted to be curious and called me out on not hiding my fangs well."

He perked up at that, then looked away, "...I couldn't help it. It was human curiosity..."

"By the way...Ohime-sama-tachi and Chimei-tekina are my parents' katanas. My Mother's is originally Shinsetsuna Chimamere no Joō: 'Kind Bloody Queen'. Ohime-sama-tachi was just a nickname. Speaking of that, they are puzzle pieces to the past. Ohime-sama-tachi: 'Princesses', Chimei-tekina: 'Deadly', Hantei: 'Judgement' and Batsu: 'Punishment'."

"Who are these 'Deadly Princesses'?" Mika questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It's referring to Mahiru Hiragi and me..or my mother. One of them were judged and punished, but...the one who fought the enemy wasn't supposed to, got punished instead..."

'I'm sorry that I can't help you remember. It isn't written in the prophecy..I created...with my eyes seeing into the future...'

I inwardly smiled, 'It's alright.'

"Okay, let's go train!" I said and got up to walk to the door.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After Yu had his breakfast and I grabbed a quick bagel with whip cream as a topping, we went outside to see the others waiting.

I took a bite from my bagel, 'It would've been a nice morning...if I hadn't known the world's sly image is simply an illusion to disguise the catastrophe and destruction..'

"You ready, Sayo?" Guren asked me.

I perked up and finished my bagel, "Ready! But...Yu, I'll show you some pointers in hand to hand combat before we get started."

He tilted his head, "..Okay?"

Turning my feet a bit, I ran at Yu with accelerated speed and he threw a punch at my gut.

Catching his right fist with my right, I pulled him pass me, kicked in his right leg from behind and used his fist to flip him backwards.

When Yuichiroo made contact with the ground, he grunted and opened his eyes, frowning at me.

"Could've gave me a warning!"

I smirked, "There's no warnings on the battlefield, Yu. Now, get up..."

"Th-that was amazing. How did you do that?" Yoichi asked me.

"It's a simple move my mother taught if I was in close range with my opponent," I said and faced the now standing Yu.

This time, Yu ran at me, taking advantage of unguarded spots I created for him.

Taking ahold of Yu's left shoulder, I did the same move my mother did, which was swinging kamikaze-like on his shoulders.

Wrapping my legs around his neck, I flipped him forward by forcefully reaching towards the ground and front flipped over his crashed body.

"Okay! I dislike your way of fighting! Teach me how to do that!" Yu said angrily, cracking bones as I he both stood up.

I giggled, "It's simple for me, but it'll take a year for you to master those techniques."

"Y'know what? I'm tired of being your punching bag just so you can laugh at me! Mika, you go against her!"

Mika responded by looking away with a poker face, "..You're on your own.."

"Wow..." I said and giggled afterwards, "Hehehehe...Anyway, let's go again."

Yuichiro groaned, but got up.

(This chapter was kinda short since I didn't have many more ideas for it...oh, well *shrugs*)


	23. Return

_~Two Days Later~_

I stood on a building with Yoichi and Yuichiro, far within distance from Ky Luc.

As Yoichi steadied his aim on Ky Luc and talked to him, I stared at the burning crosses.

'Why do I feel like that's my fault? I could've easily said, "I'll give them punishment myself," but...this is what Bathory wanted; time, time for Yu to control his seraph.'

As I stared at the crosses, one of them made eye contact with me...It was just the vampire I was thinking about.

Looking away with embarrassment? and slight guilt?, I turned to Yu.

"I'll be back," I said and jumped off the building.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Yu whisper-shouted at me.

"Don't worry about it!" I whisper-shouted back to him by and ran towards the ocean.

 _-Guren's P.O.V-_

"What is she doing?"

"This is no time to take a dip; besides, isn't the ocean contaminated far out?" Norito said and questioned.

"From years of experience of how her mother operated, I'll clarify now that Sayomi has a joker card up her sleeve," said Crowley Eusford.

We turned to him.

"What is she doing, then?" Shinya questioned seriously.

He only smirked and walked away, laughing lightly.

I turned back to see Sayomi had disappeared...and I'm assuming into the ocean.

My left eyebrow twitched, 'As long as she's in hiding until the right time...'

 _~Flashback~ -Sayomi's P.O.V-_

"Okay. Let's go over the plan one more time. We'll use these dolls...to run a mini simulation of how are plan to defeat fifth progenitor, Ky Luc, should go," explained Guren.

I lifted an eyebrow, 'Dolls?'

Guren turned to Lieutenant Norito, "Goshi, the oil-"

I kicked some dirt, making a small dust cloud to the two dolls on the cross and snapped my right hand's fingers, instantly setting them on fire.

Guren turned to me, "Or..that..."

"Uh...do we really need these stupid props to do this?" Maj. Gen. Hiragi questioned with an unsure look.

"Hey, we're facing a really, really, reeeeally strong vampire here. If we don't plan this as thoroughly as we can, people will die."

'I won't allow that to happen,' I thought, clenching my fist.

"And is that puppy doll supposed to be Ky Luc?" Maj. Gen. Hiragi questioned with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

Guren held up the puppy doll, "My name is Ky Luc! I'm a fifth progenitor! Rurr woof woof!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed at his imitation of Ky Luc.

Maj. Gen. Hiragi made a quick smile at me before deadpanning at Guren, "Uh-huh," he said and slapped the doll out his hand.

The puppy doll fell to the ground and went to the fire.

 _*Silence*_

"Ouu, good plan! Burn him!" I said jokingly.

"Aww, it burned up," Guren whined.

"Man, we sure beat Ky Luc real quick!" Lt. Norito bragged.

"Total victory for the good guys! Whoot!" Maj. Gen. Hiragi announced.

"Yay!" I joined in.

"UGH. What idiocy are you lot up to this time?! Gawd!" Lt. Jujo intervened and turned to me, "Don't rub your idiocy off on her! She might go crazy and order for another war!"

"I will do no such thing. Besides, I like joking around sometimes. It helps me loosen up."

"Wow, you're pretty laid-back for a..princess and soon to be queen," Miss Hanayori told me.

I made a closed eyed smile, "I have to be in tight situations."

Lt. Jujo stared at me and patted my head lovingly, "You're too adorable to be ruined by this world!" She said and hugged me.

A hand pulled me away from Lt. Jujo's embrace and someone hugged me from behind.

"Don't lay your filthy fingers on her," Mikaela growled.

"Not one, but two. Ahahaha.." Shinoa chuckled with a smirk.

I frowned and looked up at him, "Mika! Be nice! I will not be happy if you and Yuichiro keep acting so overprotective of me," I lectured him.

Staring down at me with a disappointed look, he sighed and let me go.

 _"Salut, Sayo. Tu sais Je t'aime parce que si Je ne fais pas...Je ne voulu pas ai-"_

(Hey, Sayo. You know I love you because if I do didn't...I would not have-")

I put my right hand over his lips and blushed, _"J-Je sais, Mikaela! Je sais..t'aime moi. J'aime tout les tu et Yuichiro...Je faire maintenant..et pour...eternity."_

("I-I know, Mikaela! I know..you love me. I love both you and Yuichiro. I do now..and for...eternity.")

"I heard my name! Were you two talking about me in your weird language?!" Yu approached us with a frown.

Mika and I both looked away. I'm unsure of what his face expressed, but I knew I covered my blush well as I stared at Yu.

"We weren't badmouthing you. I would never do such a thing. I love you too much, Yuichiro," I said with a gentle smile.

I'm so glad no was paying attention when I said that except for Mikaela and Yuichiro himself.

By saying that, he looked away, blushed and crossed his arms as I lightly giggled, patting both of their soft and fluffy hair.

'These two gave me hope and made me all the more happy when I first met them. That's why they're so precious to me...'

"It won't be Ferid or Krul who kills Ky Luc. It will be Yu. The rest of us are decoys, the main priority without none of us being killed. The whole thing is just one big feint. Make it look like we're saving Krul. Make it look like we're saving Ferid. Once he buys into that..."

"Then, it's my turn," Yu said, looking down at the injection needle filled with liquid.

I raised my right hand, "I see that you're testing him on how he can control his seraph as well, so you don't want me to intervene, but...where does that leave me? You didn't give me a position."

Guren looked to Lt. Norito and nodded. He blew on a pipe, creating an illusion of...a queen chess piece with a ace card in front of it.

"Sayomi, you are the queen of this upcoming fight. You'll watch from afar until all your pawns have fallen. If all of this goes to hell, you'll be our ace in the hole. I have a question-"

"Before you say anything else, I will let you know that none of you are my pawns."

"Including me?" Crowley questioned with a 'innocent' smile.

An irk mark formed in my left cheek as I closed my eyes, "As much as this degrades me, yes, including you. Proceed with your question, Guren."

"Is it possible...you can resurrect life?"

"..I...honestly don't know. Even if I could, I wouldn't want anyone dying in the first place; although, there's only one solution I know to bringing someone back to life and I refuse to go through that again..." I said and shadowed my face.

Yu ruffled my hair slightly, showing comfort, "I agree with her, Guren. She doesn't know a way, so if one of us dies, so be it."

 _-Flashback Ends-_

I smirked, 'There it is...'

Diving into the ocean, I swam deep down where it was dark and humans couldn't go in the Pacific Ocean.

My vision is precise in the dark, so it wasn't no problem that I could see. From a far distance, I could see an angular fish lurking.

I shivered, 'I hate those things. They're ugliness scared me as a child and still does.' Like a sane person, I didn't go near it and provoke it.

Swimming further into the deep abyss, a smirk replaced my thin lips and I grabbed the object I was searching for in case of emergencies...

Closing my eyes and opening them back up, I let Dante handle the rest.

 _-Shinoa's P.O.V-_

Blocking Yu from danger came for a close call, 'I could tell Ky Luc was using him as a shield. How mean. If I were Ferid, I'd surely get my revenge one way or another.'

Looking to the water, I narrowed my eyes, wondering what Sayomi could possibly be doing down there. She always has tricks up her sleeve as far as I know.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, me and Mitsuba kept distracting Ky Luc, still making a way for Yu.

When closest to the enemy, Yu transformed into his seraph, 'Hopefully, this goes well or we're all screwed.'

As the fight began, I looked back to sudden pick up in the current of the ocean. Something was...off.

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_

I am within Dante's domain while she's handling the rest.

"Dante, what is that object exactly?"

 _ **"Something I hope you never think is okay to use...because it will take over when you can already control it, and I cannot have you die."**_

"Hmm..is it...the Angel's trumpet?" I asked, staring down at the water under my feet.

 ** _"Yes."_**

"Oh..."

Looking around, I moved my covered feet, playing with the water since I kinda felt bored due to not taking part in this.

'Yu...They must've began already. I sense his spirit wavering a bit. I hope they're all okay.'

 _-Flashback-_

"Mommy...you're powerful, right?" _my four year old self asked._

 _She nodded with a smile full of warmth and worry,_ "Yes...I am."

"So..why don't you use that power to see into the future and help others. You could prevent many bad things."

 _My mother stared down at me as tears slid down her cheeks, then she sunk to the floor._

"Y-you have to understand, S-Sayomi. M-mommy..despises that power. She wants t-to help, but...a friend of hers and humans have gone too far...and the only ones that are the last hope...is..."

 _I hugged her,_ "It's okay, Mommy. You don't have to speak anymore and Daddy will be home soon, so please, stop crying..."

 _-Flashback Ends-_

'This water beneath my feet...This is Dante's tears. My mother said she despised her power..especially looking into the future. I completely understand how it hurts...to see mischief approaching...and you can't do a thing about it..'

Looking around, I decided to do self training and defense strategies, forming the tears into liquid enemies.

Instead of using Himezuru-sa, I used my fists because there are many situations of where I could lose her.

'Dante once told me I could be people's savior!'

I punched a enemy and they turned back into flat tears on the ground.

'My father told me I'll become strong and proud of myself one day!'

Another enemy was down.

'My mother told me I'll achieve and protect along my journey!'

By now, all the enemies were down. I took in some air, then exhaled, smiling brightly.

"There will always be something you cannot control. We will overcome, your salvation has begun...Dante."

 ** _"*Chuckle* We taught you well."_**

My mind and body felt like it was sucked back into reality, and I glanced around to see my surroundings. Luckily, my bangs hid my eyes.

I knew I was standing next to Yuichiro because I sense his presence next to me.

'He's in seraph form. It's kinda scary seeing him hold back in that form..as if he's trying to deceive the enemy.'

Glancing around more of my surroundings, I noticed Ky Luc seemed to be analyzing his situation before turning his eyes on Yu.

Immediately taking that as offense, I stepped in front of Yu. I knew I am in my seraph form, too, but I am in control of it now.

"Oh? The queen is a puppet, too? I swear, you humans try to utilize anything powerful. Once she comes back to her senses, I'm sure-"

"She never left..for a minute or two perhaps," I spoke.

"Well, I'm glad the original queen could join us!"

Looking to...Bathory?, I stared in confusion, 'Why is he...? How did he...? What am I...seeing exactly? What..happened to..his body?'

I frowned and kept my eyes shadowed as I looked back at Ky Luc, "Hmph.."

'...So...he knew that in this body wasn't me. My mother told him to collect everything to make her spirit stick to this earth.' My eyes widened, '..If that's the case, he must know that a piece of my father's spirit is within Dante as well.'

Focusing back on the situation at hand, I noticed that the conversation between Bathory and Ky Luc is...well, who's better than the other.

I almost let out a chuckle, 'Oh, the pettiness. Then again, most vampires become petty or cold when boredom turns into fun..'

"...True. That's why I'm just as insane as you are!"

When he said that, I bit my lip, making sure my bangs covered my eyes and lips.

"See you later!" He said and took Krul with him, but he stopped, "Surely, you're keeping that side of you hidden away, my queen?"

With that being said, he jumped away, using buildings to get away.

 _*Silence*_

I fell to the ground, "Hahahahahaha! Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha!"

"She finally lost it," Crowley commented.

Struggling to contain my laughter in, I trembled whilst attempting to crawl to the fallen Yuichirou.

"Hmhmhmhm! Hmhm..hm...Yu-...are you okay?" I asked, finally calming down my laughter.

With a trembling body, he slightly nodded, "...Ye..ah..."

My smile quickly disappeared, 'You unbeknownst liar. No, you're not okay and deep down, you know it. That demon...Asuramaru, is slowly consuming you.'

Standing up, I turned to where Sanguinem is, though it is miles away from where we are.

'When the time is right, I'll send you to help her, Dante.'

'I'll be sure to do that.'

Contracting my wings inward, I let go of my seraph form and sighed, looking down.

"Hey, what is 'that side' exactly?" Mikaela questioned me.

My eyes squinted, "...You will never have to worry about that side of me. I am fine."

"Are you?" Yuichiro asked me.

I bent down to his level, "I should be the one asking you that. Don't think I didn't see you clench that injection. If you would've took another dose of that, it could've killed you."

He smiled at me, "If it's to protect you, Mika, and the others, I wouldn't mind at all."

My eyes widened before narrowing in sadness and I turned around swiftly, trying to hold in the tears I wanted to spill for him saying.

I cupped my lips with my right hand, 'Yuichiro..you really are an idiot. Did I not say I was the one who was supposed to see-'

Hearing screaming from Shinoa and Mitsuba, I turned around only to have my eyes widen in terror and red inflame my cheeks.

..Bathory...was..w-...he was...n-naked.

"Dwah! Sh-Shi, do something!" Shinoa shouted and swung her scythe at him, emitting fire.

A scream erupted from me, "AAAAAAHHH! DANTEEEEE!"

Immediately, fire surrounded Bathory in the form of a snake, a resemblance of my Father's, but his is white with gold diamond shaped down the middle of its back.

The snake didn't consume him, it just blocked him from our eyesight.

Inhaling and exhaling really quick, I tried to calm down my beating heart, 'Good thing I didn't look any further downward or I would have to cut out my eyes. Just that perverted sight was enough to me.'

Looking at my left hand, a memory came back to me.

 _-Flashback-_

 _There, my now lifeless body lay, as the prophecy stood over me._

 _I died for a couple minutes, thinking I sealed Shigama Doji in my body to deal with him myself._

 _A warm presence came over my body and a mystic hand combed through my hair, but I couldn't see whose hand it belonged to._

 _My body jolted and I sat up, looking around, then down at my hands. Imprinted in my hands until the very end was the shapes to aid me through my journey._

 _Small pebbles were stuck in my skin due to being thrown around by my previous enemy. Blood stained my blue and white dress as scratches tattered my skin._

 _Despite my horrid and abhorrent appearance, I still stood on my feet with the ability to walk to my next destination._

'Can't...can't let them die. No..I absolutely, positively refuse to see such a sight and let that happen,' _I thought with some determination._

 _Now able to run, I ran where I caught a whiff of all their scents. I noticed the destruction around me, too...all due to my spell..._

 _Shaking the degrading thoughts away, I eluded any suspicious looking figures and ran into a tunnel of sorts._

'I still smell them. They're blood still flows within their bodies. I know I'm crossing into enemy territory and putting my life at risk, but they're my family and I will not leave them behind for my selfish escape!'

 _Not paying attention, I ran into someone and became pre-cautious. Staring up at the figure, the vampire looked down to my level._

 _When his eyes met mine, they seemed kinda surprised, but I quickly brushed it off and bowed my head._

"Forgive me, sir. I was looking for my family," _I spoke and tried to go around him._

"Hold on, little one," _he spoke and stepped in my way._

 _Visibly frowning as fire started to rage in my eyes, I slightly glared at him in irritation,_ "Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"...Sayo; now, excuse me-"

"SAYO?!"

"SAYO-CHAN'S HERE?!"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!"

"OVER THERE!"

 _Seeing my family run up to me, I walked over to them and made a closed eyed smile._

"Hey, everyone."

 _Being glomped by the children as they cried, I pat all of their heads, smiling down at them._

"That's all you have to say after being separated from us?! You could've gotten killed by one of those bloodsuckers!" _Yu lectured me._

"But she's fine now, Yu-chan. That's all that matters. Isn't that right, Sayo-..." _He stopped speaking as his eyes widened, staring at my current state._

"Now, now. Please, calm yourselves. Also, you shouldn't hug me, I'm drenched with my own blood."

 _When I said that, all the children of the orphanage stepped away from me, frightened at the sight of me._

"Oh, my God...Sayo..are you okay?" _Akane asked me, slowly approaching me._

 _I kept my closed eyed smile,_ "Of course I am. I got a few scratches here and there while trying to find you guys."

 _*Silence*_

 _Opening my eyes due to someone embracing me, I saw that it was Mika._

"Mikaela?"

"Thank you.."

 _The children as well as Akane and Yu were confused by the situation._

 _Though Mika was our proud, fearless, courageous leader, even he needed comfort when he felt sad, upset or angry._

(Read "Seraph of the End - Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at 16", this novel gives some background on questions for the manga. And this is the last chapter of "I Am Your Savior", the next chapter is where "I Am Your Queen" begins.)


	24. Quality Time

I woke up after getting a shower and two full days of sleep.

'*Sigh* It's about time I awaken. It's already night time,' I thought and got up from my futon.

Going to a dresser, I opened it and pulled out a new outfit I sowed myself.

(I'll give the link later.)

After putting it on, I brushed my messy hair down into a flat hairstyle with a brush, then exited my room.

Walking down the dark, long hallways, I kept my guard up, ready for anything to jump out on me.

'I was so exhausted from the battle with Ky Luc that all I remember is..letting Dante take over for a while..and grabbing a ship to smash Luc with.'

I smirked, "Good thinking..."

Getting to the kitchen, I looked inside the cabinets for food that would satisfy my hunger. Seeing a can of uncooked beef, I opened it while getting cuts on my fingers in the process.

I ate a piece, "Mmm..so good~. It's been three days since I last ate," I quietly said to myself and sipped the blood that was in the can.

"AHAH!" shouted a voice as the door to the kitchen slid open.

Looking up, I saw who it was clearly due to having good vision in the night and I tilted my head.

"I hope you weren't assuming you'd find a blood sucker munching on its victim, Yuichiro."

"How did you know?" he asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Because you're that easy to read," said a voice behind me.

Flinching at the voice, I kept my calm composure, then sighed very slowly and shakily.

I turned around, "Geez, Mikaela. I get scared, too. Don't sneak up on me," I said in a quivering tone before throwing the can in the trashcan and washing my hands in the sink.

Wiping my mouth with a towel, which was stained with blood, I felt a hand on my left shoulder.

"Do you need blood?" Yu asked me.

I placed the towel near the sink, "No. Keep your blood to yourself," I replied to him a bit rudely, then left the kitchen.

Walking to the direction where it led outside, I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me.

I know they could see the irk mark on the back of my head, 'Why are they following me?'

I kept walking, "Is there something I could help you both with?"

"We're not following you. We're actually heading outside, too," Mika explained.

I stopped and turned around, "Yu, aren't you hungry? The human body needs food at least three times a day. I don't want you getting sick on me now. Go back to the kitchen and eat."

He shook his head in denial, "I'm fine."

I glared at him, "..."

He sweat dropped, "Um, Sayomi?"

"Just know that if you collapse and die from hunger, I'm your best friend, I'm dying with you. There is no choice," I said and stared deep into his green irises.

Mika looked to him with a glare and he flinched.

I crossed my arms, "I would hate to leave Mika here all alone. I know you would, too. He won't have anyone...yet again, and probably never again," I sighed out.

Yu took a step back, then turned around and silently ran back towards the kitchen.

Looking back to Mika, I gave him a kind smile, "I would never leave you again, you know that, right?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

I smiled, "Good."

Looking down the dark hallway, I narrowed my eyes at a very faint scent I caught a whiff of.

"...Right, she used to help him.." I mumbled to myself, remembering when my mother told me she was a transporter.

"Happy now?" I heard Yu..in a muffled voice.

Looking back the other way, I saw Yu stuff his mouth with..what looked like melon bread?

I made a closed eyed smile, "Much better, but..just don't choke," I requested with a sweat drop.

Turning back around, I closed my eyes and started humming a song, 'Alone at last; although, it's a little nerve-racking, but it reminds me of when we walked down the cold, snowy streets..before the world had ended..'

"~Take away what's left of me, every drop of I bleed.

~And I will take your hand, with your fingers still attached.

~In the forest of your mind, where all the cicadas hide. Know when you hear the cry,

~There is no going back.

~Will you come away with me? While I sing this melody?

~Don't even try to escape, it's a game of tag, we'll play.

~Every single trace of you, I will come to capture you.

~Where the cicadas cry, only silence remains~."

(When They Cry/Higurashi - English Version by Ama Lee. )

"Creepy.." I heard Yu sigh.

I put my hands on my hips and turned around, walking backwards, "Hey!"

"Just saying. You can be scary, Sayo," Yu told me.

I frowned a bit, then glanced to him, "Are you scared of me now?"

Yu smiled a little and leaned his head on the back of his entangled fingers, "No, it's just you kinda strike me as..odd, sometimes, when you sing."

I crossed my arms, "...Hmph.." I responded, letting them carry on a conversation.

'...Huh?..Revival..of the kids from the orphanage...*Sigh* Isn't that what ended the world in the first place? Well..I'm not entirely sure if the world ended because of Guren. He was only trying to save his friends..just like Yu, Mika and me. We're really no different.'

Finally making it outside, I turned around towards the moonlight.

I stretched, "Two days of sleep...and I'm still kicking. It's been a long time since I slept days away.."

"Question. Is it your human side that ables you to sleep?" Mika questioned.

I smiled, "Someone's still as sharp as ever and yes, it is because of that," I explained, then turned around.

Their eyes suddenly grew big and looked away from me.

"Sayomi..." Mika spoke.

"What are you wearing?" Yu asked bashfully.

"It's the new outfit I sowed myself. Do you guys like it?" I replied, then asked and turned in it.

Mika looked back to me, "It's a bit...revealing...in the abdomen and chest area."

I blinked three times before nodding in understanding, "Oh, I see. This is how males react to the female wearing something-what we humans say-'skimpy', yes?"

"Yeah. Can you please go change?" Yuichiro requested, glancing at me from time to time.

A smirk slowly formed on my lips, "...No. I enjoy seeing you two embarrassed."

"Wh-what?!" Yu shouted.

"Enjoy the view, boys~. You may never see it again in the upcoming battle," I said and chuckled at how their cheeks were turning red.

"I'm certainly enjoying the view, and it's about time you awoken," said an approaching voice.

Turning towards the voice, we saw Guren.

"Guren!" Yu shouted and ran up to him.

Mika glanced to me with a frown and I physically adored his sulking by holding my fists up to my lips and making puppy eyes.

"Aww~, so cute~," I cooed, blinking my eyes. "You two are like adorable twins! Eeeee! So cute, so adorable, so cunning!" I squealed and squirmed.

Getting lost in my...adoration of Mikaela and Yuichiro, Dante quickly made me regain my..sanity.

 ** _'Pull yourself together, Sayo. Do you see me admiring the idea of Ryota being brought back while acting like a fool?'_**

I stopped and shadowed my face with my light brown bangs, _'*Sigh* No.'_

 ** _'I understand how you feel. Seeing many sides of someone you love and loving it is a constant habit...even for me and your father.'_**

I tried not to let the red in my cheeks spread, _'...Hmph. Question. Are Bathory and Crowley still around here?'_ I thought, looking across the field.

 ** _'Yes, I sense their presence. Be careful, I'm still unclear on their motives-well, Bathory's. Do you think you can trust Crowley?'_**

 _'Perhaps so. He was used by Bathory. All of us were. Why did you ask?'_

 ** _'*Blush* Nfu..Crowley and I had... some chemistry together. Hehe~.'_**

"Wait, hold the hell up! What?! What the hell is that supposed to mean, Dante?!" I asked her, not meaning to say it aloud.

The three in front of me turned around, and gave me a 'disturbed' expression to which I nervously chuckled at.

"Ahaha...Dante...she..she just said something that..threw me off. Don't mind me."

"Anyway, come with me," Guren said to us and turned to walk in a certain direction.

Following behind Yu and Mika, who followed Guren, I looked towards the thin sliced moon that showed so much light.

I smiled, '*Sigh* It's beautiful...I believe the words 'new moon' means 'Mika' in Japanese, right?'

I felt that I came into contact with someone's backside, resulting in me taking a few steps back, bowing my head in apology.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Mika told me.

 _'...*Smile* It was worth having a closer whiff of your sweet scent.'_

 ** _'So you planned for this to happen?_**

 _'Don't get me wrong, but...Mika's blood is very tempting,'_ I said to her in my thoughts, licking my lips.

 ** _'Control yourself, Sayo.'_**

Blinking a few times, I shook my head, staring at the ground in shame as we kept walking.

"Sayo..have you ever played a trumpet? Shinoa says you're good at the piano and other musical instruments, so I was wondering.." Guren spoke.

I smiled, "Oh? She still takes note of everything I do and say, huh? Well...I've never once played a trumpet, but that's because Dante won't allow me. That's why I have my voice, to sing. I am the Seraph of Song."

"No wonder why all the children went to sleep easily at the orphanage," Mika commented.

I giggled to myself, "Not exactly. I didn't know Dante at the time nor did I obtain a similar power, even if my Father did have a seraph gene and it transferred to me. My mother taught me how to sing 'melodious whispers', is what she'd say."

"How much has she taught you in such a short time?!" Yu said in excitement.

"Don't forget, I age a bit faster than humans, except in appearance. I was six by the time August ended, you might as well say that my mother and father taught me many important things within three months."

"What did they teach you specifically?" Guren questioned.

"How to fight, cook, act human, have human basics, express and conceal my emotions, sing, resist human blood, and how to love," I said, smiling a bit.

"Love?" Mika questioned, turning a bit to glance at me. "Do you really believe there's such a thing in this cruel world?"

(OoO...Pun not intended.)

I looked to Mika with a smile, "Of course! I love my new family, and I love Mikaela and Yuichiro Hyakuya!"

Mika's eyes widened, and I noticed Yu had stiffened up a little, "Please don't say that aloud."

"*Chuckle* Careful, Sayo. You're embarrassing them," Guren told me.

Looking between the two, I noticed Yuichiro's ears are red. Softly brushing Mika's hair up with my left hand to which he flinched at, I saw his ears are, too, red.

'His ears...they're pointy and cute,' I thought and let down his hair.

"What's all this?" Yu questioned as Guren entered a code for a concealed door.

"It's a barrier. It's sealing a monster inside," he said as the doors opened.

My eyes widened at what the barrier looked like, 'No way! _Dante, that's the same one I stepped on in the tunnel I was escaping Sanguinem.'_

 ** _'Yes, that means it's another seraph. Approach and study it. Don't touch nor enter it.'_**

Walking ahead of the three, I slowly circled the barrier, scrutinizing every single detail.

"The Emperor's demons and the Hyakuya Sect actually came together to build this barrier, and it's barely keeping the thing in check."

 _'Dante? Any explanations?'_

 ** _'I knew the Ichinose family conducted experiments, but I never knew they were keeping a seraph in their control. I don't recall being sent on any seraph related transporting jobs.'_**

"What's important-to you two, anyway-is the Hyakuya Sect, right? After all, you named yourselves Yuichiro Hyakuya...and Mikaela Hyakuya."

"Amane and Shindo," I spoke up.

They turned to me with surprised expressions as I smiled a little.

"That is your real last names, right? Yuichiro Amane and Mikaela Shindo?"

"How did you know-" Yu was about to question, but I cut him off.

"Before the catastrophe, my mother and father, or Dante, knew you both. Over four years, I gathered information and Dante has told me everything important I needed to know about you two," I said with a distant gaze.

"I don't understand. I never met your mother or father, though you say you look just alike," Mika told me.

"You didn't meet my father because my mother told him about you. You wouldn't remember meeting my mother since she did erase your memories of her after she left as a part-timer at the orphanage before Yu came. Does Sayoko Kuribayashi really not ring a bell, Mika?"

He seemed to be searching for that memory until his face expressed an emotion that seemed like realization.

"...Her. Why did she come to Hyakuya Orphanage? To make matters worse, she disguised herself as a human."

I crossed my arms, "She wanted to observe the Seraph of the End test subjects. You're lucky she's the one who did because Bathory was going to investigate behind the scenes. *Smile* As you can remember now, she took an immediate liking to you.."

"And what about me?" Yu questioned, seemingly eager know the answer.

 ** _'I knew Yuichiro by visiting him at a facility time to time, wanting to help him escape out of a cage. Mahiru somewhat tried to help me, but she couldn't due to having a bargain with the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights.'_**

"...She says something about you..being in a cage? At a facility of sorts?...Wanting to grant you freedom..." I gave limited information.

"The Hyakuya Sect must've experimented on you. Do you remember anything?" Guren questioned.

"Asuramaru said something about that. Me being in a cage...My memories were erased..before going to the orphanage...and I was in some sort of cell. My parents called me "demon spawn". And..there was a girl-no, two girls, I think.."

 _'I believe that other girl is Mahiru.'_

 ** _'Yes. Not only did she try to help a bit with setting Yu free, but also Ryota. He's been kept in that facility since 2004.'_**

"Guren Ichinose. How long have you been pulling all of our strings. Who are you really?" Mika spoke up, glaring at said man.

"I'm not pulling anyone's strings, really. But I can guess who...You've probably met him already, Mikaela. In fact, the two of you got along pretty well."

"Wha...?"

"He came to the orphanage a lot...and he called himself "Saito." He's a vampire. A second progenitor at that."

'Saito...the man who led me to Hyakuya Orphanage and the same one who escaped from Gealas and Karr. _Dante, what are his motives?'_

 ** _'I'm unsure. I've met the man a couple times and each time, he was hard to read. He never posed as a threat to me...until one time.'_**

 _'When we're done here, tell me.'_

Looking back to Guren, I saw that he had disappeared into the barrier.

 _'Should I enter now?'_

 ** _'Yes, whenever you three are ready.'_**

"Sayo, you okay?" I heard Yu ask me, poking my right cheek lightly.

I harshly grabbed his left hand with my right that poked my cheek.

He gritted his teeth, "Ow, ow, ow! Would you please stop doing that?!"

I loosened my grip on his hand and brought it to my lips, brushing his hand against my lips.

"Sorry..I hurt you again.." I mumbled against his rough, yet somewhat soft hand.

He gently yanked his hand out of mine, "Right...You ready?"

"One moment," I said and raised my right hand up in a welcoming position.

A goldish fire went up in flames in my hand, then diminished after a small, white fox with nine tails and gold and red eyes appeared in my hand.

"Kitsu-chan."

The fox, who I named Kitsu, looked up to me for an order.

(Inu X Boku SS anyone? Hm? No? Okay.)

I narrowed my eyes, "Be my ears and eyes outside of this barrier."

She closed her eyes and slightly nodded before jumping out of my hand and running outside the room.

"You have a pet fox?" Yu questioned with a sweat drop present on his left temple.

"No, that's Dante's companion...or rather my mother's companion. She simply passed her down to me," I explained, turning towards the barrier.

"This is too dangerous. He's dictating everything right now. We shouldn't do this," Mika said to us.

"But we wouldn't learn anything if we don't," Yu reasoned with him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you you're afraid, Mika," I said with a smirk.

His eyes narrowed at me, "..Fine, but I'm going first-"

"No, you're not. I'm going first. Both of your safety is what matters most," I cut Mika off.

"No. We go together. I'm sure we'll be just fine as long as we're with each other," Yu told both of us.

I pouted as Mika huffed in frustration. We both agreed and we stepped in simultaneously.

Seeing black chains, I looked up to see they are holding a screaming seraph in place.

"A trumpet...What's he doing?" Yu asked.

"For the past eight years...he's been continually summoning horsemen into this world," Guren explained.

"What for?"

"To punish humanity for its sins."

I summoned Himezuru-sa, glaring at the struggling seraph, "Let's kill it."

Mika grabbed my right hand, "Don't do anything reckless. We don't know what it's capable of."

"What the heck? You've gotta be kidding me. What the heck is he?...No...Never mind him...What the heck am I...?"

I glanced to Yu, 'Not fully human, that much, I know.'

(I'm SO HAPPY that Yu finally asked himself what is he! Finally, we might just get to know! I heard about the failed writing, and I'm going on different websites to find the latest chapter in English.)


	25. Awakened

'How should this be taken care of?' I thought to myself, sealing Himezuru-sa back into my right hand.

Glancing to Yu, who made a trumpet appear in his left, I frowned a little as Mika tried to stop him from using it.

I glanced to the seraph, knowing he was calling to the trumpets around him. That included me.

When I didn't summon my trumpet, the sixth seraph looked to me in confusion to which I smiled foolishly at and laughed nervously.

 _'Dante...it's staring at me. Make it stop.'_

 _ **'How would you expect me to-...*Frown* I will not let you come within a five foot radius of that trumpet.'**_

 _'How do you expect me to come to his senses? I have no other choice, but to play the trumpet to help Yuichiro.'_

 _ **'You do have a choice. Remain where you are and observe from where you are or easily get yourself killed. By doing that, you won't be able to protect anyone.'**_

I gritted my teeth, _'Standing here doing nothing won't help either! If I do die, that'll distract him and give Yuichiro a chance to-supposedly-save him!'_

 _ **'I may come in the form of angel, but deep down inside my soul, I am still your mother. You will obey me, Sayomi, as your mother and queen. I cannot have you dying on me. If you die, I die, and so does your father's spirit. End of our story.'**_

I stood completely still, blocking out all sounds and my vision became blurry.

'I...I was meant..to protect the ones I care and love...It's unfair...that I can't do something..so simple, even though...I'm strong enough to do so..'

Looking down at my hands, I summoned Himezuru-sa again, then pulled her apart into Chimei-tekina Ohime-sama-tachi.

"Hantei Soshite Batsu..."

With that being said, the two katanas transformed into the two PM36 guns.

"Sayomi..?" I heard Shinoa call my name in some type of worry.

I put the left gun up to the left side of my head, _'SAYOMI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO?! STOP!'_

"Wait! Stop, Sayomi!" Yoichi shouted to me, gaining the others attention.

"If I'm useless as I am now..."

Mikaela ran towards me as fast as his feet could take him. I put my left index finger on the trigger..

"Then, there's no use for this _me_ as of now..."

What kinda shocked me was Ferid had passed Mika, heading straight towards me.

"...Drink my blood."

I pulled the trigger.

Darkness, that's all I could see...

Though my eyes were felt closed.

Cold, that's all I could feel...

Though my body felt like it wasn't mine.

Talking, that's all I could hear...

Though...it got louder?

 _ **"...-ey...-ake up...Sayo-...-waken...If y-...I will..-ke ov..."**_

Stirring in some type of slumber, my eyes slowly opened, seeing darkness around me, but I could still see.

 _ **"Hey! I said, "Wake up!"**_

Sitting up, I looked around. There was not only black and darkness around me, but on the floor, under me...

Was an endless distance of blood.

Getting up out of panic, I covered my nose with my hands as my pupils dilated into thin slits.

"No...It can't be...Did I...?"

 _ **"Calm down, and no, you didn't attack anyone."**_

Looking up, I saw...me? Her eyes are a deep hue of red...like the color of blood. Her pupils could be barely seen due to the red. Her fangs are showing..and sharper than mine. Her hair is more ruffled and wild in a stylish way.

"Wh-who are-"

She tilted her head with a sickening sweet smile on her lips, _**"You? Who are you indeed? Welcome to the Darkness, Sayomi."**_

I looked down, "...Are you Hantei Soshite Batsu?"

 _ **"Something like that~. I am you...well, the**_ _ **other side**_ _ **of you..to be more specific~."**_

"I see...Where is she...Dante?"

She giggled creepily, _**"~Hehehe, mother's no longer here...for now~. Right now, I'm in control. You did wish for more power, right~?"**_

I nodded, clenching my hands into fists.

 _ **"You didn't want outside help, so you called me, right~?"**_

I shadowed my eyes with my bangs, then nodded again.

 _ **"Well, you came to the right per-I mean, supernatural being! I am the replacement of the demon that used to be in this Cursed Gear. The thing is I'm a bloodthirsty vampiric demon..and I'm done waiting for my thirst to be quenched~."**_

"...Who's blood do you wish to have a taste of?"

She crossed her arms, _**"When these eyes open, I'll choose whoever it close to me."**_

Thinking about it, I remembered Bathory was near me to which I inwardly smirked. 'The thought of me not drinking his blood and her doing it...All the more, harming him...*Smirk*'

"Alright..but...can you promise me that you will protect everyone, especially Yuichiro right now?"

She smirked, _**"Of course I'll protect my little Yu-chan.**_ _**I am..the very much deadlier, overprotective you, of course~."**_

I made a small smile, feeling the curse's purplish flames on the sides of my cheeks.

"Do...what I cannot."

~ _-Different P.O.V-_

My eyes opened and...

The first thing I saw were blue, cat-like eyes while my bangs blocked my face.

"Sayomi...Hey, can you hear me?"

I placed my hands on his cheeks and quickly pulled him closer to my face, staring into his eyes.

 _ **"...*Smirk* You're cuter in person, Mikaela~**_ I said as my horns popped from my head and I got closer to his neck.

'Wait! Hold on! Don't bite him!'

 _ **'But you said-**_ '

'DON'T OR I WILL END YOU!'

 _ **'Fine,'**_ I told her and gave a quick peck on the shocked blond's nose.

Moving away at a swift pace, I was in front of the silver haired vampire known as Ferid Bathory within three steps.

 _ **"Sorry, but Sayo-chan says Mika-kun is off limits."**_

Grabbing him by the neck, I pulled him close and sank my teeth into the right side of his neck.

 _ **'Tell me...how does it feel to do the same thing he did to Mika-kun four years ago.'**_

'Though I'm disgusted by how this is my body and you're controlling, but I do feel some type of disturbing satisfaction from it-'

Jumping away from Ferid, I had moved because Mika tried to attack me with his sword.

 _ **"What's this? Trying to kill your friend, Mika-kun? I'm a bit upset,"**_ I said with a smile. _**"Harm me, and you harm her~."**_

Mika glared at me, "..Sayomi can take a thousand wounds, that, I know."

My eyes widened, _**"Interesting...Listen to me, Mika-kun, I'm not your enemy. Sayo-chan willingly gave into the bloodlust she was hiding to help all of you."**_

"You're just a demon. Why should I believe you?"

I, the real me, smiled, "Because I'm your family, Mikaela."

I let the other side of me come back. She grinned and looked down at the guns on the ground before kicking them away.

 _ **"Who needs weapons..."**_ I cracked my knuckles. _**"When you have claws?"**_

Turning around, I walked through the second barrier without disintegrating..like Ferid's fingers.

 _ **"Finally, I get to rip something open and taste its blood~. Oh, how sadistic and canibalistic I sound~!"**_

 _~Shinoa's P.O.V~_

"What...is that thing.." Kimizuki questioned.

"Not Sayomi Kiiro," I answered.

"What should we do?" Yoichi questioned.

"Restrain her, of course! She's turned into a complete psychotic blood sucker!" Mitsuba shouted.

"Stand down. Let's watch from afar for now. She's unstable, and we can't predict _this_ Sayomi's movements," Guren spoke.

I glanced to Mikaela to see he was glaring at a puzzled Ferid Bathory.

I narrowed my eyes at the noble vampire, 'It seems he didn't expect that. I guess he can't predict everything due to Sayomi's attack on him and getting near her before Mika could. Unfortunately for him, that ended with his arm getting sliced off by Mikaela...yet again. What makes her so special...'

"For him to try and prevent her supposed suicide..?" I asked myself.

 _~Crowley's P.O.V~_

"My, that's a face I haven't seen in centuries," I said to Ferid.

"Are you enjoying it?" he questioned, reattaching his left arm, then held it his injured neck.

"Hmm, I'd say 'disturbed'."

He lifted his eyebrows in interest, "Disturbed? How so?..Ah, I get it! You're bothered by the fact that the queen bit me, aren't you?" he asked with that crazed grin.

"Not in the least," I said, looking towards _supposedly_ Sayomi. "That face of hers is similar to the previous queen's."

He looked at her as well, "Indeed. Estelle used to have her wild, maddening side centuries ago; then, all of a sudden, it slowly diminished into calming peacefulness. I'm curious to know whatever happened to it."

"Easy...it passed down to herchild."

 _~Sayomi's other 1/2 P.O.V~_

Running pass Yu-kun, I noticed he seemed shocked.

 **"You...what are you..."** the seraph questioned uneasily.

 _ **"Your worst night terror,"**_ I responded and jumped up at the seraph, slashing my claws at it.

He moved back and summoned more horsemen as I landed on my feet and claws.

Slashing through the horsemen and getting bloodied, I licked some of the blood on my right hand's fingers.

 _ **"It's going to take more than mere horsemen to stop me."**_ I turned to Yu with a smile, _**"I need your assistance. Sayo-chan didn't give into her bloodlust for nothing."**_

He flinched, "Blood..lust?" Yu asked.

 _ **"No need to be frightened. I am still Sayo-chan...just a little schizophrenic,"**_ I said with a small grin.

'Oh, yes. Now he'll definitely feel less uneasy. Way to go, me,' she said in unenthusiastic boredom.

Yu stared at me with sense of untrustworthy, "...Alright, we need to save him."

 _ **"Don't know if I can do that but I'll try,"**_ I responded and spread the wings out on my back.

Yu and I charged at the sixth seraph, taking turns striking its trumpet.

As Yu charged at it, I went around and jumped up, attacking it from behind. Clawing its back, I made sure to apply my venom in my nails for extra effect.

(Remember, she has some of the genes of a snake.)

The seraph screamed in agony as smoke could be seen rising from its back.

 _ **"*Giggle* Burns, doesn't it?"**_

'You aren't so ruthless after all. You used the poison to slow him down. Good thinking,' Sayo told me.

Yu took this chance to attack the seraph while it was writhing in its pain.

 **"Wasted effort. Demons are inferior beings. Your weapons cannot damage my-"**

With sharp vision, I could see the trumpet had earned a crack in it and I had to cover my lips from laughing aloud.

'Now's no time for laughing! It's taking off! Go after it!'

 _ **'Hey! I'm in control, not you! Besides, Yu and I got this!'**_

As the sixth seraph flew through the roof and I flew after it, seeing Yu not too far behind.

'So..he can control it now?'

 _ **'Maybe, maybe not. It's either on instinct or despare.**_ '

The sixth seraph blew the trumpet again, summoning more Four Horsemen of John.

"Stop blowing your trumpet! Hasn't it been long enough? Humanity has suffered _**plenty**_. Do they really need to be punished even more?"

 **"They committed a sin** **that cannot be forgiven."**

" _I_ haven't. Those alive in this world did nothing to deserve this. Are you still going to keep punishing them anyway?"

 _ **"Oh, my. How mean. Even I think the humans here now don't deserve this. There's a good barrel of golden apples..then there's some of the sour and green ones. You just have to know the difference between the two."**_

The seraph looked in between the two of us, then kept his gaze on Yu, seeming to come to some type of realization.

 **"I see. You are not human."**

"Well, yeah. I'm not sure if I'm a demon...angel..." Yu said confusedly. "I'm not sure what I'm mixed of anymore."

 **"No. Do you not realize?"**

"Huh?"

 **"You are not human, but being are you angel or demon. Your very existence touches upon forbidden. You must be destroyed."**

"Wha-? Hold on..."

 _ **"Not on my damn watch!"**_ I yelled, flying towards Yu.

Hugging him close to me, I felt a blast hit my back. The fact that it didn't burn meant that it was a bad injury.

 _ **'Damn it..so not good. This will take ten minutes to heal, and I haven't that much time.'**_

'Stay in hiding for a while. I'll heal you from the inside and it seems Yuichiro has fallen unconscious.'

 _ **'He must be asking his demon for more power, and it's trying to keep the seraph from taking over.'**_

Landing on my feet in a forest of tall trees, I gently set Yu down on the ground and sat near him, feeling the bloody wound heal in my back.

I sighed, _**"...Hehehe, with a cute and calm face like that, how could Sayo-chan be so oblivious to how much she loves you..hehe, romantically~."**_

'I heard that! I don't love Yuichiro romantically. I love him as family and a friend! Nothing more or less! Now's not the time for this!'

 _ **'Really? Now is an exact right time for this. Why are you denying that you love him and Mika-kun, Sayo-chan? Haven't you guys kissed yet?'**_

'Whaaaaaaaaattt?!'

 _ **'Hehe, your reaction tells me yes. So, how did it feel? How enticing were they? Do you lust for more?'**_

'No, I..I...'

I smirked, knowing I caught her in my mind game, _**'There's no denying it, Sayo-chan. Think about it: you, as queen. Them, as your princes. I know you don't mind sharing and I know they don't either. You love them, don't you?'**_

'...I-I do, but..'

 _ **'Then, give in to your desire. You have one of them here now, unprotected. Feast on his blood and entice him in your sweet voice and genuine gaze. The others won't stop you, I won't let them.'**_

'...Make Yuichiro...mine? For eternity?'

 _ **'Yes, yes. It's a plus he is powerful, too. A king must be strong, handsome and courageous. Yu-kun is all those things. He will be your King, yes? A queen always needs a king, hehee~.'**_

I gave Sayo control and she unknowingly leaned over Yu, hands on each side of his head.

Though she was doing this on her own will, she is in a trance due to my words and her growing hunger.

 _~Sayomi's P.O.V~_

His hair...is very soft. His closed eyes..I want to see open. My face is closer to his, so close that are lips and noses are brushing together.

 _ **'That's right. Give in, Sayo-chan. Break, seduce when he awkens, don't hold back, become enticed**_

Moving my lips to his neck, lightly piercing his delicate skin.

 _'Don't do this...'_

Stopping from penetrating his neck anymore, my eyes widened.

'...What..?'

 _ **'I didn't say anything! Please, proceed.'**_

Hearing something shift beneath me, I pulled away, seeing Yu slowly regain consciousness.

When his vision became clear, he stared at me with wide eyes as a drop of blood slipped from one of my fangs onto his left cheek.

"...Sayomi?"

 _ **"Why...why haven't I..realized it..until now. I'm not protecting you..none of you. I'm endangering you. That prophency my mother created...is not true."**_

Leaning away from him and standing up, I knew that my horns and eyes are still there and changed due to his shocked reaction.

A tear slid from my eyes as I un-shadowed my face, smiling a little at him.

 _ **"I'm sorry...I have to go for a while. Stay strong for me."**_

With that said, I turned my back on him and ran, using my wings to jump down certain heights.

As much as Yuichiro kept yelling my name and telling me to come back, I didn't listen to him.

 _ **"Four years...may have not been long enough."**_

(Reader-chan/kun: WHAAAAAAAAATTT?! WHERE IS SAYOMI GOING?! WHAT IS SHE DOING?! SHE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!

Well, I'm afraid that's how it's gonna go. Don't worry, I'm not ending the story. Sayomi is going to go away to-well, I don't wanna spoil it.)


	26. Encounter

(1,110 years ago: Year of 911 A.D.)

I ran through the vast forest of green and brown as my brother kept calling for me, but I ignored him.

The trees I ran pass scratched my skin and created holes in my red, black, and white _Tratge de Pubilla_ dress.

'This is unfair...'

I was not always fair...

'This is wrong...'

I was not always right...

'This is madness and murder...'

Nor was I always sane and justified.

'How could he act like that? This is _my_ life and I get to make my own decisions. No one else can dictate it. I have free will.'

I stopped in my footsteps, then looked up to the gray sky, "...But that is the thing. I am not alive..so I do not have free will..do I?"

Falling to my knees and hands, I stared at the green grass beneath me..wondering how it can grow as much as it like.

Ah, that is right...It has free will, 'I had free will..before I became a monster.'

A small, benevolent flashback of me as a human came to me. I was a happy, young woman..or princess, waiting for a suitor to be chosen...

But I did not want that...and I still don't.

The malevolent memories of being beaten, then killed..being turned unwillingly..and getting revenge made me grimace in disgust.

"The no good bastard. From this day forward, I promise not to love romantically again."

Getting back on my feet, I wondered around aimlessly, not knowing where to go, where my feet will take me, or how far I will go.

 _~Time Skip to 100 years later: Year of 1011 A.D.~_

In the end, I did not keep wondering around aimlessly, and I had intended to do so until I found my purpose in this cruel, mundane world.

Instead, I was found in a country called 'Russia' by two vampires ten years ago, and not just any two vampires...

But the Progenitors of Germany and Russia: Urd Gealas and Lest Karr.

The two had informed me of my brother's 'disappearance' to which I could not have so much concern for. Why?

Because I am an emotionless beast in human form.

When I was taken under Urd's wing, he made his servants give me proper care, have hospitality for me as well as upmost respect, and pamper me like how royalty should be

This came as no surprise to me. In my former life, I was a princess...and in this undead life, I am to be a queen.

Of what country? That had yet to be decided due to my brother's sudden and inconceivable disappearance.

After striking down my opponents before me with my swords, but not causing any damage, I stuck them in the carpet beneath my feet.

I took up swordsmanship due to not wanting to recklessly and carelessly use my claws anymore.

"Well done. You two are dismissed," the new voice said, entering the room.

My light brown, medium long hair that is up in a ponytail brushed my white _Traje de Flamenca dress_ with red chrysanthemums as its design while I turned to look at the vampire who entered the room.

My eyes made contact with red eyes. It's the color I saw almost everyday, whether it's eyes, flowers, or blood.

I frowned a bit and turned back around, "What business do you have with me, Urd?"

"You're an 'eccentric' one, Estelle. Is it wrong of me to keep tabs on you if you live in my home?" his monotonous voice rang throughout the wide room.

I glanced behind me at him, "Tch..you're starting to become annoying, similar to Lest. I suppose you have a point. And what do you mean by 'eccentric'?"

"I mean that you are concerned about something else other than human blood. There are very few, such as yourself, to be found," he explained.

I chuckled bitterly, "Being a vampire whose only interest is blood? It seems like an unamusing way to live. Every other day, I resist my thirst to test how long can I go without blood. Why? It is unbeknownst to me."

"..An eccentric vampire indeed."

I sighed, "If you'll excuse me-"

"Wait. I have actually come to inform you that you are to become 'Second First Female Progenitor' of Japan..or all vampires around the world."

"I refuse to-...On second thought, I will gladly take the opportunity," I said, turning back to him with a genuine smile.

His eyes narrowed at me, "Why a change of mind all of a sudden?"

"Urd, if I must say, you are my closest friend and ally, you'll be of great aid to me for what I want to do. Utilizing my position should..bring some peace."

With that being said, I turned around and walked out of the ball room that is meant for dancing, but...

I was not learning the waltz in that room.

 _~Time Skip to 289 years later: Year 1300, Kamakura_ _period_ ~

"I now pronounce to you, your new queen, Estelle Lucienne Ruby!" the spokeswoman announced.

All the vampires before me and the throne bowed formally, "All hail, Queen Estelle."

During this whole ceremony, I kept a smile on my face, hoping to govern my kind to a future where there is peace between humankind and us.

I got up from my throne and walk a few careful steps in my rose gold kimono, decorated with red lanterns and rose colored cherry blossoms, I wore two inch rose gold heels, too. My golden crown sat atop my head.

"My fellow vampires, I am aware of the laws my brother and I created..but I want something more than just avoiding contact with humans. I want to create peace, so there will not be any conflicts for us in the future. I think it is possible."

"Forgive me if I may sound rude, my queen, but how exactly will we do that if they are our food supply?" questioned a man with long, silver hair.

"None of you need not concern yourselves with that. Leave it up to me and a few friends I have," I responded.

"Queen Estelle, why have you waited 289 years later to become queen, if I may ask?" asked a man dark red and maroon hair in a small braid.

My eyes brightened in interest, but not a his question, at him, 'Hm..'

"Why? I was already queen, it is just that I had to make some 'preparations' before coming here and being crowned."

"Excuse me, my queen, but do you actually think it is possible?" a woman with curly, blond hair questioned.

"Nothing is possible unless you believe it is impossible," I said, then looked to my spokeswoman.

"All of you are dismissed," she told them.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"My queen, are you confident enough in our kind that they can do this?" my spokeswoman, General of my army's faction, and long time friend, Carmen Karnstein, asked.

(The vampire woman who made the announcement for Krul about waging war on the humans. I just gave her a name. She will also be a distant relative of the vampire _Carmilla_ from Le Fanu' book.)

"Yes, I am. If anyone should break that rule, they will be dealt with by me personally," I said and sat back down on my throne.

"How will you go about this plan for food supply? And who are these friends of yours exactly?"

I rested my head on the knuckles of my right hand, "You are one of these friends, and we will secretly work as nurses in the human world. Skuld, Belle, you may enter now."

"Surely, you jest!" Carmen shouted.

The two vampire women, known as Horn Skuld and Chess Belle, entered the room.

"Are you sure we-..I mean, Chess, is right for the task, my queen?" Skuld questioned, glancing to her companion.

"Ugh, you always degrade me, Horn!" Belle whined.

"Now, now, ladies, let's get along. I know I have chosen correctly. Skuld, Belle, you have not told your affiliation of this mission, thirteen progenitor: Crowley Eusford, have you?"

Belle shook her head 'no', "As much as I am fond of Lord Crowley, I nor Horn has."

I smirked, "When I mentioned preparations, I meant that I had to know everyone's background who plays a major part in this tragic story. Tell me more of this Ferid Bathory, Crowley Eusford, and Krul Tepes."

Carmen's eyes widened, "Krul Tepes? Isn't she your niece and next in line for the throne? Shouldn't you already know about her and-"

"Her brother, Ashera Tepes? Yes, I do know them, but I've never met them. I know what happened to my sired nephew, but I was powerless at the time. I have called for Krul's presence a couple minutes ago."

In seconds, my niece, Krul Tepes, walked through those red and gold double doors with a stern expression.

"You called for me, Aunt Estelle?"

"Yes," I replied and looked to the other three female vampires, "We shall discinuss this later. You are dismissed."

The three nodded, walked pass Krul, and closed the doors behind them, leaving us alone.

Her eyes narrowed at me, "Why...why did you not come when I needed you most?"

"...I did not even know who you or your brother was. Just like you, I had something taken away."

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "What could that possibly be?"

The bright red in my eyes turned dull, "My sanity."

 _*Silence*_

"For who knows how many years, I was locked up in a illegal mental asylum by _your_ father, my _brother,_ due to the refusal of drinking human blood after being turned into a vampire. He thought I was not worth living amongst vampire nobles," I explained to her with a smile.

Her eyes widened at my undone explanation, "I'm assuming you..escaped, and had a bounty put on your head?"

"Yes, but that was oh, so long ago. My perpetrators should be deceased. After I had escaped, killing all who stood in my way, I went on a frenzy for human blood. Sooner or later, I came to my senses, and sought revenge on him. Instead of me finding him, he found me. Yet, I was still powerless, so he used me instead of abused me by attempting to make me marry a vampire noble. *Chuckle*..My brother learned his lesson after I slaughtered the man for trying to beat me..."

Krul expressed bewilderment, "Why are you telling me this?"

I smiled down at her and sat up in my seat, "You're my sired niece and I trust you, Krul. Tell me, do you remember your human life?"

She looked down at the red carpet, "..."

"..You don't have to tell me. Besides...I only told you my vampire life. Hehe~."

By the time Krul looked up to say something, I was already gone, no longer in the throne room.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Walking around the vampire city known as Sanguinem, I was saluted to by lower class vampires.

My left eyebrow unnoticeably twitched, 'Is this form of respect necessary?' I thought, then sighed aloud.

"Boring, isn't it?" a voice next to me questioned.

I stopped walking and turned to my left to see the man with long, silver hair from before, known as Ferid Bathory.

"What is boring?"

"This eternal life. Do you not agree, Queen Estelle?"

I looked forward, "I have been through hell and high water, so not really. My life has been terrifyingly interesting for over the past four hundred years."

He hummed in interest, "I am Ferid Bathory, a seventh progenitor."

"As you already know, Estelle Lucienne Ruby, it is nice to meet you," I said and bowed my head slightly.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my left hand with his right and kissed the back of it lightly.

His eyes glanced up to me, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

I blinked in surprise, "..Right..."

"Attempting to get on the Queen's good side and flatter her will not get you anywhere, Ferid," said a new, but familiar voice.

Turning my head a bit to the left, I saw the other vampire noble from earlier who has dark red and maroon hair in a small braid.

I pulled away from Ferid's grasp on my hand and turned around, 'It's him again.'

"Oh, Crowley, stop assuming things. It might get you killed one day," Ferid replied with a smile on his face.

"It almost did, too," Crowley replied, probably with a menacing smile. "Apologies, my queen. We can be a pair of jesters sometimes."

"Oh, no. You are forgiven. I must be on my way now," I said and walked as quickly as I could away from them.

'This feeling I have is not love, more like attraction to Crowley. Love is what got me killed the first time...'

 _~Time Skip to 33 years later: 1333, the end of the Kamakura_ _period~_

For the past 33 years, Carmen, Skuld, Belle, and I have been successfully disguising ourselves as nurses and taking the amount of needed blood.

Since I am the Queen, I could clear any activities or meetings my female co-workers had in order to get as much blood as we needed from those in medical care.

Interacting with humans in disguise was not as bad as I thought it would be. Those people who are in need of medical aid are severely injured or had died in war...

Made me want to help humans.

But what would the Queen of all vampires look like if she went against her and her brother's own rule?

A traitor, of course.

The vampire empire is secretly growing and all has been well ever since I came into reign.

Speaking of 'secretly growing', my relationship with Crowley seems to be blossoming somehow.

(Not that _kind_ of relationship, readers with the dirty minds! XD)

Yes, I admire the man, but I do not love him. Love is torture and a waste of time.

I kept and still am keeping the solemn promise I made four hundred and twenty-two years ago.

Sitting on my throne in boredom, I sighed aloud again, then stood up and walked to the double doors.

Opening one door, I slid out and quietly exited the mansion that was built before I came to Sanguinem.

Sneaking around the vampire city is easier said than done when you are a queen. Approaching one of the exit gates, I clenched my fists.

I ran through the tunnel as my black and red as a background kimono, decorated with whitish pink lanterns and cherry blossom trees, 'I will be gone for a couple of minutes, just for some fresh air.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Walking around a forest, away from human civilization, I took in all the beauty of nature around me.

'Nature can be extravagantly beautiful, that is, until beings of destruction extinguishes its giving of life. Why would or should such things happen over small conflict that grow into varying issues?'

Hearing a far away twig snap, I swiftly hid behind a tree, scanning the area for any more sound, movement, or scent.'

"Running away from your duties, my queen?"

Widening my eyes, I pushed myself away from the tree, not letting the hands of my courtship attempt to grab me.

(Her courtship as in 'her boyfriend'.)

"I'm not running away. I just wanted some fresh air. I had nothing to do today after the Progenitor Council Meeting," I said, then crossed my arms.

The maroon haired vampire came around the tree, approaching me with that arrogant smirk of his.

"That's a little ignorant of you, my queen, when you know you can come to me for any entertainment," he responded.

I took a step back and pointed my left index finger at him, "Crowley Eusford, do not take another step. This is an order from your queen."

Crowley stopped in his footsteps before his smirk turned into a grin, then proceeded in his footsteps towards me.

"Give me a chance, my queen," he said in a begging tone, placing his hands on each side of my head, on the tree he made me back into.

"Crowley, this is indecent. Someone could see us," I tried to reason with him, but he already snuggled his face in the right side of my neck.

Letting my defense falter bit by bit, I refused to whimper as his fangs skimmed across my sensitive skin.

Digging my nails in the brown bark of the tree, I turned my head to the left, fluttering my eyes shut, all the while not trying to keep my composure.

His fangs sunk into my skin, "My queen, you may be about establishing peace, being confident and fierce, but all of that is just a facade because..underneath that...is a little sadistic, masochistic..kitten."

Before he could have a sip of my blood, I grabbed Crowley by his neck with my right hand and switched places with him, showing a malicious expression.

 **"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?"**

"Oh, my. I have not seen that look for over five hundred years. Queen Estelle, if you wish to know who I used to be and know who you used to be, Ferid is the one you should talk to. I'm just a bystander," he told me.

Staring into his eyes for confirmation that his explanation is not a falsification, I sighed and let go of his neck.

"Crowley, whom are you loyal to exactly? I cannot read what you are thinking," I spoke to him in my normal tone.

"Why, you, my queen."

Flinching a little at that, I turned and walked away, "You shouldn't...become too attached."

 _~Time Skip to 1500, Muromachi_ _period~_

Though years and years had come and gone, filled with anticipation and boredom, I, as the queen, decided to do as the humans do.

(Sounds familiar? "When in Rome, do as the Romans do? Still no? Okay..)

For the past year, I have allowed for holidays to be celebrated. Though vampires do not take pleasure in festivities, it does not mean we cannot learn _again._

At first, some vampires held concern and asked 'Have I gone mad?', but my reply would be sassy, such as 'I was once, but sanity is highly overrated.'

As I sat on my throne, I scanned through the holidays I allowed for the vampires to celebrate.

"Okay, New Years'. Thanks to negotiations with the Chinese Progenitor of the vampires in China, we can trade our herbs for their gunpowder and fireworks. Valentine's Day? *Mumble* I like Crowley, not love him. Most vampires don't feel love either. St. Patrick's Day? That's an Irish thing, but it's also a Christian thing, so maybe. Good Friday and Easter is a must because I'm a Christian...so is Carmen, so that's our little secret. _Cinco de Mayo?_ Yes, Carmen and I are from-Hm? Mother's day?...I nor any other female vampire is most certainly not. Mother's day..and Father's day are out of the question. Halloween?The humans write too much legends and myths about us, which makes me feel offended. Also, this is the Devil's day, so an absolute not! And Christmas is a definite yes! Hm..Christmas. Christ-mas...Christ...ohh, now I get it."

A knock sounded on the double doors, I said a quick 'come in' and glanced up to see-!

I set the long list on the right arm rest of my throne and stood up, "Urd?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit. I hear that this city and other underground cities have been doing well due to the new reign for the past one hundred years. They call your period the 'Reign of Ruby's Radiance," he spoke with a slight smile.

"Oh? That is what why my people have been giving me strange, yet kind looks..I am glad to know this information. This gives me the assumption that I am making them happy."

"Yes, but not all."

"I took that into consideration. Some vampires may not be happy with my ways. If they do not like it, I will personally kick them out myself," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Where did this sass come from?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Honestly, I am uncertain of that," I replied with an expression filled with caprice.

"An eccentric one, indeed."

"Ever since I have became queen, I met so many different vampires, noble vampires, that is."

"Is that so?" he questioned, then looked around. "How long have you been secluded in this room?"

"...Two days, I think."

His eyes narrowed, "And how long has it been since you've seen someone?"

I sighed, "Why are you concerned about my well-being all of a sudden, unless..*smirk* you always were and just did not reveal it to me or any other?"

His eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly, "That is not the case. Though it is true that vampires do not like sunlight, we should at least get some of it once every week."

"...Good idea, Urd! Perhaps I should create a school of sorts for vampires?" I complimented, writing that down on the long list with my feather ink pen.

"I do not believe that will benefit any of us since we are living through history," he spoke his opinion.

"You do have a point," I said, setting the feather and list down again. "Urd, could you do me a favor by keeping a watchful eye on Sanguinem?"

"That is no way to treat a guest," he said with a slight frown.

"Says the man, who is a king of the Russian vampire world, that put me in charge of underground Moscow whenever he left for 'business'," I stated, passing him by.

"It was for significant reasons. I could not trust Karr to do such a thing."

"Yes, I may have turned into a vampire long before him, but he has had much experience in governing than I. He is unstable and I am still a little mad. Be careful who you put in charge of your palace, my sweet Urd," I said before closing the double doors behind me.

 _~Tiny Time Skip_ ~

After successfully sneaking out of Sanguinem once again, I softly gazed at the green asphalt before my eyes.

Taking a deep breath in, I exhaled and headed into a direction where I could rest in the beauty of nature.

Walking around for a while, looking for a good tree to lean on, I heard some nearby chatter and laughter.

Usually, I would dismiss the sounds of the human's daily activity, but this kept going on.

Curiosity got the best of me, so I walked in the direction where I heard the increasing sound of chatter and laughter.

Hiding behind some bushes, I peaked my head from the small hedge and saw two humans, sitting in a wide field of grass as the sun shined on the growing plant.

My eyes scanned the first human. Though he was turned away from me, I could still see he has-seemingly-white, long hair put in a mid-back length ponytail. He wore a white kimono with goldish leaves and petals as the design.

The other human has curly, brown hair, emerald green eyes, and she wore a pink kimono with apricot trees as its design along with golden peach blossoms.

"You are so talented with origami!" the female human spoke.

"Thank you, Hanami" the male human spoke.

The female human's cheeks started turning red, "Y-you're welcome, a-and you know...you can just call me Ami-chan..or Ami."

My eyes narrowed, 'Is the female human sick? She should go home and rest up. Humans tend to die from the smallest cut filled with bacteria or complicated sickness, such as cold or black death.'

The male human laughed lightly, "Hahahaha, I know, Ami-chan."

"Well, my soon-to-be husband, I have to go and help choose my kimono for our wedding."

He chuckled lightly, "Hanami, our wedding is within five months."

"Y-yes, that may be true, but I am so excited that I cannot wait anymore! I love you!"

I looked away with an expression filled with disgust, 'Ugh, marriage. It is a horrible thing..'

Though the male human probably has a smile on his face, I could sense the melancholia radiating from his form.

The female human stood up, "Anyway, I have to go now! See you tomorrow!" she shouted before running towards a Japanese styled home.

Greeting some other humans who invited her in, I noticed she said something about someone being 'considerate'.

Looking back to the male human, he sighed aloud after inhaling the fresh air.

"Why...why do I have to be married...to someone I do not love?"

My eyes widened at this as he laid down on the grass, turning his body towards the sky with a sullen expression, but his face is still not in my clear field of vision.

"It is not fair..."

My eyes softened more at how unhappy he seemed, 'He is going to marry a woman he does not love. I understand how he feels. Someone needs to tell him it does not have to be this way, that he can marry whoever he chooses, the one he truly loves. Honestly, humans can be more frightening than any other being.'

"Hello?" the male human spoke again.

Noticing his eyes are scrutinizing the area, I hid my eyes and the top of my head behind the bushes, not wanting to violate my own law.

"There is no need to hide. I know you are there."

I narrowed my eyes, 'Damn it. What do I do now?'

Not realizing the footsteps approaching due to getting lost in thought, light engulfed my body as the bushes were spread apart and I tensed up.

Hesitantly looking upwards, my eyes were captivated by shimmering, golden ones filled with vibrant life. The male human's...now waist leng, white hair had came undone from his tie and framed his face elegantly. His kimono was open in the chest area a bit, too.

'He's...attractively handsome.'

He tilted his head to the right a little, "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Regaining my senses, I gritted my teeth and grabbed the male human by his collar with my left fist and threw him over the low hedge in front of me.

Crawling on top of him, I lightly pressed my right hand's sharp nails against his neck, glaring at his shocked reaction.

"State your name and business, human."

A slick of sweat dropped from his forehead, "Um..should I not being asking you that? Wait, human?"

I pressed my nails on his neck, "Speak of this encounter with me to anyone and I will kill you."

His eyes suddenly became dull and his shocked expression was replaced with an apathetic look, "So could a samurai."

I lifted my right eyebrow at him in question, "What are you talking about?"

"I am just saying that you are not the only being that can kill me, so could a vicious animal, a lightning strike or even by the command of God. I will die anyway..it's just that I cannot and do not know how."

My eyes narrowed, "What a..strange human being you are."

He smiled again, "And what a...charming, enchanting vampire you are. I have never met one, but you sure do not match the one's my clan has been bickering about, well..except the red eyes and pointy ears, but they are filled with life. I like you."

Feeling heat rise in my cheeks, I let go of the...what I assumed to be, insane human, and got off of him, then stood up.

'What is this human's problem? Has he lost his mind? An unknown woman just attempted to attack, and he does not run off, screaming into the hills? Peculiar..'

I perked at what he said earlier, "Vampire? Human, who spoke to you of our existence?!"

He had already stood from the ground and put his hands up in defense, "Calm down, ma'am. I mean you no harm. *Frown* First of all, my name is not 'human', it is..Ryou Ishikawa, next Head Leader of the Ishikawa Clan. Second of all, I do not care much for honorifics, but please be a bit nicer. And third of all, you are rudely speaking to royalty."

I crossed my arms and hardened my glare at him, "For your information, I am..Sayoko Kuribayashi, next Head of the Kuribayashi Clan. I am a lady of class, so respect me. And tell me what you know about me and my kind."

We frowned at each other and kept glaring, waiting for the other to break the harsh gaze.

 _*Silence*_

Soon, our frowns turned into small smiles, and small chuckles could be heard slipping pass our lips.

"Hahahaha, you're interesting, _human_ ," I spoke first.

"Heh, heh, you as well, _vampire_ ," he responded.

"...I do not understand this feeling, but..I feel tranquil all of a sudden. Speaking of feeling, I overheard your conversation with who I assumed to be your fiancée? I understand how you feel."

"How I feel? But you're a vampire. I was told you do not feel emotions."

"And I was told humans did not know of our existence."

He brushed his hair back with his right hand, which I mentally admired, "We should go to my home and discuss this confusing matt-"

"Offer denied. Going against one of my laws is much danger by itself, so let us discuss this at above ground mansion. No one is there currently since it is used for recreational purposes by me. It is not far away. But first, should you inform your clan 'you are visiting an acquaintance'?"

He chuckled again, "I tend to wonder off a lot when least noticed due to being secluded in my home and its property range. I will be fine because I trust you, Miss Vampire," he said careless tone.

An irk mark formed on the back of my head as I sighed in frustration, "Do not call me that."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Coming upon a gray mansion that happened to be in a field I bought long ago, I went to the door, felt the top of the banister for the key, then unlocked the black double doors with gold knobs.

Glancing behind me, I saw the male hu-I mean, Ryou, staring up at the mansion with awe.

"Inside, now," I said and walked inside, heading down the the right hallway, then I turned right.

Hearing hurried footsteps behind me, I knew Ryou followed close behind since he could easily get lost...that's if he's actually human.

Entering a long, velvet dining room through a brown door with a gold knob, I sat at the dark cherry Victorian table, in the black and gold rimmed chair at the end.

"Sit," I told him while folding my fingers together and rested my chin on them.

He sat down in the chair at the beginning of the table, "My, my, you're so demanding. It's obvious to tell you are royalty," he spoke, chuckling afterwards.

"And one can tell you're a sly person," I gave my remark. "Tell me, how do you know of our existence?"

He smiled, "No need to fret. Only clans know of the vampires' existence, not all humans. Say, if you're in a clan.." His eyes narrowed and a frown replaced his smile, "How come you don't know about this?"

My hands clenched into fists, 'Damn, he let me give myself away. He appears to be not as clever as one woild think, but that smile is just a mask.'

"Alright. I'll tell you who I really am, and in exchange..you tell me who you really are, _Ryota_ ," I said, remembering the female human saying 'Ryota-kun is considerate' to those humans.

He seemed shocked at first before his normally smiling face returned, "That is to be expected if someone eavesdropped on others. We have a deal."

"My name is Estelle Lucienne Ruby, 'Second First Female Progenitor', Queen of the Vampires in Japan and around the vampire world. And you?"

"I am Ryota Kiiro, actual Head Leader of the Ishikawa Clan. After my father died, my aunt, Ryoko Ishikawa, was given the title, then it was passed down to me. I had a curse of no aging put on me when I was twenty-one, by a vampire noble, coincidentally. I do not know of his name, what is his purpose, or if he is even alive."

I growled, "After my brother and I told our kind to not interact with humans, someone had to go starting conflict."

"I suppose it is an acception if one of the vampires that created the rule breaks it," he said with a closed eyed smile, leaning his head against his right fist.

"Could you describe this progenitor?"

"He has black hair, lifeless, yet amused red eyes, and he wore a white cape of sorts, too."

I frowned, 'Urd told me Rigr was one of the witnesses of my brother's disappearance. I only met this man a few times and I was right to have my suspicions of him..'

"The progenitor who you speak of is Rigr Stafford, a second progenitor. Do you wish to seek revenge on him?"

His smile widened as he shook his head 'no', "At first, I despised him for doing such a thing. Now, I'm curious as of to why he did it."

My left eyebrow raised in question as uncertainty expressed on my face, "Um..you want to find him and interrogate him?"

He nodded, "That is all I ask."

"Usually, humans would be consumed by their desire of revenge on someone or thing they loathe. How long have you been living to eradicate your human feeling?"

He opened his eyes and smirked, "This curse was placed on me 100 years ago, I'll let you do the mathematics."

I narrowed my eyes, "You wouldn't..say anything about me, would you? I am neutral when it comes to humans and I'd resent to have to kill you for speaking any of this to your comrades."

"I will not say a word, you have _my_ word."

"Good, I'm glad we came to an understanding. By the way, you have my permission any time you wish to get away from that female human," I said, then stood up, walking around the table.

His eyes widened in bewilderment, "What would you know about marriage? You are a vampire."

I did not answer his question as I stood at the face of the door we entered not long ago, "...A word of advice: Unwanted marriage causes unwanted accidents," I said, disappearing behind door.

'I will tell no one of my encounter with that fickle, sly human.'

A force of some sorts made me skid into a stone ground, and I groaned in pain.

Attempting to regain my sight, my hearing was blocked due to a loud explosion and I saw the blurry figure of a girl in front of me. In front of her, ten feet away, was a man standing behind..a seraph?...and it seemed to be playing its golden trumpet.

I tried to get up, but a enormous shock of pain coursed through my veins. Looking down, I saw not only blood covering my stomach and forming a pool of blood beneath me, but...'This body...It isn't mine...'

Confusion, uncertainty, panic, and a little fear replaced the agonizing pain in my body. By now, my vision cleared up and I saw the trumpet raise up in the air. Somehow in this unknown dire situation, I found it amusing how it seems as if God will bring his judgement down on me.

Getting a quick glimpse at the owner of the trumpet, the smirking man not too far behind him, and the girl in front of me, I found my voice...pr someone else' voice.

"Mahiru, what are you doing?!" I..at least, I think, said, struggling to grab..Shinsetsuna Chimamere no Joö, but Mahiru grabbed it with her left, unoccupied hand since she held another...no, Asuramaru, in the other.

"Sorry, Sayo-chan, I can't have your cover being blown. Do not worry. I got this," she said, smiling at me before turning around and walking forward.

"Don't go! I can't let you do this! Shinoa needs you!" I shouted, reaching my right hand out helplessly to her.

I cringed due to the recurrence of pain. The trumpet came down swiftly as Mahiru put the blades in an 'x' position.

"RYOTA, STOP!"

 _~? Ends~_

Before there was anymore destruction, my eyes strangely opened when they already were.

Sitting up from a relaxing bed, I took quick inhales and exhales, looking around me. In my field of vision was...my room? My room from my very first home.

In the middle of my spacious room is my white, comfy canopy bed with hazy white curtains hanging from the top. Behind the bed frame is a white door with a gold knob, leading to a room my mother used to fill with teddy bears..now, it's filled with weapons, family records, and information about my family and ties they had with others. The floors are cherry brown with black carpet upon entrances/exits and the walls and ceiling is white. In front of my bed is my still pristine white and outlined gold Victorian dresser with a mirror attached to it and pearls rimmed around it. To the right of my bed is tinted double doors that slide open, where I can see out, but no one can see in. On the other side of the doors, is a white balcony with silver rails and a cherry blossom tree is near the rails. Between my balcony's double doors and my 'play room', there is a rose colored bathroom with a wide, black marble tub at the end and the black marble sink is on the left as well as the toilet. Between the double doors and the Victorian dresser is a walk-in closet that has two white slide open doors with diamond knobs; in my closet, were frilly and traditional clothing, but I replaced them with a lot of classy-casual-comfy clothes when I returned after escaping Sanguinem.

'What?'

"What am I doing here again? What happened..to me? Where is...*panic* Yuichiro?!"

 _"Calm down."_

Realizing that voice, I looked around for some time of hazy entity until my eyes settled on the mirror. I stood up and walked in front of it, seeing Dante with a gloomy expression.

"Mother?"

 _"...I...I'm sorry."_

I looked down, remembering when she attempted to prevent me from saving Yu, "...I do not find it okay that you tried to do something like that, but..I forgive you. Forgive and forget, right?" I spoke my opinion and asked with a small smile.

A little smile could be seen on her lips, _"Yes, you are correct."_

"Why am I here?"

 _"That blast you took for Yuichiro, it gave you second degree burns, and when you ran through rugged terrain, you broke your right leg, which made you faint for quite some time. I fixed your injuries."_

I sighed, "..How long have I been out?"

 _"For two hours and a couple minutes,"_ she said sympathetically.

"And..the others? Did they and Yu made the seraph come back to his senses or did they kill him?"

 _"It's a good thing you left Kitsu-chan since we can see and hear what she sees and hears. They injected it with that medicine that helps controls Yu's demon and seraph. After that, I'm unsure of what happened. I lost connection with her, like a signal."_

I sighed again, "I guess that's good. Well, what do I do now? I don't want to show my pitiful face to them right now."

 _"There is..the option of going to save Krul,"_ she suggested slowly, not wanting me to explode at the idea.

"...I don't like it, but I'll do it," I gave my response, then looked down at my attire, which is black shorts and a white t-shirt. "I look..like a normal human teenager. That's something I don't see everyday."

Walking to the double doors of my closet, I slid them open and walked in, looking for a mysterious outfit.

Spotting a black one that has flowy sleeves and the collar covers the face, that goes with black leather pants and boots with silver chains on it, I picked the hanger off the solid white rail.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After getting dressed into it, I went into my personal restroom to comb and brush all of my medium short, vanilla-brown hair to the left side.

Staring at the color of my hair, I shook my head before opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a corked bottle of black dye.

'Can't have anyone recognizing me if I enter Sanguinem, especially Urd Gealas and Lest Karr since they've gone to retrieve the city.'

(I know what reader-chan/kun is saying along these lines, "Wait, no Mika or Yu scenes?! Nooo! This is unfair! I can't wait that long! What the hell is Author-chan doing?!" Now, calm down. I'll add Yu and Mika in the chapter after the next one, depending on what kind of chapter Kagami updates next.)


	27. Lone Wolves

After dyeing my hair black, getting a refrigerated pack of steak and eating while drinking animal blood from a chicken, I stood outside my home, letting the breeze of dawn carry my hair.

 _'Dante...'_

 ** _'Yes?'_**

 _'..I had a blood thirst this whole time..and. I didn't even know about it. Did you?'_

 ** _'...That's why I didn't want you to pick up that trumpet..but I didn't think of summoning the vampiric demon would reveal that side of you. I apologize-'_**

 _'Stop apologizing. It's getting annoying. I already told you, "I forgive you." It's behind us now, let's focus on what's ahead.'_

Stretching my hands up, I shook off the drowsiness from waking up and began to run towards Kyoto, where Sanguinem resides underground.

 _'Hey, Dante!'_

 ** _'What is it?'_**

 _'Those memories..are yours, and that last memory. Are those the keys to the hints for Himezuru-sa, Chimei-tekina Ohime-sama-tachi, and Hantei Soshite Batsu?'_

 _ **'Yes. What was deadly is Mirai's seraph that was not concealed at the time. The two people who were 2 princesses was Mahiru and I. Your father was judged because he was no longer human. He used to be fully human and ran a clan since he was fifteen, but he was taken by the Brotherhood of One Thousand Nights in the midst of a fire in 2004. He was experimented on and became an human, yet inhumanely abomination-in a seraph's eyes, a snake chimera despite being a Seraph of the End test subject as well. When he went to First Shibuya High School, he took his deceased clan title and used it to get near Mahiru to tell her about the Thousand Nights plans. No one dared to question him since he was as powerful as the 'Kuribayashis' and Hiragis. Learning of your father's betrayal against the Thousand Nights by joining me, they could still control him through the seraph due to hidden experimentation he forgot about...which accidentally slipped into your genes. His seraph, which is now Mirai's, was activated by Saito-no, Rigr, when he made him face Mahiru and I in a fight. Rigr is also the reason why your father never aged. I was in disguise, so Rigr couldn't recognize me. We faced off your father's seraph, resulting in me being badly injured. Someone had to take the punishment of doodling in forbidden magic...and it was Mahiru. After that incident in early July of 2012, your father's trumpet disintegrated, but he still kept those genes. You would think Mahiru would've died, but she didn't.'**_

 _'Use them and abuse them. That's Rigr's game, right?'_

 ** _'Seemingly so.'_**

'...He is officially on my $#!t List.'

 ** _'I couldn't agree with you more, but language, young lady!'_** she scolded me to which I giggled.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I was close to Sanguinem, but I took some shortcuts, such as jumping on buildings or turning into alleyways, along the way to avoid humans, horsemen, and vampires.

 _'This place looks like it went through West Avenue of Hell.'_

 ** _'It's saddening. This place was created solely for the ones to acquire the throne..and now, it is ruined because of this meaningless war.'_**

 _'It's alright. There is always reconstruction.'_

 ** _'It's not the same. These buildings were built over hundreds of years ago. Anyway, for now, observe and stay in sight, or they will suspect you of your independent actions.'_**

Nodding in understanding, I placed a vampire's cape over my body and lifted the hood over my head to conceal my face. I walked in open areas until I came upon a familiar path. I wanted to avoid it, but my instincts told me not to, so I walked down the isolate path.

Seeing the broke-down houses, I stopped at one in particular and gazed at it with softened eyes. Slowly walking up the steps, I sat on the back of my legs and placed my hands on the cracked brick in front of me.

The marks on my palms glowed a rose color, _"For the human children that live here and before them, please, protect these homes for as long as I live."_

The rose colored aura spread from my hands and over the homes, protecting who or what is inside and the outside.

 ** _'That's nice of you, to protect the memories and second home you had.'_**

Standing up, I ran down the steps and down the rest of the path.

 _'I have a question, Dante.'_

 ** _'What may that be?'_**

 _'Was the prophency right? My prophency? To protect-not only Yu and Mika, but the world?'_

 ** _'When I was alive, I could only see four years into the future and small glimpses of the things happening afterwards. I saw you, in Shinjuku, annoucning your identity. You seemed prosperous, and you were. I thought 'Perhaps if I taught my little girl to love everyone, no matter who they are or where they came from, she could help the world.' Three years ago, you found your purpose: to retrieve Yuichiro as soon as you become stronger. Two years ago: you promised yourself to achieve peace for both races. I am unsure if you still want that. So, my response to you is, you make your own prophency because you're completing the one I gave you.'_**

 _'It's like you said in Shinjuku, too,'_ I thought and she hummed in agreement, _'I see. Well, my only objective now is to save Krul. That'll spare the others the trouble. After that, I do not know. I guess I'll leave it up to Guren. Dante...can I really trust him?'_

She chuckled, **_'Well, you haven't killed him. That should give you your answer.'_**

I grinned, _'I suppose so. I don't sense Krul here yet.'_

 ** _'Hmm...something's wrong. Stop walking_** ,' she told me and I stopped, scrutinizing my surroundings carefully since it suddenly became quiet.

"*Sigh* Horn, Carmen, I'm so bord without Lord Crowley," I heard a familiar bubbly voice pout.

"Chess, stop whining and start focusing. We're in the middle of a siege," I heard a irritated voice speak.

Glancing into the direction of the two voices, I saw Horn Skuld, Chess Belle, and another woman, scoping the area.

The unknown woman's eyes landed on me.

"Chess, Horn. It's best if we split up to scope for any Intruders. You two go on ahead, I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" Chess asked her.

"Yes...I used to be the the General of our army, under the previous queen's jurisdiction. Do not underestimate my strength," she told them.

"Whatever you choose is your choice, then. Let's go, Chess," Horn spoke, understanding the woman.

As soon as those two were far from ear distance and their figures had faded down the street, the woman with platnium blond hair and an eye patch turned to me.

"State your name and business," she demanded from me.

"... Can you help me?"

 ** _'What are you doing?!'_**

 _'I know her. I saw her in your memories. She was your friend in the past, right? I'm the daughter of a somewhat deceased queen, who was her friend. She might understand the situation and try to help me. It's worth a shot.'_

 ** _'Do you not remember when you fought Chess in Shinjuku? She might've told her about that, and see you as an enemy.'_**

 _'...O-O...Oh..yeah...'_

The woman already readied her new sword, glaring at me, "Have you come here to die?"

"No, just hear me out, please?"

Her eyes lightened up on her glare, then narrowed in suspicion, "Fine, intruder. I'll hear what you have to say."

"*Sigh* The two women you were with just now must've informed you about me, especially Chess Belle. I fought her briefly and Crowley during the Battle of Shinjuku. I am the same 'human' that announced her presence as the daughter of Queen Estelle's as well."

She studied me for a while, "...You jest," she said with surprised eyes.

I shook my head 'no', "I really am her daughter. You must be Carmen Karnstein, her best friend, yes?"

She sheathed her sword and crossed her arms, "I guess I can...make an acception for an old friend."

"Thank you, Karnstein. My mother...basically 'told' me about you-Belle and Skuld, too. Is it okay if I call you Carmen?"

"You're the previous queen's daughter, you have every right to do so. Now, what is it that you need help with?"

I lifted my hood down, "To save my cousin, Krul Tepes."

She looked at the ground in contemplation for a few minutes before looking back at me, "I am still unaware of my current position in this battle since I am placed in Ferid Bathory's faction, but I'll oversee that for now and help you, Lady..Sayomi, was it?"

I smiled, "Yes, and thank you so much."

She nodded, "My lady, I highly suggest we do not go help Queen Krul."

"Why is that?" I asked, wanting her a reason to why.

"The last I heard, 'the princess', which is you, encountered Ky Luc, Urd Gealas, and Lest Karr. They're holding Queen Krul in their custody as of now. I do not think we could go up against them if it's just the two of us. We need aid of comrades. If we don't, we'll be easily killed or taken into custody."

I placed my chin on my right index finger and thumb, "You..may have a point."

'That's right, it's like formation. For once, Mitsuba's rambling about it crossed my mind. Ky Luc is a fifth progenitor, Lest Karr is a third and Urd Gealas is a second, somewhat like me. We could get killed. I may be powerful, but I'm afraid to use it... _She_ would tempt me again. What was I thinking?..That's it, irrationally, like Yu...'

The memory of becoming frantic about hurting Yu made me frown and remind myself why I took the actions I did.

Carmen took a step towards me out of concern due to not responding to her response, "My lady?"

"I agree; I may have not gained much by coming here, but I did gain an ally. Thank you for evaluating the situation, Carmen," I said with a smile.

"Before we do anything, I need a cloak to conceal my identity. I'll be right back," Carmen responded said and ran off.

 _'She's a very understanding woman. I'm glad she is because if she wasn't, she'd try to attack me recklessly, like Belle would. Question. What is her rank as a progenitor?'_

 ** _'She's fourth progenitor._** ** _Some questioned why I didn't appoint Krul, my niece as General, that's because I didn't want her to go through anymore hurt than she had when she lost Ashera. When she recovered from her mourning, I appointed her as Lieutenant General.'_**

 _'*Sigh* I really have to apologize to Krul since I was so harsh at the Battle of Nagoya, Dante.'_

 ** _'*Smile* I always wanted to see my daughter and niece get along. I find it really adorable~,'_** she giggled. **_'By the way, Sayomi...'_**

 _'Hm?'_

 ** _'It's okay to be afraid. Fear is what makes us strong and try to overcome it. One who does not fear their weapon or power, does not deserve to possess it nor fight for others and victory.'_**

 _'*Smile* Thanks for the boost in encouragement.'_

Carmen soon came back a white cloak in her hands, putting it on as she approached me.

"Alright, we'll regroup with my comrades. Don't worry, two..maybe three of them are accepting and you know Ferid and Crowley are with them," I told her.

"I actually had no idea. Have they betrayed the vampires?" she asked, not seeming surprised.

"I'm unsure of their motives as of now, so they're assisting them, but I don't trust Ferid exactly. Now, let's go to Nagoya, that's where they are," I told her.

"Yes, Lady Sayomi," she said as I led the way out of Sanguinem through dark alleyways.

(I know...you're probably angry at me for not making Sayomi go save Krul, but what counts is an extra comrade, and Carmen's a fourth progenitor! A high advantage!)


	28. Memoirs

_-Yuichiro's P.O.V- -Flashback-_ (Reader-chan/kun: WHOOO!)

"Who's the boy over there?" _asked the recently, new orphan._

"That's Yuichiro. He doesn't like to speak much. Try not to anger him. Every time he came here, he would somehow run away," _explained one orphan._

"Only to be put back here in the orphanage again," _said the other orphan._

"How many times has it been now, Akane?" _asked another orphan._

"About nine times now, I think," _she spoke._

"Poor kid, I pity him. He must've been through a lot," _said another orphan._

"So in other words, he's basically been visiting for a short time this month and ran away when no one was looking?"

"Yep. He hasn't spoken to anyone and Mika tried to make the attempt to talk to him, but he brushed him off. It's a week before Christmas! No kid can be quiet on Christamas!" _said the orphan that explained the situation._

Ignoring all of their gossip, I kept staring at the falling snow outside the window and sat on the wide windowsill, secretly plotting to run away after everyone fell asleep, but that seemed impossible because of...

Those golden eyes _that stared at me whenever they could._

 _Seeing her reflection in the window, I scoffed and glared at her reflection._

 _I would've expected her to flinch, run to the other orphans, or even become scared of me easily, but she..._

 _She only smiled and waved her tiny, soft-looking right hand at me._

 _Seeing that familiar blond, known as Mikaela, come near her and place his left hand on her head, he smiled at her before looking to me._

"Don't worry, Sayo. He'll come around," _he told her and she nodded, rubbing her head into his hand._

 _Gritting my teeth, my glare moved to Mikaela,_ 'How dare he touch her like that? As if she's his pet! Wait...why should I be concerned about her?! She isn't my friend nor my responsibility!'

 _Crossing my arms, I huffed and focused back on the falling snow._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Yu..?" I heard Kimizuki's voice call out to me.

Perking up, I looked down from the almost lit sky and to Kimizuki.

"Huh? Did you say something to me?" I asked him.

"You were in a daze there for a bit and I was getting a little worried that you might go psycho on me or something," he explained.

I gave a toothy grin, "Aww, really?!"

He chuckled for a few seconds, then stopped, "No. What's more important is checking to see if this guy is okay."

A straight line replaced the frown on my lips, "You have a point."

I looked down at the unconscious guy's wings, '...They kinda remind me of Sayomi's, but...hers is more pretty and appealing. It's as if she's really an angel, my... _my_ guardian angel.'

I grunted and held my left hand over my heart, "What the hell...was she thinking.."

"Yu?" Shinoa questioned me from behind.

I glanced at her, "Hm?"

"Sayomi will be okay. I know she will. She isn't one to give up and die easily. I'm sure she has her reason for leaving," she spoke..with a sympathetic smile?

Kimizuki scoffed, "Is that who you're so worried about? I don't know Sayomi that well, but I know she can handle herself. She freaking ripped blood suckers's throats out!"

From what I could see, Mika flinched, "Gradually...becoming...inhuman..." he mumbled.

I frowned, 'Mika, don't start with those thoughts now. That's the last thing I need on my mind.'

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_ _-Flashback-_

 _Running..._

 _Running away..._

 _Abandoning him..._

 _No, that's not what I was doing._

 _He told me to run away and leave him._

 _As I ran down the uneven, rocky cave, I let as silent tears drop from my eyes._

 _Then, a bright light surrounded me when I stepped into these geometric shapes that formed some type of spell._

 _Before me appeared an angel...at least, that's what I thought it was._

 _Its light creamy brown hair with two silver strands floated in a strange breeze as its eyes opened, revealing gold ones._

 ** _"Child, I understand that you..just lost someone dear to you, yes?"_**

 _My tears stopped as I shadowed my face, not abling myself to speak due to fear of being seen as weak and being told by my dying friend that 'I'm strong'._

 ** _"Do you wish...to earn power? You seem to be that type of person who works for things."_**

 _I contemplated the offer. Coming to the conclusion that this 'angel' seemed suspicious, I tilted my head, giving off the question 'who are you and what are you trying to gain?'_

It smiled, **_"A bright child you are. My name is Dante. I know that may be a strange name, but it's because I could control the fires of Hell, but I choose not to, and I am enduring to whatever that has and will happen to me. My purpose is to make you stronger, take what's rightfully yours, and see if you have the heart to handle tight situations. I have no alterior motives...not until you show me if you can do this."_**

 _I thought about the situation..._

 _I nodded my head, meaning I accepted._

 ** _"Very well, my katana form is Himezuru-sa and it's my home, similar to how a lamp is the home of a genie."_**

 _Another bright light blinded my vision. When it cleared up, I found myself outside of the cave, staring at what children call a 'Winter Wonderland'._

 _This was no wonderland to me_ _because I could see the reality of this world._

 _In my hands is a white, sheathed katana, decorated with silver leaves and vines, like that angel's kimono._

 _Looking up, I saw white flurries called 'snow' and my puffs of air could be seen, too. It's not that I never seen this before, it's just that I haven't seen this in four years._

 _Carefully walking down the slope of snow, I noticed four figures, but the smaller intrigued me first._

 _A relieved smile spread on my lips,_ "Yu-"

"Hey, kid. How would you like to defeat the vampires?" _the older man asked him._

 _My eyes widened in terror as I quickly hid behind a tree and some bushes._

'Yu...Please, I know you hate the vampires, but don't hate me, too. I can't go anymore years without animal blood. If he accepts, Yu's loathing gaze...would haunt me forever..if he ever found out that I am a half vampire.'

 _Hearing a thud, I glanced from behind the tree, seeing a crying Yu hug the man, who fell on the ground._

"I do, every single last one of them," _he tried not to sob._

 _My body began to involuntarily shake and my inhalation of air became uneven._

'Every single..last one of them? I don't think Yu...No, he meant it. Yu absolutely hates vampires, that includes me, too. I have to learn to accept that fact,' _I thought as tears slid down my cheeks._

"But hold on..." _I heard shuffling_ , "I have a friend who's still alive. She may be running through that cave right now! I have to go and-"

"Wait, kid. That's the vampire's territory. There's no way we can go look in there and see if your friend's alive. It's possible they took her back into their custody," _the older man spoke._

"Then-! Then, search for her or something! I know she's still alive out there somewhere, I didn't see her get killed! She must be scared and doesn't know what to do! She'll die within a year, too! I can't live with that on my conscious!" _Yu tried to reason with the older man._

 _*Silence*_

"Lt. Col. Guren..." _the woman with wheat colored hair say in concern._

"...*Sigh* Shigure, send out a search team as soon as we get back to Second Shibuya. Kid, the only place that will be searched is within this range and that city," _this Lt. Col. Guren spoke._

 _I grit my teeth and began to run away, accidentally making a twig snap under my feet as I ran down the hill._

 _I noticed Yu looked in my direction, only catching a small glimpse of my hair,_ "Sayo?! I think that's her!"

 _The older man looked puzzled,_ "Sayo?...Shigure, Sayuri, retrieve that girl!"

"Yes, sir," _they both saluted._

 _Using my vampiric speed to get away from the two women that are now chasing me, I unsheathed the katana._

 _'Dante! Help me!'_

 _In a mere second, Dante appeared in a distorted way as she held the katana, Himezuru-sa._

 **"As** _you_ ** _wi_** sh," her _voice came out distorted, to_ o.

"What?! A cursed gear?!" _I heard the kind looking woman say in surprise._

 _As I kept running down the hill, I tripped up nearly at the end, resulting in me falling upon the entrance to the broken city in front of me._

 _I bit my bottom lip,_ 'Why? Why are you so mean...Yu? I wanted to he left alone and here you go, wanting me to be found and saved.'

 _Looking up from the snow, I saw some unknown figure in the mist of the city as the morning sun rose._

 _Squinting my eyes to see what it is, my body and lips quivered in fear of whatever it was that was killing someone._

 _Then, the unknown creature noticed me._

 _My body remained still as it came towards me._

 _I closed my eyes,_ 'Wh-why can't I move? Is this what fear...of dying feels like? Should I go back? No, it's best..if I die. Yu hates me, but he doesn't know it.'

 _The creature stopped in front of me and was about to strike me, but I heard metal being struck instead._

 _Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up to see Dante holding it back with Himezuru-sa._

 _She glanced behind her,_ ** _"What_** _are you doing?! Yo_ **ur acception** of me **_means you want to live! Isn't_** that why you _want to become stronger?! Don't answer_ my question now, **_just run!"_**

 _I already began to run at my inhuman speed, so those women soldiers couldn't see me or pinpoint my location_.

'He can't see me like this...No, he can't.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

 _By the time I stepped in front of a broken down building, I hadn't realize it was the orphanage until I walked inside and closed the door behind me._

 _Looking around the room, the room was scattered with broken glass from the windows._

 _Going to a closet, I opened it and pulled out my black suitcase I brought when I went out to go get the things that were remaining in my room._

 _As I moved about in the room, gathering anything useful to me, a memory came back to me._

 _-Flashback..within a flashback v-_

"Hey, where ya goin'?" _Mika asked me._

 _I peaked my left eye from behind the door to the orphanage,_ "Nowhere important..."

 _Mika placed his hands on his hips, smiling somewhat knowingly,_ "If it weren't, you wouldn't be going alone."

 _I creaked the door open to reveal me in black and white flannel shirt, denim pants, and black, knee length boots._

"Do you wish to accompany me, Mikaela?" _I asked._

"Geez, you speak so adult-like, I sometimes wonder if you were reincarnated and your soul was placed in a child's body," _he spoke, approaching me,_ "But my answer to you is yes because I don't want you getting hurt."

 _Pink lightly dusted my cheeks, matching the cool, mid-November sky, and I nodded._

"Hey! Where are you both going?" _Akane asked us._

"Just for a stroll, nothing too important. We'll be back before sundown!" _he explained to her before closing the door._

 _I gently grabbed his left hand with my right, carefully pulling him in the direction of where I needed to go._

 _Mika smiled at me_ , "It's to be expected. You're half vampire and half human; I'd expect you to act differently than normal, humans l children."

 _Glancing behind me, I shook my head 'no',_ "I was not always this mature and responsible, it happened after my father died. My mother was so distraught that I had to take care of her sometimes when she didn't have the strength."

"How nice, you had to be strong for her and vice versa. I wish..I had a mother like that," _he said...He may have had a small smile on his face, but he sounded so sad._

"Let us not think about it and have a nice, quiet walk to our destination," _I said, rubbing my right cheek against his left hand that I brought up to my face._

 _He giggled_ , "You may be adulterated, but you sure do give needed affection."

 _Nodding, I enjoyed the nice, autumn breeze, hearing a few cicadas cry since it was about to end soon._

 _~20 MIN Time Skip~_

 _Treading up a forested mound, I almost slipped and fell on the dewey grass until the hand I held gripped mines tightly, holding me in place._

"Be careful, Miss Vampire," _Mika teased, then pulled me up to carry me in his arms._

 _Red spread across my cheeks,_ "M-Mika, put me down. I can walk myself. I don't want you to have a chance of falling because of me."

"You're actually a lightweight, Sayo. And even if you weren't a lightweight, I would still carry you," _he spoke with a soft smile._

"...Being too nice could get you killed," _I said, and he took it as my approval of letting him carry me up the mound._

 _With me in his arms, Mika had to tread more carefully due to sharp twigs and rocos, and unknown animals that lay in dark areas._

'Mika forgets he's human, yet he takes these risks...No, all humans take extreme risks to determine their future. An example is..my father, who...'

 _My eyes closed on instinct. I couldn't finish my thought since the memory of him sacrificing himself for my mother and I brought too much pain._

 _Feeling a light breeze and hearing the trees swish soundly, I fluttered my eyes open to see my house not far ahead._

 _It had some black burns tainting the once pristine white and ash around it_.

"Wait here."

 _Jumping out of Mika's arms, I ran towards my house at a inhuman pace. I entered it, not wanting to look at anything that made me remember my parents and the good times we had._

 _Entering my room, I saw that nothing was damaged and went straight to my closet, getting a large suit case and putting some of my wearable clothes and shoes inside since I had some at the orphanage._

 _Passing my balcony's double doors, I noticed Mika staring a the withered cherry blossom tree near it._

 _I opened the doors and stood on the tips of my toes to look over the rail, and at him._

"..Mika?"

 _He came out of his daze and looked up at me with a small smile,_ "Yeah?"

 _I shook my head slowly_ , "I don't need your sympathy. Everyone dies sometime in their life."

 _His eyes lowered out of worry_ , "You're so emotionless, Sayomi. How could the site of your home..not make you sad?"

 _Sensing his discontent, I dropped my suit case on the green-brown grass, which made thump and made Mika flinch._

 _I jumped on the rails and off the rails to land in front of him. I startled him a bit since I suddenly appeared in his field of vision._

 _My eyes slightly widened at the liquid that silently fell from his eyes as he kept on smiling, trying to stay positive._

"Mika..why are you crying?"

 _He leaned his forehead against mine as he gently pulled me into his embrace, which felt comfortable and warm._

"If you won't cry...then I'll cry for you," _he whispered._

 _Relaxing in his embrace, I rubbed his back in soothing circles with my left palm and raked my fingers through his sandy blond locks of hair._

"...All the time we spent up to now, what we shared was surely...warm enough to know you care for me," _I said, closing my eyes._

 _-Flashback Ends..within a Flashback dx-_

 _I opened my eyes again to only be confronted-not by blue, cat-like eyes-but bright, inhumane gold eyes._

 _Looking around me, I saw that I was in a snowfield and...my house..that still looked the same the day I visited with Mika wasn't far away._

 ** _"This_** _will_ ** _be_** _ou_ ** _r_** refuge. _It's_ not ** _mu_** _ch, but_ ** _I'll b_** e sure _ **to**_ **fix the hou** _ **se as**_ soon _as I_ ** _can,"_** _Dante spoke to me. "If_ ** _you're_** wondering why _my voice sounds distor_ ted, **it's because I** haven't _manifested_ ** _this long_** ** _here_**

 _I nodded in understanding, staring up ahead blandly as we walked towards the house, her left hand intertwined with my small right one._

 _She picked me up once we got near the patio door, glass piano, and a once whitish black picnic table with three blackish brown chairs._

 _She entered the white, brown, and black living room. A whole in the white ceiling of the living room could be seen. There is one long couch section that curves, a flat screen TV, and a broken glass table between the two. Parallel to it is the kitchen, but the black door blocked the view of what was inside. Next to it is the white and black marble staircase. Behind the couch is a burnt brown dining set and next to it is a supply closet._

 _Dante let go of my hand and smiled down at me,_ **_"I will_** be _back. I_ ** _have to_** **go get you** something _edible to_ ** _ea_** t."

 _Nodding again, a small frown crossed her lips, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile, and she turned around to walk out._

 _Her wings spread and she took off, leaving me alone in the broken home._

 _Taking my bag off my shoulders, I sat on the torn and burnt couch, I took out a picture I grabbed in the orphanage._

 _It was a picture of all the kids and the Instructor at Hyakuya Orphanage, smiling happily, welcoming the newcomer._

 _A very tiny smile ghosted upon my lips as I stared at the frowning, emerald green eyed boy._

 _Placing it on a steady part of the glass table, I grabbed for the knife and one of three canned rare beef._

 _Carefully carving the top off, I ate a piece, hoping it would satisfy my hunger for now; unfortunately, I didn't know it was expired...I threw the can out of a cracked window in disgust, which made the glass fall._

 _Quietly sighing, I jumped off the couch and head upstairs...refusing to look at the family pictures as I walked up each step._

 _The white hallway with two crystal chandeliers above remained the same. Passing by two rooms, I slowly entered the one at the end of the hallway._

 _Entering my room, I glanced around to see that everything remained the same from four years ago._

 _I walked to my bed, and fell down on it..._

"...I'm...here...I-I'm..h-here..." _I sobbed._

 _Screaming, crying, sobbing, and cracking in voice filled the empty house..._

 _The empty house where I had no one to come_ ** _home_** to.

 _-Flashback Ends-_

 _*Knock Knock*_

"My lady, are you ready to go?" I heard Carmen's voice on the other side of my bedroom door.

Perking up, I stared at myself in the wardrobe mirror, placing my left hand on my left side.

Scrutinizing the short, black and dark lilac kimono, black finger-less gloves, and long, black boots with silver blades on the back of the ankles, I sighed, rubbed my right hand through my vanilla brown hair to make sure there was no more black dye.

'To think this was a girl in a livestock uniform drenched in blood who was lost and felt like dying is an understatement when you look at her today. In this very mirror, she looks like a true Queen.'

"Um...my Queen?"

I smiled, "Yeah..I'm ready!"

(This whole chapter was mostly a flashback, but reader-chan/kun did get the slip on Yu's P.O.V and what happened after Sayomi escaped Sanguinem! By the way, the title 'I Am Your Queen' means what Sayomi had and has to go through to become a strong Queen.)


	29. Undeniably in Love

As we made our way through the forest up the mountain to Guren's home, I avoided branches that could easily scratch me.

Before we set out, I took the time to go back home and change into something that wasn't so concealing. It was like a kimono, but a bit shorter and movable.

Carmen seemed to have liked my style of fashion because of the clothing in my closet, requesting that I make her something like my clothes one day.

I smiled, 'She's easy to get along with once you get to know her better.'

"Princess Sayomi, I hope you didn't go through too much fighting before entering Sanguinem," Carmen said to me.

"I'm fine. No need to concern yourself about my well-being," I said, quickly moving through the branches and getting scratches, but they healed quickly.

Dawn had slowly peaked over the horizon as we made it to the top of the mountain.

We approached the wide and big Japanese tatami home.

Seeing figures ahead, I squeezed my eyes a bit to see who was out this early in the morning.

Carmen narrowed her eyes, "It's Crowley."

I sighed, 'Thank goodness he's unharmed. That must mean the others are fine, too. At least, I hope so.'

Looking back, I saw a familiar light blond glancing between me and Carmen with uneasiness.

Noticing that everyone was outside, I sighed once more, seeing that the number of allies is the same.

I smiled a little, 'Everyone is alright. No one was harmed by that seraph nor myself.'

"QUEEN SAYOMI, YOU'RE BACK~!" shouted another voice.

Looking in front of me, Bathory ran towards me with an excited look. He embraced me in a tight hug, but not so tight as to squeeze the life out of me.

I, on the other hand, stood there with wide eyes and in shock, not knowing how to take this...strange nice gesture.

He nuzzled his face between the left crook of my neck, sensually rubbing his lips on a spot that felt tingly.

Pushing away from him, I screamed and shivers ran down my back while I rubbed my hands up and down my arms.

"Don't ever touch me again, creep!" I yelled at him.

"Is that an order, my true Queen?" he asked with a sly smile.

Perking up at the title, I frowned, "I am not fond of formalities, you know that, so due stop it."

"If that's the case, should I call you Miss Sayomi or just Sayomi?" Carmen asked me and I nodded.

"Well, well~. If it isn't Queenie...and Carmen?" Crowley questioned, approaching us.

"I almost didn't notice you there, Carmen. You're so quiet...*Smirk* You've been so ever since Queen Estelle died," Ferid said.

She growled and advanced towards him, "Why, you-"

I grabbed her right hand with my left, shaking my head at her, "Ignore him, Carmen. He's just trying to drive you up a wall," I said to her with a look of concern.

She stared at me in bewilderment before sighing and taking a few steps back, "You resemble..your mother so much."

I tilted my head in confusion for a while until I felt myself being pushed backwards a little.

Blinking my eyes rapidly since I didn't see anyone coming, I looked down to see someone embracing me by my torso...

"Yu?"

He pulled away from me and slapped my right cheek, which surprised the hell out of me.

"What were you thinking?! Leaving like that?! What if you could've died?! I wouldn't be able to forgive you or myself if something happened to you! Everyone keeps calling me an idiot, but clearly you're the idiot for doing that! What if we would've died, huh?! What would you have done, then?!" he yelled at me.

"Yu, that's enough, she gets it," Shinoa told him, grabbing his left arm and pulling him back.

I kept staring at the ground, trying to get a grasp on what just happened, 'Yu...he's angry at me..seriously angry at me...'

 _*Silence*_

"What is your name, human boy," Carmen demanded from him.

He glared at her, "Yuichiro Hyakuya. Who the heck are you?"

Carmen approached him, seeming to study him, "So...you are one of the two human boys Estelle was so fond of..."

Next thing we know, she hit her forehead against his.

"Never harm my best friend's daughter again, Yuichiro Hyakuya. I don't give a damn if you did catch her interest, I can't allow...my only hope to get hurt nor die," she said between gritted teeth.

I shadowed my eyes with my bangs, "I-it's okay, Carmen. I deserved that," I said, holding my cheek. "What I did..was reckless of me."

"Sayomi.." Mika spoke, approaching me.

I took a swift step back, "I'm okay, really."

Realizing that I was shaking, my eyes widened and I immediately stopped, 'Honestly...I'm not okay on the inside. I'm hurting..emotionally...'

"Yu," Mika spoke his name harshly.

"...*Sigh*...I'm sorry. I was just so worried that it turned to anger for what you did. I didn't mean to yell at you or hit you," he apologized.

An unnoticeable, small tear slid down my right cheek as I kept my eyes hidden.

"...Apology accepted, and I apologize as well for an unexpected leave. My mind was in a frenzy and I began to panic."

Feeling a hand ruffle my hair, I looked up to see Guren.

"I don't blame you. You have to put on a front and act as if everything is okay most of the time. I find it normal for you to just run off to clear your mind. Don't forget, I used to be eighteen, too," he explained to me.

I held back my tears and made a small smile, "Thanks, Guren."

"Mhm," he turned around, "As for you..." he said and looked to Yu.

Yu was punched in the face.

"What the hell are you doing, slapping a girl?! I oughta knock your $$ into next week!" he scolded an almost unconscious Yu.

Shinoa chuckled, "If there is a next week, Lt. Col.," she joked, but he glared at her, making her close her lips.

"That was uncalled for, Guren. Unnecessary violence wasn't needed," Maj. Gen. Hiragi said, placing a hand on Guren's left shoulder.

"Didn't say that when I first met you," Guren mumbled to himself.

(It's a Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose - Catastrophe At Sixteen Vol. 1' thing, you wouldn't understand.)

Blinking from surprise, I laughed a little, trying to ease my rapidly moving emotions.

"Miss Sayomi," Carmen whispered to which I directed my attention to her, "There is something I must tell you, but now isn't the time."

Tilting my head again, I was embraced in another pair of arms. Glancing to my left shoulder, where this person leaned their head, I jumped a little.

"M-Mikaela?"

'He's hugging...me? *Smile* That only proves his emotions are not fading as quickly as another vampire's would.'

I hugged him back, rubbing my left cheek again right, "So adorable~."

He took a step back away from me, "Now you're acting strange."

I pouted, "But Mika~!"

"There's your proof, Narumi. Mika may be losing his emotions, but he obviously just displayed affection for Sayomi," I heard Yoichi whisper to Narumi.

I lifted my left eyebrow, _'Could you explain to me what they possibly mean by that, Dante? It's not that I don't know, it's just that I recall Yuichiro saying 'not to go pick on me, too' or something like that.'_

 ** _'They must've been having a discussion at Ferid's manor when you entered first. Mikaela must be losing his emotions, so much that he may not even feel a thing for you._** '

A splice of pain went through my heart and my mind, so I held my right hand over my heart and my left hand grabbed my forehead.

 _'Dante, what is..this feeling?'_

 ** _'Perhaps heart ache. I'm sorry if I said it that cruelly. I didn't mean for it to come out that wa-No. Sayomi, get ahold of yourself, don't let her take control.'_**

"Are you okay, Sayomi?" Yoichi asked, approaching me out of concern.

I swayed a bit, "I...I don't..."

My eyes widened as I felt the purple, flames of the curse spread on both of my cheeks.

"Not good," Mitsuba said.

I smiled, restricting _her_ from letting loose, "I'm fine, I won't..let her take control of me again, I refuse for that to happen again."

"You sure about that?" Ferid questioned, circling around me with a smirk. "In many ways, you're like your mother. She's the type to take revenge, the type to choose kill or be killed, the type to keep going after someone or something that they get tired so she can put them out of their misery. Are you sure you're not the same as she used to be?"

I folded my arms, "She lies within my soul. In her soul, is my father's. The two of them are combined, creating Dante. Dante is everything to me: my desire, my compassion, one of my reasons to never give up, my love..."

I closed my eyes, letting the rose colored aura of Himezuru-sa emit from my body.

"Even I feel a small wave of wrath, envy, greed, and lust..so I try to block out these feelings. It only proves this is the human part of me that no one can ever take away from me. So my answer to your question is yes, I am sure."

The aura stopped emitting.

"Simply put, you're no acception just because you're still a human, just a special case," Narumi summarized.

A small smile crossed my lips, "You're correct. My life was too short to actually experience..."

A series of images flashed in my mind of a little girl...And I don't mean as in August to December of 2012.

These images were of a different time period, before my beginning of life, 'Is this another key?'

My eyes widened at the next image:

 **Name: Solana** **Molina.**

I fell to my knees, "Wh..what the hell?"

"Sayomi, what is it?" Yu asked, dropping to his knees and lightly shaking my shoulders.

"I see, so you've already received that telepathic power," Carmen spoke. "This is that thing I mentioned. Your eyes and cursed flames are turning light magenta or a light plum color, proving you are inhabiting one of Estelle's powers."

"What do you mean? Is this a bad thing?" Guren questioned as Yu helped me up from the ground.

"No, it's actually a benefit. This is Estelle's power to predict the future; although, she despised this power and rarely used it. Miss Sayomi could use this as an advantage to avoid future mistakes," Carmen explained.

"But she can't use her ability to see in the future now; it's possible she could see too much and be consumed into a unknown time and space," Crowley explained.

"You sure know a lot about her situation. What are your sources?" Ferid questioned, keeping his eyes on mine in strange interest.

"Ahahaha, that's something I rather not reveal as of now," he responded.

"Anyway, Estelle used to be a Seeress: a woman who predicts events or developments. It's very possible she might've helped Mahiru will the 'prophency', but still kept it a secret from her; she didn't fully trust her. That has passed on to Miss Sayomi, unless..." She looks to me, "Have you had any blackouts, experiences in the past, seeing things that aren't apart of your memories? If so, for how long?"

Nodding my head, I tried to steady my uneven breathing as the flames grew down to my neck.

"Ever since..*gasp*..I escaped Sanguinem," I sighed out.

"I see, post trauma..and the sealing of a mixed soul into a vessel," Carmen analyzed. "Miss Sayomi, you should get some needed rest. You can't fight in the state you're in."

I gritted my teeth, and _felt_ my eyes turn this plum color, like Carmen said, "Like hell I can't! I'm perfectly fine! You nor anyone else can dictate how I feel and if I'm strong enough to fight!"

"Sayomi, this might be critical and we don't want you pushing yourself over extreme measures," Mika spoke.

"But-"

Yu picked me up with his right arm on my back and left arm wrapped under the back of my knees.

"No buts. Mika's right, we can't take any risks. Quit your denying and just accept it," Yu told me, walking towards Guren's old home.

"You're the last person I should be lectured by! What would you know about my well-being?! You can't just assume I'm not okay and pamper me like a child!" I argued with him.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked with a blank look.

I puffed out my cheeks in a pout, "Yeah!"

He stopped walking, "Watch me. Mika, I might need your assistance if she struggles," he told him with a bord look, continuing his walk towards the large tatami home.

I scoffed, "How dare you?! Mika, don't listen to him! You...you wouldn't disagree with me, would you?" I asked with a caring smile.

He walked beside Yu, staring at me with distress before sighing and chuckling unexpectedly, "I'm sorry, I have to disagree with you."

Noticing Bathory approach Yu and I, he placed his right hand over my eyes, and I felt drowsy, so I easily fell unconscious.

"Sleep for now, Queenie~."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Slowly fluttering my eyes, I tiredly glanced around to see I was in the same room that I resided in when I first woke up after my two day's of slumber.

Sitting up in the slightly dim room with one candle, I felt a hand try to lift me up with ease.

"Take it easy, Sayo," I heard Yu's voice.

Perking up, I blinked my eyes multiple times to get a better view in the dim lit room.

"How long..have I been out?"

"A good fifteen minutes, I think," he replied.

"And..where is everyone?"

"Getting prepared to go to Tokyo or figuring out what they should do with the fifth seraph," Mika summarized.

I looked down at my lap, "I see..."

"Don't look so down, Sayo. We know you want to help as much as you can, but there are times you have to consider your health. If you overdid it on the field and would've collapsed, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Yu explained.

"I wish you'd take your own advice," Mika mumbled.

I giggled a little, "I understand...! *Gasp*"

"What? What is it?" Mika asked, placing a hand on my right shoulder.

"Are...are we...the only ones in here?" I asked nervously, keeping my gaze on my lap.

"Yeah. Why?" Yu responded.

'My heart..its beat is increasing. Oh, I feel so nervous when I'm alone with them. What should I do? Asking them to leave would be harsh. No..no, not now...'

I scratched my throat lightly with my left index finger, "I-it's nothing. *Smile* I'm fine."

Yu smiled, "You look fine to me, so okay."

He leaned forward, pushed my bangs back with his right hand, and lightly kissed my forehead.

He stared into my eyes, then moved to my left ear, "You're so cute," he whispered lowly.

My cheeks turned a dark red as I scrambled to get under the cover of the futon I sat on to hide as Yu laughed at my embarrassed state.

"I'll be going now. It's Mika who volunteered to stay here and watch over you. Take care of her," he said, sliding the tatami door behind him.

Yu's footsteps grew distant...leaving me and Mika in silence.

"You said you are fine...but you know I don't believe you," Mika spoke, carefully pulling the cover off me.

Sitting up on the back of my legs, I looked towards him with a small frown.

"...You really can see right through me," I said, soft-spoken.

He nodded, "Come here.."

I hesitated for a good few minutes and Mika sighed..seemingly, out of impatience.

He grabbed me by my hips and placed me on his lap, making me straddle his hips.

"M-Mikaela!" I said in a panic.

"Sshhh.." he hushed me, cupping my right cheek with his left hand to which I rubbed against it.

"Mi..Mika...?"

He wrapped his right hand around the small of my back, "What?"

"Do you...need blood? I've been meaning to ask you this since we went to Bathory's mansion. I know Yu may have supplied you with some before I compelled you to, but I want to double it."

He sighed, "...If I don't cooperate, you'll get angry and argue with me...so I guess I have no choice."

Pulling me closer, I rested my hands on his chest as he licked the left side of my neck, which made me whimper.

Mika chuckled, "If you keep acting like that, I won't be able to hold myself back from drinking all of your blood, Sayo."

He slowly bit into my skin and started to sip my blood, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'He may be a vampire, but he's not cold, he's not emotionless, or nothing similar to that. He's still my Mika..with a bit of a change, but I don't care; as long as he is alive, I don't care about what he is-only who he is.'

Somehow, temptation had sprouted from my heart and spread throughout my body.

I found myself grinding against Mika's hips, moaning quietly.

"...Ahh~, Mikaela..mmn~. Haah~.."

He pulled away from my neck, licking up the spilling blood. Mika grinded against me more, sensually rubbing up and down my sides while kissing the spot he bit.

I moved my hips in sync with his, tangling my hands in his hair, "Hah~! Ah~..! Mi-Mika~!"

Mika lowly growled-resulting in me internally go crazy for, he kept kissing my lips hungrily and I returned each one, but he soon stopped himself and gasped.

Coming out of my high temptation, I gasped, too, realizing that I lost control and drowned in my selfish pleasure.

I got off of him and turned away, hugging myself, "I'm so sorry. I..I lost control...I can't allow myself to fall for you, Yuichiro, or anyone else. I am an abomination, a being to not be reckoned with, so..don't become affectionate with me."

"...I guess we're in the same boat."

I turned around slightly, staring at him as if he was crazy, "What?"

"You heard me. I'm no human either, that includes Yu; you're saying we shouldn't love you, yet it seems you've already fallen for us. From the moment we met, your curiosity for love deepened."

Slowly, I kept turning around, staring in disbelief at how he analyzed me that quickly-telling me things I didn't realize about myself until now.

"You don't want to love us or anyone because memories will fray, time will wash them away. Admit it, you are afraid to love."

A wave of pain spread through my eyes as red lines of blood poured from them; I began to scream in pain..but I heard no sound come from my mouth.

I saw something similar to what I saw before.

 **Name:** **Nicole Dupre**.

My vision was now clouded over with dark red and black again as chains wrapped around my body.

All I hear is mirthless, mock laughter around me.

 **"We finally meet again."**

Looking behind me, I saw no one; but when I looked forward again, there stood an angel-like being, smiling at me with some type of mischief.

This wasn't Dante.

 _"What do you want now...Shigama Dōji, or should I say 'Uncle'?"_ I spat with malice.

 **"Why must you assume I want something and immediately think it's evil? It's not what I want, it's what you want."**

 _"What would you know about me? We never even met in person."_

He smirked, **"You naive child. I don't have to meet you in person just to know about you. I know everything sinful thing you want in that heart of yours."**

A sly smile crossed my lips, _"You're exactly right. I guess that's what makes me human."_

He frowned, **"You wish to be a human instead of something far greater, an immortal?"**

 _"Being immortal is no fun. That's why most of the vampires on this planet are bored to death. Tell me, Uncle, why did you have to choose her? Of all people to make suffer, her? My mother?"_

 **"I simply saw her lying in the streets of Spain in the night** **after her husband beat her, and I made it possible for her to get revenge on him.** **Although, I never expected my 'sister' to breed with a human because she despised all men."**

 _"You speak as if you never once cared about her,"_ I told him, narrowing my eyes.

 **"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows? I can't remember what I felt over a thousand years ago. The reason why I'm here is to tell you why I tried to kill you that day."**

I grinned, _"I've been wanting to know that for quite some time now. You said it's because I wasn't meant to protect Yuichiro and Mikaela, that it was your job."_

 **"Oh? Did I really say that? You do know whom my meister is, yes? Are you sure it was me that felt that way?**

Narrowing my eyes, I searched my head and suddenly remembered the sarcastic, ashen haired, girl:

Shinoa Hiragi.

I frowned a little, _"I see, her...How did she know of my existence?"_

 **"Let's just say...I got through to her in some ways when Mahiru let down her guard to restrain me."**

 _"Shinoa-I'm sorry, her greed of unknowingly loving Yu years before she met him sent you to kill me because you let some secrets slip in her ear? Ahahaha! Is that supposed to scare me? You demons really do underestimate humans."_

 **"It wasn't supposed to scare you. It was just a little push for you to accept your undying love for Yu and Mika, and for Shinoa's gates to break free."**

I stopped any words I was about to say.

 **"What is it? Why are you not saying anything? Did the cat catch your tongue?"**

I remained silent, feeling a familiar presence inching closer.

 **"Do you feel it? The lust, the greed, the anger?"**

 _"...Oh, I'm not angry..."_ I said, then hands curled around my shoulders.

 ** _"She just figured you out, brother~,"_** Dante spoke from behind me. **_"First, Ashe-kun, and now you? You are persistent to invade others' unconsciousness."_**

Shigama gritted his teeth, **"Estelle..."**

 ** _"It is not I, but two of us. I was so in love with my husband that I had to combine our souls. My name is Dante, but I usually take on Estelle's form with minor features of my husband."_**

 _"You were bluffing."_

 ** _"Mahiru was stronger_** ** _and smarter than you think; she kept you and other demons in check until sixteen. Also, Shinoa would have no desire to protect Mika-only if Yu said so, then she would agree. Sayomi's right, never underestimate humans. You want Shinoa to be an emotionless object for you to use, and make her my daughter's executioner since she's one of the joker cards in this game~."_**

 _"I will not let my friends nor myself be sucked into a pit of lies, confusion, and despair because of a damn demon's deceit and enticement!"_ I yelled.

He grinned, **"Clever as always, _Multa_** ** _Nomina,"_** Shigama spoke before dispersing into the dark red and black along with his chains and the color itself.

The tears that lay on the ground returned...and with a blue sky filled with some cumulus clouds.

 _"How did he invade my place of unconsciousness?"_

 ** _"You...you let your guard down..because of Mikaela."_**

I flinched and tensed up,

 ** _"Sayomi. You need to accept the fact you love him and Yuichiro, or it will only get harder from here on out; Shigama will also keep invading this place. Don't try to conceal your romantic feelings. It's useless, 'they' can see right through you. *Giggle* Just like how your father saw right through me..."_**

"...Hn.."

 ** _"Sweety_** ** _, are you okay?"_**

 _"...Love...I've always wondered about that feeling. You and father would express it, but I was still confused. Whenever we went for a walk in the city, I'd see couples and be a little upset since they and you two had something I couldn't experience because...because..."_

 ** _"We died. We taught you everything...but how to love romantically; yes, I know. I am deeply sorry about that."_**

I shook my head, _"That's not it. I..I was just too oblivious to realize it since..I could only see Mika and Yu as my family. It's all I ever wanted at the time..and I unknowingly fell in love with them."_

 ** _"That may be true, but..I can't say you never knew enough about it.."_**

I turned around and gasped, not seeing her behind me.

When I turned back, I found myself in a warm embrace and slowly looked up to see Mika staring down at me as he held me in his arms.

I cupped his face, smiling with half-lided eyes, "Mika..."

"Sayomi, are you alright? You had another episode. Did you see anything? Nothing bad happ-!"

I pulled his face down to mine and sealed our lips in a kiss.

A tear slipped from my left eye as he stared into my eyes with shock and bewilderment.

I gently pulled away, "..I kept being affectionate..but I never knew the feeling that accompanied the kisses and hugs we shared, but now...I know it was love this whole time."

He blinked a couple times before a shade of light pink spread across his face, glancing away from me.

Sitting up in his arms, I kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose, and his lips again last.

Getting out his hold, I stood up.

"I think..I'm able to fight now. And no, you nor anyone else can stop me," I said, walking out the room.

(Wow, I actually got the MikaSayo scene in somehow. Anyway, I never realized how much I love this book myself because I really want Kagami to update again. If you're confused about the situation, I shall explain with questions and answers, but if you're not, go on ahead and read on.

•Has Sayomi been feeling love for Mikaela and Yuichiro, and just never realized it? -Yes.

•Why did Sayo obliviously avoid romantic feelings for them? -Her parents recently died when she got adjusted to the orphanage, and she didn't want to feel romantic love. She wanted family love and comfort; that's what she thought she felt for Yu and Mika, but she confused it with romantic love.

•How does Mika feel about her now that he's seen through her? -He feels as if he didn't describe love to her well back in Sanguinem, but soon realized there's no describing love. He loves her for who she is and vice versa, but can be a bit bashful about it~.

•How does Yu feel about Sayo? -He loved her like family at first, but the first time they kissed, he saw past that. Yu saw..a *Smirk* mix of Erza Scarlet and Mikasa Ackerman because he loves strong women! Lol! I honestly do think he goes for that type..

•How does Shigama Dōji invade Sayo's place of unconsciousness? -When she lets her guard down-whether it's fear [implying Yu's manifest scene] or being deeply pleasured [implying MikaSayo scene, he uses that as a weakness. Now, it no longer a weakness to Sayo because she's accepted the fact that she loves Yu and Mika.

•Will Sayo and Shinoa ever fight over Yu? -It depends on...what Kagami will do, how I can incorporate it in here, and it's a BIG _IF._

•How does Crowley and Carmen know about Sayo's power? -Because Estelle only trusted to tell them. Mahiru got a hint of Estelle's power, but believed it was impossible since she is ' _just_ 'a progenitor.

•What does Ferid think of Sayo? -He sees Estelle in her, but knows they resemble each other a lot except in the eyes, and that's all I've got to say about that.

•Who is Solana Kiiro? -That was Sayomi's original name in her past life. She was actually born in-! *Narrows eyes* This may be some broken info, but I will not spoil the next chapter. That's all I got to say about that, too.

•Am I going to end this book any time soon? -Hell no! Not until a major battle happens! And I create my last Special Arc!)


	30. Seeress

Once I made it outside, I looked around for a peculiar animal and partner in battle.

"Kitsu! Kitsu-chan!" I shouted, listening in for a sound.

Hearing a soft mewl, I ran over to a unnoticeable divot and saw Kitsu-chan laying there, blood covering her white coat as she took in quick breaths.

I scooped her up in my arms, "Kitsu-chan! What happened?!" I worried.

The marks on the back of my hand began to glow a rosey pink while a small dome covered her body and she began to heal.

Her multicolored eyes stared up at me, then closed them.

Feeling my eyes turn that plum color again, I saw Kitsu scoping out the area and she was observing Yu fighting the sixth seraph.

Seeing the trumpet about to land on Yu, Mika came to his aid, Kitsu held down the seraph's wings with her claws since she can transform into a bigger kitsune.

(Like Kirara from Inuyasha.)

The seraph's wings somehow shot out its feathers at Kitsu...

And the vision ended.

I held Kitsu to my left cheek, rubbing her softly against it, "Aww, I'm so sorry, Kitsu-chan, but I thank you for trying to help Yu and Mika. You may rest now.."

She whimpered as her body went up in flame, becoming one with my soul again.

(What does the fox say?)

"You are quite the kind lady..and a stubborn one since you refuse to rest, Sayomi," spoke a voice to my right.

I glanced to him, "...Bathory, I have to ask you something. It's about the battle in Nagoya."

He glanced down at me with a smug look, "Oh? What may that be?"

I stared down at my marked hands, "Did you..see me anywhere else besides at the airport?"

"Forgive me, my Queen, but I hadn't. I was on my way to Nagoya Airport along with Krul."

"We saw you," said a voice on my left.

Looking to Crowley and—surprisingly—Mikaela on my left, I blinked multiple times and all of a sudden, my eyes turned light plum again.

"*Sigh* I need to control this power better," I mumbled to myself.

In this vision, I saw..her hopping from building to building while giggling hysterically.

 **"Ahahaha! Free at last! Hahaha! Free at last! Thanks to Uncle, I'm free! Hahahaha! No one can stop me now~!"**

It was the other part of me.

My eyes narrowed, 'I see..so Uncle got the best of me when I was trying to restrain Yu with the others and I made contact with Asuramaru accidentally.'

"My, carelessly entering vampire territory is seemingly reckless for someone like you to do!" she heard Crowley's voice yell.

Looking in the direction to where he is, she saw him standing in a hallway of an old building that has a wide hole with Belle and Skuld, waving at her foolishly.

"Hey! It's that girl who claims to be the next Queen! Don't worry, Lord Crowley, we'll take care of her," Belle spoke, quick to unsheathe her blade.

"Chess, do you remember the last time you tried to fight her?" Skuld questioned her with annoyed look.

"I-I don't care! She hurt Lord Crowley!" she kept yelling and was about to jump through the enormous hole.

"Wait," Crowley spoke, holding out an arm in front of her. His eyes narrowed, "It's best if we let her go. She..seems too dangerous to handle right now."

She grinned crazily, **"Good that you follow your instincts, vampire! Bye-bye now~!"**

(She gave one of those Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez grins. I'll give you a cookie if you know who that is!)

Going back to jumping on different buildings again, she twirled, danced the waltz, and did twirls in midair when she jumped to another building.

 **"I may be free, but I must go somewhere very important..? I wonder why...?"**

Stopping on the ground, she looked as if she smelled the scent of blood.

Turning to a broken down market, she heard talking and was about to walk to it, but it came towards her...

It was Yu and Mika.

A sinister grin, and her red and black eyes were replaced with a nice smile and golden brown eyes.

"Yuichiro! Mikaela! You're okay!"

They seemed to stop whatever serious conversation they were having and looked at her approaching figure.

Yu smiled brightly, "Sayomi! Thank goodness you're okay! What the hell happened after you disappeared?!" he yelled, about to run towards me, but..

Mika held him back by the back of his collar.

"Yu, don't go near her."

He looked at him, "Wait, why?! Sayomi's our friend! Don't tell me the instant you drink a human's blood, you turn cold!"

"That's not it. You told me not too long ago that Sayomi suddenly disappeared after this manifestation process with your demon. Why would she appear now? How would she find us? Does she even know what's going on? Or where those human friends of yours are?"

Her eyes turned red and black again, **"Wow~! You're really observant, Mika-kun~. Sayomi always did admire that about you~."**

He glared at me, "You're bold, you're not even going to try to act innocent. What did you do with the actual Sayomi?"

She blinked twice, **"Ahahahaha! I am her, sweety~! Well..the sadistic version of her if you want to say that~. Sayo is so happy to see you inside me that she's trying to take over. I can't afford for that to ha-..."**

Strangely, she looked up towards the sky..

She sighed, **"The Queen and the J.I.D.A are coming soon. It won't be long before Sayo awakens..."**

She looked back to them.

 **"Better head to Nagoya Airport~. Things are about to get interesting~, Yu-kun~, Mika-kun~."**

With that being said, she jumped on to another building as Yu kept trying to call me back, but she ignored him.

She was seemingly heading near the airport, and all of a sudden, she was falling towards the ground.

 **"Damn it...She's free. Well..at least I'm near the airport now."**

Blinking my eyes back to the golden brown color, I sighed aloud.

I let my head down, "So...you two met her during the battle in Nagoya..and you weren't going to plan on telling me?"

"If we told you, we wouldn't be sure if that would've triggered something," Crowley told me.

"We came upon an agreement not to tell you while you were unconscious on the way to Osaka Bay," Bathory told me.

Clenching my palms shut, I drew blood by digging my nails in the skin, "I see..." I spoke, holding my right fist over my open mouth to drink the blood.

"My blood should've satisfied you, my Queen," Bathory told me with a smirk.

I looked at him and deadpanned, "Yours is too bitter."

He placed his right hand hand over his heart dramatically, "I'm hurt!"

"*Sigh*...Question. Do you know why..Rigr helped me find Hyakuya Orphanage? Or if he knows anything about me other than being Estelle's child?"

He stopped his dramatic act and smirked, "I know nothing of it, but I am kinda grateful for him doing that..or I would've never met the sweet, adorable Sayomi~."

"Don't deceive yourself. At any given moment, I could've abandoned my family eight years ago. I wasn't with them when the catastrophe happened; instead, I was sealing Shigama Dōji. I could've ran away, I could've lived a peaceful life somewhere out there in the unknown..but no...*smile* I couldn't forget the person that made me feel human for the very first time.."

"...My Queen..my apologies if I've upset you," I heard Mikaela speak up, then I looked to my left to see him kneeling down at me.

I stared at him with wide eyes, blinking multiple times in confusion..

Quickly, I pulled him up by his shoulders with a sweat drop on the back of my head and a sheepish smile.

"Don't...don't do that. It's strange.."

He nodded.

"I swear, you two are really close..so close that it seems you're more than childhood friends. I'm getting curious~," Bathory spoke, wrapping his arms around our shoulders.

"Ferid..." Mikaela spoke his name in a warning tone.

I narrowed my eyes, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"But cats have nine lives, my Queen~."

I slapped his arm away from my shoulder and walked away, "Hmph, I'm going to go check on the others."

 **Name: Kaia Clarabelle.**

"Hm.."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

"Who the hell are these people in my head.." I quietly asked Carmen.

"You're supposed to be resting, and what do you mean?" she spoke sternly.

"I'm fine now, I've recovered. The only ones who know is you, Mika, Crowley, and Bathory. Since you know how this power works, I assumed you would know who these names are in my head."

She crossed her arms as thought clouded her eyes, "Names of people, hm..List them to me."

"Solana Molina, Nicole Dupre, and Kaia Clarabelle," I told her.

"...I never heard of them," she gave me an answer to which I sighed. "Forgive me, Miss Sayomi. I wish I could be of more help to figure out who these people are."

I shook my head, "No, no, it's okay. I'm pretty sure it's nothing too serious. All I have to do is control this power, and I assume these names will stop popping up in my head."

"How will you transport, Miss Sayomi?" Carmen asked me, leaning off the wall of of the large tatami house.

"You needn't worry, I'll keep up with you all," I said, then walked inside the forest.

'...Multa Nomina...that means 'Multiple Names' in Latin...and Shigama called me that...Are the names in my head and I related somehow?'

I held my hands out together, "Kitsu-chan, are you fully healed?" I asked as a flame went up in my hands.

She closed her eyes, then nodded her head.

"Good, I may you need you to help me later, so get on my shoulder," I said, lowering my right shoulder to her.

Kitsu-chan jumped on my shoulder, 'She is no ordinary animal, so I wouldn't have expected her wounds to be serious.'

"I sense the others scents moving farther away. Carmen must've told them what I said. Let's get moving!"

I ran off.

 _-Yu's P.O.V-_

"Mika, Mika," I called to him.

He looked at me with frustration, "What?"

"Our friends are increasing," I said with a sly smile, making room for Shinoa and Mitsuba on top off the car's roof.

His eyes narrowed, "Shut up.." he grumbled and I laughed.

Suddenly, the car we were on top of swerved, resulting in me nearly falling off and Mika catching me by my arms.

"AAAAAAAA!" I screamed as he tried to pull me back on the roof of the car.

"My, what a sight," I heard a familiar voice threw the rushing wind.

Looking behind me once Mika pulled me back up, I saw it was Sayomi..running at such a high speed on her own two feet?!

"What the hell?!"

"Ahahahaha! If I simply couldn't do this, what kind of savior would I be?" she asked, seemingly rhetorical.

"A slow one," Mitsuba told her.

"*Chuckle* Hey, Narumi! Keep your eyes on the road! That's how people get into car accidents!" she told him, probably noticing him stare at her with shock.

"You do know you can just get in the car, right? You'll lose your energy like that," Mika told her.

"Running is fun, it helps with the body, too. Also.." she looked at him with a grin, "I was replenished with energy earlier, so thank you~."

Mika face palmed, "You've become more bold..."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Just what the hell did you two do anyway?" I asked either of them.

Mika turned his face away from me as Sayo laughed, they both didn't want to seem to answer my question, which made me all the more suspicious.

"Uh-oh~," Shinoa mused smugly, "Mika-san, you're so sneaky~."

"Why is everyone beating around the bush?! Tell me!" I shouted, starting to get annoyed.

-Sayo's P.O.V-

I looked at the field that I ran next to, 'There is no horsemen...It's such a strange sight because that's what I've been used to seeing for nearly five years. Though the other me helped Yu a bit, it was thanks to him for taking down that seraph.'

"*Sigh* Serendipity.."

"You've been running for a good few minutes now. Are you not tired yet, Sayo?" I heard Yoichi asked me.

I looked to him, "Far from it, I'll be fine!"

Looking to Kitsu-chan on my shoulder, she seemed to be enjoying the wind blowing her fur.

'How cute.'

A sudden, delicious scent hit my nose and my eyes turned red.

"Oh, my goodness..What's that wonderful smell?" I asked myself with a crazed grin spreading on my lips, knowing my eyes turned red.

"Sayomi," Mika called out.

"...Right..." I sighed out, then I looked to my pet fox, "Kitsu, I'll be back."

She opened her eyes and nodded before leaping off my shoulder and on to Yoichi's head to which he was startled and the others laughed at him...except Mika.

I turned to the left into the field and saw a pig running away. I was about to hunt it down until I saw who it was running from.

Bathory was attacking to humans, but I knew he was after the child.

"Bathory," I spoke in a commanding tone.

Immediately, he let go of the child and looked at me. Glancing to the child's father, I narrowed my eyes in a way of telling him to 'go'.

The father obviously spent no second thought because he had already picked up his child and ran off.

"Yes, my Queen?" he asked.

I moved my eyes back to Bathory, "I don't approve of what you just did."

"Forgive me, my Queen, but I'm a little desperate..You see, I haven't had a sip of blood since Osaka Bay," he explained.

Walking towards him, I held out my right hand, "I rather you take some from me than a helpless child."

His eyes widened, which is a new look from him to me since he hardly ever seemed surprised.

A grin replaced his expression, "Well, this is quite the gracious offer. I should be grateful that you would do such a thing for someone like me."

He pulled me closer by my right hand with his left and his right hand held my shoulder.

"You should be because you may never get this opportunity again," I said with a displeased frown.

Bathory took no time sinking his fangs into my neck.

'I'm guessing no one in Sanguinem would withdraw or attempt to forcefully drink from me because of the law and he ordered them not to. If Bathory was selfish, why wouldn't he drink blood from me back then?'

Suddenly, his hands slid from my hand and shoulder to my waist, resulting in me gritting my teeth.

'Oh, _that's_ why.'

Trying to push him away from me, he kept his firm grip on me, but not enough to crush me.

"B-Bathory!"

He pulled away from neck, "No need to be so formal, Sayo. We're alone~," he said, planting kisses on my neck.

My cheeks unwillingly turned pink, "Let m-me go! You've had enough!" I said, struggling more.

His lips sucked on the punctures, drawing more blood. The problem wasn't blood loss, the problem is the increasing arousal in my body.

"I sensed something off about Mika earlier and I realized it was your scent that covered his body. It seems he wasn't just 'watching over you in your _slumber_ '. Now, I became a little curious and wanted to see who can pleasure you more~."

Gasping at his words as his face came closer to mine. His lips brushed against mine while he kept staring into my widened eyes.

"It should be obvious..I've been alive for a long time, I am more _experienced_."

His hands moved to my hips, then squeezed and jerked them forward.

"Mnn..ah.." a low moan erupted from my lips.

"That's what I wanted to hear and see for eight years. Give me more of that delightful noise, sweet Sayo," he whispered in my left ear, making my body shiver.

"Ngh...F-Ferid, hah~.."

"That's right~. Say my name~.." he said, coming closer to my face again.

Before his lips could connect with mine, I kneed him where the sun don't shine and ran off.

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" I screamed.

Next thing I know, I found myself in the car Narumi is driving, holding my knees close to my chest, and rocking back and forth.

"Whoa, you okay there, Sayomi?" Narumi asked me.

"No! No, I'm not okay! I was almost seduced by the perverted pedo vam-"

I saw Yu knock on the window, "Are you okay?" he asked through the glass.

A smile stretched on my lips, "Oh, I'm perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong!"

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back up on the car.

"You shouldn't lie to him," Narumi said to me. "He doesn't look like the type to easily buy a lie nor does he take it easy when he knows the truth."

"I..I know. I just don't want him to worry. Though I haven't known you long, you seem like a trustworthy person, Narumi, so you won't tell him?" I asked with a smile.

He looked at me in the rearview mirror, "No, I won't. I really don't want that guy blowing a fuse at me or going berserk," Narumi replied.

"Thanks for that. So...I heard you and your squad were paired with Shinoa's Squad at the battle in Nagoya. How did they operate while I was gone?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, "Pretty damn good for some rookies," he replied and I chuckled.

 _-Mika's P.O.V-_

My body felt like it was on fire after listening in on Sayomi and that other human's conversation with my intense hearing.

My eyes darkened, 'Ferid..tried to touch her? He tried..to touch Sayomi? _My_ Sayomi? That bastard tried to touch what's _mine_?..Calm down, Mikaela. Sayomi isn't an object, she's your..well, what is she to me now...?'

"I have a feeling she was lying," Yu spoke with a contemplative look.

"If that wasn't a look of fear, I don't know what was," the blond girl spoke.

"I read it as panic..or human instincts to get away from something that may be dangerous," the brunette boy spoke.

"Fear? Panic? It's hard to imagine such am emotion on her fierce face, at least, in my opinion," the girl known as 'Shinoa' spoke.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Sayomi with a scared look. She either looks happy, at peace, serious, sometimes sad...and scary-don't tell her I said that!" Yu quickly added the last part.

"Ahahahaah! Does Sayomi hate when she hears that?" Shinoa asked.

"Yes, so don't call her that," I spoke.

"Trust me, we won't. We've known Sayo long enough to know she doesn't want to be identified as a threat," the one with glasses spoke.

I narrowed my eyes, 'Not longer than me..'

"Have you ever seen her scared, Mika?" Yu asked me.

I glanced to him, "...Once...I rather not talk about it..."

Seemingly, he understood where I was coming from and nodded in understanding.

"Compared to the younger me, the younger Sayo was still stronger than me..." Yu mumbled.

It was quiet for a while.

"Hey, Yu.." the brunette spoke.

"Hm?"

"Believe it or not...I think I saw Sayomi twelve years ago.."

He blinked, "Wait, what?! That's impossible! She said so herself that she was born in August of 2012 and she can grow entirely faster than a human in age!"

"My memory is a little hazy, but..when my sister took me to kindergarten...my teacher looked exactly like her..but older, maybe in her mid twenties?"

"You sure it wasn't Miss Kuribayashi...or as you know already, Estelle?" I asked the brunette boy.

He shook his head, "Mm-mm..this woman had the same golden eyes Sayomi has. Her name was..Solana Molina, I think..she was a foreign woman.."

"That's strange...Did she have any similar attributes to Sayomi?" Yu asked him.

He smiled, "Well, she was kind..smart, and really pretty-"

"My~, my~. It seems you admired your teacher a lot, Yoichi~..or should I say Ms. Molina~?" Shinoa mused.

His cheeks turned pink, "Sh-she was just a really nice person, okay?!"

Yu and his friends laughed at the guy's flustered state.

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_

I opened my eyes, done with listening in on their conversation, 'Hmmm? I used to be a kindergarten teacher in my past life? I have no recollection of that memory. If I were, I'm older than I appear to be and what I claim... _Dante..'_

 ** _'Yes?'_**

 _'You wouldn't happen to know about me living past lives, would you...'_

 ** _'To be honest, no, I don't know anything about you having past lives..and I gave birth to you, like any female can, I didn't use any spells, dark magic, or anything. I just wanted you to be a normal child and try to make this messed up world a better place. But..._** _ **we do have a lead on this. It's what** **'brother' said earlier...'**_

 _'Multa_ _Nomina_ _"..it means "Multiple Names" in Latin_. _I'm assuming what he meant by that was the names I kept seeing_ _..they may all be me...but how?'_

 ** _'I am unsure..I really wish I knew how. Sayomi, this is a very odd question for me, as your Mother and Father combined into a supernatural being, to ask you..but... what are you?'_**

My eyes widened as my eyes turned the pinkish plum color and I felt a tear slide from my right eye.

It felt and looked as if I was being sucked into my eyes, descending into darkness, and in that darkness...

Was _Ashera_ staring at me with a smile.

I blinked my eyes, then clicked my tongue against my teeth in annoyance while shadowing my face with my bangs.

"...So...that's who I need to go to for answers?" I asked myself aloud.

"Hm? What do you mean, Sayo?" asked Shinoa to which I noticed the others were back in the car.

Ignoring her question, I turned around on my knees and steadily held the seat under my palms, staring at Asuramaru with annoyance.

(Imagine the 'staaaare' sound. :3)

"Um..Sayomi?" I heard Yu question.

Ignoring him, too, I kept staring at Asuramaru with annoyance and menace.

"Does she even realize what she's doing?" Mitsuba asked the others, waving a hand in front of me, but I still kept my stare.

"*Sigh* This calls for drastic measures," I heard Shinoa sigh out, "Oh, my goodness! Mika had went bat $#;t crazy and is drinking Yu's blood!"

My eyes moved to Yu, looking over him to see if he's fine...but his hand was bleeding. My now glaring eyes moved to Mika, to see blood sliding down his lips.

He flinched in response as I growled, "Thought you had enough earlier, liar.." I grumbled, then returned my stare to Asuramaru.

"Shinoa! In every sense, that was the wrong way to get her attention!" Yu scolded her.

"Well, at least she paid attention," Shinoa responded with a smirk

Glancing back to Mika, I made apologetic eyes and formed a pout on my lips before closing my eyes and turning back around to sit normally.

'That was rude of me..but now I know for sure Mika drinks Yu's blood with reluctance...Hm..drink...blood...I wonder, when did those beautiful blue eyes turn such a brilliant red? All vampires have red eyes, but Mika's..his have life to them..'

I giggled, "Pretty~.." I mused aloud, resulting in the others looking at me oddly.

(I think this is my favorite story..well, maybe because Seraph of the End is my favorite anime? If I had to say my second favorite..it'll be my new, recent story: Big Sister's Home.)


	31. Threat

I had closed my eyes and kept quiet, unknowingly falling into sleep.

'All of a sudden, my body feels tired. This won't do..I have to keep myself up...' I thought as my vision became blurry.

Seeing someone in the distance of what I thought to be an illusion, the person hopped closer to me.

As they came closer, I saw that it was myself..or my true demon..or so she claimed.

 **"Need a boost in your body?"**

I now knew I was in her realm.

Crossing my eyes, I looked away, "I don't need anything from you that will result in you taking my body over again."

She smirked, **"...You'll thank me later~."**

When I blinked my eyes open, I felt wide awake..and I looked at the markings on my hands that were glowing a brighter gold than normal.

Realizing we were under attack, I gritted my teeth and cursed as I heard a malicious giggle in my head.

"Damn you," I said before summoning Himezuru-sa, then plunging it at the top of the roof.

Making sure not to stab Yu or Mika, I slid open the roof, using my hands to pull myself up from the car...

Or that's what it felt like.

When I got on top, I looked at my right hand to see it was regenerating from what looked like..sand?

"...What the hell are you playing at?!" Mitsuba shouted at me.

"The hell if I know!" I said, focusing on the J.I.D.A soldiers surrounding us.

"Sayomi, you just transformed into sand and appeared on the roof in a physical appearance. That demon of yours is doing something to you," Mika said to me.

"We'll worry about that later," Yu told us both. "Let's see how they react to what I said earlier.."

I blinked in confusion, 'Yu said something earlier?..Tch, how much did I miss while going through that..transformation..?'

"Yuichiro Hyakuya is a deserter that we must attack. He's a companion to the vampires!" one soldier shouted.

"Ah, they're expecting-"

I literally rolled my eyes and gave Yu a 'are you serious?' look, "Yuichiro!"

Sheathing Himezuru-sa back into the white sheath I created to hold her power in, I noticed that most of the soldiers aimed their blades or bows and arrows at me.

"It's the heir! The Vampire Queen! Men, keep your guards up!"

I made a closed eyed smile and put my hands up in defense, "You all need not to worry or aim your weapons at me nor my companions. I am sure we can solve this with logical understanding to why we're here and be nice about it.." I glanced to Guren, "Right, Lt. Col.?"

He glanced to me with a bit of shock, probably for calling him out for help, "Ah-Listen, everyone-"

Before he could say another word, he was cut off by Crowley and Bathory pulling in front of him while in the car.

"Hellooo! The vampires have come to attack~!" Bathory mused happily.

Glancing to him, my eyes narrowed as I jumped off the car and ran towards him at a speed that no one could see me.

Grabbing him by the collar once he stepped out the car, I hit my head against his harshly.

As the soldiers panicked, I knew the head butt did some effect because I am a vampire, and he was bleeding from his forehead..or I think was both of our blood..? He slumped to the ground.

"You're more of an idiot than Yuichiro!" I scolded him.

"My Queen..." he choked, then looked up at me with some..type or masochistic look, "Having the honor of you touching me with malice is wonderful~."

"Ughh," I groaned, letting go of his collar.

I heard Yu's laughter far behind me and I glanced over my right shoulder to glare at him, resulting in him shutting up and gulping.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"Uhm, wasn't that a nice joke? I also want to help, so untie me soon," Bathory spoke.

"Shut up, or you'll be tied forever," Guren grumbled.

"I didn't think we'd return to Shibuya like this," Shinoa spoke with her usual sarcastic smile.

"And besides, with a vampire," Kimikzuki added.

"With four-.." Narumi looked to me, I smiled in response, "Mmmm...three vampires.."

Unintentionally being dramatic, I leaned my head on Mika's left shoulder and quietly sobbed happily as he rubbed my back with his right hand.

"After all this time, I have been accepted by the most weary of them all. You have my gratitude, Makoto Narumi.."

"...This is not a good welcome...It was good to come back here?" Mika said, then asked either one of us.

"Being a enemy to the Hiragi House is not good either," Mitsuba spoke.

"By the way, the last time they called us, they tortured Kimizuki and me," Yoichi recalled.

I stared at Yoichi and leaned my head off Mika's shoulder, 'Yoichi, I know better to think you really said that with a slight nervous smile...Deep inside, you must have some type of disgust..?'

"The Hiragi House? What is that?" Mika questioned.

"Explaining it would take too long," Mitsuba responded.

"I'm not interested, so don't explained...I'd like to say that, but I can't do it. So...Yu."

"Yes?"

"What is the Hiragi House?"

"Dunno."

"Ahaha," Shinoa laughed.

I deadpanned at Mika, "Honestly, Mikaela, you could've asked me."

He glanced to me after he had a deadpanned reaction, "...I wouldn't have thought you knew a lot about this "Hiragi House" since you've been here for a short time."

A grin slowly etched up on my lips, "The question is what don't I know?...Well, just because I'm kind of an seraph, I don't know when God is going to pitch a fire ball at this damned world," I spoke sarcastically to which he frowned at me. I chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry, I was hoping you'd smile or laugh a bit. In short, the Hiragis is a higher, petty classed version of Shinoa that runs the army and is in main control, just like Shinoa with her sarcastic jokes," I summarized.

"Hey, I am not petty or sarcastic," she whined..jokingly. "If anything, you're being sarcastic, Sayo."

"I think..I understand now," Mika responded, glancing at Shinoa skeptically.

I laughed, similar to Shinoa's laugh. I think I made some of the soldiers uneasy with my sense of humor. They must've thought vampires didn't have one and took offense to me disrespecting the Hiragis.

"My Queen," I heard Bathory call me, "Could you convince the humans that I am not a threat?"

Feeling Mika's hand move from my back to my right side, he gave a light squeeze and I shadowed my face with my bangs to mask my blush.

'Oh, crap..I have to respond, but Mika totally caught me off guard..I didn't even notice his hand was still on my back!'

With extreme confidence, I lowered my blush to a faint pink and looked back at Bathory with a glare.

"No. For pulling the stunt you did earlier, you deserve to be tied up and dragged on the ground," I said with venom in my tone, then I turned my head forward again.

Mika slid his hand down to my waist and squeezed it a bit.

"Mika, this is torture.." I said quietly.

"He needs to understand who you belong to," he whispered.

I looked up at Mika..getting some type of dangerous aura radiating off of him. He glanced at me and smirked a little, licking his bottom lip afterwards.

Somehow, some way...I was a little confused, surprised, and "turned on" by that..at least, that's the word we humans say when feeling attraction to someone.

Looking back ahead, I saw a woman with blond hair in a side ponytail and small cut bang in front. Her eyes are cyan blue..just like Mitsuba's.

Glancing between Mitsuba and the woman, I concluded they are sisters.

I squinted my eyes in confusion, 'Does everyone have a sister now? Well..except me, Yu, Mika, and I'm unsure about Narumi...well, I could count myself as Mika and Yu's older sister, but..it's different now that I'm aware of my feelings..'

"There is no place for traitors here. So how is it you're not dead? You have no shame?" I heard someone say.

I paid attention again to see that Mitsuba was being lightly and slowly choked by her sister.

Narrowing my eyes, I was about to interfere, but Mika had kept his grasp on me..and Yu had done so instead.

Glancing back at Mika, a frown settled on my lips and he closed his eyes, shaking his head..meaning he wanted me to stay out of it and not get hurt...since I am the vampire princess in a way...

Listening on to the conversation, I turned my head away and closed my eyes when Mitsuba's older sister degraded her for living.

'What's wrong..with living...?' I asked myself in my thoughts, trying to find an answer..if there was one. _'Dante..tell me about her...'_

 ** _'That is Aoi Sangu. She and Mitsuba are, of course, apart of the Sangu Clan..which is now a branch under the Hiragis. She's pretty cruel and cold..if anything is her weak spot...it's Kureto Hiragi.'_**

Unconsciously nodding—which confused Mika, I resumed back to hearing the conversation...

Until I heard something in particular that pissed me off.

"...I see. Did you sleep with this guy? Is that why you betrayed us?"

Accidentally, I pushed Mika away with a too much force—resulting in him crashing into Crowley—from me and approached Miss Aoi.

I smiled, "Don't mistake them, Miss Aoi. There was no need to go over such boundaries," I told her.

She glanced to me, "...You..."

I tilted my head, "Hm?"

"..You have her face. That woman always had trouble surround her..to make it worse, she and Kiiro were working behind our backs. That makes you a traitor, too."

I blinked a couple times before covering my mouth with my left hand, trying to not laugh, "...I never pledged anything to J.I.D.A. All I really came here for is to retrieve my family and leave, but..he was too stubborn to persuade, so I didn't even try. But I am grateful that I stayed here..or I would've never met my other family who I didn't even know was dead or not."

Her eyes narrowed, "Tell me, vampire. Do you, individually, have any relations with Mahiru Hiragi," she demanded from me.

"Oh..so that's how it's going to be?" I asked, blinking and my eyes turned red in the process. "Fine, fine. And the answer to your question is I don't know. I never met nor seen her before...well, excluding the times I can see her in the past—but that's not important right now!" I said the second to last part seriously, and the last part happily.

Miss Sangu blinked, "...Hm."

We stood there in an awkward silence...

"...Sister," I heard Mitsuba call.

Miss Sangu didn't pay attention to her, only kept staring at me.

A small smile slid on her face, "Huh..no wonder why Lieutenant General Hiragi took an interest in you. You're the embodiment of power."

"Power...You make me sound like God in the form of a high school girl," I spoke sarcastically before glancing to Guren and he nodded.

(The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya reference, lol XD)

"That behavior-"

"Yes, I understand. That behavior will get me killed..-that's if I can die~," I said the last part to mess with her head, then walked towards him.

"So you think you got jokes?" he asked me.

I laughed lightly, "Jokes? I was being serious~," I said to mess with his head, too, walking ahead of him.

"...Wait, what?"

I only laughed as a response.

Looking around the decorative hall, my eyes began to sparkle at seeing all the gold, jewels, and stones engraving the ceiling and walls.

"Wow..so pretty~!"

"Trust me, my Queen, when you return to Sanguinem, I will decorate your throne with all the jewels you desire," I heard Bathory speak.

I turned my head, slowed down to the point I was walking down to his dragging body, and glared at him, "What I desire?" I looked at Yu, "...I desire few things, and with that little, I am just as selfish any other human being."

"Well, out of curiosity...what _do_ you desire, my Queen?"

I glanced back to him and turned my gaze forward again, "...Love..."

There was silence between us...

Until I heard him chuckle.

I glanced at him with disgust, "Of course, you wouldn't understand. I don't even know why I-"

"Love, you say? Your scent...I can smell it all over _him,_ " he teased, glancing to Mika.

Blushing immensely, I stuttered to get a response out, but I couldn't say anything because I was too embarrassed.

Instead, I slapped the back of his neck.

"I-Idiot! Be quiet!" I shouted at him, and he whined in reply.

The slap echoed throughout the hall, making Miss Mito and Mister Goshi look back at us..and a few unwanted others, like a smirking Mika, a confused Yu, a grinning Shinoa, and a pissed off Guren.

I crossed my arms and walked ahead again as Bathory laughed, "A$$hole!"

'How dare he embarrass me!'

"Ohh~, now I know what you are~, Sayo's a little Tsun-tsun~," Shinoa mused.

I looked to her, "...Don't be mistaken," I said as a small crazed smile etched on my lips.

Humming, and twirling in circles, as Shinoa explained a bit to Mika about the Hiragis, pressure kept being applied on my heart.

(She's humming the opening of "Coraline.")

 _'Dante, I don't like this feeling as we walk farther inside..'_

 ** _'Shigama Doji.'_**

Instantly, I stopped twirling and humming, _'...I see now. Shigama Doji serves the Hiragis as their demon. Interesting..I wonder if it was to have control of the Hiragis..'_

 ** _'Perhaps he's pulling the strings..'_**

I scoffed, "Ha..We're playing on the Devil's playground now," I said aloud.

"Devil's playground?" Yu questioned.

"Yes..but you needn't worry about that. Your Guardian Angel has your back," I said, then smiled and winked my left eye.

Yu made a reaction that even surprised me. His cheeks turned a clear shade of pink and he turned his head away from me.

I blinked twice... ' _Kawaii~,'_ I thought as I cupped my reddish pink cheeks.

Looking ahead, I saw a soldier standing in front of a decorative double door, which I found the design magnificent.

"Only these people can pass. Guren Ichinose, Shinya Hiragi, and Shinoa Hiragi."

I frowned, "I don't trust it."

The soldier glanced to me, "..And the vampire princess, _if_ she wishes to."

My left eyebrow twitched, "I really don't trust it now..."

"Me neither. I suggest you stay here, Sayomi," Maj. Gen. Hiragi said to me.

I placed my hands on his shoulders with watery eyes, "You're too kind, sir."

His eyes widened for a couple seconds before closing and smiling down at me, "You're too difficult to read, so I don't know whether to laugh or say"you're welcome"..."

I felt a little hurt and sighed, _"Abatadio.."_

("Dejected" in Spanish.)

"What? You, Shinya? Of all people to be thrown off by, and it's her? I thought you'd be thrown off by yourself," Guren said to Maj. Gen. Hiragi.

He chuckled, "You wound me, Guren."

I softly hit Guren's back with my left hand, "From what I see, Maj. Gen. Hiragi is a nice person..unlike you, ya meanie!"

"Nice to know you're taking the side of someone as deceiving as hi-"

Guren stopped talking and his eyes slightly narrowed at his katana..before looking back at me with a suspicious look.

I tilted my head, "What's wrong?"

"...I take that back, you're deceiving in a good way, I guess," he responded.

I smiled, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

"So? Are you going in with us, vampire princess~?" Shinoa asked me.

Slinging my right arm around her shoulders, I laughed, "Ahahahahaha—no. I have no business with him..unless he gives me a dire reason."

Shinoa shivered oddly and let out a shaky laugh, "Aha..haha..um...right."

"Good luck you three. I doubt you'll be needing me since you're all good at fighting..and I do have a bad feeling about something..."

"Shinoa!" Yu shouted.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You don't mind going alone?" he asked in a concerning tone.

"That's my line! Any place is very dangerous now!" she responded, regaining her usual self back. "Well, see you!"

"We're in a dangerous place," Mika spoke.

Yu looked to him with an unworried smile, "But here, it's possible to find a way to become human again," he responded. Yu looked at me, "...And I was thinking..."

Waiting for Yu to finish his response, he shook his head and placed his left index finger on his lips.

Blinking in confusion, I let my eyes turn back to its gold color and look back to Mika, realizing that he was uncomfortable.

"We're in a very dangerous place," he said again, but with emphasis.

I smirked, "Oh...I know. Did you honestly think I let them go in there alone?"

The two were alarmed at my words and looked at me as I laughed, walking towards the room the soldier that said the army had prepared for us.

 _'...Infiltration complete~.'_

 _-Shinoa's P.O.V-_

I tried to keep still and remain serious.

Still, it was kind of hard to do so...

Knowing you have another supernatural being inside you..

And keeping a pet fox hidden in your uniform.

 _-Shinya's_ _P.O.V-_

I stared at _her_ with an uneasy smile.

 ** _"Aww, they're such cute Asian tigers~. I wanna take one back to Himezuru-sa with me~,"_** she cooed as she kept petting Byakkomaru.

Before I could even speak, she stopped petting them—to my surprise, they were enjoying it—and stood up straight, then turned to me.

 ** _"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Shinya. You've grown to be handsome,"_** she spoke with a smile.

"Of course you would say that. You're who knows how many centuries old, but you've always been beautiful," I replied.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her..heart, **_"You still are bitter sweet."_**

"To think that Ryota had taken an interest is bewildering..but you were outstanding in skill, despite you lying about your clan."

She frowned a bit, **_"You want answers, like the next person. What do you wish to ask?"_**

I narrowed my eyes, "...Is Sayomi something else we don't know of? Is she the actual threat, instead of Yuichiro as a supernatural being? And.."

She lifted her right eyebrow, **_"The first question, I do not know. The second question, she could be, but chooses not to be and can control her power. And?"_**

"..Does she have something going on between her and Mika? I've been curious since I've noticed how close they are recently. I want to know," I said with a easy-going closed eyed smile.

She smirked, **_"Let's gossip~."_**

 _-Dante's P.O.V-_

I stared at my 'childhood friend', submerged in darkness.

 **"So..your clever child let you infiltrate here? I wonder how Guren could let his guard down..? I envy her, knowing Guren can be calm around her."**

 ** _"Long time, no see...Mahiru~."_**

(When I edited this..I noticed I didn't leavr an author's note, I must've been eager to write this. I've also noticed how Mika has become a little possessive of Sayo...I remember writing this, it just comes as a bit of a shock.)


	32. Djinn

I entered my room.

Scrutinizing it, I noticed that the piano—that surprisingly fit in here—was still here with a few history books, magic spell books, and manga in a bookshelf I collected to pass time by was still here along with my bed and nightstand.

'It's best if I do not say or do anything. They may have bugged the room, and possibly, searched through it to find any valuable...as if I would really leave anything here of great importance to give them an advantage..'

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I closed my eyes, then fell back.

 **'Sayomi.'**

Opening my eyes, I stared into two endless orbs of bloody lakes that had small black wormhole looking tints in the middle...just like the bloody lake I was currently laying in.

 _"Ah..it's you again." What do you want?"_

 **"...I desire what you desire, Sayomi."**

 _"...What may that be?"_

 **"Don't play dumb. You admitted it to yourself and to Ferid Bathory."**

 _"...Why must it be..."_

She titled her head, **"Hm?"**

 _"..be so complicated? I want it...I want it all...that makes me selfish, yes? I want it all, not as in everything and everyone, I mean I want to be Queen, I want peace, I want love...I want Yu and Mika...I want to be accepted as a human being by all...Hey, Hantei Soushite Batsu...is it okay to want?"_

I expected a grin of greed...but instead...I received pitiful grin. She placed her left hand on my head and gently rubbed it.

 **"Yes. Yes, it is okay to want."**

 _"Hey...what's your real name? What are you really? Who were you? What was your purpose? I would like to say "why did I choose you that day?", but I know it's..."why did you choose me that day?""_

 **"...Do you really wish to know?"**

I nodded, _"Yes."_

She inhaled, then exhaled. He hands cupped my cheeks and she smiled. Her eyes turned a plum pink color, like mine, as a series of events played on a moving screen.

 **"My real name is Suri, it means "Red rose" in Persian. I am what you humans call a "genie", or "djinn" in Arabic language. Who I used to be so many times was you, I am you, all of the past yous'—your ancestors, but your mother wanted a child with your father. I, she, and you are Gypsies, there is your answer for why you're able to speak and understand many foreign languages. I think it's a beautiful word despite it's meaning, I thought we could make it into something more. Besides that, I saw potential in their relationship for a better future, so I let my lover reluctantly kill me. Before I died, I told him to tell the people who knew me that my death was accidental. Luckily, you picked the guns, it was like a game of "I Declare War", a game of chance."**

 _"...Your status?"_

She smiled, **"I used to be a Queen of Persia..but for a short time after being killed by him—to which my spirit was turned into a genie's because I had unfinished business. For thousands of years, I've been waiting for your arrival."**

I blinked as a tear slid down from my right eye, _"...And your lover..."_

She let go of my cheeks, leaned away from me, and gave a gentle closed eyed smile.

 **"I am surprised that he is here in this time, but he doesn't know who he used to be. My heart soars with happiness..."**

 _"How...how could you have..a heart? You are a demonic vampire..."_

She nodded, **"That is true. I am your Cursed Gear, Hantei Soushite Batsu, but don't forget, my soul has unfinished business. I shall explain thoroughly. Listen up..."**

Leaning up from the bloody lake, I nodded, letting her know she can proceed with her explanation.

 **"Since you are the daughter of Estelle, I let her use my power as well. I was _Shinsetsuna Chimamere no Joō_ , your mother found me along the way of going to Japan to be physically announced Queen. After she died by the hands of Shigama Dōji, my spirit was released and quickly diminishing. I had to find another host, so I chose the guns while they were still in the making of your time attempting to find Hyakuya Orphanage. I could not enter your body because you were a child—though a bit inhuman, but still a child—your body wouldn't have been able to take that amount of processed power. I may be a demonic vampire, but I used to be human, which is why I still have a heart. The Imperial Demon Army scientists put a demon in Hantei Soushite Batsu with me because they thought I wasn't strong enough—despite not knowing where I, an entity, came from. I had to fight the demon. There was no way of killing it, so I consumed it and had to fight it from the inside for eight years; that's why you've seen me act unreasonable, though I have control of it now. Forgive me of my actions," **she explained, then bowed her head.

 _"...No need to apologize. I understand."_

She lifted her head up, and nodded. **"Oh, yes. I almost forgot...About that trumpet..I am also your Seraph, the unknown one: the Seraph of Song. It is a honor to serve you."**

My eyes widened, _"H-how can you be so many beings? C-could y-you explain that to me, please?"_

 **"Yes. I used to be your father's Seraph when Rigr took him away to experiment on him more, eventually nearly breaking him, but Mahiru saved his sanity. Unfortunately, he perished, and I knew he would. Because I am a djinn, I have supernatural powers, including the one that can see into the future and turning into sand; it has been running the Ruby family line since. My apologies for making you panic earlier. Estelle knew he would die because of her, so she told him and they both prepared herself for it...but forgot about preparing you for it. That was a sin Ryota and Estelle dreaded on for so long. When Estelle rejoined Ryota, I transferred half of my spirit to Chimei-tekina, whom's demon I got along with. I was two of one in both _Ohime-sama-tachi_ and _Chimei-tekina_."**

I stared at her with wide eyes as morw tears slid down from them.

Her eyes widened, **"M-my Queen, what is the matter?!"**

I sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away with my hands, _"I-It's nothing..I-I just wanna..th-thank yo-u..f-or..everything y-you've done.."_

She floated over to me and wrapped her arms around my back.

 **"No..thank you, my Queen. Speaking of Queen...you were one from the beginning. Now, it's time I let you go. Apparently, I sense my lover and** **..his friend going to make a move."**

 _"Wait, what?"_

Blinking my eyes, I found myself still laying back on my bed. Sitting up, I looked at my my piano.

"Sorry, I wish I could play you, but seemingly, my "brothers" are about to do something stupid.."

Dispersing into sand once more, my particle solid body slid under the small cracks of the window and travelled from the female's dormitory to the male's dormitory.

After my body restored itself, I carefully stood on the ledge and side stepped to the window where I could smell Yu and Mika's scent.

When I got to the window next to it, I saw them jump out from the window. Groaning in frustration, I decided to fall from the ledge...

...only to have my world upside down.

I made my way down carefully.

My groan from earlier wasn't because I couldn't catch up to them, but because I know they're about to do something rash.

'Should I really follow them?...No. Well, if they get in trouble, they'll be brought to me somehow...'

Jumping down from the second story on to the ground, I looked around, knowing the layout of the school, but not knowing where to go.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I turned around to see a soldier approaching me.

A gentle closed eyed smile appeared on my face.

"Well, I honestly do not know, sir. I just..wanted some fresh air...?"

"Get back to your ro-"

"Stand down, soldier. She is with me. Now, get back to _your_ post," said a voice behind me.

The soldier tensed up, nodded, and ran off to wherever is post is.

Looking behind me, I saw Kureto Hiragi.

"If I may ask, what are you doing here, sir?" I questioned politely.

"I happen to be on my way to one of the labs here..until I saw you looking around cluelessly. Were you lost?"

"No, I was not, sir. I was wondering where to go after sensing that two of my comrades were going to do something foolish," I summarized.

"And why did you not stop them?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I know they will not be killed. To you and your Army, they're too valuable. Why chase after them when they will be brought to me?" I asked him.

He slightly grinned, "You have a point. Let's talk more as we take a walk down to the lab."

"Yes, sir," I agreed as we began walking.

"We met on a wrong step the first time. My apologies to you for harming your friends, it was necessary precautions taken to make sure Yuichiro Hyakuya was not associated with the vampires. Speaking of that, the Hiragis deemed him of that..but I want to know more."

"Yuichiro is associated with a limited amount of vampires: Ferid Bathory, Crowley Eusford, Mikaela Hyakuya, and myself. That is all. About that first meeting..let's reintroduce ourselves. My name is Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro, it's nice to meet you, Lt. Gen. Hiragi."

"My name is Kureto Hiragi, I am no longer of the position Lt. Gen.; my Father recently died, so it's Gen. Hiragi, Queen..Lumina, is what they call you, right?"

"I see...and yes, they say Lumina for reasons unbeknownst to me."

"Like I assumed, you are an interesting woman," he spoke.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said with a genuine smile.

We made it to this labratory and entered.

"Queen Lumina."

"Um..I don't really do well with such formal titles. Sayomi or Kiiro is fine enough."

"My mistake. Kiiro, what do you think about having..a King?"

"...Hell no. Men are..vicious. They like to start war, conflict. Once they get themselves into a dilemma, they don't know how to get themselves out of it. It's a pity that a 6;tc# has to make the sire from chasing his own tail."

Noticing that I was staring at the markings on my hands for a long time, I moved them away from my sight to see his eyes stared at me with bewilderment.

I made a small smile, "Unfortunately, you are that sire, sir."

"Damn, the disrespect, Sayomi," I heard a voice behind me.

Turning around, I saw Maj. Gen. Hiragi approaching us with a smile.

"I call it like I see it, that is all there is to it, sir," I responded.

"Straight to the point, I see." He took a step to the side, "Wow! I've never seen you look this weak and defeated before, Kureto."

"Are you going to laugh at me?"

"Do you want me to? Sure, I'll laugh. Ha ha ha!"

Gen. Hiragi glared at him, "You asked. Don't glare at me."

"Maj. Gen. Hiragi, you're being cruelly petty," I said with a slight frown.

"Well, he was asking for it. By the way, since I'm a traitor and ally, call me Shinya," he told me.

I sighed, "But sir, you're my elder and you're a Hir-"

 ** _'No, he's not. He wasn't one to begin with. Shinya was only used to have a arranged marriage with Mahiru to reproduce and continue the Hiragi family,'_** Dante informed.

My eyes widened, "...On second thought, I'll do as you request, Shinya."

He made a closed eyed smile, "What did that demonic and angelic information broker tell you just now?"

I stiffened, but it wasn't to the point the human eye could spot.

"Something that may be of concern to you."

"Hmm.." he said, then he opened his eyes, "She told me something that may be of concern to you, too~."

I looked at him with surprise, "What did she tell you?"

"I guess Mahiru wasn't the only one who had a "reverse harem", hahaha!" he spoke with silliness in his tone.

Blinking out of confusion three times, I understood what he meant a few seconds later and I cupped my red cheeks from embarrassment.

"A-As if I asked for this! H-how much?!"

"...To the point of your obliviousness," he said and I dramatically fell to the floor, then he laughed at me.

While he and Kureto were discussing something about his condition, I wallowed in worry, wondering if Shinya is the type to slip a secret.

'W-well, it's not really a secret. People can tell that I li-..I-I mean, l-love Mika and Yu. People can tell by me being overprotective of them, right? They notice the awkward tension between us, right? They would definitely know if Shinoa joked about it, right?'

I kept asking myself those 'right?' questions, attempting to reassure myself, and I thought they would react negatively to my love for them.

"Yo, Sayo. What are you doing on the fl-" I cut Guren off.

"S-SO WHAT IF THEY KNEW I HOLD ROMANTIC FEELINGS?!" I shouted aloud after becoming too flustered.

 _*Silence*_

I looked up from the floor and up to the three males, who stared at me weirdly..except for Shinya, he was grinning behind his hands that covered his lips.

"...What?" Guren questioned.

"What?" I mimicked.

 _*Silence*_

"Sayomi, you're a hopeless, cute little angel," Shinya spoke.

I slumped to the floor, "I failed at being Queen...I failed at being Sayomi...I failed at being me..."

(NEGIMA!? reference.)

"...I wouldn't have imagined she was humorous," Gen. Kureto spoke.

"Trust me, this is a real struggle," Shinya spoke nonchalantly. "Speaking of struggle, Sayomi, do you know anything about Mahiru?"

I tried remembering...

"From what I know, I only met her in the past while in my mother's body. You can say I was looking through her eyes. I never met her before; like said at the conference, she was associated with my Mother and Father. I do know she set him free from confinement of the One Thousands Nights, she taught him how to fight, and that attack on Shibuya High School was to retrieve Mahiru, but simultaneously, I think it was a diversion for my Mother to take away my Father. _*Chuckle*_ How funny, sounds very similar..."

"Is there anything else connected through your parents that you know?" Gen. Hiragi rephrased the question.

"Due to her teaching my Father how to read and decipher those spell craft tomes, I know how to as well."

"Huh, there were reasons for why he was such an introvert," Kureto spoke, then looked up at me, "And it seems to have transferred to you."

I made an indifferent expression, "Oh, yeah? Well, it's none of your concern". I changed my expression back into a genuine one, "That's something he would've said. I'm going to assume you suspected of my Father of some reason, yes?"

"He was shady, didn't really speak too much unless necessary, had grades and skills that were spectacular like mine, hers and Sayoko's." Kureto's eyes widened, "Did he or she say anything about the Hiragis?"

"..."Never trust a Hiragi" is what my Father told me."

"Oh, how encouraging. Makes me me wonder if I was included," Shinya spoke with a joking tone.

"Of course you were," Guren replied with unremorseful express.

"You wound me, dear Guren," Shinya said in a false sad tone while holding his right hand over his heart dramatically.

"I don't know about that or not trusting a Hiragi now. The Hiragi I know is..different. She's funny, smart, a good fighter, sarcastic as hell..and has no desire to gain power. I want to be a person who has no desire for power, but somehow, it keeps popping up in my body..I'm starting to think I was never half human to begin with..."

"Sounds like you're in a similar situation as me...Aha, then there is some means of preventing it taking over its host?" Gen. Hiragi said to me, then looked down.

"Who knows? Even if there isn't, I'll still save you. I said I would, so I will," Guren said.

"Hah. How very reassuring," Kureto responded. "Though it seems like you won't have very much time."

"Kureto Hiragi; personally, I don't like you, but I won't let you die. I can't ignore a person who is in need of help. I'm not that cruel," I said my opinion.

"Being too nice can get you killed," Kureto warned.

"I defied that logic so many times that I ignore it," I responded, resulting in Shinya chuckling at my unintended joke.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let us go, damn it! Now!"

Shinya looked back, "Now there's someone who is too full of energy."

I glanced behind me to see Yu and Mika tied in ropes, then I glanced back at Kureto with a smirk.

"What I told you?" I asked rhetorically before approaching Yu and Mika.

"C'mon, Mika! Let's say it together, real loud!" Yu said enthusiastically with a closed eyed smile.

"What?! Heck no! Can't you catch a clue? Now really doesn't seem like the time to-"

"Hey, everybody! Me an' Mika want to go back to being human again, so we came here to let'cha experiment on us! How can we help out first?!" Yu opened his eyes and looked around, "Hey, you're here, too, Sayo!"

I stopped in the midst of my sneaking away due to embarrassment; reluctantly, I turned around with a closed eyed—crooked—smile as my left eyebrow twitched.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Since you're smart and a scientist, you can help, too! There must be enough equipment here for you to work with since you couldn't really do that when you were in hiding, right?"

"W-well-"

"Plus, you can become fully human, too!"

My stomach painfully flipped and my heart beat increased as my fists clenched.

My eyes opened and shined brightly, I smiled, "Y-yeah..." my mouth spoke...

 _Out of the abundance of the heart, the mouth speaks._

..but my heart did not...

(I'm glad that I can update anything. A couple hours in school, a couple hours doing homework at home—if I don't finish it in two of my classes where I finish my work early, and a _very little_ hours I have to myself [either resting, reading, watching as much _little_ anime I can, listening to music while doing so or typing up my stories when I feel like it] is so stressful. Teachers/Professors, we [kids, teenagers, young adults] have outside lives, ya know?! By the way, reader-chan/kun, I have short story of Blue Exorcist called "Guardian Demon?". Check it out if you'd like to.)


	33. Love Hurts

_~?~_

I kept staring outside my window after leaning up and waking up from my sleep.

"...What a...beautiful spring morning..."

Getting out of bed, I went to my closet and changed out of my silk, knee length nightgown, then into one of my outfits that Dante sowed for me while I was out training in the field yesterday.

After doing that, I softly hit my cheeks twice to wake up more. Going to my wardrobe, I looked into the mirror connected to it, then put on a small smile.

Exiting my room to go to the white bathroom, I brushed my teeth-making sure to brush my fangs well, I washed my face next, then brushed my mid-back length hair, and lastly, put on a wide smile.

Immediately going back to my stoic expression, I exited the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, passing by straightened picture frames, i rounded the corner to see Dante cooking omelets...and preparing to bake something as well.

"Dante, you know I do not eat anything other than meat."

 ** _"Ye_** s, I **know. Th** is is fo ** _r me mai_** _nly. **The omelet**_ **is filled _with_** _a lot of_ ra _re **meat.**_

I leaned against he left side of the door frame, "Still can't properly manifest in this world perfectly? You know you are powerful enough to do so. Why don't you?"

 ** _"...I ha_** _ve_ my re ** _aso_ ns."**

"I won't force you to tell me then," I said, then looked behind me to see the sunlight get brighter. "I'll be right back in an hour or so," I said, then leaned off the frame and went outside.

 **"Just** be ca _re **ful!"**_ I heard Dante yell after me.

Though I was in the forest by now, running down the hill, I heard her.

Approaching a cliff, I readied to jump and I did-quite a far distance. Reaching my hands out, I latched onto two branches of a thick tree and climbed up it to the very top, like a spider monkey.

(*Smirk* Anyone get my reference?)

Once I was at the top, I enjoyed the spring breeze from above for a few seconds before jumping off the tip of the tree.

A wooden dummy popped in my way, which told me Dante had already set up the course.

"So you tried to catch me off guard...and knew I'd probably go for run every morning at dawn without taking you along...No matter..."

I turned my body downwards midair to stomp through the wooden dummy that was outlined to have a sword.

Landing on my feet and hands, I stood up and listened in for peculiar sounds since I knew was no longer in the barrier around my home.

A loud bang on the ground behind me made me fly off the ground and see what's behind me upside down: a horseman.

It's as if everything went in slow motion.

It swung it's arm at me, so I reached my hands down to push myself off its arm to turn my body upwards.

Landing back on my feet, I could barely keep my running pace intact with my feet. Seeing the trees as an opportunity, I jumped off the ground and on to the falling trees as the horseman tumbled behind me.

Nearly at the bottom of the hill, I jumped on one last tree to make a wider jump range.

Avoiding getting my clothing or some of my exposed skin scratched as I flew past the trees with the horseman behind me, I turned around to see it had opened its mouth. I grabbed its right horn with my left hand, swung it over me while casting the spell that made the golden pentagram appear.

In an instant, it exploded into cherry blossom petals and sparkles.

Somersaulting in the air to just do some freestyle exercise, I landed on the deserted streets of Shibuya without any casualties.

 _*Silence*_

"...*Gasp* So awesome!"

Looking up, I saw an excited boy, he wore a "livestock" uniform.

My eyes narrowed and my heart hurt, I placed my right fist over my heart.

"M-Miss...?"

Shaking my head, my eyes softened at the boy and I walked towards him.

"Do not be afraid." Stopping a few good four or five steps away from him, I slid my right foot across the ground, and there appeared a white line, heading towards Second Shibuya.

"You aren't far from home run, little boy. Follow this line, and it will take you to a safe place."

He took a step back, "You expect me to immediately trust you after seeing you take a horseman down?! That doesn't mean I'm a foolish child. The vamps always take down horseman that be in their way! How do I not know you're lying and trying to send me back to Sanguinem?!"

My eyes widened at the boy's intelligence, 'He's smarter than he looks...That's a good trait to have in this deceiving, messed up world.'

"We're alike..." I said nonchalantly and in a daze...

"Huh?"

"You had to grow up fast...so did I...I was only twelve at the time..."

(Remember, this was before the prior knowledge knows now.)

"..I suppose you're right, lady. Anyway, where will this line take me and what is it?"

"It will take you to Second Shibuya District, and this line will protect you from all things that try to harm you. Feel free to run or take your time walking or run if you get scared or insecure along the way."

His face brightened, "R-really? That's where I heard one of the nobles say where this J.I.D.A thing is..Japanese Imperial Demon Army, right?"

I nodded.

"Well...I think I can trust you. Thank you, mysterious lady...By the way what's your name..and why don't you come along with me? Surely, you must be tired of fighting for however long you've been out here, right?"

"...I wish I could, little boy..but I can't. The person I care for their will lose his sight of what he wants if I'm around; plus, about the earlier impression, I am a vampire-and a human. I cannot give you my name, only what I go by-Angel of Salvation."

He had a deadpan look, "So what you're telling me is that not only you're a vampire and human, you're a freaking angel sent from Heaven, too? Heck, if that's the case, reign down God's wrath on those who've imprisoned us, made us feel despair, killed us off."

"...What do you mean by "us"?"

"I mean me, you, all humans who are and will suffer from the vampires. I mean, you may be a lot of things, but I'm sure you want to be a human, act like one, have emotions like one, and be accepted as one."

I hadn't realize my eyes had filled with tears, so I looked down to not let the boy see me in such a weak state.

"Little boy...you are right, but there is so much more to this picture...so much more that even I don't know about."

"...You might be right. Well. I'm a mere human boy, I can't do much, so I'm just gonna go to this Second Shibuya and make my life out of what I can while I'm still alive. See ya, Miss Angel!" the boy explained, then ran on the line in the direction of the district.

I stared at the boy with wide eyes as my tears stopped flowing down to soak in my mouth mask.

''...What a strangely smart child..." I mumbled to myself.

Looking around, I decided on taking the right way down the debris filled and wrecked street.

Usually, I don't train outside of the barrier...

Do I interfere with human or vampire activity? No, I remain in hiding. If either attempt to bother me if I'm seen, I quickly be on my way or create a diversion to sneak away.

'What to learn about today of the once human world?' I asked, looking at shattered and run down stores.

Entering one at random, I looked around the mess. Taking quick glances at things that didn't interest me, my gaze landed on an open book.

Picking it up, I turned to see it's title...

"..."The Queen's Sacrifice"?" I said aloud.

Opening the book, I began to read to summary on the back.

"...A Queen who can't be with the one she loves because of her status and what she is, an otherworldly creature is what this is about," I made my personal summary.

I dropped the book, then hugged my arms, "It only reminds me...of myself..."

 _~? Ends~_

I jolted as my vision turned blurry, then cleared up again.

For some reason, the air felt tense as Guren, Kureto, Shinya, and Yu were talking.

Feeling the need to lighten up the mood, I decided to make a joke...

"What?" I said loud enough for them to hear me.

Hear me they did, and they looked at me.

"Kill everyone and take over the world because you know I'm capable of doing it?" I asked, looking around.

Kureto's eyes narrowed at me..seeming a little provoked...

I giggled, "I'm joking!"

"Sayomi," Mika said my name sternly.

I glanced at him, grinning a little, _**"That's not what they said."**_

"I'm concerned about your mentality," Mika mumbled to me

"...Oh! That's right!" Yu said suddenly, then approached me. "You are, well..kinda?, immortal, sooo do you know how to break Shinoa's possession?"

"...Call an exorcist," I said with a deadpan expression.

Kureto let out a chuckle at that, which made me lift up mu right eyebrow. 'Didn't take him for the type to laugh at a small joke. Maybe I missed something during my trip down Memory Lane...?''

"I'm being serious, Sayomi. Surely, you should know of something?"

"...I don't know the proper way to exercise a demon without hurting the host nor a different method of getting one out of a person. That person possessed, no offense, just needs to fight the demon through willpower and bravery."

"I agree with her," Shinya spoke. "Though you have piqued my interest, Sayomi; other than that recent time, have you ever been possessed?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' while turning around, examining the scientific equipment in the room.

"Are you _sure_?"

"...You doubting me?"

"We're all possessed of something, whether it's a demon, a memory, the past. What's your demon?"

I turned my head slightly to the left, "...Love."

"What?"

I turned my head more to look at him, "You heard me," I spoke, then walked out of the lab. "Go check on Shinoa, Yu; I...need to go take care of something."

 _ **'No one knows love causes us a lot of emotional pain, the worst kind of pain I think there is.'**_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Suddenly, a younger me jumped off a balcony, but Mika was quick to catch me._

"...What color do you think is death?"

 _Mika seemed bewildered by my question,_ "Well, if it were the color of your eyes, I wouldn't mind experiencing it."

"Makes me wonder...if Father felt the same way..about Mother..."

 _Mika stared at me with a frown...then smiled,_ "Hey, while we're here, I want to hear you play something on that piano."

 _He put me down,_ "...What would you like to hear?"

"Anything happy, even if it's childish."

 _I stared at him with an emotionless face._ "But we are children."

 _He blinked twice before chuckling,_ "Right, I almost forgot. You, Me, and Akane act like adults for the younger ones of our family."

 _I nodded my head before jogging to the piano. Swiping the leaves and dust off the white piano, I say on it, then opened a long board that covered the piano keys._

 _I began to play a melody, then started to sing in Japanese._

(Euaru by Yanagi Nagi.)

 _~Flashback Ends~_

I sat on the chair facing the piano in my dorm room.

"Shinoa is possessed..." I mumbled to myself.

Looking up from the keys, I stared at the vile of blood top.

"Even if I wanted to do something about it. I can't because I don't know the proper way of exercising a demon without harming something or someone."

My eyes narrowed at the label...

"Referring to Great Book won't help in era either..since it seems He remains silent."

I grabbed the vile, studying it.

 _"...How did you obtain this?"_

 **"Some questions are best left unanswered."**

 _"...Will this harm or kill me?"_

 **"Only if you let it."**

Popping the brown cork off with my left thumb, I glanced at her to my right cautiously.

She nodded her head, then I tilted my head and the bottle back, letting the strong iron run down my throat.

 **"...This is a part, and trial, of your demon."**

 _~?~_

 _I was walking down a sidewalk alone in a red peat coat, black knee length skirt, and red flats with ribbons at the top. My ponytail that didn't have any bangs out flowed in the light-from the falling leaves, I'm assuming fall wind. I'm going to also assume this was before the world had ended..._

 _I knew I wasn't alone...There was somebody following her...or walking behind me._

"Sayomi, do you think I am someone to be trusted?" _the person asked._

"If you're a friend of Mommy's, I don't see why not," I replied simply...then stopped walking. "But...I don't recall Mommy ever telling you my name..nor did she mention you to me either, Miss Hiragi. Daddy told me not to trust a organization with that last name...so I don't see why I should trust you."

"Haha..so mature for a child...just like I used to be...behind Guren's back..."

"...Who is Guren?"

"My lover...is what I'd like to say, but he thinks of me as an evil being now."

"...I pity you...is what I'd like to say, but I pity this Guren more, though I do not know him." _I turned around,_ "Mahiru Hiragi, do not ever come near me again. Until I receiver further confirmation myself, I will not trust you."

 _She smiled,_ "Yes, ma'am. But can I ask you a question?"

 _I blinked,_ "You just did, but please, proceed."

"I know you're young, but...Have you ever fallen in love?"

 _I titled her head to the left,_ "...Well...would you describe that as a fuzzy feeling in your heart?"

"There are many more descriptions, but that's one way. So? Have you?"

"...No."

"Do not lie. It would only make things difficult for you," _she spoke with a sickening sweet smile._

"No, I haven't fallen in love..." _My eyes darkened,_ "Or..should I say _lust,_ demon."

"For now, I, Mahiru, in control. And lust? My, oh my, what would a little girl like you know about such a word. It makes me wonder how much exactly did Estelle teach you."

"Sayo!" _shouted Akane and Mika._

 _Though I realized they were approaching, I didn't acknowledge it by turning around and responding to them._

"Quit your follies. What do you want from me?"

"...Are you rushing me because of that little boy and girl are approaching?"

"..."

"...How would you feel I got _rid_ of them? Because of your attachment to those humans, they made you feel emotions, those are shackles that hold you back from getting more powerful."

"..."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"..."

"Come on, answer me. You wouldn't want your friends to meet me, right? Actually, I can't afford to be seen by them. Hopefully, we-"

"Of course you hit a nerve...It's because I'm human..that you hit a nerve..."

"You're a hard one to crack. We're alike, Sayo...Both destined to sacrifice for love ones and be corrupted by demons, despair, and false self-assurance."

 _I tensed up, then Mahiru disappeared when I blinked._

 _I let my head down,_ "False self-convince..." _My tiny hands turned to fists,_ "I can't help..but agree with her."

"Sayo," _Akane exhaled, regaining her breath._

["Forget,"] _I whispered._

"Huh? Forget?" _Mika questioned._

"Forget, forget, forget," _I kept repeating._

 _Suddenly, everything went black, and a woman appeared. She was on her knees, being held by chains wrapped around her wrists._

 _The woman..looked like me with the golden eyes, but her hair was curly, shoulder length, and dark auburn._

 **"So...you're gonna keep making the unpleasant memories die...until you die yourself? How selfish...To be human is to love,"** _she spoke with a bittersweet smile..._

 _~? Ends~_

Finding myself back in the laboratory, I looked around frantically as I broke into a cold sweat from experiencing...that memory I had no recollection of...

Seeing my comrades surround a gurney, I squinted my eyes to see it was Shinoa, whose eyes were a bright drastic color, and she was breathing unevenly.

"Impossible! This is the beginning of a transformation of a vampire!" Mikaela shouted.

A cold shiver ran up my back. For me, time stopped and I felt like I couldn't move...I was under pressure.

(*Ding* *Ding* XD)

'Transformation of a vampire?! Dante! What do we do?!'

'I'm just as unsure as you. The first progenitor is coming! You are strong enough to fight him, but I suggest you don't fight him unless he physically provokes you!'

I stared at Shinoa's changing aura, I could see Shigama (scythe form) hovering over her as if it's acting like a fiery barrier.

Holding my hands up to where they're facing each other, the star on my left hand shined a gold color and I pulled Himezuru-sa from it.

"SAYOMI, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Yu yelled at me, getting in front of me.

"Yu! Move! I need to cut-"

He pushed me away, "You're not cutting her! There's gotta be another way to save her!"

"Take her away," I heard Kureto order.

I stuck Himezuru-sa in the concrete, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Yuichiro. Listen to me. If you and they let me, I can try to save her. I'm not 100% sure if it'll-"

Yuichiro slapped my arms away from him...it really did hurt..but I don't mean by physical pain.

"If you're not 100% sure it'll work, then I don't want you touching her. Your amount of power is so dramatic, you might just kill her!" he argued.

About to counterargument that, I felt a hand on my right shoulder; glancing over it, I saw Mika with a sullen face..

I glanced down, '...Like Mika, I'm not getting through to him.'

Glancing back up at Yu's eyes, this time there is anger..and a hidden sadness..in my eyes.

"Fine," I said coldly, then walked pass him.

As I was walking, all I could think of was getting away from him before I did something I regret.

 _*Crack*_

Stopping in my footsteps, I looked down to see nothing wrong...

Pulling the lace of my right thigh high boot away from my skin...I didn't see my leg...

I saw ash...

Taking a step forward, my knee cracked like pottery and turned to ash...

"What the..." I mumbled.

Looking at my hands that are also cracking, I put them on my face to feel the same thing was happening.

"Sayo-"

"Don't..don't come any closer," I said to Mika as I began to hyperventilate.

"Je **al _ous_** _y,"_ I heard Dante say on front of me. She made her presence known in the room, but she still couldn't..or wouldn't manifest properly. **"Yo _u le_** _t it in_ to yo **ur** _hear_ t. You m _us **t fa**_ **ce** t **he co _nse_** _qu_ **enc** es. "

Quickly, my skin began to crack more and turn into ash. Sand formed around me, as if trying to protect me from Yu and Mika―who were trying to get to me from what I could hear over the noise with my intense hearing―while a door beneath me opened down, revealing darkness.

I fell through it, screaming while my body continued turning into ash...

(I looked at the new chapters [74-76] of OnS, and I must say..a lot is about to go down; this is the perfect opportunity to wrap up this story. As you read, Sayomi let jealousy into her heart, meaning Shigama Doji was trying to provoke that. Now, it may have not seen like Sayomi was jealous, but she was because she felt like Yu was pushing her away from him by protecting and caring for Shinoa in a romantic sense. The memories from earlier expresses her deepest, true demon: love―Suri, Sayo's ancestor, does represent that because she told her husband―who she has yet to give more info about―to sacrifice her out of love in order to ensure their generation [similar to Guren wanting to bring everyone who died from the virus 8 years ago] and help Sayo in the future thanks to the Seeress powers in the Ruby family line. Love brings joy and harm, but Sayo is scared of the harm it brings, despite her having to accept she is in love with both Mika and Yu, due to her insecurity of close ones leaving her, a reason why she hurriedly tried to save Shinoa. I know it's complicated to understand, but process the info slowly if you can.)


	34. Despair

I felt my body jolt so I quickly opened my eyes.

Sitting up..on sand, I looked around to see I was in..a desert..and the sun was setting.

Getting off the ground, I looked ahead of me to see a castle, or palace, of sorts in the distance.

"..Where..are-"

"You can say I decided to change up the scenery. I'm sure seeing a lake of blood is discomforting to you," I heard Suri's voice next to me.

I glanced to see she's sitting on the ground in a criss-cross position. She was wearing a..salmon colored..kalasiri, I believe, and a red sari over it. She held an cherry brown hourglass in her lap and hands.

"Did you take me here?"

"No...it is as your Mother said; you must face the consequences, and that is what I am." She closed her eyes, "Until this hourglass runs out of time, you'll be in here with me."

I let out a chuckle mixed with a huff, "So..are you gonna put me through twisted nightmares, memories, and all that?"

She shook her head 'no' steadily. "I will simply..." She opened her eyes, "..train you."

"So..fighting?" I asked as I put my right hand on my hip.

She stood up, but not before moving the hourglass aside, then flipped it upside down to let the sand fall. "Yes."

"What more could I learn? If I extend my power, it's possible I could become a god-"

"That's exactly where I aim for your power and strength to be at. That's the exact reason why I kept you from falling through those doors..or should I say Shigama Dōji's hands. Right now, your comrades are fighting the First Progenitor: Guren, Shinya, Kureto, and Mikaela I believe. Ferid Bathory has been taken down, though I don't think he's dead just yet. I can't locate Carmen nor Makoto. Yuichiro is..." she mumbled as she glanced off into the distance for a few secondsher eyes turning pink―before she glanced back at me with wide eyes. "He's worried about you and Shinoa, but someone is attempting to kidnap him! Shiho and Yoichi went to go check up on Mirai, leaving Mitsuba to deal with the kidnapper! A..a member of the Hyakuya Sect!"

I pulled out my Himezuru-sa from my hand. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for?! Let's get started so I can go out there so I can help!"

"You don't need that," she said, the pointed at Himezuru-sa.

I gave her a 'are you out of your mind?' look. "I am strong enough to fight without my katana, but I..I can't give it up while fighting Shigama. It's only r-right to gain revenge by killing him, he who murdered my Mother, with it."

"...I know it means everything to you. It's the most valuable gift your Mother left behind..but I even know she knows you can win without it, you no longer need it at this point. You wouldn't want it to get damaged or broken either.."

Hesitating, I clutched my katana in my hand as I stared at the sheen on it from the seemingly forever setting sun...

I bit my lip, drawing some blood, then dropped Himezuru-sa to the sand.

I looked up, "Just a few questions before we start, where is Kitsu?"

"..She is no longer with Shinoa, that much I know; I can't locate her either..."

My bangs covered my eyes, "...and my Dante?"

"She took refuge in Yuichiro's katana. Ashera should be noticing her presence soon. That time when Shigama tried to capture you during Yu's possession training, Ashera didn't realize he recognize Estelle..his memories are slowly returning."

"What about when I-"

Her rose colored eyes enhanced, "You passed on a piece of her to Guren, Shinya, and Shinoa? Dante didn't make her presence known to Guren nor Shinoa, only to Shinya. They only gossiped, nothing more. However, Dante and Mahiru did talk..apparently, the two made an agreement that if anything were to go wrong within the remaining Hiragis, they'd..merge their souls to do everything in their power to stop Shigama Doji."

"And if that weren't enough?" I pushed in a bit of urgency.

"..Mahiru suggested you are the beginning of the end and would be the end of the beginning, but Dante strongly disagreed."

 _*Silence*_

"Alright...Let's begin," I said, then looked up with determined eyes.

'...She was right...We're alike, Mahiru...Both destined to sacrifice for love ones and be corrupted by demons, despair..but false self-convince?'

I smirked, "I know what the hell I'm doing, and it's for the benefit of my comrades, my friends, and my family..."

 _~? Time Skip~_ _-Dante's P.O.V-_

I placed my hands on the ground, looking around frantically.

All around me was white distance

 _"She interfered. Hopefully..she did what she could to save her..Sayomi! Sayomi!"_

 **"That girl's not here, Auntie,"** I heard a voice behind me.

Looking behind me, I saw Asuramaru staring at..Yuichiro who had two spear-like blades stabbed in his back.

I gasped and crawled to him. I couldn't exactly walk due to trying to manifest in the real world.

If I did that-

 **"For now, there's nothing you nor I can do...I rather not touch him either."**

 _"What happened to him?"_ I asked, staring in worry at Yuichiro.

 **"I think someone poisoned him with something, enough for him to lose conscious in reality, and end up like this here. He keeps saying remember. Speaking of remember, so am I..."**

 _"..If only I had my Seeress powers, I-"_

"Sa-.."

I looked down at Yuichiro..he was staring at me with dull eyes. Weakly, he reached his right hand out to my left.

"Sayo.."

His hand entwined with mine in a weak, yet strong, grasp...

"Sayomi..."

My eyes scrunched up into crescents as tears formed in them...I tried to hold them back...

 **"Well, he thinks you're his precious Sayo. I don't blame him. In that state, I'd also be delusional if someone looked similar to a person I knew."**

I squished Yuichiro's hand softly, letting the tears fall from my eyes...

 _"I...I'm okay, Yu..w-we're gonna be okay,"_ I spoke as softly as I could produce in my daughter's tone.

 **"Hey, what's with your hair?"**

Gazing down at my hair, I saw the two silver strands were gone...

 _"...no..."_

 _-Carmen's P.O.V-_

"I haven't been here forever."

Walking through the diner, I looked at the leftover food remains that was left on the trays and plates on the table.

"..Too bad I chose to be a vampire, I could've eaten all this new food...but I..couldn't let Estelle be on her own.." I said the last part drearily.

 ***BAM***

The doors flew off the hinges to which I dodged by ducking.

They hit the other side of the room, making an indent as smoke and dust covered the room.

I narrowed my eyes, 'I knew something was off here..'

From what I could see through the smokescreen, a person walked out casually, but I could only see their feet and..soaked gray sweat pants.

They headed to the table..and it sounded like they grabbed something off of it.

Getting up, I was about to unsheathe my sword that was equipped on my back-

"*Gasp*"

He swallowed the piece of chicken he was chewing on, then looked at me...

"Well..isn't this unexpected. Long time, no see, Carmen."

"...Ryota..."

(Ryota now: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whic dn . ("com") / images / 311406994 / large . jpg)

"Now...where's my little girl and little woman?" he asked with a small smile.

(I got a perfect idea when writing this, reader-chan/kun..and it's gonna be epic. I plan to stop at chapter 40 and end it how I WANT it to end in the other book after Kagami updates some more. Getting a notification today on the recent chapter surprised me. I was like, "Kagami..is Sui Ishida helpin' ya now that he got free time or what? Because you sure are updating quickly..X)" When I finished this chap., I saw it was short so I added more content..and still came out a lil' short. Y'all should thank Kirk Franklin's song "Looking for You" because it encouraged me to already write the ending. :D)


	35. The Short Loves of a Star

(Estelle means "Star" in French and Spanish. Related names are Stella, Estella, and Esther. Saint Estelle was a martyr irl. See the connection to the Estelle in my story?

 **First Love:**

…People around me warned me…even my parents, but I was young and dumb…

Knock Knock Knock

"Senora, Senor Sanchez is here," my maid informed me from behind my gold crystalized room door.

I hurried myself by checking my makeup and dress in my crystal mirror before running out my room—startling my maid—and downstairs.

"Miguel!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

He turned around, "Ay, ay, ay, Senora Estella! Slow down!"

I jumped and glomped him, knocking him down to the floor.

"Why do you keep calling me Senora? We'll be married in a couple months, papi~."

"Heh, we're not be married yet, Senora, and it's respect towards you because you.." he kissed my forehead, "..will become Miguel Sanchez's Queen~," he said and pulled me closer to him..if that was possible.

"Ay caramba~."

He got off the red velvet flooring, then helped me up, "Oh, I almost forgot…does your parents still approve of me despite my family's recent sudden bankruptcy?" he asked with a hesitant smile.

"Who cares what they do and don't approve of. Te amo, Miguel."

"Si, mi amore, te amo, mi bonita Estella."

…He took it that night of our wedding…

"Aah~! Miguel~…M-muy~," I begged.

"Si, bonita," his husky breath whispered in my right ear.

…He took what was left of it, bit by bit…

"Mi amore~, do you think you could help me? I need to pay back un amigo, I borrowed some money from him a month ago. The business hasn't given me my paycheck yet."

"Si, I'd do anything for you~."

…He took my love for granted…

"Gracias, mi cherie. You know I'm in love with you, right, Estelle?"

"Of course I do, Miguel. The main reason why I am in love with you, and only you."

…He took my life…

"I'm so sorry, Estelle…but I needed the money…"

My body laid on the street in a pile of red that was sliding down from my body, trying to cling on to what little life I had, as he stared down at me with eyes full of hurt and sorrow…

But I didn't believe that for a millisecond, not once his mistress began to hug up on and kiss him…and that bastard responded to it as if he did not just beat me with a boulder to near death…

"Let's go, honey. I don't even know why you bothered with her, just a girl. You need a real woman, such as I, and I am here to provide that…as long as you keep bringing in the money…" I heard her mumble the last part.

With one last longing look at my body, Miguel left with the woman pulling him along.

'I was so foolish…Why didn't I listen? Carmen, Madre y Padre, business acquaintances, they all warned me, but it was because of love, that I was blinded. Never…never again will I fall for a man out of pure love.'

"I..I don't want to die, Demicas, not yet…Yo soy veinte-tres, Yo no esta veux jeune…"

A blurry figure appeared over me when I blinked my eyes…I was so sure they were about to close for eternity.

"You don't have to, Estelle. I can give you life. Unlike God—who is much more cruel and would let you die—I will help you get revenge."

"Re..revenge?" I asked after coughing up blood.

"Yes. So? What do you say?"

…Greed consumed me…

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Make it stop! Please! It hurts so much!"

"Yes, yes, I know, but this pain is nothing compared to the betrayal felt in your heart, is it?"

"Yes..yes, I want revenge!"

…And greed consumed him…

"She is dead. I will be taking over the Ruby business that you, Mr. Ruby, left to my dear Estelle," I heard him announce to my family and the staff.

With my bright red eyes that were soon to see his red, I kept them only on him as he navigated his way to my old room with the woman behind him…whom my family seemed to question, seeing as they didn't know who she was.

…Greed as well as consumed her…

"Oh! I love this room! Thank you, baby! Just one thing, how will you break it down to them that I'm your new fiancé?"

"In a few months, I'll tell them. Just leave it to me."

"Okay, Miguel. I'll be leaving now because I have a friend named Carmen giving me some money to buy this new dress I'm sure you'll love! I'll tell that girl's family you're mourning over her by staying in her room, bye, love you!" she said quickly, then sped out my room.

"….I killed her for her money…I was supposed to be heartless about it because I'm desperate, so…why I does it hurt so damn much?"

I found this to be the perfect opportunity to strike…

Crawling through my balcony's doors, I crawled on to the ceiling and above my canopy bed, then quietly got on the top.

"Do you know why it hurts so much, Miguel?"

"! Wha—Estelle?! Is that you, _mi amore?!"_

"Yo soy no mi amore, Miguel. I am someone you know longer know, who simply seeks revenge."

"Re-revenge?! B-baby, wait! I was just desperate, and that woman, Maria, she pressured me into doing it! She said she would make my family bankrupt, like before! I didn't want you to see me as a failure, Estelle!"

"And you thought it was okay to beat me, to kill me? The woman's name is Maria? She tarnishes the Virgin Mary's name as well as Mary Magdelin's—you are no exception either. You tainted the Arch Angel's, Michael, name. *Sigh*…Don't worry. I forgive you, Miguel…"

"You do, mi cherie?"

"Si…but I can't forget what you did to me: raising your hand up at me, then slowly killing me…Payback is a b*!"

Leaning over the canopy to reveal my malicious expression, I enjoyed his screams before pouncing on him.

…The greed kept consuming me for years…

 **No Love:**

His eyes scrutinized my form as my body twisted and turned passionately.

Despite the cold, I still moved to the beat in my heart, canceling out the cries.

I didn't know what he found so interesting about my dancing…Dancing in general, but…I assumed it was because of the red that splattered as I danced.

When I took a sip, I saw his eyes had narrowed…Was he disgusted? If so, I didn't care.

"Estelle, stop."

"Why stop? They're attacking us, Urd."

"How will they do that..if you keep ravaging their dead bodies?"

Confused by what he said, I looked down before me to see limbs scattered in different directions and red snow.

"…Oh..I hadn't realized."

"Estelle."

Looking back to him, I was a bit startled that he was in front of me.

Before I could take a step back, he cupped my cheeks, wiping the red off my cheeks and into his white gloves as he stared down at me solemnly.

"Those eyes may be red, but they're sweet…like a red strawberry. This act, those before, and those I hope to prevent, does not suit you. I can provide you with everything…and still make your death look like an accident in order to hide you away from this cruel world."

What a tempting offer that I thought my friend was never cable of being considerate…

"Urd, you know I-"

He licked my lips, tasting the red that had splattered on them, then licked again and again as his eyes stare deeply into mine.

Who could blame him—someone who was dead inside—for becoming too attached to someone who will die that seemed like a minute to a vampire, and eras to a human?

Placing each hand on the sides of his head, I looked up at him with fervor for a couple seconds, then hit my head against his, making him take a step back from me.

"You know what I have to do…and you've known me long enough to know that I am hellbent on something once I know it's for the better good. I am grateful that you thought about my situation, but in order to...become human…you have to give up your humanity."

But I denied that consideration…which would eventually turn into love, then no love…

 **Desire Love:**

As I watched my long time friend, Carmen, give the announcement about me handling an agreement with a human on the surface about the Imperial Moon, I felt eyes specifically burn into me another way…

Glancing through the crowd, I saw his red eyes, in them was filled with lust…and something else I couldn't identify.

Getting up from my throne chair used for announcements, I jumped down next to Carmen on her left side, nearly startling her, then I whispered in her ear.

"Finish up here, I'm gonna go."

"Where are you going?"

I leaned away from her with a small smirk, "You know where." I looked to our audience, "Nothing to fret over, my followers! Karnstein shall continue!"

I jumped back up to the second floor and went through the curtains. After exiting through the door that led to the terrace, I was grabbed by the waist from behind. He licked my left ear and bit it lightly.

I giggled, "Crowley, wait until we get to my quarters. You're feisty for a vampire~."

"Well…how could I resist you wearing those fishnet stockings, and you folding your leg over the other…are you trying to show off?"

"Hehe~, maybe~."

"Estelle."

"Yes, Crowley?"

"I don't just lust after your body and looks…but I desire your love, too," he whispered in my right ear.

Silence*

"Crowley," I said as I turned around in his arms and gave him a small smile, then cupped his cheeks, "I like you very much, I do, that's why I asked you to court me, but…I'm not ready to love. My heart was broken in the worst way I find possible so long ago, it's shut down for repairs...it'll take baby steps to get me to love so passionately again."

He hugged me closer by my waist, "I empathize with you on that, and I'm willing to help you in order for you to return my feelings, Estelle."

"I admire your offer for help; although…I'm afraid this is something I have to do myself…" I told him with a frown after moving my hands back to my side.

"Estelle."

Stiffening up and glancing to my left, I saw Urd and Karr—who seemed to just end a conversation with a noble—trailing behind him.

"…Oh, $#," I mumbled under my breath

He glanced to Crowley, "What are you-"

"Urd! What a pleasant surprise!" I looked to Crowley, "Unhand me, Eusford!" I yelled before slapping his left cheek with my right hand.

Thankfully, he didn't make more of a scene and let me go, holding his cheek that had a red handprint.

"Aww~, Estelle~! When will you ever succumb to me~?" He made it seem like he was trying to come on to me, and I wasn't fond of it

"Never, you pig! And it's not Estelle!" I said, then kicked him in his left side harshly, making him fall down before my feet. "That's "my Queen" to you, hmph!"

I turned around with a closed eyed smile.

"You're as harsh as ever…" Urd told me.

"Was I supposed to be gentle? C'mon, Urd, out of thousands of vampires, you should know me best. I don't take too kindly to flirtation and being called by first name by lower class."

"Then, why must I call you a "Queen"?" Karr questioned with narrowed eyes.

My smile widened, "Simply because I don't like you, pipsqueak."

"Tch. Urd, you negotiate with her. You know how much I can't stand being in her presence nor her niece's. I'm going for a walk," he said, then walked away.

Urd didn't even take his eyes off Crowley.

"…Um, Urd?"

His eyes moved to me, "What."

I slowly recoiled back while putting my hands on my hips, lifting my left eyebrow up, "Uh-uh, check yourself before you wreck yourself, my friend, because if you use that tone with me one more time, those pearly white fangs of yours will be my new earrings."

"Where did you even hear that?" he asked with a confused expression.

I shook my head cluelessly, "I just made it up. Now, follow me to my throne room. We'll discuss the matters of the humans experiments more in depth," I said, then walked away with him following not too far behind.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"I'm sorry about earlier. I had to make it look like you were trying to seduce me, or Urd would've suspected something being off."

We're in my quarters.

He sat on my bed, but I was on my knees because I was wrapping Crowley up with bandages around his sides since I kicked him so harshly that it left a bruise.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and I understand…but what I don't understand is why would that guy be so interested in what you're doing other than shared business, especially with me…"

I chuckled a bit, "Haha..Me and Urd are like—as humans say—"best friends". He understands me."

"Better than I do?" he asked curiously.

I looked up at him with concern as he stared down at me with seriousness. My concern turned into a mischievous expression.

"You needn't think so much about that, Crowley, what you should think about…" I kissed his left cheek, "..is how I'm going to make you feel better~."

Climbing on his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and jerked my hips into his, making him groan in pleasure.

"Estelle, stop trying to avoid th-!" I bounced on the tint that was forming in his pants. "Mmn~, ohh~. Estelle~, baby~. I can feel you getting-"

"Hehehe~...Crowley, let me go get..comfortable~."

Getting off his lap, I walked into my bathroom connected to my room, closing it.

I put my hands on the counter and leaned forward, letting tears slip down my eyes…

"…In all of my time of living, I never thought there were vampires capable of loving…or is it me that's interesting to love, something about me? If so…I can't feel it, I will not make the same mistake."

 **True Love:**

"Ryota."

Those handsome golden eyes looked at me with such simplicity, yet they held great hidden emotions.

"What is it?"

"…Nothing important, I just love staring into your eyes."

"Vice versa for me, too. Estelle, can you remember when you fell in love with me?"

He looked away, "It's alright if you c-"

"February 14..1900, you were trying your hardest for 500 years. I've loved you for over one hundred years, honey."

He stood up from the roof we sat on top of to share the beautiful scenery of the sunset, staring up at the scarlet sky.

"Valentine's Day?..I'm trying to remember what I did that day and year."

"It's not what you did, it's what you said, and it's what I will make possible. "Even in death, we will never part, Estelle, because you are my star that guides me in times of darkness and light", that's what you said."

He looked down at me, then looked away, "I can't believe you remembered that. At the time, I thought you weren't paying attention to my attempts...turns out I was wrong."

"Ouu~, Ryota, are you embarrassed?"

He turned back to me with light pink cheeks and narrowed eyes, "Kinda," he said before pulling me up by my hands, then kissed me affectionately.

I returned the kiss as I entwined my fingers with his.

'I am his star, he says. He's going by name...then..what is his name to me? Well, "Ryo" means "clear", "distant" and "refreshing" in the kanji his parents gave. And "ta" means "big" or "thick". Either he was a big baby...or them thighs are thick~, which they are~.'

Letting a pleasurable groan rumble in my throat, I realized I had pushed him closer to my body and I was inhaling his scent.

"Ryota...you make me feel so good about almost anything..so good to the point you're my clarity.."

He locked his strong arms around my waist and gave a light squeeze, then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"So I'm your clarity, huh?..Were you trying to figure out what I am to you, like you to me, sweetheart?" he asked with a handsome smile.

I smothered my face in his well-defined chest out of embarrassment. I could feel Ryota's chest rumble as he chuckled...

"You're so adorable..and I'm glad I'm the only one who can evoke that, as well as other emotions you don't express around others," he whispered in my right ear.

His hands moved down to my bottom; as he bent down, he exposed some of his neck—making me lick my lips—so I learned forward to lick and suck on his skin for a few seconds.

"Need blood?" he asked.

"That, and.." I pulled away to look up at him bashfully. "I want you..to make love to m-me tonight..."

Ryota chuckled, probably because he found my shyness cute, again before turning into his snake chimaera form.

 _Hop on so we can get home quick, baby._

"Okay," I said, then did so. "...I'm so in love with you..words can't describe this overpowering feeling in my heart.."

 _Heh...I'm in love with you, too, Estelle, to an extent..I don't understand myself._

(I've been thinking about including this in the story since November, and I finally came to that decision that I should in order to give reader-chan/kun insight on what happened between Estelle and her first love to make her acrimonious towards males, the love no one knew about, what the [gf/bg] relationship was like between her and Crowley, and to show what Estelle and Ryota's relationship was like after he regained his memories months after they went into hiding from both societies.)


	36. World's End II

_-Estelle's P.O.V-_

I kept my fingers entangled with the barely conscious Yu's...and the other...

...the other held to my face, trying to cover my tears, sobs, weakness from the nearby demon...

But it was the demon, my nephew, I am least concerned about.

 **"Why do you cry, Auntie?"**

 _ **"..as...as if you'd really care..."**_

 **"I do if I asked you."**

 _ **"What's...what's the point? I've lost everything..and everyone...they will be lost, too...because I wasn't strong enough, not in this form at least..."**_

 **"Then, why not manifest in the real world? I've noticed..you have the ability to do that, but won't."**

 _ **"It's complicated. I-I never to-ld..Sayomi as much as she questioned it... If I were to manifest from Himezuru-sa into the real world, I'd...my existence will be completely erased. That's not what I'm worried about, I'd break the alchemical blood seal and leave Sayomi mindless. She'd lose her motivation, only to return to a scared girl in a cruel world..."**_

 **"Simply put, scared, mindless little girl is one of the last hopes needed to save this cursed planet."**

I nodded, returning my gaze back to Yuichiro, who's stirring a little...

For him, I refrained from breaking down.

From far away, I could hear a yell, echoing, but I couldn't understand what that...being yelled.

 _ **"You heard that, right?"**_

 **"Heard wha-"**

As if someone grabbed my right arm and pulled it back, I looked behind me to see a chimaera?!

When I looked back to Yuichiro and Ashera, they...or the latter was gone, and Yu was held by some men in suits, unconscious...

"Yuichiro!" I shouted, quickly gasping at my outstretched left hand...

It was manifesting...

Before I could act on doing anything, my eyes met Saito's for a split second...he seemed in utter shock...and I am just like him in this very moment...

I looked back up at the chimaera that had me in a tight grip in its mouth. "Hey! Who are you?! What are you-...!"

My questioning stopped when I realized what kind of chimaera it is...the color...the pattern, the eyes...

"...Are you an..an angel...or a devil that's been sent to purge me...?"

I don't know how far it got away from wherever we were because of my discombobulation, but I assume pretty far it stopped...

The snake chimaera dropped me, immediately wrapping its slithering body around me, as if intending to squeeze me to death...?

Sudden steam began to stem from it and it felt like the snake began to decrease its growth...

I heard nearby people approaching, but...nothing or no one was important as I made eye contact with the man before my eyes...

He smiled, "It's been a long time since I held you, Estelle."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. "Ryota!" I shouted, letting tears go that I hadn't known built in my eyes...

Ryota chuckles...it's..it's so nostalgic... His voice..it's like I remember it, deep and, metaphorically, makes me melt... His eyes, like rare gold... Let me not get started on that physique-...has he gotten more built?

Letting out a chuckled sob, I pulled back and gave long kisses all over his face. However, I couldn't continue when he pressed his lips against mine firmly.

Grasping his cheeks, I returned the endearing, yet passionate, kiss with great fervor... Ryota is the drug I am addicted on after all.

"Ahem."

Reluctantly, I pulled away from my addiction and glanced to the newcomers.

My eyes slightly widened, "...Urd."

"You're...alive, Estelle," he spoke in a tone that...hinted he thought I was truly dead.

"...I don't blame you for believing I was dead because, truthfully, I was, but in a particular limbo. However, that doesn't matter righ-"

Doubling over in sudden, striking pain, I held my arms over my stomach.

"Elle!" Ryota shouted, grasping my shoulders from behind. "What's wrong?"

I didn't realize how fast I moved until I saw that I'm pinning my husband down to the ground, ready to take a chunk out of his neck.

Forcefully pushing myself away from him, I held my right hand around my throat...

"Now, this...I don't miss," I bitterly spat to myself. "Sayomi. Where is she, Ryota?"

He leaned up from the ground quickly, eyes widening, "I thought she was with you...?"

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my eyes mimicking his... "...no. I left her in an acquaintance's hands after brother nearly got his hands on her..."

He stood up, gritting his fangs, "$#;t!"

"What?" I asked in a hurry.

"It's a setup. It's a damn setup! She's gonna die if we don't find her!"

A shaky breath left my lips. "Wh-what do you mean?! I-I don't understand! Explain to me what you mean," I spoke the last 3 words slowly and in distress.

"She-"

"—hast already did accept h'r fate."

I looked up to see a unknown woman, floating in mid-air, relaxed; although, she had some attributes of Sayomi's...?

"Who are you," Urd demanded from her.

"Maybe a crazy strong enemy I can take on," I heard Ky Luc speak.

This woman looked down at him, smirking. "In thy dreams, _m'rtal_." Her gaze moved to Urd, "Thee may calleth me Nightmare."

She looked at me in which Ryota stepped in front of me, growling at her.

"I desire thee mind not me b'rrowing thy daught'r's corse...well, of course thee wouldst mind; I shall taint h'r temple," she said with a giggle at the end.

"I don't care who you are, and I don't give a damn _what_ you are! Give us our daughter back!" I yelled at her.

"As a partheth of h'r, I am h'r, which means thou art Mother. I wouldst obeyeth thee, but Sayomi sayeth oth'rwise. The lady's finally did realize yond the lady was not meanteth to beest yond joyous dram wench, not meanteth to beest a living savi'r, not meanteth to beest the rul'r of thy...h'r...our people."

"Are you saying she chose this?! To die?!" Ryota shouted.

Nightmare nodded, "Aye."

"To hell with that! There must be another way! I am not letting my daughter sacrifice her life for a world that doesn't appreciate her, her work, or for what she is!"

"I concur with thee, Ryota, I very much doth. But I believeth this is h'r life. Ah!" She looked back, "Yuichiro hast awaken. The trumpets..."

Trumpets from above began to sound and the sky looked like it was about to break...

"Then the seraphs..."

Ryota suddenly fell to his knees, coughing, coughing up blood!

A few miles from where we are, a fiery tornado fused rapidly, one that smelled of and looked like blood in a different area.

I reached my hand out towards him, but it came into contact with...white wings.

"Anon, the blood bath. Alloweth the apocalypse beginneth!"

She flew away at a speed I couldn't produce to go after her right now because of the lack of me drinking blood.

Defiant, I decided to chase her down with what strength I had.

"Perhaps you shouldn't interfere," I heard Ky Luc speak.

I stopped in my footsteps and turned back to glare at him, "I would be angered by your words...but you don't know a damn thing about being a parent." I turned back to proceed forward.

"He might have a point, Elle," Ryota spoke, gently grabbing me by my right arm.

I turned back to him, pushing his hand off my hand, "How dare you?! So you're just gonna let our child die out there?!"

"I never said I wouldn't do anything about it, but what I will say is that if you wanna stop Sayomi and find an alternative, you need blood to regain your strength."

Eyes widening, I pushed him away from me, taking steps backwards.

"And...And go back through that pain 8 years ago? I know..it's something I should've gotten over a long time ago, but..the thought of losing you because I won't be able to stop.."

He rushed forward, grabbing me by my wrists, staring into the depths of my soul through my eyes. "Estelle, we love each other, for hundreds of years now. When we got separated, whether physically or emotionally, mentally, we were never separated spiritually. Our souls...no matter what happens, our souls will always be entwined, so do me this favor, repeat 8 years ago..for the sake of our daughter."

I felt tears slip from my eyes and down my cheeks onto our hands... "I..I don't want to...but I..I have no...choice."

A small warm smile replaced his serious expression, "Good."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~ -Nightmare's P.O.V-_

I looked down at the battle zone from above in a daze...

"Most wondrous...how a spark can cause a explosion..."

Floating merrily, flapping my wings above the passing and falling helicopters towards my goal, I spotted a certain special someone.

I delve down towards my precious in excitement, right in front of where he stood.

Smiling at his startled expression, I reached my hand to his left cheek and stroked it gently.

"Hello, Mikaela."

He, unexpectedly, pointed his blade at my throat after putting some distance between us.

"Who are you?!"

"What are thee declaring? t's...!" I could tell he wouldn't believe me..not with the way I was speaking... "S-Sorry, her dialect is different. But it is me, Mikaela," I said in _my_ voice.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "How do I know that for sure?"

"Mika, I have many personalities inside my mind and soul. When do you ever know for sure you're talking to me?"

He remained in his position for a few more seconds before sighing and letting his blade down, "You have a point. What happened back there?"

I smiled, "You weren't worried?"

"You're..immortal, more than I'll ever be. I was worried, but not to the point of where I'd act rashly, like Yu. Speaking of him, have you seen-"

I pressed my right index finger against his lips, shushing him... "We don't have much time."

"Hey! Who the hell are you!" I heard someone shout.

Turning my head back, I grinned before grabbing Mika by his shoulder with my other hand. I pushed my lips against his in a sweet, passionate kiss. Moving my hands behind his head, feeling his sandy golden locks, sensually moving my lips against his...it all made me feel euphoric.

I hadn't realized I closed my eyes so I opened them when I felt his fangs bit my bottom lip, partaking some blood, which made me feel a little giddy on the inside.

Pushing him away from me, I gave one last gentle smile at him.

"I was your first..and your last kiss. Remember that taste. You're gonna miss it," I told him before propelling myself up to the sky again and to my goal.

 _-Mika's P.O.V-_

All I could do is stare up at the sky in...shock? Awe? Confusion? Some emotion I couldn't describe...

"What..the heck..was that all about?" I heard the one called Shinya question.

"Apparently, looks like dearest Sayomi gave a parting gift to him," Ferid spoke.

I looked down and glared at him, "What do you mean-"

"Bathory!" an approaching voice yelled.

I glanced behind him as he turned around to see...no way...

"Queen..Estelle?!" Ferid shouted in..somewhat mock surprise.

She's carrying someone on her back...and her mouth is bloody. She skidded to a stop in front of him, "Did you see a woman that looked like Sayomi?"

"Yes, just a few seconds ago. Why?"

"Where did she go? Which direction?!"

"It was hard to tell with how quick she was...but I think north. If you're going after her, I suggest you put the luggage away, wouldn't want to lose him," he told her with an amused smirk.

"Planned on it," she said, looking around, then her eyes met mine.

"Can I trust you to watch over my husband?"

My gaze moved to the unconscious Ryota, whom's neck was covered in blood...

"...yeah," I sighed. I took him from off her back and over my left shoulder. "Estelle, get her back."

She smiled..a somber smile...at me as her eyes glowed a rose colored fuchsia, "..I'll try my very best."

Before I could say anything else, she jumped on some railing to jump and somersault over the wall.

I stared at the spot she went over until I felt Ryota stir and groan on my back.

"You need to rest. You don't have the strength to fight."

"There's..no such thing as.."not enough strength to fight"...when it comes to family. But..because I think I would get in her way..I'll entrust my wife to get out daughter back...so we can complete our dream."

I lifted a brow at that, 'Dream...?'

Crowley approached, "So..you're the man she dumped me for?"

 _-Ryota's P.O.V-_

I looked up from Mikaela's shoulder, groggily "...Problem?"

"None at all. It just makes me wonder how she down-graded."

I smirked, "Well, I must not be that bad if she was willing to marry me."

"Could you not, Kiiro?" the redhead with a ponytail spoke.

"Hah?" He looked to the right, "Oh, Jujo; Hanyori, Norito, and Yukimi, too. It's been a long time."

"Yeah. I thought you were dead. Where did you pop up from?" Norito asked.

"Este-...Sayoko's been carrying me around, somehow's keeping my soul from resting in peace," I chuckled the last part out. "As for my body, according to Sayoko, she put me in a special coffin to keep my body from deteriorating and one of the blood suckers suggested for my corpse's better survival, I be placed in a specific facility."

"How did you awaken?" Mikaela asked.

"Awaken?"

My eyes widened at that and I felt something being pushed into my body, but not physically.

"Kiiro-kun?" Hanayori questioned worriedly.

Pushing myself off of Mikaela's shoulder, landing on my hands and knees, I felt the curse surge from my heart to my cheeks, I coughed up blood onto the concrete floor.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Jujo shouted, running to my side.

"Curse...acting up..." I muttered.

I felt something coming out of my back and grunted out in pain.

It ripped up the back of the uniform. Taking a glance back, my eyes widened at the bloody gray wings spreading out.

"I-Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hanayori asked.

I glared beyond the wall, "For Sayomi, bad."

(So...I decided to give y'all another choice―by that, I mean for those who read my Free! story, check out the A/N update―because I'm hella conflicted with a PART of ending this story (remember, the last chapter will be in the Special Arcs and Finale book. I'm conflicted with if I should let Sayomi stay alive or...ya know, kill her off. I have never in the history of my writing killed off any of my characters... *thinks about it* ...! DESPITE MOST OF MY CHARACTER'S FAMILY MEMBERS! I don't know why I have this repetitive thing where I kill of my character's mother and/or father either at the beginning of a story or prior to the story...?

Anyway, let me know in the reviews!)


	37. Origins

I looked around the sandy desert, and the forever setting sun...

(Desert: h, t, t, p, s : / /academy off ra grance alchemy . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2017 / 04 / oasis-sunset-3 . jpg)

"Mom and Dad...they're pissed at you," I spoke in a less..."closed walls" tone.

Suri chuckled bitterly, "I know...but it seemed like..there was no other choice."

 _*Silence*_

"H-Hey, let's take a look at your ancestors lives, during my time period, of course," she suggested in a nervous tone.

I looked away from the sun and at her, immediately understanding what she's trying to do.

I grabbed her outstretched hand with my right one, smiling at her.

"Sorry about squeezing you into a pile of black sand. I couldn't control the process of Nigh-"

"No, no. It's fine. Now..."

The sand around us had risen, the suddenly burst into dust, displaying a new scene before us...

There were people around Suri...the Suri millennia ago, around her throne, which she sat in, looking down at something..or someone?

(What Suri looks like: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whic dn . ("com") / images / 133557219 / original . jpg

Her throne room: h, t, t, p, s : / / cd nb . art station . ("com") / p / assets / images / images / 000 / 589 / 787 / large / tomislav-bozic-throne-room-final-1 . jpg ? 1427752807)

But it wasn't a "I rule over you" looking down... Her face was gentle, she had a genuine smile, and her skin..was glowing metaphorically.

It was a "I watch over you" look.

 _"Māwiyya, what is it that makes you so gleeful today?"_

Her lips trembled, refraining from showing a bright grin...full of happiness.

 _"I...I'm expecting a visitor today."_

"My husband," she informed. "I wanted to marry for love. None of the suitors my close servants―especially Aminah, the woman who asked the question―kept telling me about were of my interest. He contacted me out of the nowhere, he sent me letters of his love for me, gifts, chocolates. So..you can say he was my mystic messenger," she said, placing her right index finger to her lips.

Raising an eyebrow at her in confusion, I looked on back at the scene.

 _"A visitor? You didn't tell me of this, Suri,"_ an older woman commented next to her throne.

"That's my Mother, Sauda Ruby; she came from a upper class from Jeddah. She's dressed in black because my Father, Saleem—of royalty from Mecca—recently passed away, giving me the throne to which my Mother agreed it was best."

 _"Mother, it's kind of an surprise to you and all of my kingdom who don't know of this visitor."_

Suri's mother narrowed her eyes at her from suspicion. _"I don't approve of you keeping secrets from me, Suri."_

"I never said it was a se-"

" _Māwiyya! There is a strange man in a dark cloak at the gates. Your orders, my lady?_ "

That bright grin she had earlier finally broke onto her facial features.

 _"Bring him in. I've been expecting this person for a couple days now."_

 _"Suri,"_ Sauda spoke in a warning tone.

 _"Sister, what are you planning?"_ a young man next to her questioned suspiciously, too.

"That is my adopted younger brother, Sami. I found him out in the bad lands of the dessert; I believe either his parent abandoned him or he became an runaway orphan, he never told me and I didn't pressure him about it. Luckily, I caught him when he was still a child, the stage where the mind still has time to learn what's good..and evil."

(What Sami looks like: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 67 / 76 / 6b / 677 66 b0 8fef 459 fb 5ed 0436 b1 151 3d 17 . jpg)

I nodded in understanding, giving my undivided attention to the guards opening the doors.

A man walked in, covered in black cloak decorated with gold designs of Egyptian ankhs. The shiny material of his cloak told that he is wealthy and of high class in society during this time period.

He stopped at the first flight of red carpeted stairs, and got down on one knee.

 _"Māwiyya."_

 _"Are you the young man who's been sending me those..."letters"?"_

He nodded, _"Yes."_

Suddenly, Suri stood up from her throne and quickly walked down the staircases with a posture of determination.

She got to the last step, staring down at him, "Arise."

He did as she said.

"Take off your cloak."

He did... My eyes widened at that familiar hair color and style... His clothing underneath did identify him as a wealthy upperclassman.

"Pull down your face veil."

The air nearly left my lungs because I was so amazed at this result. 'To think that he...'

So many questions filled my head: Is that really him? Or is that an ancestor of his? Are we related through thousands of years of history?

When the veil was untied and dropped, I instantly recognized those hues of the sky...

Suri stared at his face for a while in awe, seeming baffled.

 _"You're more..than I imagined you to be..."_

 _"Not to speak to you familiarly, Māwiyya, but what did you expect?"_

 _"It's..rare seeing a man with blond hair and blue eyes of Arabian origin."_ She squinted her eyes, _"Are you...?"_

 _"Yes and no, I'm of mixed origins; however, I don't know with what."_ He bowed his head, _"My name is Tawfiq of the Mikayila family in Medina. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Māwiy-"_

 _"Suri,"_ she interjected with a smile. _"You may call me Suri."_

"He..." I began weakly.

"―looks like your friend, Mikaela, yes?" she finished, waving her right hand in front of the scene, resuming back to us being in the middle of the desert.

"That isn't him, but Mikaela is a descendant of ours, on Tawfiq's side of course so you two aren't immediate blood relatives, distant."

"I see... From the many tongues I speak, I think the name Mikaela is the female variant for Michaela in Hebrew, like the gene. The man who broke my Mother's heart name was Miguel..."

She smiled, "The name of his mother was Miguela and she decided to name him Miguel."

"Miguela is the female variant of the name Michaela." I slapped my left hand on my forehead letting out small chuckles, "How does our ancestors and descendants get around so quickly?"

"Time. I must say, the Ruby and Shindo genes are strong, then there are those recessive traits. Your family lines are related through Hebrew, Ancient Arabian, French, Roma, Russian, and Spanish." She looked at me with a smirk, "Do you know eros Russians can be?"

I felt warmth spread on my cheeks, looking away from her, "I've read about Catherine the Great and her... _ways_. It must be original genetics."

She chuckled, "Yes, yes, the room of _upside down hearts_ in her castle, her _furniture_ , the horse contraption, bathing in _red_ , and her affairs. Since I was your demon, I understood your..desires for Mikaela. No need to be ashamed, you are a growing girl. Do you..feel the same for Yu?"

"I..I've always loved both of them without even knowing it because I craved familial love. But I never thought about when this is all over, who do I choose...? Even though that's in jeopardy..I would be indecisive because I don't want to hurt either of them."

"Reasonable answer...If that wasn't in jeopardy, and they gave you time...who would you choose?"

"...Yu would need more guidance in his life, time to recover, to feel loved. He was born..to just be a puppet, and I absolutely despise that. I could show him so much more beautiful things about the world. As for Mika..he hasn't had the best life either, I would like to make up our lost time, turn him back into a true human being along with Yu. Both have great benefits, but..I would still be indecisive. That's when I would let my heart decide, not my mind."

A gentle smile rest upon her lips, "I think that to be the best choice as well."

"Oh!" I turned my body towards her, "How did your love work out with Tawfiq?"

"Our love felt like an eternity despite it being..short and sweet."

"Like my life..." I mumbled.

 _*Silence*_

"I sympathize with you on that. I died at 21 years old, Tawfiq at 23 after two years of harsh contemplation on leaving our two year old daughter, Roya, and doing what I requested so the crown can be given to her. Sami and Mother raised her, the temporary ruler was my Mother until she became 17, and our family line continued and spread out."

"What about my Father's family line?"

"Ryota? The farthest I can go back on that is..China 700 AD. I don't know the details except Ryota is half-Japanese and half-Chinese as well as his family emblem is a snake. Perhaps one of the reasons Saito made him into half the chimaera snake he is is to leave some unkind scar or tragedy."

 _*Silence*_

"Who is Nightmare exactly? Is she related to us?"

Suri shook her head, "Mm-mm. She's not a someone, but a something. I don't know how she came to be, her age, if Nightmare is even her real name. But I do know she understands logic, emotions, and characteristics of higher understanding."

"Is she...the kind to do equivalent exchange?"

"Yes. You gave your body to her, and return, as soon as you dropped Himezuru-sa, she did your will."

"...the real question is what is her goal once she obtained my body. That gives me a sense that she has some kind of goal of her own..as long as it doesn't interfere with mine, I don't care."

"Understood...Queen."

 _~Tiny Time Reverse~ -Carmen's P.O.V-_

"Where did he go, damn it? After he just got back, he runs off to his...*smile* beloved wife..."

"My, oh my,"I heard Ferid behind me say, "Are you lost, little Carmella~?"

Kitsu turned around with me in the process, seeing Ferid smirking up at the both of us.

"I'm only lost on where Ryota went. It's hard to focus over all of this destruction."

"Well, you should-"

"Estelle. That's..her scent...her blood!" I looked down at Kitsu, "Follow that smell!"

Immediately, she took off towards the explosions.

 _-Estelle's P.O.V-_

With my fragile body, I tried getting up while crawling towards Nightmare.

Her dress and blade are coated in blood, she licked the droplets from her right hand.

"Why do you keep hanging onto life, dear Estelle? This battle's already been won, like I said before," she said with a wicked grin.

"You know why! A true Mother...no, a true Mom would do anything for their child to make sure they're safe and alive! You-"

"Could never understand that?" she giggled. "Oh, yes, yes, I could. Eon of possessing humans bodies, I could understand more than what you can imagine, as long as you've been _living_."

My eyes softened and I felt tears forming at the ends, "Then..you would understand and give me back my daughter! Right?! I don't want to see her die! And I can't do anything about it!"

"No one ever told you to witness it...Mom," she said..no, Sayomi said! "You and Dad get out of here. I'm going..on a little adventure. I'll be back," she spoke with a gentle smile.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Looking on at the fighting and destruction in boredom, I decided make my presence known by blowing on the trumpet in my left hand.

Both of the progenitors looked up at me.

"Ah? A seraph?" The First questioned.

"No, no, no. I'm no Seraph of the End experiment, nor a demon."

Hmm...God?" Rigr guessed.

I burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! I would never claim to be Him! Oh, how terrifying that would be..."

"Then..the Devil?" the First suggested.

"Call me what you like, but I don't clarify as either. My name is Nightmare, and my friend gave me the order to kill you both."

"Friend? A friend wouldn't request such a thing," Rigr spoke.

"Ah! You're right. I meant my Master I'm briefly serving."

"Who is your Master?" The First asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I guess when I do possess my Master's bodies, there are major changes... Anyway, dear Sayomi. Poor girl, hasn't even lived her life to the fullest..."

"Ah, her. I almost forgotten about her," Rigr spoke in a nonchalant tone. "I never once felt threatened by her...but perhaps I underestimated her."

"My niece would go to such great lengths for these pathetic humans? How unusually interesting...a sacrifices. Ah, now I see, a Messiah."

I glared down at him, "How dare you..."

"Hm, looks like I hit a nerve, but of what kind...? No matter, if Sayomi gave you orders to kill me, are you sure about that?"

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Look at who's body I'm possessing. No concern or care for how Shinoa's body would be destroyed? I'm sure Yu would be angry at-"

"He wouldn't even have the time because I'd be long gone as well as Sayomi. For all I care, he can be angry, never speak about her again, hate her in death, she did this to protect him and Mikaela. Now, let's stop with the idle chatter and prepare our graves, shall we?"

I lifted up the trumpet towards the heavens that revealed sunlight bit by bit.

I let it down and blew through it, sending a wave of wind as strong as a nuclear bomb exploding within 100 miles, anything caught in it would be swept up unless they steady themselves on something.

Swiping my blade to the right, a golden wave was sent both at the targets.

I narrowed my eyes, 'The power of Sayomi's seraph will be a great help... I've never faced entities as powerful as these two...'

 _-Carmen's P.O.V-_

"How could she do something like that?! Say something like that?! To her own Mother who cares about her well-being?!"

"..."

"I wish I had a Mother like that in my lifetime, but she neglected me, told me to be the "fairest of them all no matter what". You only get one..."

"..."

I looked back at her, "...Elle?"

"..." She remained silent, body slightly swaying due to Kitsu tracking forward, and her hair covered her face.

 _She is broken on the inside, Miss Carmen._

"Who..who said that?"

 _I did, Kitsu, Miss Carmen._

"Y-You can talk?! Since when?!"

 _Since Lady Estelle created me. I am not one to talk much, only take orders. Lady Estelle is distraught and trying to cope inside her mind, it's best if you leave her be._

Looking back at Estelle, I can finally see her face...and the expression on it was indeed distraught..despair, her eyes are empty of emotion..and her tan skin was getting a little pale.

Looking into Kitsu's eyes, I nodded. "We need to get her away from here as possible. That fight could impact us. Start jumping and running," I turned around, gently grabbing Estelle by her sides and held her close to me, "I got her."

Kitsu did as I told. In the midst of it all, my ponytail came undone, but that wasn't of my concern right now.

"Kitsu."

I looked down at her to see her gazing straightforward, weakened and beaten bloody...

"Take me to Ryota."

 _Yes, ma'am._

 _-Sayomi's P.O.V-_

"Be honest with me, Sayo."

I looked at Suri. We sat down on the pink desert sand, enjoying the nice breeze and sunset.

"Hm?"

"Are you doing this for the world...or just for Yuichiro and Mikaela?"

"I care about everyone, stranger or not, yes..but personally, I am doing it for Yu and Mika. I'm human..and I can be selfish, I see no negativity in that."

"Then..what I heard the First call you not too long ago is false. You are no Messiah, you were never meant to be. But I cannot guarantee those humans, who are religious and lose sight of who their true savior is, will not call you that, or worse, the Devil himself."

I chuckled, "As if I'd care. Call me what you like; frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

We both laughed at my reference.

"You've read Gone With the Wind, huh?"

"I've read a lot of books over the pass 4 years, especially-..." I shook my head, "I've read many in Sanguinem."

"You..had access to the library?"

"Yes...and Ferid lent me some, some that held philosophy, some that held theories, and some that held..classified information about the vampires..."

"And he would..randomly gives these books to you?" she asked in a suspicious, weirded out tone.

"When I began to learn about Mika giving Ferid his blood...as he said, "You, little princess, have the absolute audacity to come to my manor alone late at night to request for giving you "things" in return of drinking little Mika's blood once a week?"

"So..he knew who you were all along? Well, that was obvious, but for him to state it to you directly is strange... He's more of a cat and mouse kind of vampire. What were these things you requested? And if you knew Mika was doing this, why didn't you stop him?"

"I..wanted Mika to believe he could take care of us. You wouldn't think it, but all he wanted for me is to sit there and look pretty, not having to do anything to put me in danger. I had to become strong for him, Yu, Akane, Ai...everyone," I shed some tears on the last one.

"..."

"Now I'll never be able to tell him that. I'll never be able to grow up with him, like we promised."

I broke down bit by bit, letting out the rest of this heart aching pain through tears, sobs, and sharp inhales...

"Be-Because I couldn't do anything th-at day..wh-en he was slipping away in m-my-my arms..but turn him into a monster!, I-I'll never be a-ble..to ask for...his forgiveness!"

"...You would choose him."

Removing mu hands from my damp face, I looked at her in confusion...

She leaned on her palms for support as she leaned back, looking up at the dusk sky. "You would choose to love Mikaela. From the evening you both met, he told you you're adorable and gave you a hug because he wanted to comfort you, he could see the pain in those blank eyes; indeed, your quietness was cute to him. On second skinship, you felt romantic love unbeknownst to you. He visited your old home...and you didn't know this, but he considered you and him living there, together, forever, if it would make you happy that is; he was willing to give all up at 8 years old for you. After concealing Shigama, you returned to the Hyakuya Orphans bloodied and kinda battered, and he cried..yes, cried because he was scared, but also cried your tears. On your secret late night walks, you both would imagine what the stars looked like, talking about astronomy talk of astronomy, and laugh at dreams and jokes. It's not that Mikaela didn't want you to leave, it's that he needed you to leave so you can continue your life. hoping to find what you're looking for: war, destruction, and unhappiness wasn't it. Mikaela was, secretly and individually, looking for you when he had the time in Sanguinem; he knew you weren't with Yuichiro all that time due to an secret agent working in J.I.D.A, wondering what happened for you two to separate. When you both reunited after 4 years, the expression on his face to me a lot. It's the same expression Tawfiq made when we got married...pure joy. He told me this: "Not many humans experience pure joy on this Earth because life is trial, tribulations, so on. The body is just a vessel for the soul. Being in it causes some happiness, some pain. Why suffer on this giant land and water? Are we experiments of Allah? Why do we experience...just to go back home?"

 _*Silence*_

"...I guess...I'll just wait..for him to come back home after I get there."

(Allah means "God" in Arabic. Yep, I shut that discussion down quick... Anyway, if you didn't notice by now, but I love different cultures, and I like involving them in my stories. Arab culture is one of my favorite cultures by the way. When I write these kinds of chapters, I look up a lot of information and learn more; I recommend you do it, too, if you're interested in culture and history. Below is the meaning of the names mentioned in this chapter...

Aminah: Faithful

Māwiyya: An Arab warrior-queen, who ruled over a confederation of semi-nomadic Arabs, in southern Syria, in the latter half of the fourth century.

Roya: Dream, vision.

Saleem: Peace, safety.

Sami: Exalted, sublime.

Sauda: Dark-skinned.

Tawfiq: Grace, guidance; favor of God; good success.)


	38. Death is Only the Beginning

There was no avoiding this...

Like my prophecy foretold, I am to protect them...

Protect them even if it means death.

At this current moment, I wasn't thinking about the fight I knew I was going to be victorious in...

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let them all out... I had to...they've been shut in a glass bottle with a corkscrew...

I let a beaming smile slip on my lips and closed my eyes as tears just kept repeating themselves...

"It was fun...knowing what it felt like to have friends, biological and un-biological family, be surrounded by people who care about you, saving, protecting..loving..."

Two other beams of light and energy engulfed me with the other five.

I laughed softly...

"Humans...such intriguing beings..."

 _-Estelle's P.O.V-_

Suddenly...I felt empty.

Despite it being emptiness, this feeling...it is worse than my thirst for blood...

Why was I...feeling this way?

"What's that?" Karr questioned as the large beam of light grew...

It looked like it would explode at any moment, but...it didn't. The brightness just calmed down...until...

...there was no more.

"Elle...you..felt that...right...?" Ryota asked, voice breaking, and I could see a tear slip from his right eye...

He kept staring at the now no-longer cloudy night sky where the light was..and the sun began to peak over the horizon...

While I dropped to my knees, holding in sobs that only came out as—what sounded like—chokes...

This...this was the only thing that could...that could make fall...

 _-Urd's P.O.V-_

I stared at her crumbling state in disbelief...

She, who I thought nothing could bring her down, laid on the debris, crying, sobbing, like a human child that didn't get its way.

I can't say the same for her human companion. He kneeled on the ground, his weapon keeping him up by the hilt, trembling.

"Well..I thought I'd never see the day the previous Queen, laying on the ground, sobbing like a whiney baby," Karr mocked.

I expected her to get angry...but she just stayed there, constantly repeating her actions.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" an approaching voice yelled to which I looked over my right shoulder.

It was a human boy, followed by Bathory and Crowley...?

He became cautious when he saw me and Karr, but got a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Crowley.

He proceeded towards Estelle to which I was about to take a step forward, but Bathory blocked my way.

"He's not a danger..not anymore at least," he spoke..surprisingly, with no smug expression.

"Hey, Sayomi..what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hur—!" The human boy narrowed his eyes at her still weeping and trembling body. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, she stopped...then she lifted her left hand, pointing towards the beam of light that was slowly fading..

"I-I'm af-raid...Yuichiro...I'm..scared..." she uttered.

Afraid? Scared? Estelle? These words she speaks..they're foreign to me...

"What are you talking about, lady?" he asked her crudely.

"That's enough questioning, Yu," Bathory intervened.

The boy stood up abruptly as if realizing something, then gave a few sniffs of the air...

"That scent...it's peaches...just like...!"

Suddenly, he took off sprinting in the direction of where..the scent of peaches began to spread around the area...

I took a few steps towards the fallen Queen who fell down and lost her crown.

"...get up."

She didn't budge...

"I said-"

"Why?"

That befuddled me for a few seconds...but I came up with an answer.

"This is your chance to take the throne from Krul, and rule Sanguinem, as well as our whole race for the better of the future."

"...you..you're one selfish bastard.." she responded coldly, surprising me a little. "As to be expected from an unfeeling, unliving immortal... You talk of the future..yet I don't know if my heart can take being in the present."

"What is the problem?"

She glanced at me with dilated pupils, "My daughter just died...and you don't care, do you?"

I remained quiet for a few seconds before deciding to respond.

"I do-"

"Don't even tell me, Urd," she cut me off, moving her eyes to the human kneeling not far beside her. "..You'd never...understand...various types of love and care humans can give."

"Love and care? It's fickle, deceitful, liars."

"There's so..so, so, so...much more than that. Either we've forgotten completely what our previous lives used to be like or vampires just refuse to let them, those things called _feelings_ and _emotions_ , inside. Why progress in this deteriorating empire...when we can't even have a stable relationship with humans?"

 _-Yuichiro's P.O.V-_

"Sayomi!" I yelled again.

The sun was rising...

I saw something gleaming in the sunlight so I ran towards it...only to find out it's Sayomi's katana.

Skidding on the ground on my knees, I gently brushed my hand against the less sharp side of the blade.

My eyes started to water...

"Come on, Sayomi..you're joking! You're immortal, remember? You're the Angel of Salvation, remember? You're My Seraph!"

Tears slid down my cheeks as I bit my lip...

I wrapped my hands around the hilt, letting my head hang low, "God, please..if there is really a God..bring her back to me... I didn't say it to her..I didn't say "I love you" to her.."

I ignored the multiple footsteps approaching behind me...

"I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry...I should've listened to you," I said while sobbing as I rocked back and forth slowly.

"Yu...?"

I stopped, then looked back over my right shoulder slightly to see Mika.

I didn't say anything to him... What could I say to him in this state?

Mika went around her katana..then dropped to his knees; he shakily reaches out to the blade...

"..Sayo-mi..,?" his voice broke. Mika looked at me, "She's...just asleep, r-right...?"

I tried to make a smile, but the tears made it impossible so I looked down to hide my grimace..but my sobs and tears, not so much...

Hearing a high pitched raspy scream mixed with sadness, I looked back up to see the Estelle woman trying to push away from Ferid.

"LET ME GO, FERID! LET ME GO, DAMN IT!"

She broke away from his hold, then she ran over while stumbling.

She put her hands to her lips, "I...I didn't...mean to... I di-d this..if it weren't for m-me telling her t-to go to Hyakuya Orphan-age..if it we-ren't for me having h-her..i-if I didn't m-meet Ryota...i-if i-it weren't fo-*sobs*—f-for..me n-not dying in Spain th-that ni-ight.."

Before she could fall on her knees, a man I spotted earlier next to her earlier caught her and moved her away from the katana...

"Estelle, don't blame yourself, baby.."

'So..they're Sayomi's..parents...'

"Ryota!" she shouted in sadness as she hugged him tightly. "I-In th-the time of y-your absence..I messed u—*sob*"

"Miss.. Sayo—*choke*...-oko. I'm..sorry," Mika spoke as best as he could without breaking down..

For a moment, she stopped sobbing, but not tearing up...

"It's not your fault, Mika," she said in a high pitched tone, trying not to break down again either. "I-It's mine-"

"Elle, look at me, look at me," the man said repeatedly until she did so. "It's not your fault."

She pushed away from him, holding a vicious look. "Then, who's is it?! Huh, Ryota?! Tell me who I should kill to make me feel b-"

He pulled her back into her arms, "Calm down..."

She kept protesting and pushing until she broke down again.

The man known as Ryota glanced to me, letting a tear slip out of his left eye.

"Yu, right?"

I flinched, "Y-yeah," I said and sniffed.

"..I-...thank you..for..protecting our daughter..as much as you could..."

"..damn it... Damn it, damn it, damn it! DAMN IT! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" Mika yelled to himself.

A hand was put on his left forearm. I looked down from the ground to see it was the Vampire Queen, Krul Tepes.

"Mikaela, stop this nonsense. There is no bringing her back," she told him.

He shoved her hand off her and glared, "Don't touch me!"

"You're acting like a child. I-"

"So what?! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this whole damned situation to end for her sake! When she escaped Sanguinem, despite still believing in her being happy for once, I knew she was going to keep fighting! Physically! Mentally! I didn't want that for her! She's been fighting for too long...and look where it got her..." he sobbed the last part out.

I didn't realize the tears in my eyes started back up and multiple drops slid down my cheeks.

Leaning forward, I stood up.

"Yu..." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

Turning around, I saw Shinoa leaning on Yoichi for support. She looked awful: bloodied, soiled, ripped clothes.

She stared at me with concern, then her gaze landed on the ground behind me.

She looked down, "...Yu..I-I-"

"No need," I stopped her. "I think I understand..."

Looking to my left, I saw the fallen buildings, debris, and little fires either perishing or spreading.

I ran in that direction, having a want to just run and not think...

 _-Mika's P.O.V-_

My gaze moved back to Sayomi's katana after seeing Yu run off...

As I stood up, I slid my hand up the blade to the angelic white hilt...

"Soldiers, stand down," the General spoke.

Looking ahead, I saw that he has J.I.D.A soldiers surround us and is approaching me.

He scrutinized the katana... "Are you sure she's not alive?"

I could only nod.

He raised his hand to touch the hilt. Before I could step away, a hand slapped his away.

Miss Sayo-..Estelle stepped in front of me.

 _-Estelle's P.O.V-_

"This is the last piece of my daughter I have! Don't touch it, human! ...Humans..you're all monsters, the true demons!"

"Aunt Est-"

She looked back, "No, Krul! No! Just..no. They need to hear this." She looked at the General. "All of you..corrupted. I don't give a damn how much you try to make up your mistakes and sins, you're more..scary than vampires..even than demons. Hell, God Himself and His capabilities! I thought we could coexist..but I've been thinking wrong for all these years. And look where it got my only daughter! I'll never get her back!" She looked at Shinoa, "And you! You did this because you weren't strong enough to hold back Shigama! Speaking of strength...MAHIRU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF! YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE, B;+C#!"

"Estelle!" Ryota yelled and grabbed me by my arms, pulling me back.

A hum echoed. My eyes moved to Guren, who seemed very alarmed. Hands slid onto his shoulders, and Mahiru's head poked out from behind him.

"I didn't break anything, Estelle. But you seem to be," she said, then approached my daughter's katana.

Mika took a step back from her. "No need to be afraid, Mika." She looked down at my little girl's precious toy, "So..the Savior has fallen... Didn't I tell you 7 years ago, Sayomi? We're the same."

"Get away!" I yelled at her.

Mahiru glanced up at me, "Don't take this the wrong way, Estelle, but...did you not know Sayomi intended to die?"

I decided to remain quiet as I glared her, and she changed her cunning, grinning face to seriousness.

"Of course you knew she intended to die. When she decided that choice, she knew her sacrifice would create an ultimate powerful light that helps and heals any unfortunate situation since she was born. It's how your beloved Ryota came back."

I pushed away from Ryota and turned around to look at him, "..You knew?"

"I didn't..." he said in a bewildered tone.

"Sayo knew the First Progenitor, Rigr, and herself were so powerful that if one of them were to live on, the world would be held down by their power. Stay in that state for a long period of time, and all reason would had left Sayomi..well, what was left of it, except for-"

 _-Yu's P.O.V-_

"Me and Mika are the only ones she could think about," I said aloud to make my presence known.

"That's right, Yu," the older-looking?..Shinoa confirmed.

I went silent after that, staring at the katana gleaming in the morning sun.

'I didn't even..get to say goodbye,' I thought before falling to my knees and on my hands. I looked back up to Mahiru, who held a saddened smile.

"She intended for this to happen for all of us. I would've never been free from that demon if it weren't for her. In Sayomi's soul, she felt and held on to a piece of emotion we, who she felt close or similar to, have. Those emotions combined with what her demon put into her head would've caused another _bad_ end of this world. The only two she'd spare are Yu, the one who kept her going, and Mika, the one who made her feel human for the first time."

"So..what you're saying is...Sayomi took on my burdens with me, each time Ryota and I reminisced about our past..?" her mom asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

Her expression...turned neutral..or cold?, it was hard to read. Wait...Sayo's eyes were that same kind of blank when she came to orphanage...so..she's bottling up her emotions to make it seem like she's, not over it, but...for no one to question her...?'

She turned to Mika, approaching him, grabbing her sword at her waist. I got up on my feet, watching closely to see what she would do...and ready to move forward if she tried anything...

The Vampire Queen stepped in front of Mika, glaring at her harshly. "Stop and think about what you're doing before I rip your arm off, Estelle."

"Elle!" Ryota yelled, walking quickly towards her.

"Miss Estelle!" Mika shouted, taking a step back.

She proceeded to withdraw her sword, pointing it towards Himezuru-sa. It began to glow a light pink color...? and her sword, bright ruby red; engraved silver vines..sucking up blood from Himezuru-sa?!

 **"Sword, drink my blood,"** she spoke in a dark tone.

When..every drop of blood floated out of Himezuru-sa into Estelle's, the Curse flame-like symbols spread on her cheeks.

She opened her eyes after seeming to be in pain by gritting her teeth and slightly trembling. She looked at Mika with that same blank expression...

"Keep it. I have no more use for it." She looked down at Krul, "Ashera..should be reincarnated some time soon, he'll have his memories. When he is, I leave it in his and your hands to lead our kind for a while. Do not do anything rash, and especially not to, with, for, the humans by any means."

Turning her back on them, I quickly pat my left side to only feel that Asuramaru wasn't on my belt. 'What the hell...?!'

"Ryota..." she mumbled, stopping in front of Kitsu, where Carmen mounted off of. She looked back, "Let's go home," was the last thing she said before swinging herself onto Kitsu and her taking off into the sky.

 _-Yu's P.O.V-_

He looked up at the sky with a distraught look, "...It's not worth it, honey..not again."

With no more time to spare, Ryota transformed into that big scary python, slithering quickly the way Estelle went.

"...that just happened?" Ferid asked aloud.

"It sure as hell did," Crowley answered.

"I don't blame her for how she feels. If it were my little sister," Kimizuki spoke, looking down at the unconscious girl in his arms, "..I would be more mad as hell than sad, too."

"Krul..." Mika mumbled.

She looked behind her, "I'm fine. Give me that katana, Mi-"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes, "That is an order."

"...I take orders from no one now," he said bitterly, pulling off his cloak, dropping his sword on the ground, and turning his back on her.

"Oo?" Ferid made a sound of interest.

"Mikaela!" she shouted, swiping her arm forward, creating a gust of wind and debris to fly up from the ground.

"Shinoa! Wait!" Yoichi shouted.

Shinoa suddenly lunged herself towards Mika, using her scythe to cover him.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" she yelled. "Everyone feels horrible, right? Some kind of sadness? Guilt? Regret? If so, why do we continue to fight each other, betray each other, get angry at each other, kill each other?! Has no one took the time to say to anyone "We started off on the wrong foot, let's try again."? No one, right? *Chuckle* ..I'm going to be selfish, do you know how I feel about Sayomi's death? She was not just my comrade, but my friend!" Her tears began to fall from her eyes... "Other than Sayo's Mom and Dad, I feel the worst here. One of the reasons she died was because of me not being strong enough, her Mom is right, I'm not strong―*chuckle*―simply because I'm the younger sister of the founder of Cursed Gear! Sayomi could've taken me with her, but she didn't...she even could've saved her own life with the 45% chance she had...but no. She decided, she said to me, "I think".."I think it's time I go now, and you be happy."

Shinoa lost it, falling to her knees, leaning onto her scythe that's dug into the ground, and sobbing.

I stood up, taking of my jacket, leaving me in my white dress shirt. I walked over to Shinoa, draping it around her shoulders.

She kept sobbing and crying, either refusing to speak anymore or unable to do so due to the overwhelming emotions...

Turning away from her, I walked towards Mika. probably with a dejected tired smile, then passed by him, but he caught up with me.

"Where are we going...?" he asked.

"Somewhere, I don't know. You wanted to run away with me, right? Anywhere's fine as we have a place to store Himezuru-sa."

Mika stared at me for a while in thought, then looked down Himezuru-sa, sunlight grazing the blade.

"Let's go back..back to the place where it all began...for us, I mean."

(The War Is Over. I didn't want to end it in fighting and more twisted knowledge because honestly, aren't we all done with the mysteries and clues at this point? Yeah? Yeah. I'm pretty sure Yu and Mika are tired, too. Anyway, I didn't do a poll on what I asked last author's note because I don't feel like it and no one's contacted me through the reviews or my DM about Sayomi staying alive or living forever in memory. So..I thought about it myself and have decided what I'm going to do. The end of this story is near...*sigh* finally.)


	39. Live

"A _kitsune_ is associated to being a fox spirit with, usually, nine tails that are gained through magical abilities and wisdom. This is one of the few things she left behind, or rather, it left behind before it disappeared."

I stared at the small amount of fur encased in the glass container on the pedestal, the statue of the goddess, _Inari_ , standing behind it.

 _Humans..will do anything to get their hands on something that'll benefit them...not letting anything get in their way..._

"Let's move on," the tour guide spoke.

I moved behind the group, taking a few glances at the other exhibits as we moved on to the next one.

"This, here, is the sword of the same woman who saved the world from destruction two years ago: _Himezuru-sa no Sukui no Tenshi_. She was known to be a highly evolved creature that took the form of a young woman."

("Cunning Princess of the Angel of Salvation".)

I held in a scoff at that, 'Creature? Estelle was right to do what she did... No less, this is fake and shameful.'

"Questions?"

"Did she have a name?" a young man in the front asked after she pointed to him when he raised his hand.

"According to our records, her Mother nor her Father did not want her name to be known," the guide answered a little uneasily.

"Why?" he insisted

"Well...they didn't give a reason. Personally, since I'm a Mother of two, and if one of my children are in a situation such as two years ago, I wouldn't want the world knowing who they are because I know how ungrateful it can be. I wouldn't want the press having too much information either," she answered earnestly.

The group hummed or nodded their heads in understanding.

 _Do they really understand though?_

"Miss, who are her parents exactly?" a, seemingly, late-teens girl asked.

"The current vampire progenitor of Japan and a travelling human doctor who's name both she and he prefer to keep classified due to the same reason: the press and TMI. The progenitor prefers if you have any questions about anything surrounding her late daughter, ask her only. To not get your hopes high, I hear she gives very little to repetitive information. Now, moving on..."

The next exhibit was a mural of six people in front of a child..young girl seemingly... carved into stone.

"This is called Savior's Prophecy, the artist was Mawiya, Queen in Arabic, Suri Ruby. She originates from the times of the story of One Thousand Arabian Nights. There is said to be a connection between this "prophecy" and herself, as well as the whole Ruby family. It is also said that their eyes are as red as a ruby's or their spirits burn as passionately as a ruby's glare.

I closed my eyes, 'The latter, true...but her eyes are as gold as the mid-day summer sun...'

"What kind of connection?" an older man, about mid-forties, questioned.

"An assumption that Suri could see into the future, and committed suicide after telling her lover to tell her kingdom he did it in order to have their daughter take the throne easily and continue the family line as Suri would search through time for a suitable vessel to save the future." The guide turned back to the stone mural, "History of the Ruby family traces up to, of course, the current progenitor, but she refused to give the media info on her origins. Based on her accent, she is said to be from a romantic speaking country, like France, Spain, Italy, etc. Time? Still unknown. It is safe to say that she is clearly the one in the center on the mural in front the the child. On her left is Suri. To Suri's left, it is unsure if it is a woman or man. The other three women on the progenitor's right, they are also unknown."

"Is there an imply that these figures are related to Suri and the current progenitor?" an elderly woman asked.

"Yes, but like most information, it's either classified or unknown." She pointed at the child, "If you look closely, there's a shadow behind the child that doesn't match her sitting position. Some people who've visited this museum made assumptions that it's the Savior's demon, contained darkness, or..."

"Or?" the elderly woman insisted as well.

"Or a nightmare...? Something a young man with odd golden eyes said one day he visited here."

I narrowed my eyes, '...I thought he was keeping a low profile. If he wants to keep it that way, visiting places like this won't help.'

As the tour group moved on, I decided to call it a day here.

'Coming here is like when I..went to the basilica...'

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I fell on the couch, landing on my back, letting out an exhausted sigh and closing my eyes...

'Even though I am one...it kinda hurts to know that we can be this unforgiving, this unkind, this unfortunate, this..unfamiliar with events and claim it's facts...'

"Museum again?"

I opened my eyes to see Yu smiling down at me.

I nodded.

"Mika, you've gone there four times now, and the first time was with me. We can't stop people from thinking or saying true or untrue info about Sayo. You gotta let go, man," he told me.

The frown on my face became more defined. "It's..still hard to...to cope, Yu..."

I felt a dip in the couch next to me..then I felt a hand rub through my hair soothingly.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy for you..seeing as that you haven't been with her the longest... But she wouldn't want you to be sad, she would want you to be happy, like old times..."

I sat up, glaring, "So pretend I was never a vampire, right?"

His smile slipped into a thin line, "I never said forget about, and I don't think she would want you to either. It's..a part of living, hardships are a part of living." A small smile returned, "She wanted us to live, and personally, I think she..wanted that from the beginning we met—by protecting us all that time, ya know?"

I sighed, "I...can't deny the fact that you're right about that."

"Good. Now, stop looking so gloomy. We're gonna go visit someone special we haven't seen in 2 years now. But before that, we need to go pick up a friend who wants to tag along with us."

I raised an eyebrow...

 _~Small Time Skip~_

"We have no reason for being here, Yu."

"Sure we do! I know she's been busy with her...whatever progenitors do, but remember when she gave us permission to visit her after the war ended?"

I sighed and looked to my right, glaring at him, "Your reason?"

"I faintly remember this woman. She was a..part time care taker..at the orphanage. She was nice, like Sayomi, but more energetic... The least I can do is thank her for everything's she's done," Akane spoke.

We were nearing the end of the tunnel...

Then, white surrounded me... I thought it was the bright sunlight that peaks through, but..it was literally white because...

Because she was staring up at me...in awe? Her younger self... She wore the livestock uniform..and a patch blood drenched the front of it...

I reached my left hand out to her, "...Sayo?"

She began to run forward, tears streaming down..but pass me? I turned around to see her pace picking up until I couldn't see her no more.

"Yo, Mika!"

I blinked and saw green eyes in front of me.

I grunted, "You're too close.."

He moved back and let go of my shoulders, frowning a bit. "You were the one in some kind of trance. I had to shake you out of it. Come on," Yu spoke, pulling me along by my left arm.

We got to the end of the tunnel. Akane was the first to descend down the short marble white staircase.

"How..nostalgic..." she mumbled.

"This site..doesn't bother you...?" Yu asked, barely considered a whisper.

She turned around once she got to the last step, "No. What's the point of holding a grudge? It just brings unhappiness," she said with a smile.

"I..I can't disagree with you there," I said with a bit of a shaky tone. "It is best to move on from thing-s...like that..."

Yu looked at me, concerned, "Mika, if it's too much for you, we can always turn ba-"

I stopped him mid-sentence by going around him, staring at a white pedestal.

"I know you're there. It's useless hiding now," I said..in an unusually cold tone.

"I didn't think you would~, dear Mika~," that familiar annoying voice spoke.

Ferid stepped from around the pedestal, still with that sly grin after two years...

And his eyes, similar o mine.

"But that's to be expected from you, me, and every vampire in the world today...thanks to Sayo of course~," he mused the last part.

I glared at him, 'Is he trying to hit a nerve? Or does he just want a reaction? Either one or way, I'm not giv-'

"*Sigh* My...I didn't think it would be even more boring without her here," he suddenly spoke solemnly.

 _*Silence*_

"I..I'm not surprised by the fact that there are guards at the beginning of the tunnel. After all..she has been silent for a little over a year," Akane spoke..most likely to break the ice. "Since the guards were so eager to let us in, I see Yu was telling me the truth: she'll only let us pass."

"So you thought I was making it up?" Yu asked in a sarcastic disappointment.

"Well, I had to get some kind of true evidence," she replied meekly.

"We've only come here to see Estelle, nothing more, nothing less," I told Ferid.

His eyes landed on me, then smirked. "She's been secretly wanting to see all of you since she went into isolation. Follow me."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

The doors opened, revealing Estelle...siting on her throne, looking at a paper. She looked the same as she did four years ago, but her hair was shorter (bob) and...her eyes are two different colors now, the left is red and the other is...reddish amber...

...similar to mine, but my left eye is the cyan blue, like it used to be.

"My Queen," Ferid called out to her.

She kept reading the paper, face staying neutral.

"Your..Highness?" Crowley, who we met along the way here, questioned.

His left eye is dark blue and the other is the same as ours.

She remained in her stationary position.

"Estelle," Ferid called out to her sternly.

She looked up quickly, then glanced away..as if she was a bit embarrassed, "I-Im sorry. Were you saying something?"

He smiled at her in amusement, "Is it another letter from _him_?"

She glared at him, "That is none of your business, Bathory." Her eyes moved to behind, us, then gave a beaming smile. "Mikaela! Yuichiro! Akane! Wh-what..what are you doing here?"

"Before you say anything, this wasn't my idea," I told Estelle.

"It was mine," Yu spoke. "It's been a little over 2 years since we last seen you, and I do recall you saying we, me and Mika, can visit you any time...that day at night. Mika just kept pestering me about how busy you'd be. Plus, I thought you wouldn't mind me bringing along Akane," he explained.

Her smile turned genuine while folding the paper, then stood up to proceed towards us, "I don't mind at all. I have some time to spare. Come, let's take a walk and catch up, shall we?"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We stopped on the midst of a bridge overlooking Sanguinem...the same one we crossed to escape 16 years ago...

"You've grown so much, all three of you," she said, smiling down at the city lights.

"Yeah..." Yu mumbled a reply.

"Akane, how does it feel? Being alive for two years?"

"I've adjusted to my body again with the help of Yu and Mika. After a year and a half, they finally decided to let me live on my own. I still can't believe they turned the orphanage into a house for themselves. Me and the others are living a house of our own."

"I see...It's understandable why that place should be preserved."

"Estelle...how's the _transformation_ on your part?" I finally asked her.

"I-...to..to think she did this..and I'm here..alive and well..."

"You don't have to push yourself," Akane told her with a sad smile, patting her back comfortably.

"Thank you, Akane," she spoke, sounding like she wanted to break down, but she held herself together.

She pushed herself off the railing and stretched her arms above her, and let out a big huff.

"Pep talk, Elle. No need for tears, tears are for the weak. You have a city to run and a council to handle," she spoke to herself.

Me and Yu looked at each other, blinking in confusion, then turned back to her when we noticed she stopped talking to herself.

She turned around to us three, smiling, "That's..just something to help me cope..."

Despite that strange outburst, it was understandable why she did that. Everyone in this world needs to find some kind of coping mechanism or resilience.

"Now, about my transformation..." she said almost too sweetly as she leaned back against the rail, staring up at..the nothingness above.

She smiled, lifting up her right hand, clawing at the air.

"My transformation is...going as smoothly as everyone else's except...I think I'm going crazy."

My body stiffened at that, keeping my eyes on her.

"How can I tell? It's the simple jitters in my daily life. Reaching towards the light of the sky...or tearing at the darkness? Something my little girl used to do, waking up from a nap after she escaped this place. Increasing night terrors... Can you believe I almost had a heart attack in my sleep? A few steps from a life full of riches."

"Do you..want to become human?" Akane asked.

She stopped grasping at the air, "...I always thought I would live forever, since the day I..I ripped my first ex-fiancé to shreds...But yes, I want to become human again. Living for thousands of years..gets boring after a while. Don't you agree, Ryota?"

"Yep," a voice beside her spoke.

I was too busy staring at her eyes, seemingly lifeless though her words sounded otherwise, to notice he leaned against the rail with her.

She closed her eyes, "How was Russia? Did you help many patients there?"

"Crazy, hospitals are filled, government's a little haywire; I suggest you contact that friend of yours before humans decide they want to be Leap Frog."

She chuckled, "When aren't they? That's what make them so interesting. They get desperate, keep moving, and go to extreme lengths."

He leaned outward from the rail, spotting us, "Hey, boys...and girl?" Ryota said the last word confusedly.

"Hello, my name is Akane..Hyakuya. It' nice to meet you. Are you Sayo's father?"

"Yeah. What gave it away?"

"Your eyes, they're like hers, rare and strange, but beautiful."

He blinked once..twice...three times, "Thank you...?"

Akane let out a surprised exhale and moved closer to Ryota. "How is that possible? You have fangs, but you don't have both or one red eye!" She looked on either side of his head, "And your ears aren't as pointy as a vampire's! What..what are you, sir?"

He took a step back, laughing awkwardly, "It's complicated, but I'm recovering like a vamp as well, from my own curse. I'm sure you heard rumors about the Queen's husband, truth is, I'm actually human, I just have some snake-like attributes," he explained.

"Huh...otherworldly craft is..different," she replied. "I also understand why you're kept a secret."

"I do my best to make that sure it stays that way, little Miss Akane," spoke a voice above.

"Kitsu! Been a while!" Yu shouted, approaching her small animal form.

She jumped off Ryota's head and turned towards me, transforming into her anthropomorphic form.

(Kitsu Sune: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whic dn . ("com") / images / 69051098 / large . jpg)

"Have you been taking care of yourself? You've got some stubble on your chin. Your hair is unkempt. Your clothes may be casual and unsuspicious, but you could've tried better than just a black t-shirt, black caprice, and black combat boots. Do you know black is a potential suspicious color? It could even mean death, and I am pretty sure Lady Sayomi despises that color."

"She..hates black?" Yu questioned.

Kitsu flinched, as well as her ears, and turned around, "...she told me..she hates what black signifies: death. But your black..." she turned back, narrowing her left eye, "..she admired because death meant two things to her: end of life and beginning of life, a new chapter to the unknown. White, like Himezuru-sa, didn't always mean good to her since she encountered Shigama Doji as a child."

"Ah..." was his only response.

"Estelle, update on project 54-Yomi," Crowley spoke.

She turned her head to the left, "What's the status?"

"There was a sudden surge just 3 minutes ago. Percentage spiked from 49% to 89%."

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Ryota, who leaned off the rail, staring down at her with the same surprised expression.

She let out little chuckles and giggles before full out laughing like a crazy person and jumping in her arms. I was expecting him to be confused, but he just spinned her around, laughing as well.

"See, Ryota! See! I told you I could do it! I'm one hell of a scientist!" She dropped from his arms, staggering back a little with a wide grin, "But I couldn't do it alone, not without your help, support, and research. Glad I married a doctor..."

He smiled, "Glad I married a Queen and scientist."

"Umm...can someone fill us in on what's going on?" Akane timidly asked.

They both looked at us...from panic?

"Kitsu!" Estelle yelled.

She nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She grabbed me by my arm and Yu's, who held onto Akane's hand, pulling us all along back to one of the gates.

"Kitsu?! What the hell?!" Yu shouted, struggling.

"Until I get word from Lady Estelle, you three are banned from coming to Sanguinem."

"What do you mean by that?!" I yelled at her.

"What Lady Estelle and Lord Ryota are doing is a classified project. What they're doing cannot and will never be known to the world."

By the time she was done talking, she flung us onto the grass, alarming the guards.

The wind was blowing gently, giving off some kind of calm vibes...

"Guards, make sure, and alert every co-worker knows, not to let these three in until I get word from Lady Estelle to do so, ya hear? "

"Yes, Miss Kitsu."

She turned her back on us, walking through tunnel again...

"Wh-What do you think that was all about?" Akane asked, getting up with the help of Yu.

I got up, too, "If we're strictly told not to come back, then that's what we're going to do."

"Mika! What gives?!" Yu shouted, confronting me.

I looked off to the side, "Whatever they're doing has nothing to do with me, especially if it's taboo. I'm done with that. I just want to live a simple life as much as I can when I finally turn a full human again."

The wind picked up a bit more, gliding through all of our hair...

"...I can't argue with you there," Yu sighed.

"Good. We all agree we're on the same page. All we can do for now is..just hope Mr. and Mrs. Kiiro aren't doing anything that could jeopardize themselves..or this peace we have now."

Turning around, I stopped immediately, seeing Sayomi stand in front of me with a gentle smile.

She cupped my cheeks with her warm..soft hands, rubbing her thumbs on them. Leaning on the tips of her toes, she kissed my lips.

 _I'll seen you soon, 'kay?_

I hesitated on replying as she faded away with some leaves...wondering if my state of mind is diminishing like Estelle's...

 _-Different P.O.V-_ ** _~A Week Later~_**

I sat there, facing the two strangers, staring at them in question.

"Who are these two, Estelle?" I asked, looking at her for answers.

"These are friends from your previous life."

"From the war?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Why did you not introduce them to me within the 19 months of my life?"

"19 months of life?" the one with raven hair questioned.

"Yes. I, Yomi, have been living for 19 months. I guess you can say..Estelle resurrected me through some kind of sacrifice, and as a reminder of it, these _Cursed_ markings were left on my cheeks and arms," I said, patting my right cheek.

The sandy blond glanced at Estelle with some kind of mixed disappointment and distraught.

"How did you do this? And what did you have to sacrifice?" he questioned.

"The body you're looking at formed because of Himezuru-sa. Since it was the last thing Sayomi left behind as well as her blood in a secret lab. Ryota and I combined a sample of our blood and let Himezuru-sa drink it," Estelle explained.

"From there, we let Suri, my and Sayo's ancestor—or her demon I thought I got rid of—, handle the rest," Ryota finished. "We don't know what she did."

"So...what's before us just looks like someone we used to know, but has no memories of her past. A homonculus, just a doll," the raven haired young man spoke bitterly.

"Now, wait-" I cut off Estelle.

"It is to my understanding that humans don't like certain imitations. I am feeling. I know you are upset about my imitation. But I cannot allow you to get upset over something parents were willing to sacrifice themselves again just to get their daughter back. For now, I look like Sayomi Seraphina Lumina Kiiro, but I am Yomi until I regain my memories from this crystal on this necklace," I said, then pointed to it.

"This crystal holds all of our daughter's memories, since the day she was born. When she..no longer existed and during the time before that, she's experienced my memories, Estelle's, both of yours, and every other person she had a connection with. When she's brought back, she won't remember any of ours, but her own."

"How do you know that for sure?" the raven haired man asked, gritting his teeth. "For all we know, Suri could be possessed and could be lying!"

"The process of my transformation is dissipating quickly because I let Suri take most of my eternal life span from being part snake chimaera. After another year, I should be able to live out my human years and grow from my current age, 22."

"The eternal life span..and some type O blood, the universal blood, from Ryota's patients, was just to create my body for 19 months, the same age when Sayomi died. I wasn't able to walk or speak in the first 3 months," I told them.

"As for the memories?" the sandy blond prodded at.

"Sayomi's memories, or her soul, will be triggered by either something or someone," a voice behind them spoke.

A small smile formed on my lips, "Hi, Ferid. How was your trip to Germany?"

"Tiring," he sighed out. "That little brat was annoying me with his antics," he spoke.

"Lest Karr still trying to take your heart out? At this rate, you'll die from blood loss since you're becoming human as well."

He shrugged, then moved his eyes to the two gentleman before me, smirking.

"What a pleasant surprise! Mika and Yu came to visit the Princess! You finally told them, Estelle?"

She looked away, gripping her left arm with her other hand. "It wasn't totally my decision. Ryota insisted...that maybe I could..give humans...another chance with our..daughter."

"We got off on the wrong foot. Let me reintroduce this situation." I smiled, "My name is Yomi, an alter ego of Sayomi. It is finally comforting to meet you, Yuichiro Amane, Mikaela Shindo. Estelle and Ryota told me so much about you."

Taking the initiative higher by wrapping my arms around their necks and pulling them close to embrace them, I felt a sudden shock, resulting in me pulling away.

"Yomi?" Ryota questioned, approaching me.

"It felt like a...spark, like electricity—!"

Doubling over onto the floor, I grabbed the crystal, crushing it bit by bit, making my hand bleed as I coughed up blood.

All of this misery ended as soon as it came. Blinking because of my vision suddenly became blurry and trying to hear due to the abrupt piercing noise in my ear, I shook my head.

When I came to, I remembered what the situation was.

I leaned up.

"OH MY GOD! DID I FAIL?! IS MANKIND ALL DEAD?! DID I KILL SHINOA?! DOES THAT..MAKE ME A MURDERER?! OHH, NO. AM I STILL A VAMPIRE?! IF I AM, I HAVE TO LIVE FOREVER IN DARKNESS AND SOLITUDE, AND I DON'T WANNA! I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY IF I CAN'T SOCIALIZE FOR ANOTHER 8 YEARS! I'M REALLY TALKATIVE, I JUST DON'T SEEM LIKE IT! AND JUST TALKING ABOUT THE SAME REPETITIVE STUFF IS ANNOYING!" Tears began to leak from my eyes at a particular realization, "—a-and *gasp* ...Oh, Mom, Dad..Yu, Mika...they're gone...and it's all because of...m-me..."

"Sayomi! Snap out of it, girl!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I blinked my tears away, staring at the person in front of me.

"...Mom?"

She nodded, smiling and letting giggles of amusement slip, "Yeah, sweetheart. I'm here. You didn't fail. Everything and everyone is fine."

A familiar face appeared from behind me, too, and got down on his knees, pulling me into a hug.

"Even me."

I hadn't realized the tears started back up nor did I realize Mom give orders to Ferid, or the other two people...

Hugging my Mom and Dad close to me in a tight grip, never wanting to let them go, I stopped when I got rapid pats on my back from both of them.

Immediately, I released them, letting them get air into their lungs.

"S-Sorry..I'm just so happy. It's all I ever wanted for myself, especially when I was put into that...limbo, I guess that's what it was."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. We can finally complete our dream, just be a happy family," Dad spoke, hugging me and Mom.

"Yeah," I mumbled...feeling a little...sad.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked after studying my expression change.

"I would love to do that, too, but...I wanna try some new things in this life..." I said as I stood up, smiling nervously.

"New things?" they both questioned.

I nodded, "Love. Romantic love. However, me just popping up on Yu and Mika's doorstep saying that would surely put them in panic or be given a heart attack! How old are they now? How many years it's been since my..absence? What's going on in today's society?"

Mom just...smirked at me.

"Ahh, I see, I see. You're only..well, basically 19 years old. You have a whole life ahead of you. Yu and Mika are the same age as you now. It's been 19 months since the war ended. Society has evolved positively and reconstruction is still being done. Humans and vampires are getting along. I assigned blood banks for humans to give to us slowly transforming prior humans until every vampire is no more. You needn't know anything else, for I'll allow you to roam around Sanguinem until you get better."

"Better?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"We have to make sure you're okay: physically, mentally..emotionally," Dad summarized.

I smiled brightly, "Oh! Okay! I can wait! I'm kinda..I'm kinda excited about seeing everyone again. I wonder what Yu, Mika, Shinoa, Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Kimizuki look like now...?"

"Look up," they both told me with sly smiles on their faces.

When I looked up from them, my eyes made contact with two pairs of blue and green ones.

"..."

"..."

"...I messed up," I uttered.

Covering my face, I turned the other way out of embarrassment.

'Why did I just speak so willy-nilly? I didn't think about where we are...which is some kind of high-class living room? Where am I again—oh! Sanguinem, right. Ohh, what do I say to them? J-Just act normal..'

I turned back around, uncovering my face, staring down at my..white, black outlined boots...

"H-Hey, guys.."

"..."

Yu just paced towards me, making me nearly fall back, but he pulled me in for a hug.

Eyes wide and blinking, I eventually settled into the hug and returned it.

My eyes softened, 'His arms are comforting. He smells so good. He's..warm, too... Was he always this tall? Let's test that...'

I stood on the tips of my toes, nuzzling my face in the crease of the left side of his neck.

I sunk my teeth into his skin, helplessly enjoying the blood flowing from his neck into my mouth.

Yu tensed.

I stopped.

Pulling away from him, I wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

"I..I couldn't..."

"I know, sweetie," Mom spoke, walking over next to me, giving me a side hug. "You won't stay a vampire forever. Your human traits will flourish on the inside, not really much on the outside. Soon, you'll become like me, having little desire for blood."

"I already got a Boxer, I don't want a ankle biting Chihuahua," Dad huffed.

Mom gave a brief glare his way before focusing on Yu, who was applying pressure to the punctures with his left hand.

"Yu, Mika, I'm leaving Sayo in your care today. However, she will reside in her room for a couple days until Ryota and I say she's fine to leave Sanguinem. Crowley and Bathory will be your eyes and ears if anything happens. Right now, I have to have a meeting with a friend and Ryota has to go get the needed medical equipment."

Looking away from her to behind Mika, I noticed Crowley and Bathory were waiting.

"How's it feel to be back?" Crowley asked.

"...like I'm alive..but I feel awfully exhausted, like I just got done dealing with a whole military. Also, I'm hungry.."

"Well, Yu can make you some curry. Right, Yu?" Mika suggested.

"*Gasp* Yu knows how to make curry now?!"

"Yeah and yeah, but I'm not as good as Akane," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful closed eyed smile.

"I don't care how good it is, I care to eat it because I know Yu would do his best with it."

He smiled at me, "Yeah."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I looked around my rose golden room in awe, admiring the interior design of peach blossoms, Arabian, Japanese, and Spanish decor, as well enjoying my soft, comfy brass canopy bed, dressed with rose colored silk sheets.

Yu and Mika sat on either side of me while Bathory and Crowley sat opposite to each other with a gold decorated glass table between them in the center of my room, where a large white circular fur rug lay.

"Do you like it?" Yu asked grinning at my admiration.

"Like it? I love it! It reminds me of the..pink sand...in the desert of Ancient Arabia..."

"...I could take you there if-" I cut Mika off.

"No, no...I am at peace." I looked to her balcony, eyes most likely seeming distant... "How...How are the orphans?"

"They're doing great, Akane's taking care of them in a place we helped her build. We took the orphanage and rebuilt it! You should see it!" Yu said happily.

"Ah..yeah... Shinoa? Is she alive and well?"

"Shinoa retired from J.I.D.A. Last I heard from her is that she told me her sister, Mahiru, and her are catching up on lost time."

"Mahiru...what about her? Is she okay?"

"Yep, recovering very well," Yu responded.

"What of Mirai, Kimizuki's little sister?"

"She's being hospitalized here in Sanguinem, your Dad's working on getting all of those pills, potions, and poisons out of her. Kimizuki visits her every other day."

"Mm... Mika, is Lacus still alive?"

He tensed from what I could see in my peripheral vision. "Why are you concerned about him?"

I made a small smile, "I recall a friend and comrade of mine and Yu's yearning to kill him...I could never imagine that sweet, innocent cinnamon roll doing such a thing~...but perhaps it was the influence of his demon."

"..."

 _*Silence*_

I turned my head back to the balcony, keeping a neutral face, "...I'm so tired."

"I know, just rest and stop worrying," Mika told me.

"It's kinda hard to do so now that I don't have the fate of the world resting on my shoulders...or was it ever on my shoulders? I could've easily..escaped here with intention of only helping myself...I could've not followed what Mom said the day she died..and go elsewhere... I could've went with Yu if I weren't afraid... Where would I be today if I made either of those choices? A little girl forever unable to understand the world." I sniffled and let a tear slide down my right cheek, "I'm just so tired, guys..."

I felt Yu rub my back softly and Mika pat my left thigh to comfort me; though I only shed one tear and sniff, I was really hurting on the inside, realizing I've been strong for so long...

"I'm dehydrated, I need some-"

Yu scooted away from me, nervously chuckling...

"...water," I finished my sentence. I frowned at him, "How dare you assume that..."

"Not to be rude, Sayo, but that actually hurts."

"Yu," Mika hissed at him.

I laid down on my back, staring up at my canopy's designs, "How long has been since I slept peacefully...?" I asked myself, then scoffed, "I don't know... Hey, what do you two do for a living?"

"We help Akane at the orphanage when we can. But I still work for J.I.D.A as a specialist now."

"Hm...so you are smart."

"What kinda insult?!" he yelled offensively.

"I am kidding, Yu," I giggled out. "And you, Mika? Still a soldier here in Sanguinem?"

"No. I gave that up the same day you...left," he spoke softly. "What I do now is work at a museum..."

"A museum, hmmm? Interesting. What's the most popular exhibit?"

"It's about you."

I lifted myself off my bed with a surprised look, "Whaaat?! Why me?! I'm no one special!"

"You're the Angel of Salvation, remember? I think you thought word wouldn't get around, right?" I nodded. "Well...yeah, you're the savior of this world to a lot people. Some people think you're a messenger from God, maybe the Anti-Christ, or a powerful scientific experiment..."

"Oh..." I responded with a tiny upset tone.

"But me and Mika think you're different from all of that, Sayo!" Yu attempted at cheering me up. "You were just a little half-and-half breed that had to grow up young."

"Us, too!" Ferid exclaimed.

"Mhm..." I hummed sarcastically with an unamused expression.

Yu got in my face with a happy face, "Hey, Sayo, did you know Mika is Russian?"

I nodded, "I did some background research on you two, and I was kinda..afraid when I found that."

He tilted his head, leaning back, "Why?"

"Political reasons before the catastrophe," I said with a sweat drop and closed eyed smile. "I need to ask Mom about Urd Gealas..."

'As if I could really ask Mika directly about freaky Russians can be...She has more experience than I.'

"Yu, we're both ancient."

"Right?" he said in an agreeable tone. We both laughed afterwards.

 _*Knock Knock Knock*_

"Come in," I said, raising my voice a little.

My room door was opened my...Krul?!

Rapidly, I got out from under my covers and hid behind Mika. "Mikaela! What is she doing here?!" I asked in a frightened tone.

"Oh, my bad.. She was just opening the door for me so I could get this through," I heard Dad from around the corner with a cart of medicines in bottles and tubes as well as a I.V. needle and bag full of clear liquid attached to a movable metal pole.

"Long time, Sayomi," Krul greeted me.

"She called me by my name, Mika..." I whispered to him, keeping my eyes trained on her.

"No need to be defensive. I am not in power anymore," she huffed, swinging a strand of her hair away from her face.

"In a sense, you're my cousin. I very much prefer not to cause conflict with you...or you mother will have my head."

"I've seen Elle mad plenty of times before. I don't need to lose more sleep because I stay up late at night, listening to her rant. Squeeze this," he explained.

Dad gave me some solid plush toy that..looked like a heart?, but I squeezed it anyway.

He stretched my right arm out, rubbing the mid-section with a alcohol swab, then wrapped a blue rubber band around it. "I gotta stick this needle in your arm to get a blood sample."

"Okay..."

He smiled at me, "You're not scared, are you?"

"No way!" Yu bragged, "Sayomi's been through so much to the point she shot herself in the head. Of course she wouldn't-"

I flinched and let out a small grunt of pain when the needle was stuck into my veins, blood being drawn into a clear tube.

"Sayo...?"

I looked at him with crinkled eyes, "Masking pain is really hard, buddy. I'm actually scared of needles..."

"Third tube is the last, hang in there, sweetie," Dad spoke, then pulled out the needle once the tube was filled.

After putting them in a wooden tube placer, he moved the cart aside. He sat next to me, grabbing an otoscope from the cart.

"Follow my finger," he said as he moved it around, keeping the scope far from my eyes and in center.

"What do you think of hospitals, Sayomi?" Mika asked me.

"I find them to be...pleasant in atmosphere, almost everything is white and 100% clean. However, it's only scary when you're in critical condition..and there are morgues at basement levels. I can't work somewhere like that, dealing with dead bodies that could secrete liquid or lift up any time as a last reaction."

"Neutral reply," Dad responded slowly as he put the otoscope back on the cart.

"You look so different in glasses, Dad," I giggled.

"You say I look different and your Mom says I look cute," he sighed out, plugging the stethoscope in his ears. "Yu, wrap this around her left arm," he said, holding a sphygmomanometer in his right hand.

He looked back to set the small blue computer to compress when the gray patch is on my arm.

"Ryota, how long have you been studying and practicing medicine?" Crowley questioned.

"Since I was a human, a little over a thousand years ago."

"And when did you become a doctor?"

"Certified? 19..14, when World War I began. I've been an undercover black market doctor since Sayomi was born, to keep a low profile, ya know?"

"Dad, you didn't have to do that."

"I did it because I didn't need J.I.D.A on my a$$ for being married to the Vampire Queen and for protecting our little girl."

"I'm not little anymore. I'm 19!" I said while pouting

"You're still tiny to me, damn it. I remember that face looking up at me, constantly asking when am I gonna teach her sword fighting... *Sigh* Now, hush," he said, placing the scope over my heart.

After a few seconds of feeling around, and requests of breathing in and out heavily, Dad leaned back.

"Everything's surprisingly normal," he said as he placed the stethoscope around his neck. "Well, I'll test your blood later. You just get some rest today, Sayo," he concluded.

"But Daaad! I want to go outside and enjoy the air!"

"Fresh air is good for the body," Ferid commented.

"And be fussed at by Elle? Nah, I ain't feeling that," he huffed.

"As much as I don't want to agree with him, he is right, Mister Ryota. Sayomi's going to become human soon and the human body has needs," Mika summarized.

He groaned while leaning his head down, pushing his hair back. He got up, staring down at my puppy dog eyed face.

"Please, Daddy~? Please~?"

"She can call me Daddy," I heard Ferid mumble very quietly to which Krul hit him upside his head.

"What was that for, Kruly dear~?" he whined, rubbing his head.

"You're a sly, perverted a$$hole, that's why."

"Anyway...we'll watch over her, Ryota," Yu said.

"Good..I might get less of a cussing out session from Elle if Sayo's being supervised. By the way..." he looked back at me, "Thank you, Sayomi."

I tilted my head, "For what?"

"Breaking my curse."

"O-Oh! No worried, Dad! You don't have to thank me, I was just doing what I think is ri-"

"Practically committing suicide isn't the right thing to do, young lady! I don't care if you are 19 or saving the world! No parent, no true parent, would want to go through that pain and pressure! Do you know how hard it was for your Mother to cope?! She spent day and night, working on a way to get you back without heavy consequences! She rarely listened to me when I told her to take it easy! She's slowly turning human and no rest, no food, no water for it can damage it greatly! As for me, hauling my a$$ back and forth from here to Germany, here to Russia, here to America, here to China was not something I'd do on a daily basis, but if it was to see my daughter alive again, I would go to the _**grave**_. A parent would give their life for their child, not vice versa, Sayomi. You need to understand that you can't do everything on your own. People care about you, Sayomi; I care about you."

 _*Silence*_

I looked down at my hands gripping the blankets, "...I..I apologize. I considered your feelings, yet I..still did something that was never meant for me to do."

He huffed a sigh, "Alright, I'll leave you be now." He began to move the cart forward with an indifferent look, "Now, move all your a$$3$ out of my daughter's room before I kick you out."

"What a great Father, Sayomi. Cheish him while you still have him~," Ferid spoke, leaving out behind Dad while Crowley held the door.

I nodded in understanding.

"Sayomi."

I looked up to Krul staring at me..as if nervously. "W-We..got off on the wrong foot. You're my..cousin. Let's, Ashera as well, get t-to know each other some time soon."

A smile slipped on my lips, "Sure."

She turned her back and walked out before Crowley.

"So she's finally taken _her_ advice..." Yu mumbled with a small smile on his lips, eyes holding sincerity.

 _*Silence*_

"Mika, how have things been between you two since I've been gone...?"

"...Better."

"Her and Ashera's position now?"

"The Queen's secretary. Ashera is next in line for the throne if something were to happen to Miss Estelle. Carmen is still her General and adviser."

"I see... Yu, what about Mitsuba and her sister? Head of the Hiragi family, Guren and his comrades as well...?"

"Mitsuba and Aoi are still distant, but Mitsuba prefers it to be that way, so she won't have to deal with her negativity. Kureto is still the General of J.I.D.A, having common secret meetings with your Mom and Dad for order, principles, and laws. As for Guren...you wouldn't believe what the guy did a couple days after the war...he adopted me!"

(I know at least one person wanted this to happen.)

"Say what now?!" I exclaimed from surprise.

"Yeah, he adopted me...though a little late at the age of 17, but I still appreciate it!" he said with a grin and closed eyes before opening them and pouting, "I don't have a problem with it, it's just Shinya is like..some kind of nagging mother figure."

(Boom, baby, two things at least one person wanted this to happen.)

"How..strangely peculiar..." I mumbled, resting my chin on my left hand.

"It's weird if you ask me," he commented. "What about you, Mika? What do you think ab-"

"I don't," he quickly replied with a stagnant face.

Yu puffed out his cheeks, "Hmph, fine." He turned back to me, "About Shinya, Sayuri, Shigure, Mito, and Norito, they're all fine. Shinya, Mito, and Norito transferred from the Hiragi family to work under Guren's Moon Demon Company. The guy's become a Major General."

I closed my eyes, smiling a little, "Ah..it eases me to know that everyone is fine, and politics are being discussed peacefully."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Mika responded.

We had our small laughs and smiles of joy...

"Ready to go outside?" they both asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I've been waiting for so long..."

(This is the last chapter for this story. To read the very final chapter, go to I Am Yours Special Arcs & Finales. I thank all of you for reading this far and, hopefully, enjoying this wild ride of mysteries, love, deceit, and fear. I'm glad to end this on a good note; however, there is some kind of consequence when there are happy endings, like Sayomi's Cursed markings. Anyway, reader-chan/kun, have a nice morning/afternoon/day/evening/night/midnight/twilight/dawn.)


End file.
